Million Magister Kel: Final Fantasy XII
by Big K Studios
Summary: After finding a genie in my lamp I wish for three things. To go to a FF World, for ultimate power and a magic carpet. With these wishes I had become a Million Magister, a Mage whom knows over one million techniques, charms and spells.
1. Fire Chapter: Episode 1

_**Fire Chapter **_

_**Episode 1: Three Wishes**_

_They see me rollin..._

_They hatin..._

_Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty..._

My radio played up load, it's what I do when I clean my room. Play extremely loud music, I dunno why I do it. Hello there readers I'm Kelvis the hero or villain of this story, and you just caught me in the middle of cleaning my disgusting pigstye of a room.

Picked up all the controls and wrapped them. Threw em under the TV entertainment center thing. CLEAN!

Picked up all of a my cloths, threw the ones I didn't wanna fold in my closet. CLEAN!

Swept all of the dirt, old food and other crap that I couldn't explain would be on the floor like pencils, buttons and zippers under my bed. CLEAN!

Ah that leaves the playstation or Jay5 as I would call her. I sat down on my bed and picked up a white cloth rag from off of my counter and soaked it in alittle peroxide. I unhooked the cords and memory card and started to slowly but surely wax off my PS2.

As I was rubbing it I noticed the red light was on and I sort of squinted my eyes then ignored it. I continued rubbing the PS2 and cleaning it off. The for some reason I felt heat in between my palms, it was sort of I don't know luke warm! I held up the PS2 to see the back and the AC cord wasn't plugged in. I turned it on it's front and see that the blue and green lights were on. The heat was hotter, I dropped the PS2 on the carpet floor and it slammed with thud sound.

I sort of stepped back and held my forehead for asecond to take in the moment. MY DAMN PLAYSTATION!! I picked up despite the heat and looked up at the ceiling. " JAY5!!WHY GOD!! WHY!!" I screamed.

" HEY KEL SHUT UP!" My sister yelled from the other room down.

I immediatly plugged up the PS2 as fast as I could to check to see if it still worked. I pulled out my older RPG game Disgaea 2 and put it on the disk tray and turned it on. The disk tray retracted and the original DAAAA sound came up showing lots of blocks and stuff as usual.

The television went completely blank. " What the fuck..." I said to myself looking down at the PS2. It turned off completely. I reached my hand out to try and touch it and just centimeters away the Playstation exploded with lots of smoke and debris everywhere, the smoke took form of the entire room.

I fanned my face the smell of the smoke was nothing less of nasty, it smelt like burt rubber or wires. You know that nasty electronic smell. I walked over to my window and opened it and soon enough all of the smoke had cleared to room.

" Mmm...what a poor excuse for a room." A voice said. Sitting on my bed was a girl with red hair in spikey pigtails, she wore a black bra, black miniskirt and long thigh high black boots. She looked like a complete whore.

At the moment she wasn't my main concern it was the PS2! I looked down at the PS2 it had been blown open and black marks from the explosion was everywhere around my room.

" Oh... hello master." She said finally spotting me.

" Uh...huh." I looked away from the playstation and towards the girl.

" For resurrecting me from lamp prison I will grant you three wishes." She said holding up three fingers.

T.T- Me and probably you too if you'd heard some shit like that.

" Three wishes, wait... who are you?" I asked looking at her. Her cosplay of Etna from the game Disgaea was simply amazing she looked just like her. From those devilish wings and tail to that flat chest. But she was about as tall as I was and had some pretty nice thighs.

" I don't know just a genie that lives in peoples playstations, every time I come up I'm somebody different. Lord Croft, Tifa Lockhart, Kos-Mos, Yuffie. My name doesn't matter, when I grant your wishes I'll just move to another Playstation to live in." She replied with a straightforward face as if mad at me for even asking.

" Well your Etna this time." I replied. I always have a knack for staying cool even when somebody is yelling at me. It's just the way I am sometimes.

" Etna?" She said looking down at her body as if she was wearing something inappropriate which she was.

" Uh yeah, Etna from Disgaea." I said with a shrug. Hoping it'd paint a picture in her head.

" Whatever, that doesn't matter like I said I'll lose this body when I'm done granting your wishes now what is your three wishes?" She asked again getting even madder. I looked down and rubbed my chin abit stroking the hairs under it. I had to really think about this, my first choice I already knew what it was before she even came into my life...to escape this boring place called Earth.

I haven't the slightest clue why this doesn't come off as weird to me. A Genie jumping out of my Playstation looking like Etna and wants to grant me three wishes. Before I even thought about the wishes I should have that thought about this first... I thought my first grade Teacher Mrs. Calvin made it clear that Genies wasn't real after I seen that movie Aladdin like five hundred times.

But what if this is all real though and I really can leave this world and go on some kinda epic adventure!?

Ah what the hell, if I'm getting punk'd then I guess I'll get punk'd.

" Looks like you got something figured out." She said staring at me with a straight face.

" Yeah, for my first wish I want to go to a final fantasy world, it can be anyone it doesn't really matter to me." I said crossing my hands to my chest.

" A Final Fantasy world huh, If I had a nickle for every time I granted this wish." She said with smile.

"Wait what!" Before I could finish my statement water gushed in through my window and doors as if my house was somehow sinking into water. The water rose to the top in an instant and my entire room was underwater. I looked up to see a light above and started to swim towards it. I can't hold my breath long, it's just something I can't do.

I jerked my way up through the water breaking the calm surface and wagged my face around clearing my dreads from my face. I stood floating in the water for asecond looking around, over my head was a clear cloudless sky and just before me was a white sandy beach that looked very familiar to me.

" I swam towards that beach and my legs slowly drifted towards sand as I walked up from the water. Standing in wait for me in a black bikini was the genie. She was relaxing on a beach chair in sunglasses while sipping a glass of lemonade.

T.T- me

" Etna." I said walking towards her.

" Welcome kid, to the world of Ivalice blah blah blah." She said talking with her left hand as if mocking herself. " I done the introduction over fifty times literally."

" So this is it fo real?" I asked looking around, a light breeze swept the beach and chilled the my back alittle. It felt nice, being here I could feel that I wasn't restricted like I used to be back at home. Just being on this beach made me feel like a whole new person.

" So what is your second wish?" She asked. I turned around to see that she was back in the mini skirt and boots like usual.

" Uh my second wish." I said raising in eyebrow. " I wish...Oh I wish I knew like a million techniques, like I was so badass I had all types of sweet powers and stuff."

T.T-Etna "Hmm a variety of things huh? And you formed that so well in the form of a wish." She said sarcastically. I dunno it sounded sarcastic, if she wasn't trying to be then my mistake. "Well over a million techniques huh...I've got just the thing!" She spun around in a weird pose snapping her fingers and appearing above her head in a blue smog was a thick book. It was about as thick as a dictionary. The cover was blue and the pages were a weird beige kind of aged color. On the cover was a pair of anime shaped triangle eyes.

" WHOA!!" The book said all of a sudden.

O.o-Me

T.T-Etna

The book floated down infront of me and opened it's pages then clapped them shut. " Hey who the hell are you?" He asked.

"What...is this thing?" I asked pointing at the book.

"THING?! I AM NOT A THING SHITFACE!" The book yelled.

"This is Baku, he's a Sacred Tomb of Spells and Techniques of over a million." Etna explained. "And now he's yours."

"How's a book suppose to make me strong?" I asked.

"IDIOT! Scribed in my pages are over a million techniques. You do the math numbnuts. But you just can't use the techniques you'll have to learn em!" Baku said floating up and down.

"Eh?! I just can't do em like in Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Nothin in the world is free! hahahaha..." Baku laughed uncontrollably. "Anyway kid I'm YOUR Sacred Tomb so you got all the time in the universe to learn these difficult spells that would take even a trained master over 50 years to learn."

O.o-Me "Can I take this wish back?" I asked.

T.T-Etna "Uh nope." Etna shrugged.

"Yeah looks like we're stuck together kid." Baku said turning to me.

"From this day forward you have now become a Million Magister." Etna announced putting a hand on my shoulder. "Now should I change your attire to more of a mage like theme?"

"No my cloths are fine." I said slapping her hand off of my shoulder. I was sporting a red 01 basketball jersey with a white long sleeved t shirt that stopped at my elbows, a pair of blue baggy cargo jeans and white sneakers. Anyway that's not what I was focused on at the moment, I was more focused on these shitty powers she stuck me with or atleast that's what I thought. When I heard the word "mage" the first thing that came to mind was the back characters who always chill in the back while everyone else do the work. Long distance casters...I don't really like mages. Couldn't she have made me a really powerful swordsman or something.

"What's with you kid?" Baku asked floating up beside me like we were already companions or something.

"But...I don't wanna be a mage. They suck! Magic is ALL they can do and I specifically said I wanted to learn techniques didn't I...like martial arts or swordsman moves ya know not just magic." I said with a shrug and that's when I noticed Etna smiling at me.

" Maybe you should take a look inside of the book. Check the first page table of contents and I'm sure you will change you mind about this." She said pointing at Baku.

"Take a look kid." Baku said floating down into my hands. I opened the big book and looked at the front page.

_**Million Magister Kel's Sacred Tomb**_

**Black Magic Pgs. 1-30**

**White Magic Pgs. 30-69**

**Blue Magic Pgs. 69-93**

**Green Magic Pgs. 93- 130**

**Time Magic Pgs. 130-185**

**Arcane Magic Pgs. 185-250**

**Swords Magic Pgs. 250-310**

**Dragon Slayer Magic Pgs. 310-694**

**Zoan Transformation Magic Pgs. 694-905**

**Parmecia Transformation Magic Pgs. 905-1598**

**Logia Transformation Magic Pgs. 1598-2845**

**Innocence Magic Pgs. 2845-3139**

**Ninjutsu Pgs. 3139-6932**

**Alchemy Pgs. 6932- 8394**

**Necromancy Pgs. 8394-12948**

**Rokushiki Pgs. 12948-14009**

**Hiten Mitsurugi Pgs. 14009-20949**

**Demon Magic Pgs. 20949-39444**

**Hadou Pgs. 39444- 49885**

**Soul Slayer Pgs. 49885-50449**

**Summoning Magic Pgs. 50449-60955**

**Buster Magic Pgs. 60955-84755**

**Demon Sealing Magic Pgs. 84755-99544**

O.o-Me "A-Are yo-you SERIOUS?!" I shouted as Baku floated out of my hands and shut the pages.

" Quite serious...all of these moves and different skills have been put into the form of magic that you can use." Etna explained. "Each technique in that book and I gaurantee you will take no more than a couple of hours to learn."

"Is Ninjutsu? Alchemy, Soul Slayer,Hiten Mitsurugi and Rokushiki even considered magic?" I asked.

"Abuncha weirdos jumping around and disappearing in puffs of smoke...sounds like magic work to me." Baku replied with a straight face.

" What about Alchemy and Soul Slaying...and Hiten Mitsurugi for christs sake?!" I asked waving my hands around.

" Well ya gotta pick up a sword some time." Baku and Etna said at the same time.

T.T-Me "Oi..." I rubbed behind my head alittle.

"Now what is your final wish?" Etna asked.

"I...hmm..." I crossed my arms. In the excitement I guess I really haven't been thinking that much on the last wish. What do I wanna wish for?! "OH! I KNOW!!"

"Then spit it out already!" Baku said ramming me in the back.

"Hey cut it out ya stupid book." I said slapping him down into the sand then putting my foot on the spin.

"Get yer foot offa me! Wait til I get up your gonna get such an ass kicking!" Baku squirmed under my foot.

" Haha...so what's your last wish?" She asked.

"I wish I had a flying carpet." I said raising a finger.

T.T- "Oh well that's not weird." She said sounding sarcastic again. She snapped her fingers and appearing rolled up infront of me on the sand was a long carpet. While rolled up it was about 110 cenimeters long. I ran over to the carpet and unraveled it kicking it open, it was about 2 meters long in length and 110 centimeters in width. It was a cerulean blue color with golden string ravelled into it. Right when I thought it was a dud the carpet sort of lifted off of the sand and started to float abit.

"Tiiiiiiiight." I said with wide eyes. "How does it work?"

"The carpet will fly according to your will...so all you have to do is sit and direct with your mind." She explained. "And with this I'll take my leave."

"Huh your leavin?" I asked looking over at her.

"Well yeah that's how it works. The three wishes and then I'm gone." She said with a shrug.

"Uh for what it's worth...thanks." I nodded. "Today my entire life changes...thanks alot for it and I mean that."

"No problem master. Have a good life." She said bowing her head. "But before I go I must warn you...you aren't the only one with a Sacred Tomb, there are other mages in this world with Sacred Tombs just like Baku. With millions of techniques in them."

With that she leaned back up and smiled and with a small auburn colored puff of smoke she disappeared. When she left I felt a sort of saddness like I was suppose to have done something different but that feeling subsided with the thought of being in Ivalice, having a million magic spells and a magic flying carpet. The thought had me feeling like I was floating on air, in the excitement I brought my foot off of Baku who was planted to the beach floor. He flew up and like a buzzing bee he immediately started to thump me across my head.

"OW!!" I took off running around in circles as he hit me over the head over and over.

"WHAT'D I SAY HUH?! WHAT'D I SAY?! DIDN'T I SAY I'LL GIVE AN ASS KICKING?!" Baku yelled.

"Hey stop!" I said slapping the air trying to swat him away. "STOP IT!"

" NO!! YOUR GOING TO REPENT FOR EVER PUTTING YOUR FILTHY FEET ON ME!" Baku yelled again as I ran away from him in circles. I dove onto the magic carpet and started to ride it alittle bit, it zoomed alittle too fast and I went flying off of it rolling around on the sand like a baffoon.

x.x-me "ehhh..." I groaned while lying on the ground.

"Have you given up maggot?" Baku asked floating directly over me.

"NEVER!" I shouted grabbing the book. Just seconds after that the magic carpet rolled up had plopped down beside me as a shadowy figure stood over me.

" As a Million Magister I can already say that you are a disgrace. Even novices can ride a magic carpet." A voice said.

"Huh?" I stood up to see a guy dressed in an all beige cloak with spikey silver hair that stuck upward. His eyes were red and beside him a gray floating book with no face. Unlike Baku, this book just had a crimson crystal embedded into it. "Hey..uh...is that a Sacred Tomb?" I asked pointing at the book.

"Hmph...Just what I need...more weaklings claiming to be mages." He said walking off without saying anything.

"Uh...ok...bye." I waved weakly for asecond. Baku landed atop my head on his back cover.

"That was definitly a Million Magister and Sacred Tomb." He replied.

"Hmm...I thought as much." I said crossing my arms watching the guy as he slowly disappeared along the horizon. Damn he's a really fast walker.

" Whatever screw him...right now what's the plan?" Baku floated off of my head and appeared right before my face. "WHAT NEXT HUH MR.MILLION MAGE?!"

"Eh? What the hell do you mean what next?" I asked with a shrug.

" Like what are we gonna do? If ya think about we're stranded here in the middle of nowhere with no food or whatever...that half pint genie through us in the splinter of the world you fucktard. Besides what'd ya wish for all this power and stuff for anyway?" He asked as if getting annoyed with me.

" To rule the world."

* * *

**Author's Note: I have a picture of how this entire story will go. Alot of people fighting using magic, jutsu and summoning. Story will be simply asskicking, I will accept bios but uh...not right now check the next update for the bio sheet. Anyway the story will include lots of final fantasy characters infact nearly half of the other Million Magisters ARE final fantasy characters. **

* * *

**SACRED TOMB FACT: **

**No one Sacred Tomb is exactly like the other, all of them have a list of different magics or the same magics just in a different order. **


	2. Fire Chapter: Episode 2

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 2: WORK!**_

_Hmmm...Zoan Transformation Magic_

_The easiest form of magic to use involving transformations into the shapes of animals or animal human hybrids. _

"Hmm.." I shut Baku and laid the book down beside me while I sat on this white sandy beach which I have yet to know. I had my legs crossed looking out at the waves as they brushed onto the sandy shore. The carpet was rolled up into a bundle at my side and Baku has been silent ever since I told him my intentions. I told him that I wanted to take over the world. Well it's not a lie, I mean with all of these moves I can just about beat anyone if I learned them all.

"Kid...are you serious about the whole World Domination thing?" He asked gazing over at me.

"Uh...yeah." I nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well back on Earth..that's where I'm from...I was a fanfiction writer." I replied. "I'd always write mary sues and gary sues or whatever about me taking over the world. I love world domination and shit like that."

"Fanfiction Writer? Pathetic...your totally pathetic for writing that crap. How humiliating, I wonder is that your pick up line for getting hot chicks?" Baku said impersonating me. "Dur hey I'm Kel and I'm 19 years old, single and writing fantasy stories in my home with no intention of getting laid!" Just seconds after he finished that sentence I slammed my fist on the book grinding him into the sand.

"GRRR!!" He growled biting half of my fist.

T.T-Me

"OWWWWWWW!!" I wagged him off. He went flying off into the distance then floated above me.

" But seriously kid, it's not a bad goal. INFACT I KINDA LIKE IT!! MUAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed one of the most evillist laughs I have ever heard. "So how are we gonna do it. Burn villages? Torment pedestrians? Leave a bloody river of soldier corpses behind us?"

" Uh...well I don't really know if I wanna kill anybody." I said laying back on the beach with my hands behind my head.

"Huh?! IF YOUR GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD DIPSHIT YOUR GONNA NEED TO KILL PEOPLE!" Baku raised his voice.

" We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I guess." I shrugged. "For right now we're gonna need to build an army."

" An army? Now your talkin! With an army we won't have to kill! We can get those idiots to do it for us." Baku chuckled.

" Right...but uh...where do we get subordinates?" I asked.

"Hmm this is Ivalice after all. How about we go and look for those Esper guys." Baku suggested.

"Huh?" I asked again looking over at him this time.

"Ya know those big guys that are always summoned. They seem pretty strong and their are 13 of em...if we can get all 13 of those bastards on our side then victory is as good as ours." Baku explained. "And along the way we can pick up other rejects who are lookin for alittle trouble."

" Sweet. But gettin an Esper doesn't come cheap...I'm gonna have ta learn some-o-them spells." I said pointing at Baku.

"Tch...that's what I'm here for fuckface. Now let's get crackin...whaddaya wanna learn first?" He asked opening the pages. I grabbed the book and sat up looking into it. I flipped through the first couple of pages until I read acouple of pointers that was beyond the Table of Contents.

**To utilize magic in the first place a Mage must be in tune with his own magical energy. All techniques and magic power require MP (Magic Power) without MP all magic spells and techniques are useless. You'll find yourself screaming out moves but never performing them. So it is essential to learn how to summon your own magical energy first. **

"So basically you have to learn how to power yourself up with magic." Baku closed the pages shut and looked at me.

"And how do I do that?" I asked with a shrug.

" It's easy...all you have to do is bring it out." Baku said.

" Bring what out?" I asked.

He was getting irritated and I could tell by the sound of his voice. "Your magic power." He said lightly.

" And how do I...bring it out?" I asked. With that question asked Baku slammed his spine over my head and I hit the sand hard. "OW WHAT THE HELL?!"

" Your not listenin!" He shouted.

" I AM LISTENIN YA STUPID BOOK!! YOUR JUST NOT MAKING ANY FUCKING SENSE!!" I screamed pointing at him.

" Grr...ok ok let's calm down and not get over our heads here." Baku replied.

"Ok." I calming down myself. After we were both calmed down abit Baku started to speak.

" Alright...summon your magic power it's all based on visualizing." Baku replied.

"Visualizing." I nodded rubbing my chin.

" Do you even know what visualizing means?" Baku asked with a straight face.

"Nope." I replied with that Baku hit the sand like an anime character.

"Great I'm dealing with a regular genius." Baku said sarcastically.

T.T-Me

"Ok anyway first I guess we gotta learn visualization." Baku said. "Close your eyes."

"What?" I asked.

"DO IT SHITBREAK!" Baku shouted. I sighed closed my eyes sitting with my feet crossed meditation style. "Now...imagine something convient like an apple." I heard him say which was pretty easy for me to do. Imagining an apple is nothing for me because that is my favorite fruit of all time, green apples that is. I imagined a green apple just floating suspended in the air. "Now imagine touching the apple...imagine how it feels and tastes." He said. Which was also easy for me, I reached forward grabbing the apple and holding it, the smooth surface and me biting past the skin and into the fruity goodness on the inside. How sour it tasted...I love sour things.

"That is visualizing. See...nothin to it." Baku said. I opened my eyes and looked up him.

"Hey that really was kinda easy." I said rubbing behind my head.

"Yeah like I said...nothin to yuz...now that you got the visualization down it's time to bring out your magic power. Now stand up." Baku ordered and with that I stood up dusting off my jeans abit.

"So how we gonna do it?" I asked.

"Ew...how we gonna do it? Do what? Have sex? Your a fuckin fag!" Baku said and with that I punched the book over the cover. "OW!! JESUS CHRI...OWW IDIOT I WAS ONLY JOKING YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

" Well cut it out and get serious ya dumb book." I said.

" HEY! Arg...anyway dillweed just do as I say...imagine a fire burning around your body. Like a ring of fire on the ground and keep it moving. Close your eyes first it's easier to imagine shit when your eyes are cloths." Baku said. I closed my eyes and imagined a orange fire around my body and burning around me. I imagined it coming from my body and flowing up around me. "Now...open your eyes."

I opened them to see a small blue transparent flame like chakra infront of me, it was about as big as a torch flame and to my right side was the same flame and on my right was a flam as well. I turned my head slightly to see only half of one behind me. "Wha..." I started.

"Those are your energy gauges." Baku explained.

"What? Energy Gauges?" I asked.

"Yeah, all magical power come in guages. Not just one over all source. When one guage completely disappears your spells power is carried over to the next gauge for usage. Think the power up gauges in Dragon Ball Z Budokai. Right now your at the max 4 Gauges of Magical Power." He explained.

"4 Guages is the max for everyone?" I asked.

"Yep and unlike RPG's you can't grow on em or anything. Everyone is given 4 Gauges and if those gauges run out then no more spells." Baku replied.

" Once it runs out that's it? I can't use any more spells like...ever?" I asked.

" Nah you can regain magic power by resting or drinking an Ether which is recommended when your in a bind." Baku replied again.

"I see so how many spells does it take to use up one Gauge?" I asked.

" Well it depends on what kinda spell your usin', spells all have different consumption levels. Some spells may take up an entire guage to do and some spells may take up next to no magic at all only depleting a miniscule amount." Baku replied. " Now that you got visualizing and manifestation of your magic power down let's get to work on making you stronger. C'mon grab the carpet and let's take to the skies."

"What? Why?" I asked with a shrug.

"We're gonna start trainin' now...no use in takin over the world as a noob. We don't have much time before this world's events start to unfold. So we gotta hurry." Baku said as I unraveled to flying carpet. It started to float off of the ground alittle, I jumped on it and sat down with my legs crossed like a monk. I grabbed the front of the carpet and curled it up just alittle with one hand and grabbed Baku.

I looked up at the sky...visualize...I guess I have to use visualization while flying this thing too. I imagined taking to the skies and flying like a bird and in not time at all the carpet zoomed high up. I felt like throwing up because it gave me that nasty stomach feeling you get when your going up on an elevator. My stomach and nausia subsided when we leveled flying up high up. I was too afraid of hieghts which is why I stayed kinda low still at first.

"So Baku where we goin to train?" I asked.

"We're goin to Bhujerda." He said as the carpet soared higher into the clouds. Bhujerda, it's suppose to be the flying city in Ivalice. I was kind of excited to actually see the place in person. Infact I was excited to see all of this, the world that I thought to only be a mere video game. I was flying through it on a magic carpet no less, If this is a dream I don't wanna wake up. I want to be stuck in this state for the rest of my days.

"We're comin up on it now." Baku noticed and I looked forward. I broke through the long cloud and spotted a huge chunk of land suspended in mid air. Upon seeing it my first thought was WTF?! Even though I knew it'd see it floating it's still surprising to actually see a real floating island infront of your very eyes. The island had huge hunks of crystal hanging off of it with large buildings hidden in tall trees.

"Over there...land there." Baku instructed pointing his spine in the direction of a plaza leading downstairs into a series of tunnels. Seeing that I knew exactly where that place was. I hooked around and nose dived towards the plaza. The carpet leveled out and slowed down the speed alittle, we were getting closer and closer when I jumped off at the last second sliding along the ground on my shoes. I grabbed the carpet and rolled it up. "SWEET!" I yelled and with that the people standing around looked at me for asecond then went back to doing what they were doing.

I guess it takes alot to surprise the Bhujerdans, they live on a floating island for christs sake nothing should surprise them. " Could look anymore like an ass?" Baku asked raising an eyebrow. I satcheled the fly carpet to my back by it's ribbon that I use to roll it up with.

" Shut up...so anyway I take it we're gonna train in the Lushu Mines?" I asked.

" You guessed it...get ready because you won't see the light of day for some time. The Final Fantasy Plot starts in about a month's time. In a month we've got to get your ready and strong to call you a mage." Baku said. "Now let's go...we don't have alotta time."

I swallowed first then started down the stairs into the Lushu Mines.

* * *

_**From that day forward my rigorous training began... Baku was by far one of the harshest teachers I have ever met, he reminded me of my gym coach back in highschool. He made me run all through the mines everyday and do 100 push ups every day. The only way I survived was through eating cockatrice that I cooked up through using fire magic. Cockatrice actually taste way better than chicken!**_

**_I spent two weeks sculpting my body and two weeks learning spells and techniques. All in all I completed...about 10 percent of the book. What I spent learning this whole time was Rokushiki to get my body fit and Zoan Devil Fruit Transformations. With every Zoan Devil Fruit transformation I learned a different variation of rokushiki techniques. I learned alittle under half of the Black Magic spells and acouple White Magic spells as well...despite Baku saying that White Magic was for pansys._**

_**In just one month's time I felt so much stronger, my body wasn't skinny and shapeless anymore. I actually had pecs and biceps along with triceps. **_

_**So anyway a month had passed and it was time to come out of the Lushu Mines...**_

* * *

I stepped up the stairs with seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. My chest was bare, my jersey and white t shirt were in shreds from the training so I took them off and left em behind. My jeans had large gashes and cuts in them showing my stitched up wounds and my shoes were also missing being worn out as well. The only thing I had on was my pants and the carpet which I kept strapped to my back like a huge scroll.

My dreads seemed to be an inch longer and my goatee grew back in. As I emerged once again in the light I felt like I had just come in and out, it was so good to see the world again.

"Hmph...Feelin confident?" Baku asked.

" Yep..." I replied cracking my neck left and right with a grin. "Looks like we'll be conquering Bhujerda first..."

"Muahahahahaha! Time to make this place our new land...haha! We'll call it Baku's All Mighty Super Top Notch Base That Kicks More Ass Than Rob Schneider! BAMSTNBTKMATRS for short." Baku laughed evilly.

T.T- Me "No...We're gonna need a better name than that." I said with a shrug.

"How about Baku's Isle?" Baku asked.

"No..." I said.

" Uh...Baku's Army." Baku suggested.

"No..." I nodded.

" How about BFF?" Baku suggested again.

"What? Gah...noway...our army will be called...uh..hmm..we'll call it MAGI" I replied turning to him.

"MAGI!? Eh...how lame." Baku replied spitting like he tasted something bad.

"Your just mad because you didn't think of it first." I replied.

T.T- Baku "Yeah I am...that's an awesome name." He said angrily.


	3. Fire Chapter: Episode 3

_**

* * *

**_

Fire Chapter

Episode 3: Rise of MAGI!

"So how does it look?" I asked tugging on the fabric abit.

O.o "It...actually makes you look like less of a fag." Baku said.

Hey it's me Kel again and I was standing in the Bazaar in Bhujerda sporting some cloths that I had made. It was a black suit with a white button up undershirt with black shiney shoes and a black loose tie, I had the sleeves rolled up alittle past my elbows. I have decided to make MAGI more like ShinRa Corp, like a company instead just a military.

And instead of being an overlord or anything like that I decided to go by the name President. I am the President of MAGI corp! "Nice so how bout me?" Baku asked.

"Got just the thing." I said. I held up a clip on tie and put it on his cover alittle under his mouth. "There ya go...Mr.Vice Prez."

" KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! YEAH I LOOK GOOOOD." Baku chuckled.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Now come on."

I held the magic carpet on my back with one hand on the strap and continued to walk through the Bazaar. "So how will we go about taking over Bhujerda." Baku asked. "Will we search for the Espers first or what?"

"Just follow my lead." I said rubbing my chin. All of a sudden I took off running up the Bazaar street.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Baku shouted. He flew up behind me as I was running at top speed, through streets and alleyways. "WHERE ARE YA GOIN?!"

"To the Marquis...the ruler of Bhujerda!" I said.

" Oh now I see where your goin with this." He replied.

"Yep..."

I ran past the weapons shop and just infront of the Aerodrome. Straight ahead from here was the Marquis' palace and I could tell by seeing the two guards at the front entrance standing there. As I ran at high speed the two soldiers got alittle cautious putting their palms just barely over the hilt of their swords. "HALT!!" I heard one of them scream but I kept running. "HALT!! HALT!!" They commanded but I kept on running towards them.

"HOIYA!!" I screamed jumping straight over the both of them and drop kicking the door to the Marquis' palace open. I went sliding inside on the marble floors as the two soldiers whom were guarding the door ran in on me. Without so much as an explanation or asking for a reason why I bursted in, they just dashed at me with their swords. The first one drew close and I ducked down quick and kicked directly upward socking him in his chin, he went flying up and hit the floor with the back of his neck.

With my elbow and my right palm cupped over my left fist I rammed my left elbow into the Bhujerda soldier's stomach knocking him out. "Bha...draa..." He said. People from Bhujerda always said 'Bhadraa' at the end of their sentences for some odd as reason. I think it probably means damn or shit. I ran my hand through my dreads and tied it into a pony tail leaving only two bangs to hang at my temples. "This is what I'm talkin about...breakin and enterin' bitches!" Baku laughed aloud. "C'mon let's beat the crap outta the Marquis and force em to hand over this sweet castle."

"Yeah..." I said cracking my knuckles.

"I'm afraid the only one recieving a beat down here is you." An unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around to see a man standing at the eastern hall, he was tall and bulky wearing a leather jacket with his chest bare and leather pants with cowboy like curving boots. His hair was a spikey blonde and his eyes were crimson read, his fists were as big as cenderblocks. "Geez this guy is huge." I said narrowing my eyes. "Who is he?"

" My name is Heavy, the mage hired by the Resistance to look after the Marquis." He said taking two steps forward. With both of those steps it sounded like he was crushing something under his feet. This guy was like 11 feet tall and his was so ripped he made the Juggernaut look like a 12 year old girl.

" Heavy is right...geez buckethead get any bigger and your bound to explode." Baku cracked sounding sarcastic. It's almost hard to believe somebody this big is a mage.

" Tell me...who are you and what is your purpose here?" He asked.

"My name is Million Magister Kel and President of MAGI Corp. Heh...I'm here to invest in some land." I said putting my hands in my pockets. " I was planning on taking all of Bhujerda off the Marquis' hands."

" That won't do..." He said. I looked up at Heavy to see him throwing a fist down at me.

"Tekkai!" I shouted with that he slammed his fist into my chest, his whole fist took up all of my torso and I went flying back after spitting up a chug of blood. I flew back and hit a wall in the palace then slid down to my feet. His fist was so hard this guy broke my Tekkai in one slam.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: Rokushiki is 6 powerful martial arts techniques.**

Shigan: A straight forward finger jab that stabs a hole that is similar to a gunshot wound into the opponent. Used for close encounters.

**Tekkai: Causes the user's body to turn as hard as steel. But enables movement while in Tekkai mode. **

**Rankyaku: A wave of energy shot from a single air kick. The only long distance technique in Rokushiki. **

**Kami-e: When activated the user's body bends and flows freely in the air like paper in the wind. This technique is used mostly for dodging. **

**Geppou: When activated the user can jump and take an extra jump in mid air. **

**Soru: A high speed movement that escapes human sight. This movement is used to close the distance between two opponents and is often used in combination with Shigan. **

**  
Rokuougan: The powerful Rokushiki move that can be used only by those who mastered Rokushiki. **

* * *

Anyway I was down on one knee feeling like my lungs were collapsing. This guy is a mage? He seems more like some kinda super human brawler. With that thought an orange seal appeared under his feet and he slammed his wide palm on the floor. THRAW!! Shooting from the ground infront of him were three stalagmite spikes and after that a wave of stalagmites shooting from the ground made their way towards me.

"Whoa!" I said with wide eyes. I jumped to my feet quick despite the pain. "Soru!"

I moved at high speed with a ZEET sound and appeared in mid air above Heavy. I began to flip backwards in mid air back and back picking up speed. "Rasen Rankyaku!" I shouted slashing the air causing a curling Rankyaku wave to fly at him. It hit him full contact and everything with an explosion that caused me to shield my eyes. I landed down on the marble floor with bit of rubble cutting through the dust and landing upon the floor around me.

"That was pretty good kid... didn't know you could use that." Baku said actually complimenting me.

" Well I've had afew moves tucked away." I said dusting my palms off. When the smoke cleared standing infront of me was Heavy covered in a stone like armor made completely from rubble and stones.

O.o-Me

o.O- Baku "We're boned."

" I am a Terra Mage, my main magic is the earth around you. Earth is my speciality..." I explained before I turned around and bent down to whisper with Baku.

"Uh...what is Earth weak against?" I asked.

" Beats me? Hey you know that stupid thing pokemon? Where uh...earth pokemon are weak against water? Well maybe the same principal lies here?" Baku asked.

"Worth a shot." I said rubbing my chin.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!!" Heavy shouted swinging down his huge spread palm. I dove out of the way grabbing Baku just in time. When Baku was safe from harm I laid down the magic carpet as well and used Soru to appear over Heavy's head. I raised up my right hand as a purplish dark aura surrounded me. The aura color of when you were gonna cast a black magic spell. Appearing over Heavy's head was a blue seal and firing down was a wave of water washing him.

The water...did absolutely nothing but get the guy wet.

Heavy looked up noticing that I was in the air over him, he reached up with his oversized hand to grab me. "Geppou!" I shouted pushing off of pure air and dodging his grab, I flipped down and landed behind him. I held one finger up. "Shigan!" I shouted poking him in his side cutting through his earth armor. "Madara!" I yelled and started to move my right finger at high speed stabbing him in the side multiple times. The problem wasn't cutting through but the thickness I wasn't touching him at all.

Heavy spotted me down on the floor beside him and attempted to slam his fist on me but I used Soru to back up at high speed. Damn this fight is going nowhere fast, my first Mage on Mage battle and I'm losing. This guy is definitly putting my training to the test.

"Heh guess I've got no choice." I said rubbing my thumb across the bottom of my lip sweeping out the blood.

"You stand no chance mage...give up and retreat or stay and die by my magic. QUAKE!" He shouted punching the earth causing those stalagmites to raise up from the ground and eat away at the floor towards me again. I grinned as yellow spots appeared all over my body and my skin turned a very light brown and yellow. Two yellow horns appeared atop my head and I grew a wide boxed snout, my neck grew several meters long and my feet turned reversed joint. I stood at about 22 feet tall with hooves for palms and feet. "Tekkai" With that the stalagmites struck me but broke on contact with my steeled body.

When the dust cleared I stood before Heavy in Giraffe Hybrid mode.

O.o- Heavy "A Giraffe!? What magic is this?"

" The Magic of a Million Magister heh..." I said. While in Giraffe Hybrid mode my voice was much deeper. This form is the Kirin Kirin no Mi, Devil Fruit Transformation Spell. All of the Zoan Type Devil Fruit Transformation I've mastered so far was the Giraffe, the Dog, the Ox and the Cheetah. The thing about using Zoan Transfomation magic is that it takes up two gauges of magic.

"WHY DID YOU USE THE GIRAFFE?! YOU COULD HAVE USED THE CHEETAH AND HAD THIS OVER WITH IDIOT!" Baku screamed.

" Chillax (Chill and Relax) Baku, the Kirin Kirin no Mi is better for power moves." I said with a grin. I was about ten feet taller than Heavy now.I leaned my neck forward only half way to bend my neck just abit. "Now let's pick up where we left off."

* * *

**Author's Note: If you need a better picture of Kel's Giraffe form think Kaku from One Piece. Anyway I'm still gonna give you guys some time to think on your bios...I feel your not ready yet.**


	4. Fire Chapter: Episode 4

_**Fire Chapter**_

**_Episode 4: Co-Op_**

Recap, I'm starting my invasion of the world starting with Bhujerda. Currently I'm standing in the foyer of the Marquis' manor but I'm stopped by a Terra Mage. A mage whose magic is solely to earth type magic. Used the Kirin Kirin powers to transform myself into the Giraffe form, my power type transformation. And the Terra Mage had completely into his earth armor magic.

" It doesn't matter what kind of pathetic form you have. You will lose to my magic." The brute said clenching his fists.

" Heh...I feel like I'm in Highlander." I said grinning.

"WELL YOUR NOT! GET SERIOUS!" Baku yelled from the far side near the door.

With that he launched his fist forward throwing stalagmites at me. "Giraffe Scythe!" I said swinging my long neck to the side knocking all of the stalagmites out of the air. I took one kangaroo jump forward flying at him. "Bigan!" I yelled jolting my neck forward like a slingshot hitting him with the head of my snout. I struck him straight in the chest plowing straight through his stone armor and causing him to slide away from me.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Bigan: A mix technique of Shigan with the Kirin Kirin no Mi transformation. Because of the Giraffe transformation Kel has no use for his arms them being small and stubby so he substitutes for them using his long neck to use Shigan. Bigan is stronger and more forceful than Shigan, if hit directly it could completely shatter one's ribcage.**

* * *

The Terra Mage went flying back slamming into the side wall with a series of dust passages leading behind him. He stood up weakly cracking his neck with the hard earth turning into sand on his body signalling it loosing effect. "You give up pal?" I asked.

"You get in one good hit and all of a sudden you think you can ask me such a question?" He said punching the ground, with that the sand quickly solidified on his body bringing the earth armor back.

"Well that's too bad, it looks like I'm really gonna have to cut loose on ya." I said taking abunch of hoove steps back. I'm not like Kaku so don't let this form fool you, I've actually been able to come up with afew original techniques of my own in this form.

" Cut loose you say?" The Terra Mage beckoned cracking his knuckles which sounded like athousand stones wrenching and grinding together. His entire upper body was covered in brown stone and his fists were reinforced with extra stone spikes making it look like earth boxing gloves.

"He's somehow made his Magic more potent...be careful." Baku said floating in the background.

" I know." I replied and just seconds after my reply. BOOM! The Terra Mage took off running towards me with his fist raised. " Quake 2!" He said jumping up high and slamming both of his forearms on the ground, with that an orange seal appeared on the ground under him and following was a series of even bigger stalagmites. "Rankyaku!" I yelled kicking up one of my hooves.

The blue cresent moon kick wave sliced through about three of those stalagmites. But the rest of them kept storming towards me rumbling the foyer..." Giraffe Scythe." I said swinging my neck out from right to left knocking the other stalagmites over.

"Damn that hurt." I winced.

"See I told you to use the Neko Neko no Mi Transformation...but nooooooo!" Baku said behind me.

"Shut up." I said angrily, "I'm sick of your backseat driving!"

" Backseat driving?! Shut up I just told you that turning to the cheetah would have ended the fight quicker!" Baku said.

"Maybe I didn't wanna end the fight quicker, maybe I wanted to see what I can really do." I said taking huge giraffe stomps to turn around and face Baku.

" Oh yeah well that's dumb!" Baku yelled. "You've already tested all of your techniques on the Tyrannasauras Fiends in the Lushu Mines during training!"

" Do you want to fight this guy? Because we can just tag out right now and I'll let you handle em!" I said pointing my hoof at the Terra Mage who was just staring with a straight face at us wondering who was actually gonna finish the fight.

" STOP YOUR FOOLISH BICKERING!!" The Terra Mage shouted with an orange Earth seal appearing under his feet glowing.

" Turn around idiot he's casting a spell!" Baku said with wide eyes.

" Crap what is Earth weak against? Why can't I rememeber?" I said narrowing my eyes as I turned around.

" QUAKE 2!!" He yelled slamming both of his fists into the ground causing the stalagmites to shoot from the ground and run along the ground towards me. I jacked both of my legs back and jumped high into the air like an oversized Kangaroo. "HUP!" I yelled flying up high. "Geppou!" I shouted stepping off of air and flying further over the stalagmites and over the Terra Mage. I slammed behind him with a big crash, uh yeah a flying GIRAFFE doesn't exactly land lightly.

"Giraffe Scythe!" I said spinning around and striking him in his side with the Giraffe Scythe which is basically just a swing of my neck that I harden using Tekkai. It takes up about 20 MP to use. Like all Rokushiki techniques, variations of Rokushiki like Bigan take down 30 MP. With my MP being eaten away using Geppou and such I have about 60 MP left to use with no Ethers. I've got to let the last attacks count...if I run out of MP then I transform back to human.

The Terra Mage went flying off to the side and he struggled back to his feet. "BIGAN!" I shouted staying right with him crashing my snout into his forearms as he blocked he still went flying back a ways. He flipped in mid air and landed on the marble floor sliding away from me.

" Looks like this is it." I said. With using Bigan I've only another 30 MP left.

" It seems everytime I think you are wavering in strength you surprise me with an attack." He said with a grin as he was covered in orange aura. "Seeing as though I'm running low on magic, this will be my final attack."

"This will be my last attack as well." I said taking abunch of hoove steps back. I dropped down getting on my right hoove had and started to slowly spin my body on an axle. I was taking large spins around like Kaku's final attack but something about mine is alittle different and you'll see in a second. As I was spinning a red seal appeared under my body. I could see the Terra Mage preparing his final move with earth rising up around him, the light orange seal under him was beginning to glow with intensity.

"Crap... it looks like he's getting ready...I'm gonna need more time." I said. I shut my eyes and tried to speed up the process by spinning even more. This technique I'm about to use is the Hi Ougi move I created this Logia form.

* * *

**SACRED TOME QUICK INFO: **

**Hi Ougi: The highest leveled attack or magic skill a mage can use. This attack is the highest form and has the highest attack power. What's good about this Hi Ougi is that it only takes up as much power as a regular variation or mid class move. **

* * *

"Hi Ougi: QUAKE: DRAGON!!" He shouted slamming both of his fists into the ground causing a huge earth dragon to rise from the ground and fly towards me coiling like a giant earth serpent. I kept spinning faster and faster seeing only for a second as it came closer and closer. With that my feet hooves caught on fire and my entire body glen with a red aura.

"GOT IT!!" I shouted. "Hi Ougi: RANKYAKU: FIRAGA!"

I spun one more time throwing a huge gash of fire from both of my feet in a side swipe. It flew like a giant disk of fire and sliced right through the earth dragon cutting in half, the fire disk flew towards the Terra mage. The two dragon halves that were cut in half were still flying at me as I transformed back into a human, my long neck receded and turned to normal, the spots disappeared and so did my snout and my dreads returned growing back out.

"WAAHH!!" I screamed holding my hands up protecting my face as I floated there. The two dragon halfs split completely and struck two sides behind me leaving me completely unharmed in the middle. BOOM!! Blowing out on the side where I fired off the Rankyaku Firaga was the Terra Mage. I landed on the marble floor then jumped up to my feet quick breathing hard, there was a large blood streaming from my right temple and left cheek.

When the dust finally cleared the Terra Mage was laid out with dilated eyes, his body was slightly burnned from the blast, there was a huge smoldering hole in the wall from the attack.

**

* * *

**

SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:

Rankyaku-Firaga: Kel's Hi Ougi attack for his Kirin Kirin no Mi state. It combines Kaku's Hi Ougi super spin Rankyaku with the black magic spell Firaga. The attack releases a large Fire Disk that can cut through just about anything but as it flies through the air it looses it's edge and becomes a high leveled fire attack instead of a cutting disk.

Quake-Dragon: The Terra Mages' Hi Ougi spell, Quake Dragon is the the high usage of earth magic going into Quake Lvl.4 and with magical manipulation the earth forms into a dragon. This spell releases a huge serpent dragon that crashes into it's opponent crushing them. The technique can be guided by the user if need be for dodgers.

**

* * *

**

"I DID IT!!" I screamed throwing my fist into the air. " I WON MY VERY FIRST MAGIC FIGHT!"

"Woop-D-friggin do! Now what!? You've got no MP left to do anything and we didn't even have the money to buy any Ethers. How are we gonna take over the Marquis estate now moron?!" Baku said floating over.

"Oh yeah." I said rubbing behind my head.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

"Huh?" Baku and I both looked over to the stairs where we first met the Terra Mage to see the Marquis standing there clapping with his cane tucked under his armpit. He let his cane down and walked up to us. "Truly a spectaculo'r bout between mages." He said walking over sounding weird. Seriously in Final Fantasy 12 the Marquis has a really weird voice over in english.

He stopped just before me and looked at both me and Kaku. "You, what is your name mage?" He asked.

"Hey buster we're callin' the shots here! GIVE UP YOUR PROPERTY THIS IS A TAKE OVER!" Baku shouted.

" Hahahaha...did you not say so yourself? He's in no condition for another fight, his magical power has been depleted." The Marquis laughed.

" Err...Retreat!" I said grabbing Baku and running before the Marquis grabbed me by the back of the collar.

" Hold on a second now." He said. "You don't think I'll let you get away with defiling my manor do you?"

"Crap..." Baku and I said at the same time.

The Bhujerda guards came running in and held their swords to my back, I held my hands up and Baku held up the book marker in his pages. With that they pushed us along through the hallways following the Marquis who caned his way up the stairs, we followed him all through this castle and I've got to hand it to em. The Marquis is living good, this place seemed more like a manor beachhouse with excellent views of the town and the giant crystals sticking from the ground around here. It's like he was intentionally showing me this so that I wouldn't wanna take over.

We finally were brought to the Marquis' front office, the place where I could only see in the game. He walked around his desk and sat down having Baku and I stand at the foot and the guards waited outside.

"Now that we are alone let us get to business." The Marquis said putting a pipe in his mouth. "What is that you seek? What was your purpose for coming here?"

" To kick your bitch ass out of office and take over Bhujerda!" Baku said just before I could even think about replying.

" Take over Bhujerda? Did Archadia send you?" The Marquis asked.

"Heh Archadia? Tsk...we're gonna get those fools next!" Baku replied with a chuckle before I could say anything again.

" So was it Rozarria then?" Bhujerda asked.

"Rozarria is 3rd on the hitlist heh..." Baku replied.

" So you seek world domination?" Marquis asked.

"That's right stretch...we're gonna burn this world to the ground and bring up a new world order...Baku's World Order hahahahaha! Oh dude that could be our new slogan. BWO..Baku's World Order doesn't that fit?"Baku said turning to me. I merely slapped my forehead and nodded.

" I see...well I'd like to help you." The Marquis replied.

O.o-Me

o.O-Baku

"SAY WHAT?!" We both said at the same time.

"This world is do for a change, and the rise of mages in Ivalice has quintupled. More and More mages are working under Vayne and laying down laws all over Ivalice. I've tried building a steady force of Mages myself but it seems that the majority has chosen Vayne Solidor." The Marquis said.

"Tough tits grandpa! What the FUCK does this have to do with us taking over the world!?" Baku said literally insulting the guy.

"Think about it...Vayne Solidor has the strongest Army on Ivalice..Archadia...should we defeat Archadia then what's to stop us from taking over the rest of world and establishing a new world order?" The Marquis said.

"Oooooooooooh." We both said nodding.

" So instead of a violent confrontation how about we join forces to take over the world instead?" The Marquis said with a shrug.

"Hmm...he does have his own army and place." I said turning to Baku who turned to me.

"Do we get to eat free?" Baku asked.

"So long as your willing to work." The Marquis said.

"We can't lose." Baku and I said at the same time looking at eachother. I raised my hand and both me and the Marquis shook on it.

"Ok now...let us get to business." The Marquis said crossing his legs and turning his chair to face the grand window behind him. "Currently it's been documented that Archadia has over 50 Mages working under them." With that a soldier from the side of the room walked up and dropped a portfolio infront of us. I grabbed the portfolio and opened it seeing lots of different pictures of mages with their bios and skill level.

"So all of these guys work directly under Vayne?" I asked.

"Some pretty high leveled bastards here." Baku said staring over my shoulder.

" There are exactly 230 Mages in the world and counting, so there is still plenty of them out there left. Your job is to find more mages and solidify our forces before wartime with Archadia." The Marquis said.

"So we're suppose to go out and find flunkies to fight for our side eh?" Baku asked.

"Exactly, Mages have somehow grown very popular today and their powers seem to be very formidable as of late. If we could have afew of these mages with us then there is no doubt we should be able to defeat Archadia without the use of the Dusk Shard." He said. "Lady Ashe seeks to utilize that dangerous power."

" Hmph...well no skin off my bones she's gonna try to do our work for us." Baku said with a chuckle.

" I've got a question, how are we suppose to find the other mages anyway?" I asked.

" Never underestimate Bhujerda's intellegence network. We'll find the mages then relay the information to you and you go and find them and bring them back here. For now that is your job...oh I'm abit embarrassed to say I don't know your names yet." The Marquis asked.

"I'm Kelvis and this is Baku." I said holding out my hand to the book.

"Don't forget it ya old bastard." Baku said rudely.

"I assure you my memory is well intact Baku." The Marquis said nodding his head.

"Better be bitch." Baku replied.

" Now...I am sure you must be tired after your match with Bruno. Show them to their rooms please." The Marquis said and a soldier walked up behind us. We both turned around and followed the soldier out of the office and through the marble hallways.

"Hey Kid, do you think this is right? Teamin' up with this old cooq?" Baku asked disregarding that the soldier could hear us.

" Well...it's alot easier than taking over the world just by ourselves. Plus he has his own army and castle just in case we need food and shelter or back up on the battlefield. Sounds ok to me..." I said with a shrug.

" Your probably right...but then again your never right so I think I'll continue to worry about it." Baku said and with that we were at our room.

"This will be your room permanately while your here." The soldier said with that he walked off.

The door before us was red with golden henges, I grabbed the doorknob and opened it, inside was a blue comfy looking bed, a dressing table with a mirror and a small coffee table in the center of the room with a couch and a closet. There was a window beside the bed that looked out over a garden. "Hey...kinda spiffy in here." Baku said looking around.

" Yeah." I said taking off my suit coat blazer and throwing it across the couch. Without the blazer I had a white button up with a black vest and a black tie. I rolled up the sleeves and to my ankles and cracked my neck making my way over to the bed. I laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "This is the life!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww yes! That would be the life for me! Anyway when you see Kel fights think of Kel to be a funny version of Rob Lucci from One Piece, Rob Lucci is where I get the inspiration for Kel in this story. Hence the reason for the suit really. Anyway magic battles will be alot like Negima/Full Metal Alchemist with seals appearing under the characters and the characters bodies glowing. **

**I noticed in FF12 when you used a certain spell that the character would glow with the aura of the color that magic spell's class. Like Vaan for instance I noticed he would glow a purplish black color when he was about to use Firaga or he'd glow a kind of whitish blue when he was gonna use Curaga. **

**So here are indicators that you can use to pick up on what kind of spell is about to be used. **

**Any Type of Fire Spell: Red.  
Any Type of Earth Spell: Orange.  
Any Type of Dark Spell: Dark Purple  
Any Type of Holy or White Magic Spell: White  
Any Type of Wind Spell: Green **

**Any Type of Water Spell: Blue  
Any Type of Ice Spell: Light Blue  
Any Type of Time/Space Spell: Black  
Any Type of Support Spell: Gold  
Any Type of Status Effect Spell: Greenish Purple and Blue. **

**Any Type of Personal Magic Technique: Silverish Gray**

**  
Also there will be seals that appear under the each mages feet as they cast spells similar to Alchemy signs. The common seal that appears is a 5 point star in the center with incantation markings around the circumfrance of the circle.**

**As for bios, Blaze Shadow said he needs more time so we're gonna hault on the Bios until he's ready and plus I still think you need alittle time before deciding on what the hell you want. TRUST ME I'm delaying it for the best, I want only the best for you people. WITS chan is alittle impatient though...maybe I shou...NAH you guys can wait. **

**Chapter Trivia**

**What is the name of Kel's Hi Ougi Technique in his Kirin Kirin no Mi Form?**

**A.) Giraffe Fire Spin  
B.) Rankyaku: Firaga  
C.) Fire Wheel  
D.) Firaga Boomerang**

**Haha this is to check to see if you read the chapter, I'll make Chapter Trivia's for this story and start them on Lightening God Kel as well. (Burp!) Sorry I was drinking a Smirnoff Ice. **


	5. Fire Chapter: Episode 5

_**Fire Chapter**_

**_Episode 5: Livin' it up!_**

"WHAT IS THERE TO DO IN THIS HELL HOLE?!" Baku yelled bouncing around the room like a pinball. I was sitting down with my legs crossed forming magical energy into palm and trying to get it to spin. But it's actually harder than it looks, I'm in the process of learning the Rasengan.

"Baku will you shut up?I'm tryin' to learn this!" I screamed losing concentration over the small little tornado of energy appearing in my palm. I just can't get my energy to spin in a ball it always looks like alittle tornado.

" NO YOOOOU SHUT UP! All you've been doing all day is training...we should be making strategies, plans to conquer the world and all that!" Baku said bouncing all over the room some more. I sat there closing my eyes and concentrating...spin into a ball. Spin into a ball c'mon c'mon! I said trying to form more magical energy to my palm but I been practicing so much doing this over and over again that I used up all of my energy. I grabbed an Ether out of the box beside me and drank it throwing it into the corner where the other Ether bottles were. I've been practicing the Rasengan since 4:30 AM and it's now 5 PM!

After another failed attempt at forming my magical energy into a ball I answered him. "We can't really make plans to conquer the world until Archadia is out of the way. And we can't beat them without getting some back up." I said staring at my palm to force up more magical energy.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Rasengan: Also known amongst mages as the "Spiral Sphere". This technique utilizes raw magical energy and forms a small spinning ball of aura. This ball damages the user burning them with it's constant spinning and damaging their internal system with the raw force of the magical energy. The Rasengan was once a Hi Ougi technique but ever since it was improved by hundreds of Ninja and Martial Arts Mages the move has become a basic concentration middle classed technique. (Variations of Rasengan: Burning Rasengan, RasenShuriken, Oodama Rasengan, Wind Element Rasengan, Water Element Rasengan etc.)**

**  
There are three steps to learning Rasengan.**

**The First is Rotation: To move your Magical Energy in all different directions, basically just for rotation as it is stated.**

**The Second is Power: To feed the Magical Rotation power giving it strike.**

**The Third is Form: To get the Magical Energy and form it into a ball, keeping the power and form under control. And this step completes the Rasengan.**

* * *

"Damn..." I sighed breathing after another failed Rasengan. I haven't even completed step one yet...damn this is a really hard move to learn. I wonder when I finally complete the Rasengan...if I ever complete the Rasengan can I mix it with Rokushiki somehow? Maybe like a Rasen-Shigan or something.

" But seriously it's boring around here...is there nothing to do?" Baku asked flopping down on the bed with his pages open.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

" It's open." Me and Baku said at the same time and with that a Bhujerdan soldier opened the door and stepped in.

"What do you want lacky?!" Baku asked.

"I've been asked by the Marquis to come down and show you around the vacinity seeing as though you both will be staying awhile." The soldier explained.

"Aww yeah...a tour that sounds great. To be honest I haven't really left this place because I didn't know my way around." I said jumping to my feet. I didn't bother to put my blazer back on it was nice and toasty in this castle.

"Perfect. Feel free to advise me if you have any questions." He said bowing his head and stepping out of the room. Baku and I both walked out of the room we were in and followed the soldier down this marble hallway.

"As you know these are the many rooms, which I hope you will help us fill with plenty of mages like yourself." The tourguide soldier said.

"Well we'll do our best." I said nodding.

"Yeah, for our future empire muahahhahahahha!" Baku laughed evilly.

" That's the spirit. Now moving on." The Tourguide said as wel made our way down a flight of stairs and into the foyer where me and the Terra Mage Bruno faught. This place actually was cleaned up and most of the rubble and damage seemed to be gone like the fight never happened at all. "This is the foyer, it leads to the seven different sections of the Manor. One of them leads to the dorms where we've just been and another leads to the Marquis' office. Now that leaves 5 doorways undiscovered for us." The Tourguide said.

"This guy sounds like a queer." Baku whispered to me.

"Pfffahahaha." I laughed abit trying to hold back. "Stop that..."

"No seriously he may be fruity, don't get too close." Baku whispered. "He might stick his finger up your bung hole."

"PFfaahahahahahahhaa!!" I laughed aloud holding my sides.

" Uh...did you guys say something?" He asked looking back.

"Yep just talkin about how good of a job yer doin with this tour." Baku lied.

"Why thank you Mr.Baku Sir." He said waving his hand through the air. "Now onward to our first room."

I laughed abit more while walking with the tourguide down a the center hallway, walking through the halls I got to see lots of pictures hung up of the Marquis and some of Ashe. She looked hot! Before I knew it we were at the first room which was a huge garden with about three tall fountains draining freshwater all along the flowers lightly every couple of minutes. The ceiling was transparent and the in the shape of a dome. "This room is the Greenhouse, the Marquis loves flowers so he has the servants look after them and tend to them 24/7"

And he wasn't lying there wer Bhujerdan maids walking around and pulling weeds and rerouting flowers and water bridges in the greenhouse. "This room is also used as a tranquility spot, most higher ups or soldiers come here to relax and soak in the peacefulness. I often come here when there are lots of things on my mind." The guide said bending down and touching one of the dafodils.

"Yep...most definitly a queer." Baku said. "He's 'take it up the rump' gay"

"Hahahahahhahaa!" I laughed again grabbing my sides.

" Um did you say something Mr.Baku?" He asked innocently.

"Nope...nah nothin. Just saying that your doin a great job with this tour again." Baku said.

" Why are you laughing Mr.Kel?" He asked.

"Uh um...I uh...I was laughin at somethin that happened...yesterday." I lied. "I uh...just remembered it."

" Well alright, come on we have much to cover." The Tourguide walked off and we followed him down the walkway we came. With that we were back in the Foyer. The Foyer had a series of 6 doors, three on the upper level and three on the bottom. We had just gone down the middle door and that led to the Greenhouse. We walked down into the bottom door on the far left. We made it down the hallway viewing more pictures of the Marquis and his deceased wife. Whom was a blonde haired woman.

We finally made it to our destination, we were standing in a huge dining hall. It looked exactly like the cafeteria from Harry Potter, "What the...hell?" I said looking around.

"Originally the dining hall was never this big, but ever since the Marquis had the idea of taking up Mages he assembled and redesigned the Dining Hall into this." The Tourguide explained.

"Wow..." I said crossing my arms and nodding.

"Pretty spiffy." Baku said looking around as well.

" Now let me show you to the kitchen which is actually our next room." The Soldier led us into a large white kitchen with lots of pots and pans hanging around on hooks and racks. "This is the kitchen, usually during the evening or mornings the crew is brought in to fix a great feast."

O.o-Baku and Me "GREAT FEAST?!" We said at the same time.

"Yes. I should think that you will be attending?" The Tourguide asked.

"HELL YEAH!" We both said at the same time again.

"Let us move on shall we?" The Tourguide said as we walked out of the kitchen and through the dining hall down the hallway and back into the Foyer. "Now we've covered three rooms now onto the next one shall we?"

We walked into the passage way to the far right. We walked down the right hallway viewing more paintings that showed pictures of King Raminas and Lady Ashe again. We made it through the hallway and into our 4th room. This room was a big box like gym room with weapons hung up around the place and soldier practicing swordsmanship using shinai.

" This is the training and developement room. You can come here to get stronger, I don't really come here too often..I had swordsmanship I always get so sweaty." The Tourguide explained.

"Force be to the Fag." Baku whispered.

" Heh heh..." I laughed nudging him to shut up. "You don't like to get stronger?"

"Well of course I do it's just I don't like swordsmanship it's such a messy business." He said wagging his hands.

"What'd I tell ya?" Baku whispered.

"Shut up." I said looking at him with a straight face.

"Now onto our last room." The Tourguide said walking out of the room. We followed him out into the Foyer again and walked with him up to stairs to the last door on the left. This room had no hallway infact it was right here, walking into the room. It was a huge sauna spring the size of a pool with a fountain in the center of it.

"This is the bath, well I guess you get the reason for this room already." He said. We took in afew seconds to look at this maginifcent spring then stepped out into the foyer again.

"And that concludes our tour." The Tourguide soldier said. "Any questions."

"None..." I nodded.

"Good...I have a date. See you later." The Tourguide said walking downstairs towards the entrance to the manner.

"With a guy a bet." Baku laughed.

When he opened the doors to the manor a woman dressed in a beautiful sunflower dress was waiting at the doors for him."Ready to go honey?" He asked and she nodded.

O.O-Me and Baku

"Looks like he's not a queer after."

A soldier snuck up to us from behind, "Mr.Baku, Mr.Kelvis...The Marquis wishes to see you both. It seems we have located a Mage." He said.

"What?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was basically to get everyone aquainted with where your gonna be staying through out the remainder of the fic. And at the manor is where most of the perversion and comedy starts. Sorry I'm just super pissed at my lil brother right now, I let him borrow my Dynasty Warriors Gundam for the PS3 and he...broke the shit somehow?! I MEAN THE FUCKING GAME IS CRACKED?! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO IT?! Shit I wanna cry...I liked that game ALOT actually...somebody hug me.**

**No bios yet, HOLD ON JUST A BIT LONGER MY LOVELY READERS! **

**  
At the end of this arc is when the Bio Page will be displayed...Don't worry I promise you what I require is something that is abit different this time around.  
**

**WITS chan, don't go nuts. WITS is so cute when she's impatient isn't she guys? **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**What was the 3rd Room the Tourguide showed Baku and Kel?**

**A.) The Basement  
B.) The Sauna  
C.) The Kitchen  
D.) The Dining Room**


	6. Fire Chapter: Episode 6

_**Fire Chapter**_

**_Episode 6: Jungle Blaze_**

I was running as fast as I could down the halls with Baku beside me, the soldiers in the manor were scrabbling around and rushing with swords and rifles. "What the hell's goin on?" Baku asked. "It's like Def Con 5 in here!"

I got to the Marquis' door and pushed it open seeing him standing with his back facing the door, he was looking out the window as if waiting for us. "Marquis...you found a mage?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied without turning.

"If it's just one mage why are these soldiers scrambling?" I asked.

"Because the Mage we found wasn't a freelance." He said turning around and setting his cane down infront of him abit. Walking into the room behind me was Bruno, the Terra Mage I faced before. He stomped into the room and stood beside me without saying a word.

"Whaddaya talkin about what the FUCK is goin on round' here?!" Baku shouted.

" The Mage we have discovered works under Vayne. These special mage forces are known as Solidor Magisters. Their an elite core, right now the one we've found is known as Jin. He is a Fire Mage and has been ordered under Vayne to torch the Golmore Jungle, hence the reason for the soldier's dispatch. They are going to quell the flames..." The Marquis explained.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Fire Mage: Fire Mages are mages who convert all of their magical energies to fire spells and only fire spells. Once a Mage converts to a certain element it is next to impossible to get back to being a neutral mage. A mage converts to a certain element do to a blood pact with a certain spiritual beast or magical spirit that is affiliated with the element desired.**

* * *

O.o-Me "Wait the Golmore Jungle is already on fire?" I asked taking a step forward.

" Yes says intellegence. We will dispatch you two to deal with Jin while the Bhujerdan soldiers see to any life and douse the fire." The Marquis said.

"Psh...let it burn for fucks sake? Why do we have to do the dirty work?" Baku asked.

" My apologies Baku." The Marquis nodded his head.

"It's no problem we'll take care of this Jin guy...Bruno...no hard feelings." I said looking up at him he stared down at me then gave me a slight nod.

"Bruno see Kelvis and Baku to the Ragnorok and Godspeed." The Marquis bowed his head again. With that Bruno turned and walked out of the office, I nodded at the Marquis and ran out with him. Bruno walked down the halls casually which sort of ticked me off abit, a forest is on fire for Fuck's sake and this guy is walking like he doesn't even wanna go!

Walked downstairs into the Foyer and took a doorway that the Tourguide didn't show us that led down a spiralling flight of stairs. The flight of stairs led to a lower metallic room which was a hanger?! There was a hanger down here? Sitting in the hanger was a red Dragon shaped airship. It looked like the one from Final Fantasy 8?! "This is the Ragnorok, our main form of Transit."

O.o-Baku and Me "W-W-Whoa...You mean we'll be riding in this thing all the time?" I said pointing at it. It was by far the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

"In other words." Bruno said walking off towards the ship. "Yes."

"No shit..." Baku said as we walked towards the ship. A ramp slowly expelled from the bottom of the ship touching the ground. Bruno stepped onto the ramp and I stepped on two entering the ship through the cargo bay. Or what I thought was the cargo bay, there was lots of metal crates and barrels everywhere. "You must be the new guys." A voice said. Walking up to us was a blue Bangaa with a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"My name is Zilik, the pilot of the Ragnorok." He said holding out his hand. Without hesitation I grabbed the Bangaa's hand and shook it like he was some sort of celerbrity.

"I-I'm Kel and this is Baku, it's an honor to fly in this thing sir." I said nodded at him.

" Heh...don't be so formal kid, it's Zilik. Now c'mon and take a load off, I know where ya need tah' be and I'll get ya there in less than a second." He said walking through a doorway. Bruno, Baku and I followed him through the door and in this new compartment was an elevator? How cool! We all stood on the elevator and it went up a level bringing us to the Bridge!

And boy was it one of the coolest things I've seen so far. The Bridge had about 9 chairs, three on the right side of the room and three on the left side and three in the from of the room where most of the controls were. Zilik sat down in the center chair, I sat down on the left and Bruno sat on the right. "Well buckle up, this baby has a hella' juice." Zilik said flipping on switches and pulling levers.

I can't believe it...I-I can't believe this...am I dreaming?!

I grabbed the seatbelts and latched them on then grabbed Baku to keep him from flying off.

"Ready kid?" Zilik said as the hatch opened revealing the blue skies. My stomach greatly dropped like I was on some sort of rollercoaster or something.

"Uhh..."

Before I could finish sentence...BOOM!! My head was brought back into the seat as the Ragonorok jolted forward, the force was so great I felt myself sink into the seat alittle. "WOOOOO HOOOOOO!!" I screamed.

* * *

The Ragnorok stopped over a forest set ablaze with flames, it dropped about ten feet over the ground and I jumped off the opening hatch and down on a tree branch like a ninja. Bruno dropped down below me grabbing onto a tree branch with his hands hanging from it like a gorilla. We couldn't drop down onto that sidewalk thing because everything below us was set on fire.

Bhujerdan soldiers were carrying out injured Viera girls and calming the fires with their water guns. Shooting huge bubble glops of water that splashed onto pushes outing the fires. "Hey Bruno we have to help out!" I cried.

"No! Stick to the mission we have to stop Jin first, then we see what we can do about these fires. For now just leave it to the Bhujerdan troops." Bruno said swinging from one of the branches to another. "We'll split up and search for Jin."

"Damn it's a scorcher out here. Baku said hiding in my vest, It was pretty hot. The rising flames and smoke everywhere wasn't really doing much for us. I looked around, hey what does that Jin guy look like anyway? I guess I'll know em when I see em. I jumped off of the branch I was standing on into another direction different from Bruno's path.

I jumped from branch to branch, pretty soon everything started to look the same. Soldiers running everywhere putting out the fires but the further and further I went into the forest the more the intense and out of the control the flames seemed. I landed down at an intersection looking around, soldiers were running out through an intersection with their guns tucked.

"Run away!"

"It's too strong!"

"Retreat for now!"

"What are they runnin' from?" Baku asked who was still inside my vest.

I merely shrugged but soon Baku's question was answered when a fiend with curving goat horns and black goat like feet came charging through the trees with expelling from his fists. It stopped and started shooting fireballs off at random plants spreading the fires even more. "Noway...that thing is Ifrit." I said pointing at it. It's the Ifrit from Final Fantasy 7:Crisis Core. I didn't think Ifrit existed on Ivalice.

"Well it's spreadin' the fires, lets put this thing out of it's miseary." Baku said and with that I nodded.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SUMMONING GUIDE:**

**Ifrit: A low classed Fire summoning, ideal for beginners as it only takes up 40 MP to summon. (Which is about under half of a full guage of magic energy.) It absorbs Fire and casts Fire limitlessly. It's Hi Ougi Magic Attack is Hellfire. **

* * *

I don't know if I could stop it and I was pretty sure that I was scared but still I dropped from the tree standing before Ifrit whom was about 10 feet tall. The only thing I knew was that this thing, is destroying the forest and it had to be stopped. I formed two fire balls in it's palms immediately and fired them both one after the other at me, I kicked one of them out of the way and punched the other sending them both flying into two different directions.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared just infront of Ifrit, with that I sent my foot flying directly into Ifrit's face causing his head to just lean back. Ifrit bent his head back up abit and attempted to punch me while I was in mid air. "Geppou!" I stepped off of air dodging the attack and flying just alittle bit higher over Ifrit's head. As I was floating up in mid air I held my palm out infront of me and light blue aura covered my body as a light blue seal about the size of a large ring appear before me.

"Blizzaga!" I said shooting a series of icy stalagmites down at Ifrit.

The ice crystals rained down over Ifrit as it brought it's forearms up to block but the ice crystals embedded into his arms and slammed down around him exploding into ice shards that zipped around him. Ifrit was greatly effected by the ice crystals seeing as it's fire disappeared and his orange glow with it. I dropped down infront of Ifrit and kicked straight up slamming my foot into his chin causing him to shuffle back quickly.

I raised my right foot covering it with an icy attribute. "Blizzard Shoot!" I shouted kicking him in the center of his chest. The ice stuck onto Ifrit's chest causing him to fly back and slam through about two trees before laying back on the third. I landed down with my hands in my pockets like Sanji from One Piece. "Heh..." I grinned.

**

* * *

**

SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:

**Blizzard Shoot: Kel while he trained in the Lushu Mines for a full month, he worked on mixing magic with martial arts like Rokushiki. Blizzard Shoot is a result of this fusion. Fusing Blizzaga with a simple jump kick he can deal physical and magical damage at the same time, striking his opponent and freezing the pain from the kick inside. Takes up about 25 MP. (20 for the Magic and 5 for the Power Boost in the Kick)**

* * *

I took off running towards the place where Ifrit had landed and looked through past afew trees to see Ifrit slowly disappearing into particles. Looks like that's the end of him. "This Jin guy must be a pretty good mage." Baku said while hiding in my shirt.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

" He summoned." Baku shrugged.

"Whaddaya mean? Can't mages summon too?" I asked looking down.

"Yeah but didn't the Marquis say that Jin was a Fire Mage? Once a Mage converts to a certain type of magic they can't turn back or use any other types of magic. Yet he was able to summon, something only Conjuration Mages and Million Magisters can do." Baku said.

" Hmm...guess we'll just have to figure it out when we get to the guy." I said jumping over a flaming gorge as soldiers came out of hiding putting the fires out with their water rifles. Shooting more bubble clods everywhere that splashed and doused huge infernos. With that I ran down one of those sidewalk things past afew escaping Malboros until I got to a clearing. It was the same clearing where you face off with that wicked hard earth Dragon thing. Ya know that stupid dragon that cast's oil on you then blasts this awesome fire attack at you?

Anyway standing in this clearing was a boy with red hair that was rising up like fire, he wore a red vest with the Archadian seal on the back, a white jumpsuit with red runners and red boots with black zippers. In his right hand was a long staff with a torch at the end of it shaped like a blade. The fire was forming an edge all on it's own like a magma filled blade.

He was holding a soldier with one hand having scorched him down to his bones. I walked into the area and upon my arrival I seen Bruno laying along the ground with his body covered in blisters and burns. "BRUNO!" I said kneeling down beside him but he wouldn't move. I put my ear to his chest to hear a faint heartbeat...he was still alive. I looked up at this surprised mage.

"Hmph..." He smirked just noticing me. "Oh I'm sorry...excuse my rudeness...it's just that your magic power was so pathetic I didn't sense you at all."

I looked over angrily at this guy."Are you Jin?" I asked.

" Hm? Who wants to know?" He asked with his orangish eyes glowing.

" The guy who is gonna beat you." I said standing up and loosening my tie and standing up to face him.

* * *

**Author's Note: OOOOk...it's Million Magister Kel vs. Fire Mage Jin. As you read on you'll notice that there are ALOT of mage classes out there reaching way back to Necromancy, Alchemy and even Sealing Magic. **

**  
Chapter Trivia: **

**If Kel's Rokushiki moves takes up the same amount of MP as 3rd level magic spells, how much MP did Kel have left after the Ifrit battle?**

**A.) 15 MP and 3 Guage left.  
B.) 3 Guages exactly.  
C.) 90 MP and 2 Guages lef  
t.****D.) One Guage.**

**(HINT: There is only 100MP per Guage and only 4 Guages per Mage.) **


	7. Fire Chapter: Episode 7

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 7: Kel vs. Jin**_

"Hahahahahahhaah!! Pwahahahaha!!" Jin laughed holding his side with his left hand while keeping a firm grasp on his fire element naginata. "You...beat me...that ain't happenin'."

"Oh man this guy is annoying...hurry up and deal with him." Baku said floating out of my vest. With Bakus' sudden appearance it caught Jin's attention and he raised an eyebrow.

"A Sacred Tome...I see...your a Million Magister. Whoa! I never thought I'd run into a Million Magister." He said pointing his naginata at us. "Million Magisters are suppose to be the strongest Mages alive with over one million magic techniques and spells."

" That's right so you better watch your step bub." Baku shouted.

"Whoa...the Sacred Tome can talk?" Jin asked with wide eyes.

" Of course I can you low classed punk of a mage." Baku replied narrowing his eyes.

" This should be pretty interestin I never fought a Million Magister before." Jin resting his torch naginata on his shoulder.

" Why?" I asked balling up my fists.

"Hm?" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you torchin' this jungle? Why? The Golmore Jungle is one of Ivalice' great monumental sites...why would you burn this sacred place down?" I asked pointing at him.

"Just followin' orders, the big guy upstairs wanted this place burned so I torch it." He said with a shrug.

"And by the big guy you mean Vayne." Baku said.

" Yup." Jin replied. "I got no idea why he wants it...oh yeah I do...I almost forgot we're building a Nethicite mine here. Ever since Dr.Cid found out about the mist collected here in the so called 'Wood' I've been ordered to see if the soil is rich for manufacturin' Nethicite."

"Nethicite...that must be it." Baku said to himself.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"It must by why this prick's magical power is so high. He's using Nethicite to boost his powers...I can feel it." Baku explained.

" Doesn't matter to me what he's using. Alright listen up, we can do this the easy way...or the hard way." I said punching into my palm and cracking my knuckles.

" Oh I'm quite fond of the hard way." Jin said spinning his torch naginata in his right hand as a red seal appeared under him and his body glen with a red aura.

"Crap he's casting..." I said starting to run but then I rememebered Bruno was laid out just behind me and I can't risk Baku getting burned as well.

"KITSUNE FIRAGA! HAHA!!" Jin shouted whipping his weapon out to the side firing off a fire shaped like a running five tailed fox. It ran towards me roaring like a demon, I raised my foot kicking forth.

"Rankyaku" I launched a cresent moon aura blast from my foot to the fire fox. The fox made completely of flames clashed with the Rankyaku and they both stood at a powerstruggle vying to get past one another to hit their targets. "...Double!" I said dropping my right foot and kicking my left up shooting another Rankyaku towards the power struggle. On contact there was a large explosion that cleared out the power struggle completely. When the dust cleared there was a crater in between us.

"Why didn't you just dodge? That technique was mad slow you could have gotten out of the way without using Soru." Baku asked.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGIC TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Kitsune Firaga: This technique is mix of transformation and a high leveled magic spell. The fire transforms into a five tailed fox, this is do to Jin's blood pact with the Fire Fox that coverted him into a Fire Mage. Most of Jin's techniques involve the Kitsune Demon. **

**  
Rankyaku Double: A Rankyaku wave with both feet. **

* * *

"Hey...not bad." Jin said grasping onto his torch with both hands.

" Baku, I'm gonna try and push em outta here while I get to that I want you to watch over Bruno until a medic team arrives." I said while gazing at Jin. "He's in pretty bad shape so watch him good."

"Ok Ok...whatever...kinda wanted to see this fight but it's whatever." Baku lied.

"Thanks...Soru!" I said with that I phased out and appeared just infront of Jin with my fist raised. I threw a punch towards him but he raised his naginata and blocked holding his staff up horizontally. I drew my fist back and spun around kicking Jin in the side of his arm, he went sliding off to the side and dashed at me slamming the dull end which was the fire end of his naginata into my chest and I went flying back slamming into a building.

"Hot...Ahh...damn that's hot!" I struggled moving around in the dirt. I leaned up to see Jin with a red casting seal under his feet and aura surrounding his body. "Pheonix Fire!" With that he fired off a dozen fireballs in the form of small birds. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared just infront of Jin with my fist cocked again, I let it rip and punched him straight in his jaw causing him to swagger to the side abit.

With my left I came around with a left hook slamming it into his stomach causing him to cough up alittle spit. Jin quickly spun his naginata striking me in the chin with his fire weapon causing me to lift off of the ground temporarily. While I was airborn, Jin filled his naginata with fire then slammed it across my chest. The fire instantly left me shirtless eating through my vest and button up, sending me flying off slamming through a stone wall and straight into a tree.

Jin walked through the rubble of the Boss' nest with his Naginata on his shoulder. I stood tall from the rubble with furry skin, black spots all over my body and standing on reverse joint legs. " Neko Neko no Mi" I said as the smoke cleared revealing me in leopard form.

"Heh...what's this? Some kinda transformation spell?" Jin asked.

" Something like that?" I grinned holding up my claws and showing my jagged teeth. "Soru!"

I phased out and appeared behind Jin. "Shigan!" I shouted stabbing him in the back shoulder causing him to lean forward alittle while gritting his teeth. "Bastard!" He said holding his shoulder. "Soru!" I phased out again appearing just infront of him and kicked him in his stomach sending him flying into the air. "Soru!" I phased out again like something from DBZ and appeared in the air kneeing him in the stomach causing him to fly down towards the ground.

POW!!

I slammed down hard on the ground while growling finding my upperlip shimmering like an angry wild beast. "Not bad Million Magister...but your not the only one with transformations!" Jin said with his skin peeling off. His held his naginata up pointing it at the sky as if to shoot a star, suddenly he was surrounded in intense fire that burned away even thick tree bark that stood around him. The grass quickly disappeared under him and the ground started to turn into hot magma. Flame fox ears appeared atop Jin's head as his cloths began to burn off as well leaving him completely nude.

His lower body was covered in flames and his legs were reverse joint animal like fox legs. Appearing from his lower back were three fiery fox tails with that a rune like seal appeared on his forehead completeing his transformation. "Kitsune no Transformation..." Jin said his eyes didn't have pupils in them they were all white as if he were some sort of spirit. He pulled his naginata apart creating two naginatas with one in each hand.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TRANSFORMATION GUIDE: **

**Neko Neko no Mi: Kel's strongest Zoan Type transformation, the Neko Neko no Mi transforms him into a leopard hybrid, giving him increased attack power and speed. He can also use all Rokushiki moves for less than 10 MP each time. And he also has access to the strongest Rokushiki move the Hi Ougi "Rokuougan".**

**Kitsune no Transformation: A transformation that is only capable by mages whom have made blood pacts with the Fire Fox Demon, Yoshii. The user becomes surrounded in flames giving them the hybrid half form of a fire fox which means their ears and lower body are transformed completely into fox form while their torso and head remain human like. The ears are made of pure fire along with the lower half of their body and the tails. The strength of the user is determinated by how many tails they have. **

* * *

"What is that..." I said to myself. "I can feel that heat from way over here...shit...doesn't look too good on my part."

"READY MILLION MAGISTER?!" Kitsune Jin roared showing his fangs. His three fiery tails sort of stuck up like three spikes gathering fiery energy into the tips. A red seal appeared under his feet and without any casting time at all he ran his two naginata blades along the ground shooting about ten of those Kitsune Firaga attacks at me. " Rankyaku!" I shot a wide cresent blade out clashing with the first three kitsune fire foxes.

With that the remaining seven jumped on me all at the same time and I could feel nothing but intense heat as they exploded on my body one by one!

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

I dropped to my knees while looking up at the sky feeling nothing but severe burns. When the black smoke cleared most of my cheetah fur was burned to the flesh. I looked down at Jin with blood running from my upper left eyebrow and the right side of my lip. I clenched my fangs hard while staring at him. Damn, it took next to no time for him to cast that spell. FUCK!!

I slammed one palm down jumping to my feet and phasing out appearing just infront of Jin. "YAAAAHHH!!" I roared throwing my fist forward.

"RAAAHHH!!" Jin roared back slashing one of his Naginata's forward as well.

We got into an all out sword and fist brawl exhanging blows left and right without consideration for blocking. Jin slashed me along my cheeks and arms while I punched him in his face and body. The punches and slashes were at such a high speed they seemed almost invisible to the naked eye. We punched back and forth and this speedy punching and slashing session continued for about 3 minutes until Jin slammed the end of his naginata into my stomach causing me to cover my stomach while coughing up blood. I spun around quick and kneed Jin in the face sending him flying through the air.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared above Jin as he was flying back with my fist jacked back ready to nail hil. He quickly swung his right naginata up and it was ablaze like a torch. The fire hot torch blade struck me across the face and I went spinning feeling intense heat on my cheek. I went spinning into a tree hitting it then falling to the ground.

"It's time we ended this little game Million Magister...heh...heh...eh..." Jin said breathing hard while spinning both of his naginata.

I made it to both two feet myself with the burning scar on my cheek fuming I could smell my flesh cooking. I watched as Jin was covered in a red aura with a red seal under him. He crossed both of his naginata then combined them into one again. "Hi Ougi: FIRAGA DRAGON!!" Jin roared swinging his naginata from right to left launching a huge serpent dragon made completely of fire at me.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Hi Ougi: Firaga Dragon: Firaga using the power of manipulation to transform the fire into a dragon serpent it is a level 4 Hi Ougi magic spell that can be utilized by Fire Mages and other Adept classes.**

* * *

"Tekkai!" I said crossing my forearms up while standing completely still. The fire dragon hit me and for the first twenty seconds I was holding my own but somewhere along the lines the heat got too great and I let go of my Tekkai. It was broken by this immense flames and my body was engulfed in it, I felt heat all over that wasn't hot enough to burn my skin completely off but it was enough for me to feel like I was in Hell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed aloud.

The fire attack took several seconds to pass and when it did I stood standing there in my human form, my shirt ripped off completely showing my scorched chest and back, my pants were burned up past the knees making them look like shorts and my shoes were completely gone. I stood there with my body covered in ash and soot, I started to fall back slowly.

_  
Is this it?  
_

_Is this the limit of my capabilities? _

_No...I can't give up...I have to take over the world..._

_I have a goal..I...I can't give up now!_

_NOT NOW!!_

_MY JOURNEY HAS JUST BEGUN I CAN'T LOSE NOW!_

Just as I was about to fall back and faint I leaned forward grasping my fists and enduring the pain of the burns and the aching flesh. It was so much that it made me cry, tears were running down my eyes the pain of these burns were that severe. I looked up at Jin who was walking away like he had won already. I looked up at the sky like I was about to pray while keeping my fists clenched. "Neko Neko no Mi!" I chanted and with that I transformed back into my leopard form. Jin turned around quickly with wide eyes and his fangs showing.

"Go back to sleep!" Jin said grasping his Naginata. Even aftat that Firaga Dragon technique he has more MP reserved? Jin is one seriously strong mage! Before he could cast another spell. I used Soru instantly to appear just infront of him. "Shigan" I stabbed him with one finger claw extended in the center of his chest. "Madara!" I shouted with that I started to stab him several times around the point where I stabbed him at high speed. Jin's blood scattered into the air like he was shot with a machine gun as he staggered back. I wrapped my tail around Jin's waist and held him up putting my right fist on his upper chest and my left fist opposite from my right on his stomach.

"Hi Ougi: ROKUOUGAN!!" I shouted with that an invisible beam of force shot through Jin's body causing him to practically throw up blood.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Shigan "Madara": A multiple rapid fire Shigan attack that leaves many holes in the opponents chest or other regions. It's very deadly and if hit in the right places can kill an opponent easily. This variation of Shigan costs almost tripled the amount of MP it costs to use Shigan.**

**Hi Ougi: Rokuougan: This is the ultimate and most powerful Rokushiki move that has no current variations. It has the power of crush the opponents insides completely and it's force is equal to that of 9 Ultima Spells. Rokuougan can be used even when you have 1 MP left. The attack saps all MP from your body so you can have up to 4 Guages and one use of the Rokuougan will deplete all of your MP. **

* * *

With my tail I set Jin down and he slowly walked past me while wavering from side to side blood dripping from his body. I took acouple of wavery steps forward myself with every step I transformed back into a human. The yellow fur and spots disappeared, so did my tail and I got back to my normal size. "MILLION MAGISTER!!" Jin shouted. With that my eyes widened and I turned around seeing Jin standing there with a ball of magma like energy in his palm.

"Y-Your kidding..." I said dropping to one knee. I practically had no MP left. "Damn...this guy...even after Rokuougan?"

I clapped my hands together while trying to summon up another magic spell. "Dammit...it's useless." I said dropping my hands to my sides. With that he fired the Firaja spell at me just before transforming back himself and dropping down to the ground. The ball was off by acouple of inches and struck the ground infront of me blasting me back in a large explosion.

"WAAAHH!!" I screamed hitting the ground and blacking out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn...O.o...Jin is one badass Fire Mage. And the fact of the matter is even after all of that he STILL isn't dead. Yes Jin will return with his kick ass kitsune fire techniques and even newer moves. Even though Jin fell first I'm still gonna give the victory to him having still had the power to fight...if Kel hadn't used the Madara Shigan before Rokuougan, Jin would have stayed conscious longer but because of the Madara Shigan Jin lost alot of blood thus speeding up his blackout.**

**To get a picture of Kel's Neko Neko transformation just look up Rob Lucci's Zoan form. He looks exactly like that.**

**Anyway this Arc is over and it's time for the Bios...see the next page for your Bio outline ya buncha impatient bastard!**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**How many times did Kel use Soru after his Neko Neko transformation but before Jin's Kitsune transformation?**

**A.) 4  
B.) 6  
****C.) 2  
D.) 3**


	8. BIO SHEET

**WARNING: This is a bio sheet for those who wish to create a mage for this story. But BE WARNED, I require 1 Mage from you one nicely descripted mage no half baked stuff where you want me to make up the attire myself or something you used in another bio(Except for names...names are fine I can live with names being used from other bios.). I want this one to be unique, and if it's not unique then I'm not gonna use your character. Another thing put your bios into the review page and DON'T...I REPEAT DON'T send them through PM. Or else I will have you redo or not use your character at all. Seriously people if you don't put any effort into this bio then I'm not gonna use it...THAT MEANS YOU EVIL SOUND NINJA!! If you don't feel like putting up the bio or too tired or whatever the excuse is for you not making something good then don't do it right away think about it first or take a break in between question...or just don't do it at all. I mean you can save yourself alotta trouble but then again...who wouldn't wanna be in a fic this awesome? Shit if I were you I'd be nervous if I'm going to fuck this up or not.**

**BIO SHEET: **

**Name: (Name of the character)**

**Age: (The characters age.)**

**Looks: (Hair, Eye color, skin tone, Height) **

**Cloths: (The attire the character wears. Remember...unique)**

Accessories: (What type of added gear does your character possess. EX: Cape, Goggles, Eyepatch, Tattoo?) 

**  
Weapon: (What type of weapon your character uses if any. And if there is what does it look like and what are it's capabilities, strengths, weaknesses? How can it be modified to be stronger? What types of spells is it compatible with? How did your character come to possess such a weapon?) **

**Mage Type: (What type of mage is your character? And what type of spells and techniques can this mage preform? WARNING: Million Magisters are off limits, there is only 3 Million Magisters in the whole story.)**

General Spells: (What type of spells does your character already know?) 

**Hi Ougi Spell: (The name and full description of what this Hi Ougi can do and what kind of effects it has against the opponent.) **

**  
Demon/Beast Pacts: (Does the Mage have a pact with a summoned spirit or demon? If so what is the demon or spirit's name? What does it look like? What sort of effects does it pass onto it's client? How did you come to meet this beast spirit? And what did you use to form the pact?)**

Pet: (OPTIONAL, but should you decide on what the hell your gonna be taking care of where did you get it from? What is it exactly and what can it do in and out of combat?)

Personality: (What type of person is your character, what does your character hate the most, what does he or she like the most? What are the character's hobbies and what is your character afraid of? What does your character look for in a friend? Is your character a perv? Does your character like to eat? What is your character's favorite food. And when I say does your character have a phobia I MEAN IT... No 'I'm not afraid of anything bullshit' EVERYBODY IS AFRAID OF SOMETHING...Except Chuck Norris and God.) 

**  
Background: (This is probably the only thing I don't want to be that descriptive. Just a short little gist ok? Nothing long I don't want your whole life's story.)  
**

**Pairings: (Name of the person this character would most likely be with...) (A/N: I'll probably end up changing it anyway but still put what you want and I may keep it that way.) **

****

Author's Note: Yeah now who thought they were ready for this shit? And nooooo...don't lie tell the truth! 


	9. SAND CHAPTER SUMMARY

_**Sand Chapter  
**__**(Suna Saga)**_

_**Summary:**_

_**The Sand Chapter is the second arc of Million Magister Kel. After his flaming battle with Jin, Kel wakes up in the infirmary of Bhujerda having been knocked out for 3 Days. He was nursed back up to speed with the help of Estar the white mage whom works under the Marquis. Once back up on his feet he is sent back out once again on the battlefield much to the dismay of Baku. Apparently the Suna(Sand) Mage known as Phantom whom has successfully conquered Nalbina fortress single handedly. While in the Nalbina position, Phantom has been leaking information about Archadia's movements to the resistance but somehow the news got out about this and Vayne sends the Special Magic Unit: Arcane 6. These two mages face Phantom in a furious battle and defeats him, The Marquis sends Kel, Estar, Bruno and Baku out to retrieve Phantom whom has been taken to the Ogir Yensa Sandsea for execution. **_


	10. Sand Chapter: Episode 1

_**Sand Chapter**_

**_Episode 1: The Capture_**

_Location: Nalbina Fortress  
Time: 9:45pm_

It was a starry night over Nalbina Fortress, the soldiers waiting at the front entrance stood yawning as the merchants closed their shops and headed home for the night. Walking through the sand from the Dalmascan Estersands were two figures garbed in black leather coats lined with red and red zippers. On the back in red were crimson Archadia symbols.

The two visitors stepped up the soldiers their long black coats covering their entire bodies and their hoods casting shadows on their faces. The guards knew ecknoweldged both of them as Archadians and stepped aside quickly. They walked down the long entrance way past the merchant shops and made it to the central square where there were two archadian soldiers guarding the entrance to the main building.

The two cloaked figures walked up the stairs and the soldiers merely stepped to two sides letting them pass through into the fortress. Inside of Nalbina Fortress was a series of dungeons leading up a spiral staircase where the two mages made their way up. Up on the second floor was a single opened door leading into an office where a teenage boy was sitting staring out the window at the sky.

This teenage boy had long dark brown hair in downward spikes with ghost like gray eyes and pale skin. He wore a black cloth like uniform with a single sleeve on the right hand and a cloth covering the left half of his lowerbody and on his back was a gourd of sand covered in japanese characters for "Suna".

The two figures paused seeing the boy and said nothing.

There was an ackward silence in the air, breaking the tension was one of the cloaked figures the one standing on the right. "Phantom, you underground spill of intellegence to those filthy mavericks have gone unchecked for quite sometime. We know of how you left the passage way open for Balthier and those Sky Pirates. Have you forgotten your place here? Or do you really think you have a say in what goes on here?" The cloaked figure said.

"This fortress belongs to me..." Phantom said with his arms crossed staring out the window.

"Rubbish...we let you have this fortress. You run nothing, you own nothing...your only a figurehead. But seeing as though you overstepped those boundries. We have been sent to take care of you." The figure standing on the left said slowly taking off his cloak revealing long blonde hair in a ponytail wrapped behind him, he wore a pair of glasses over green eyes and his long bangs covered his forehead. He had a silver dragon shaped earring that hung from his left ear.

"Kyuzeh." Phantom said narrowing his eyes while turning around slightly.

The second took off his hood as well revealing black gas mask with red goggle like spectacules.

"And Exon." Phantom said again.

"You can come peacefully or you could resist...please do resist it is more fun that way." Kyuzeh said tipping up his glasses.

" The only one who will be having fun here is me when I scatter your blood across the desert sands." Phantom said as his eyes grew wide, with that the cork of his gourd popped off shooting into the ceiling like a bullet. And flowing out of the gourd floating along in the air was a gallon of sand.

" That's the infamous sand I heard about...hmmm doesn't seem too threatening." Kyuzeh shrugged.

" Hmm if you don't think it's so threatening then take a closer look." Phantom said with that an orange seal appeared under his feet as he conjured up a spell without any chants. "Suna no Shuriken." He said with that he shot over twenty sand balls at the two that flew like bullets, while traveling through the air the sand bullets instantly turned to razor sharp shuriken.

The sand shuriken that seemed evadeless flew at the two mages.

Kyuzeh smiled only slightly and snapped his fingers then pointed his index and middle fingers at Phantom. His sand shuriken split into two halves and flew in two different directions. Phantom's eyebrows slanted as he saw his wave get split in two and completely avoid his two targets. "A sand mage, you know I've defeated just about every mage out there except two...a Million Magister and...you guested it...a Sand Mage." Kyuzeh said holding up two fingers. "After tonight one of those goals will have been realized."

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Suna no Shuriken: Literally means Sand Shuriken, the user consumes shoots out sand balls that form into bladed shuriken using MP. This spell is a quick projectile type technique and consumes little MP.**

**Telepathy: A mind technique that Pyschic Mages can use instantenously without any consumption of Magical Power. This technique uses the mind of the mage to control any spell or projectile technique fired at them. It is used as a counter fundamental measure.**

* * *

Phantom attempted to work up another spell as a seal appeared at his feet. "Exon." Kyuzeh said tipping up his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. With that the masked silent mage beside him whipped his right hand out and flying at Phantom were three little black spheres. Phantom's sand rose up like a barrier and the three black spheres flew into the sand.

"Fool such petty attacks won't..."Before Phantom could finish.

BOOOOMMMM!!

The explosion was so huge it destroyed almost all of the second floor in Nalbina Fortress. Phantom went flying out of the fortress and slammed down in the market place below with the closed down merchant shops. There was a puddle of sand under him that broke his fall, Phantom looked up to already see Kyuzeh and Exon standing before him. "Now I see why Vayne picked us for this mission...Because he knew there was no way in hell you could defeat us." Kyuzeh laughed abit. "You see I'm a Psychic Mage and my colleague Exon here is a Chemist Mage...when combined a Sand Mage like yourself stands no chance."

"I beg to differ when it comes to experience such things do not matter." Phantom said as his body glen with a yellowish orange aura, he slammed his palm down on the ground and a seal appeared under his palm along the ground. "Suna no Typhoon." The sand from his gourd spiralled out like a beam from the mouth of the gourd flying at the two.

Kyuzeh raised both his index and middle fingers with his right hand and with his held he put his fingers on his forehead. The spiralling beam of sand curled upward and turned into the mouth of a dragon flying down at Phantom who was in complete shock. He quickly gathered himself and covered himself in a dome of sand with a quick spell cast. BOOM!! He was overtaken by his own sand and all that remained was the dome he covered himself in.

Exon clapped his hands together forming a dark purple seal under his feet casting a spell. Without saying anything at all he parted his hands revealing a C4 bomb floating in between his palms. He threw it overhand and it latched onto the side of the sand dome, Kyuzeh snapped his fingers and with that...BOOM!! The sand dome exploded sending Phantom flying off into the air.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE: **

**Sand Mage: Mages with the ability to control, create and absorb sand. Sand mages are considered elemental even if 90 percent of their spells come from Earth. When placed in a desert they can be nearly unbeatable depending on their magical potential. **

**Psychic Mage: Is on the top ten most deadly mages list. When converted to a full fledged Psychic Mage, they cannot use magic abilities. They give up using magic for psychic based moves such as pyrokinesis, telepathy and foresight. They are still considered mages because they use MP and still possess magical ability. They are considered one of the top 10 most deadly mages because of ability to control the spells of other mages. (Example: If a mage casts fire on a psychic mage they can turn it right back on them. Or if a mage casts cure on themself the psychic mage can transfer the cure spell onto themselves leaving the mage still uncured.)**

**Chemist Mage: A chemist mage is also on the top ten most deadly mages list. Chemist mages have the ability to convert nearly all of their spells into bombs. Fire becomes Napalm or Ice becomes a Freeze Grenade. The Chemist mage like the Psychic cannot cast any other type of magic all of their spells come out as bombs even their healing magic. They can explode a cure bomb and heal everything within the explosion radius. The reason that their so dangerous is because they can explode effect ANY spell including Death, Ultima, Bio(Poison), Stop, Doom, Petrify. (INFO: Ultima turned to a bomb would be close to an atom bomb.) **

**INFO: The reason Psychic and Chemist Mages make a deadly combo is the Psychic mages are able to set off the Chemist Mages bombs with pyrokinesis causing the bomb to explode prematurely and more quicker. This combination is quite deadly and even more so dangerous if their both experienced mages.**

* * *

Phantom flipped backwards through mid air and landed down landed on his feet sliding back at high speed, he slammed into a wall and pulled himself up with a spicket of blood running from his right temple. 'It seems I'll have to fight them more seriously...they seem like highly skilled mages.' Phantom thought clapping both of his hands together making the sound of a shutting door. Appearing under him was a sand seal and his body glen with yellowish orange aura.

"Hmhmhmhm...come Phantom...show us the skills that you used to take over Nalbina Prison!" Kyuzeh shouted as he and Exon floated high in the air on a form of rubble which Kyuzeh manipulated with his mind.

"Gladly..." Phantom said without wasting his breath yelling. "Suna no Tsunami!"

BOOM!!

Firing up through cracks in the ground around all of Nalbina were geysers of sand that that crushed the city under, a huge wave of sand washed up like a tidal wave over Nalbina covering it completely in sand. "Now...witness my true power!" Phantom said standing on the surface of Nalbina which was nothing but a sandy desert on it's own. Phantom raised his right hand causing a huge demonic hand made completely of sand to fly up at Kyuzeh and Exon in an attempt to crush them.

"Not bad." Phantom said. 'Since all of this sand was created using his Magical Power, he can manipulate it without conjuring up another spell...not bad at all.'

Exon clapped his hands together as a seal appeared under his body and his aura showed itself. He was chanting unknown scriptures under his mask and when he pulled apart his palm appearing in between them levitating was an black sphere with alittle flame mark on it. Exon grabbed it and raised his right leg up while jerking his body back he leaned forward like a baseball pitcher tossing it at the huge sand hand and the black sphere struck into the center of the palm.

After merely 3 seconds the hand exploded before it could reach the two with a large chunky explosion causing the sand to fall down towards the desert again. "Shit..." Phantom cursed.

**

* * *

**

SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:

**Suna no Tsunami: Means Sand Tsunami, this magic terrain technique is used when a Sand Mage wishes to be surrounded by sand to use for his spells and manipulation. It turns the entire battlefield into a desert temporarily, the sand disappears after acouple of hours. The sand is magically created which means the Sand Mage can use the sand for techniques without the cost of MP. **

**Napalm Bomb: Made when a Firaga Spell is turned into a bomb like state. **

* * *

"Hmm.." Phantom raised both of hands up causing a huge golem made completely of sand to raise up from the sand behind him. It was huge and only it's upper half was sticking out of the sand. The golem held a huge club made of hardened sand in it's right hand.

"Well would ya look at that." Kyuzeh said as the golem raised it's clumb and swung downward. Kyuzeh and Exon split up jumping into two different directions. The golem swung it's club down shattering the platform they were levitating on. From the broken tiles of the chunk of land Kyuzeh quickly manipulated four tiles for both he and Exon to stay levitated on two each.

The rest of the shattered rubble sunk into the sand faster than it fell in. "Super quick sand I see..." Kyuzeh said not losing his cool.

"I'm not finished yet!" Phantom said clapping his hands together again. With that the Sand Golem got the message and raised it's huge left hand shooting from it's palms were millions upon millions of sand shuriken. Using the two tiles like two skaters both of the mages flew upward higher dodging the shuriken but the golem followed them firing the shuriken more in their directions still.

While flying around dodging the shuriken off of two leviatating tiles Exon clapped his hands together conjuring up another spell. His body glen with a dark purplish aura and behind his back appeared a seal. He spread apart both of his hands and appearing before him was a white sphere. He grabbed the bomb and crushed it with his palm...BOOM!!

With that the entire area filled with a thick misty fog.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Haze Bomb: A technique combining the status spells Blind and Confuse to make a thicket of mist that causes hallucination within anyone caught in it without a gas mask. (One of the reasons Exon wears a mask)**

* * *

"Dammit..." Phantom said looking around left and right. "Wha...what is this mist?"

He looked up and spotted Exon and Kyuzeh floating right infront of him. "Suna no Shuriken!" He said flying up were hundreds of shuriken, the shuriken cut right through the two beings and they disappeared into mist. "What? A copy?" Appearing above him were Exon and Kyuzeh and behind him the two appeared as well. The both of them appeared by the thousands around Phantom.

Meanwhile above the thick cloud of fog was the real Exon and Kyuzeh. "Hmhmhm...looks like the illusions are gettin' to em." Kyuzeh said with a grin. "Let em have it Exon. I'll keep em still..." With that Kyuzeh held both of his hands down as if he were grabbing two balls. Down with Phantom, his sand raised up wrapping around his body.

"Wh-What my...my own sand?" Phantom struggled trying to free himself but it was no use.

Exon clapped his hands together and an even bigger seal at his feet spread out at a wider radius. Appearing in the air like a sway of bees were hundreds of missiles with shark like faces and red eyes. Exon looked down appearing over his goggles was a guided target ring that looked past the fog and locked onto Phantom whom was trapped in his own sand. With that Exon pointed his fingers at him and the missiles recieving the orders flew down leaving trails of fog behind them.

Kyuzeh spread apart his hands and the thicket cloud over the sand had spread. Phantom's eyes widened as he seen the sky filled with missiles fly down at him. The missiles hit him one at a time then all at once in one huge explosion. When the fiery explosion passed flying out of the smoke was Phantom, he hit the sand hard and went spinning and tumbling along until his body stopped with Exon pressing his foot down on his back.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Flare Missile: A technique of compacting the Blk.Magic spell Flare into a bomb like state, it becomes a missile. Using Libra with this technique. Exon is able to program the techniques to strike whatever he locks onto.**

* * *

Phantom laid there with his body charcoaled and his eyes dilated. "Well that's all for the Sand Mage...let's get goin, we can't kill him just yet...we need the information he gave those mavericks the Resistance first..." Phantom said with a smile. With that Exon grabbed Phantom by the back of his collar and dragged him along as both he and Kyuzeh flipped their hoods up walking off into the distance leaving Nalbina behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: About the over abundance of Fire mages...IT FREAKED ME OUT TOO!! Unfortunately with all of them being the same types I can't use them. And since Blaze is muh main homey, it looks like he's gonna take that spot. Munchin in your review or PM or whatever that was...I think it was review...listen send all 4 of those mages you created...NOT THROUGH PM! **

**Now time for some Chapter Trivia:**

**  
Why Shouldn't Psychic and Chemist Mages be on a team together? **


	11. Sand Chapter: Episode 2

_**Sand Chapter**_

**_Episode 2: The ICU_**

"MMmmmm..." I mumbled turning over on the bed...wait the bed?

My eyes opened and I leaned up quick looking down at my hands which were covered in white bandages. I had bandages wrapped around my neck, forehead and torso. I had afew patches on my cheeks and across my nost and along my shoulders and thighs. I was stripped down to my boxers covered in bandages. I looked around seeing that I was in some white room with lots of white beds around. In one of them across from me was Bruno laying back sleeping. "Uh..." I started to say.

"Oh your awake? Finally get yer ass up we gotta train kid!" Baku's voice rang in my ears. He floated over to my bed and with him was beautiful girl with long pink colored hair and beautiful tanned skin with blue eyes. She wore a white preistess like outfit with the hood down and a blue belt wrapped around her neck with a rosary hanging from it.

"Who're you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She bowed her head. "I'm Estar, the White Mage working under The Marquis."

"How come we haven't seen you around before?" I asked.

"She's been away at Rabanastre tending to the Resistance soldiers there. She just got back three days ago." Baku explained. "The Old man had her come up here and take a look at you and the big guy."

"Three days ago? You sayin' I've been..." I started rubbing the side of my head.

"Yep, out for 3 days straight. Jin really put a number on ya." Baku said nodding his head.

" Jin's fire spells weren't normal they were laced with a poisonous status effect that was slowly carouding your body." Estar informed me with a slight nod of your head.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA DIE?!" I shouted just before Baku slapped my forehead.

"Miss sweet thang' here had already cured your problem three days ago...we were just waiting for your recovery dumbass." Baku said.

" That's right...Jin...what happened to him anyway? Did I win the fight?" I asked looking over at Baku.

"Well..." He started to explain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After you were knocked out by Jin's final spell..._

_An explosion blew Kel back sending him flying through the air, he hit the ground hard being knocked out and his body laid out flat. Jin dropped to his knees as he revered back completely to his human form as well. The two mages laid still in between a fiery forest that was slowly being burned._

_"Heh...So that's what a Million Magister fights like?" Dropping down out of the sky were two figures. One was female wearing a red coat with long sleeves that covered her arms. The coat stopped above her waist alittle under her breasts. She wore a beige jumpsuit with short pantlegs that stopped at the thigh and long red thigh boots with black zippers. The female version fo the male mages uniforms for Archadia. She had silver pigtails and crimson red eyes with black lightening bolt like mascara running from her eyes._

_Standing behind the woman was a man wearing a red vest with a biege bodysuit and red boots with black zippers on them. He had black hair gelled back with one bang poking up and sort of swaying back as well. Both of their coats had the Archadian seal on them._

_"Is Jin still alive after that?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Apparently so." The man with the black hair replied opening a dark portal under Jin's body that slowly engulfed him._

_"What about the Million Magister guy? I know if we brought him back Vayne would be super proud." The girl giggled._

_"No leave him for now...he isn't much of a threat as is...he couldn't even defeat Jin one of our lower ranks." The black haired man said lifting Jin up with one hand and tucking him under his arm. With that both of the figures phased out._

_Back_

* * *

"And I was right there durin' the whole thing! That bastard Jin who we thought was badass was actually just a scrub!" Baku shouted.

"Really? Damn...I gave it everything I had in that fight." I said rubbing behind my head. " I was even brought down to the point where I had no MP left...looks like I got a long way to go before I can conquer the world huh?"

"Really REALLY long way...which is why we gotta train! C'mon get the hell outta bed...get on a suit! We're goin to practice!" Baku ordered.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"No I'm afraid that won't do, your MP may have recovered but your body has yet to. I won't allow any harsh training while your in that condition." Estar said pointing at me sounding like nurse or a harsh doctor. "Doctor's orders." She said smiling sweetly with an aura of 'I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't listen to me' flowing up like a dark creature behind her.

"Uh...sure." Baku and I said at the same time.

"Are you hungry?" She asked removing a bang from her beautiful face.

" Uh yeah! Lemme get..." Before I could finish my sentence she jumped to her feet.

"I'll get you some healthy fruit to restore your strength." She said walking off.

Baku turned to me, I was staring at her from behind she has big tits, nice shaped body and really pretty face. " Hey stop yer daydreamin...stay away from her too...she's MY girl." Baku said narrowing his eyes at me.

" Hm? Your girl?" I asked.

" Yeah like I said MY girl, stay away from her. There's nothin I hate more than interracial couples!" Baku explained.

"Your a book! And your blue! That's interracial right there." I said pointing at him.

"Of course I'm the only exception." Baku laughed.

"Whatever." I shrugged. "So anyway is all that about Jin really true...is he really just one of the weaklings?"

"Well I'm not sure but that's what I heard." Baku replied. I stared down at my sheets and grasped them hard while gritting my teeth...I couldn't contain myself for some reason. Sorry but I'm sure none know how I feel right now, all of that up to down training in the Lushu Mines. I gave it everything I had and I still was just barely strong enough to match him. My most powerful spell technique Rokuougen was only enough to dent him. Damn this isn't something I should be mad about yet...I'm infuriated...am I ever a sore loser huh?

"You lost..." A voice said with that my eyes opened wide hearing a famliar voice.

I looked up across the room to see Bruno sitting up in his bed as well also covered in bandages. Half of his face was bandaged."You lost and you know you did, had you not used Shigan Madara and only Rokuougen, you would be dead and Jin would have successfully destroyed Golmore Jungle." He said.

"Shaddap big draws! Who the hell asked you anyway?" Baku said with a straight face at him.

" Hmm no he's right..." I said and with that Baku looked back at me. " I thought if I learned Rokushiki and Zoan type transformations for variations, it'd be enough to take down just about any mage. Here I thought it was all like the game ya know...mages with weak attack power and potent magic. But...hands on it's nothing like the game at all."

" Your a Million Magister, you unlike many have the ability to learn over one million spells. Spells that have been discovered and some that hasn't even been known to man yet." Bruno explained. "With such an ability I suggest you get to filling up your list fast...Archadia has even worse mages than Jin. And to defeat them all you'll need to get stronger...and how will you do that?"

"By learning more spells." I said grasping my sheets.

"That's right and we should get started...but like my baby said you should rest first." Baku said looking up thinking of Estar. Speaking of which she walked right through the door with a tray of peeled oranges, bananas, apples and pineapples. Chopped peaches, pairs and kiwis.

"BABY!" Baku said with hearts in his eyes.

" Hello Baku...ah! It seems both of you are awake, splendid." Estar smiled while walking over to Bruno's bed first. She handed him a bowl of fruit then walked over to me handing me the second bowl. "Eat them up...their good for you." Just seconds after she gave the bowls to us and I started taking bites out of the peaches in the bowl. The Marquis came walking through the infirmary with his cane like some old pimp.

" It truly pains me to see you in this condition Bruno, Kelvis. Especially you who had just joined...I feel as though I'm sending you to your grave." He said looking down abit.

" Hey don't sweat it, I really wanted to go actually and I still want to go out there. I won't rule the world by just sitting around and talking about it." I said taking another bite out of the peach I was eating.

"But it was kinda reckless of ya to have us go out there blindfolded like that old bastard." Baku said angrily.

"Baku...don't speak badly of the The Marquis." Estar said lightly tapping him on the top of the cover.

"Sorry honey...but he is a bastard though." Baku said with hearts in his eyes looking over at Estar.

" It is as he says for I have yet another assignment." The Marquis said narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?" Bruno asked with abit of a sigh.

" Phantom, the Sand Mage whom had been leaking information to us from Archadia had just been exposed and captured by two members of Arcane 6." The Marquis explained.

"A-Arcane 6 are you serious sir?" Estar said covering her mouth.

"Arcane 6? What the hell is that?" I asked.

" Among the 50 or so Mages that Vayne has collected he split the mages into two divisions. The lower and middle classes were grouped together into a certain division called 'Thesis' while the higher ups and advanced magi are placed in 'Arcane 6'. Arcane 6 contains up to twelve mages with super natural manufactured power. These 12 mages are said to be the strongest in the world." Bruno explained.

"Phantom was a Mid Classed Mage at best, why would they go through such measures?" Estar asked looking down shocked.

" Since Phantom was stationed at Nalbina perhaps the sand gave him a level boost or something...I mean you said he was a Sand Mage. Maybe they needed professionals to go and deal with em?" Baku replied.

"Perhaps so..." The Marquis replied rubbing his chin.

"Where are they now?" I asked. "Did they kill Phantom?"

"No...they are holding him at the Ogir Yensa Sandsea for decomissioning...they are probing his mind for secrets that he may have given the Resistance." The Marquis replied. "But that isn't what we should be concerned about..."

"Huh?" Me and Baku went while staring at him.

"Phantom is do for execution in 3 Days from now. We must rescue him...he is a strong mage whom could help serve our cause." The Marquis answered.

"Then let's go!" I said taking off my sheets and standing up out of bed in my boxers.

"Hmhmhm...I'm afraid not in your condition." The Marquis chuckled.

" Please Kelvis you must rest, your injuries will be fully healed in 2 days." Estar said bowing her head. "As I've said before, moving around now won't do."

" Bullshit... How can you say that?! How can you guys be so calm...somebody out there is about to be executed!" I said pointing at them.

" Well what's any different from sending two injured men out on the battlefield. It's the same as executing the both of you. There won't even be a fight...they'll mop the floor with you before you even get finished casting your first spell." Estar said walking up to me forcing me back into bed. "Injury brings, fatigue, pain and dulled reflexes. With severe wounds like yours it'll take longer to cast. Leaving you wide open for attack!"

" Crap..." I said gritting my teeth. And when I get outta here I'm not gonna have time to train either...looks like I'm just gonna have to wing it. "Arg..."I groaned throwing my head back in the bed like an unpleased toddler.

"So the operation begins in two days. Both of you get plenty of rest until then." The Marquis said bowing his head and leaving.

"Let me know if you need anything. I left small magic bells under your beds, take them and ring them should you need my help with anything." Estar said bowing her head. She stared at me for acouple of seconds then turned around and left with the Marquis.

" Well we may not be able to train in person but maybe we can do alittle mind training for the next two days." Baku suggested.

"Mind Training?" I asked.

"Yeah something like meditation. You won't get physically stronger by mind training but you will get more mentally adept." Baku said. "Look at Bruno...he's already gotten started."

I looked across the room to see Bruno sitting down with his legs crossed and his fists together. Bruno is a pretty big and muscular guy so the first thing that popped into my head was, Wrestler meditating. He had his eye closed and was completely still and silent. "With mind training you can learn spells without phsyically straining your body to forcibly learn them...And also mind training gets you strategically fit as well. You'll be able to process and plan out more things while on the battlefield." He explained further. "It also increases your MP."

"IT DOES?! But I thought you said MP can't be maximized?" I asked rubbing behind my head.

"No I said there are only four guages and four guages only. You can maximize the four gauges to go past 100 MP each if need be.With increased MP you can pull off all sorts of spells over a longer period of time instead of running out so quickly. Or you could train to make your magic cost less MP." Baku said.

"I CAN ACHIEVE ALL OF THAT THROUGH JUST MIND TRAINING?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah...pretty much." Baku replied.

"Damn why didn't you mention mind training before then?" I asked.

"Duh...Mind Training is just sitting around. If you sat around mind training all day you'll get fat from not exercising! I mean you could work out all of the techniques in your head but if your body isn't fit enough for the techniques it's like you've been wasting your time." Baku explained. Since I'm already fit physically I should be able to endure whatever technique I learn in my head.

"Ok let's get this mind training thing on!" I said pointing at him.

"Right well first you'll need to go into spirit sleep and turn your body off." Baku said.

"What?" I asked.

" DO IT!" He yelled.

"How do I turn my body off? Where's the switch?" I asked looking around.

"Very funny smartass." Baku said with a straight face. "Just close your eyes and cut your magical energy off completely from your body and that should put you into spirit sleep mode."

I closed my eyes and crossed my legs sitting like an indian then clapped my hands together in a praying like position. In my head I could see my magic energy flowing like a light blue transparent flame through my body. 'Now how do I turn this off?' I asked myself. With that I noticed my magical energy flooding out from the center of my body in a cycle. I pictured a flood gate slamming over the place where my energy was manifesting and with that all of the magical blue flames disappeared.

With the disappearance of my magical power I felt light all of a sudden...tranquil...like I was floating on air. I suddenly found that I couldn't open my eyes or move my body, I was abit scared but the high of feeling like I was floating kept me calm. Right when I thought I was about to freak out a white light flashed and I found myself floating in the sky. The wide blue sky where clouds passed me by.

I was floating like that kid from the Neverending Story. I was doing front flips and back flips soaring around with one fist like I was superman. I was having a blast! I decided to all of a sudden explore the place, there was no ground below me or no space above. All there was, was just sky!? "What is this place?" I asked myself aloud while looking around.

"This is your Magic Zone." A voice said. Floating down infront of me was Baku.

" Magic Zone?" I repeated.

"Yup, this is the place the very essence of your Magical Power...you subconsiously made this place." Baku explained. "All mages have their different Magic Zones that they create without knowing it. The moment a mage gets his or her powers is the moment their magic zone gets created. So the second I appeared was the second you made this place."

"What's my zone called?" I asked.

"Sora." Baku said simply. "It is here in Sora where you'll train for the next 2 days."

**Author's Note: This is where Kel will train for the next two days in his Magic Zone "Sora" (Sky). All mages have different zones but elemental mages zones are set to a certain scenery that reflects their element. Ex: A water mage's zone would most likely be a beach, or the surface of the ocean, under water current or a coral reef. A fire mage's zone would probably be a volcano, a forest fire, an incinerater. **

**Anyway in "Sora" Kel will learn how to use a sword from a spiritual summoning of Shin Auron that Baku will use.  
**

**Chapter Trivia: **

**When Estar brought the fruits to Kel which fruit did Kel eat first?**

**A.) Apple  
****B.) Pineapple  
C.) Kiwi  
D.) Peach**

* * *

**ANSWERS so far: **

**Question 1: What is the name of Kel's Hi Ougi Technique in his Kirin Kirin no Mi Form?  
****Answer: B, Rankyaku Firaga**

**Question 2: What was the 3rd room the Tourguide showed Baku and Kel?  
****Answer: C, The Kitchen**

**Question 3: If Kel's Rokushiki moves takes up the same amount of MP as 3rd level magic spells, how much MP did Kel have left after his battle with Ifrit?  
Answer: A, 15 MP and 3 Guages Left. **

**Question 4: How many times did Kel use Soru after his Neko Neko transformation but before Jin's Kitsune transformation?  
Answer: D, 3 Times **

**  
Question 5: Why shouldn't Psychic and Chemist mages be on a team?  
Answer: Because of the Psychic's ability to detonate the Chemist's bombs through pyrokinesis.(Or something close to this) **

**Author's note: If you got ANY of these questions wrong...then you should be ashamed of yourself. I will personally spank you if you got any of these easy ass questions wrong!**


	12. Sand Chapter: Episode 3

_**Sand Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: 30 Hours!**_

So here I was standing in my own soul space or magic zone as Baku called it. It reminded me of the place that Ichigo went to when he first met his spirit Zangetsu, except my space doesn't have buildings. It's just a sky... I felt an invisible platform under my feet but there was no ground visible under me. I also noticed something else, I was wearing my full suit...my black suit with the white button up and black tie with black shiney shoes. All of my scrapes and burns were gone!

"Now that your up to speed with what your magic zone is, let's get started on training immediately. There is no time difference in here as to the real world...so you still have 2 Days to train in here." Baku announced.

"How am I suppose to get any REAL training done in 2 Days? Almost sounds impossible." I said with a shrug.

"The key word is 'Almost', there are several things you could learn in 2 Days...in day one you will learn a series of moves and in day two we'll work on improving your Rokushiki." Baku explained. "There are several more variations of Rokushiki you have to learn."

"Hmm heh...but what's the first day stuff all about? All you said was series of moves." I said with a shrug.

" Think about your battle with Jin, there was one thing that gave Jin an edge in battle. What was it?" He asked.

" Uh...the Fire Fox sealed in his body?" I asked.

" No...well yeah that but there was something else...he had a weapon. His naginata, made it easy for him to cast spells by channeling his magical power to the blade and launching it at you." Baku explained. "So your first day in here will be how to use a weapon."

"A WEAPON!? SWEET!" I shouted punching my fist into my palm. "A weapon would kind of make things easier..."

" Before you start talking about weilding weapons you first will need abit of training which is why I have this." Baku said opening his pages revealing a page I've never seen before in the Summoning Section of the book.

* * *

**  
SACRED TOME SUMMONING GUIDE:**

**Teachers and Instructors: No mage is perfect, even experts can stand to learn afew things. If your having trouble in any subject use this summoning spell to summon up yourself a strict teacher to whip you into shape.**

**Swordsman Teacher: Shin Auron**

**Black Magic Teacher: Shin Lulu**

**Dragon Slayer Magic: Shin Steiner**

**Hand to Hand Combat: Shin Tifa**

* * *

"Ok...I see so let's summon up one of these teachers." I said clapping my hands together and rubbing them abit. With that I placed my palm infront of the pages and a small magical seal appeared before my palm and light blue aura melted into the pages. With that a seal appeared before us about the size of a small swimming pool and appearing out of a white flash was a dark figure.

Standing before me was Auron from FFX?! Well it looked like him but I wasn't sure...this looked more like an evil Auron. His kimono robe thing wasn't red and blue it was all black, his skin was sort of a light blue drowning color and his hair was silver and spikey, on his forehead was a japanese kanji for 'Evil' or 'Shin'. He had the same ol' shades and everything but his kimono was dark looking it was almost scary.

"So this is Shin Auron?" I asked with that Baku shut his pages to glare as well.

"And you must be Kelvis." S.Auron said walking up to me, he stopped only two feet infront of me and stared down at me. I looked up at him determined, I mean he was scary as shit but I still didn't faulter. He turned away from me walking around while looking off into the distance of Sora. "Why have you summoned me? What is my purpose here?"

" I was wondering if you could train me on how to use a sword in 24 hours?" I asked standing still and watching him walk around the room.

"What is my purpose here?" He repeated looking at me with somewhat of a double take. His voice seemed abit more surprised.

" I want to learn how to use a sword or some type of weapon in 24 hours? Can you do it?" I asked.

" Learning the ways of the blade isn't something that can be taught in 24 hours..." S.Auron said looking up with his back turned to me.

" Damn..." I said silently to myself while looking down. I knew it, I knew we didn't have the time for this shit.

"...but 30 hours, I believe we can make a capable swordsman of you within that time." S.Auron said turning to face me. With that Baku and I, our eyes grew wide and we looked at eachother then back at S.Auron. " I can teach you how to use a sword in 30 hours. But to learn in such small time you must do everything I say without fail...you will work throughout the entire day with 5 minute breaks."

"Eh...ok." I swallowed and nodded. With that S.Auron pulled out a shinai from literally NOWHERE and threw it at me. I caught the shinai and was instantly brought down to my knees. This thing unexpectedly weighed about 200 pounds. "You will spend the next 4 hours swinging that until you get used to it...until you've gotten the hang of it is when we'll move on."

Appearing over in the distance was a television and a couch with alot of snacks and food placed on a small coffee table in between the TV and couch. Auron and Baku sat down on this couch and started to eat snacks while watching TV. "Well?...get to it." S.Auron said looking over at me.

"Right." I said turning my back to them holding the shinai with two hands. 'Damn...is this the weight of a sword?' I thought holding up the blade far over my head. I swung it down once and with that my entire body jerked forward from the immense force.

"Don't let the sword pull you. Remember, the blade is the weapon...you are only the weilder." S.Auron's voice said from behind me.

"Hmm." I nodded and grasped the hilt of the shinai again. I held it up feeling my muscules flex, damn I was getting worn out already. This thing was so heavy, I swung it down again feeling my body jerk forward until I stepped down hard with my right foot stopping my body from moving forward. I stood with my knees bent grasping onto the shinai hard with my body sort of squinting from swing.

I grasped the shinai hilt and swung in horizontally to the right, then downward again. My body spun and went forward but I had to catch myself. The strain by just using the first couple of swings was completely exhausting me. And I have to keep this up for another 4 hours?! No I can't give up now, if I wanna do this then I have to get through this training. It's the only way for me to get stronger!

"HA!!" I swung the shinai downward. Feeling myself once again step forward, I pressed down with my right foot stopping myself before I could jerk too far once again. And that's how it continued for the past 2 hours, me swinging and being pulled by the force of the blade. It wasn't until that 3rd hour came around did the shinai stopped pulling me and I was standing still with every swing.

I swung the shinai, up, down, left, right diagonally. I was getting used to it.

By the 4th Hour I was spinning the shinai on one hand swinging it around like I was from Kingdom Hearts. I tossed it up into the air spinning it then caught it and slashed downward.

"It seems you have gotten used to the weight..." S.Auron was standing right infront of me.

"Uh yeah...it's really easy to use now. Like a feather." I said swinging it down with my right hand over and over again.

"I see...now onto your next session." S.Auron said holding up his right palm with that a small marble sized bead appeared floating in his palm. The marble floated up infront of me up and down. "You have the power now it seems you need to work on the accurancy. Being a swordsman isn't all about swinging swords, you must be able to counter and strike accurately and effiecently. Try to strike this marble with your shinai...once you've hit it we'll move on to the next portion." S.Auron said while walking away.

"Easy..." I said. S.Auron left and I swung downward but the marble moved off to the side easily. "Huh? It moved!"

"Of course it moved...you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" S.Auron said just before sitting down.

I swung horizontally at the marble but it moved up this time, I quickly swung upward to hit it but it moved aside. It was like a dancing feather that you just couldn't grab. I swung up in all different directions in a rapid fire flurry of attacks. "YAH YAH YAH YAH!!" I screamed over and over again swinging the shinai around. I swung downward on last time and the marble moved dodging the attack.

I slouched over putting my hands on my knees while taking in deep breaths. "Got...dammit.." I said inhaling and exhaling. I stood tall after taking afew more breaths and grasped the shinai in both hands. I stomped down hard swinging the shinai like a baseball bat, the marble floated high into the air. I stopped off of the ground flying up at the marble and swung to the right then left then downward and diagonally then upward again and the marble flew off into another direction.

I flew off in the same direction swinging in all different directions again in the rapid fire. This marble dodged every one of my attacks with ease like it knew where I was gonna swing next.

I flipped down and landed on the surface with invisible ground the marble floated down infront of me as if provoking me somehow. I stabbed the shinai forward quickly with the speed of a Shigan attack but it still dodged.

Time had passed... I don't know how long it's been but it's been more than 4 hours and I was still stuck here swinging at this marble with no success in hitting it even once. Seconds turned to minutes...Minutes turned to hours...and hours turned to more hours.

I hadn't an exact count but it has been over 13 hours since I started the accurancy portion. I picked myself up off of the ground, I laid there abit for alittle break and now I was gonna get back at it. I spun the shinai in my right hand like a propellor before grasping it and standing like Zack from Crisis Core. I can't believe how long I've been trying to strike that stupid thing.

I don't feel like I'm any closer to hitting it either...I wish he'd give me a hint or something...wait asec.

"Being a swordsman isn't all about swinging swords, you must be able to counter and strike accurately and effiecently."

With that I me glared at the marble for like 10 seconds staring at it hard as if looking for a weakpoint in it. I held the sword up with both hands like I was in kendo and stared at the marble longer. Instead of striking to hit it just for the sake of striking it...I'll strike to cut it in half. I stared at the marble with my eyes unflinching. "Soru!" I phased out and for 3 seconds...everything slowed down.

I slapped the marble cutting right through it with the dull shinai and with that everything got back fast again. I appeared sliding along the ground with the sword down at my side like I was a professional. The marble cracked in half exploded much to my surprise like a bomb. I stood up straight to see S.Auron standing where the explosion had occured. It didn't surprise me in the least bit to see him.

"Very well...it seems you have gotten the accuracy and power. As for your third and final portion..." S.Auron said pulling out a shinai as well. "You must defeat me." With that his shinai broke apart revealing a plain katana underneath. My broke apart as well revealing the blade of a katana. "You must strike as if to kill." S.Auron said.

"Huh?" I said staring at the katana.

"I will not spare you...this is now a duel between swordsman. Only one can leave alive...these are the circumstances a swordsman is often faced with. I will come at you with all of my might. You must strike back to kill me as well...if you aren't completely serious..You will die!" With that he ran at me grasping the katana with his right palm. He was dragging the dull end of his blade along the ground.

I held my kendo stance and stared at S.Auron.

"Soru." I said phasing out.

S.Auron phased out at the same time I did and we both appeared in the center clashing swords. Auron was swinging upward with his right hand and his left hand tucked away into his robe. I was swinging downward and our eyes met. We both pushed away from one another but Auron stayed in the game running towards me, he swung his katana downward with so much magical force that it caused a minor explosion. I slid away from him and spun around with a mary-go round slash.

With that I connected blades with him again and a strong magical force that felt like an air pocket rumbled the magic zone. S.Auron reached his left hand out of his kimono and placed his palm over my face. With supernatural strength he pushed me back...REALLY FAR! I went sliding around atleast a mile until I stuck my blade into the ground to stop me from sliding.

A magical seal appeared under S.Auron's feet with a black aura covering his body. " Zangestu-Ha !" He shouted slashing out a huge black wave of energy at me. It looked like a Rankyaku blade kick but it was only black.

"Rankyaku!" I shouted slashing my left foot upward kicking the wave at the Zangetsu-Ha. With that the two blades combined in an explosion, cutting right through the smoke was S.Auron. I took off running towards him with my sword held up near my upper right body. S.Auron and I clashed swords again and stood there trying to force eachother back.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Zangetsu-Ha: A swordsman technique that takes up about the same amount of MP as a 3rd level magic spell. This technique's attack depends solely on the attack power of the weilder. **

* * *

"Like this you'll never be able to defeat me." S.Auron said looking at me while holding both of his hands on his katana now. It felt harder to move, I can't budge him back like I used to. "Until you come up with your own technique you won't be able to defeat me."

"Hm?!" I raised an eyebrow and with that Auron kicked me in the stomach sending me flying up into the air. He grabbed my ankle and slammed me down head first. With that he stepped over me raising his sword with both hands as if to stab me.

"Noway..." I said to myself. "Inu Inu no Mi."

With that black fur appeared all over my body with brown fur appearing on my neck and chest. I transformed using the Inu Inu no Mi (Dog Dog Fruit). I became a Doberman. I pressed down hard flipping back from S.Auron with my katana in hand. I dunno for some reason when I held the swordi n Inu Inu no Mi form I feel...different. Like I'm stronger somehow. I held the sword with my right hand while I kept my left palm open showing my claws.

"Hmm? What's this?" S.Auron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared just infront of S.Auron with my sword raised up. S.Auron brought up his katana quick and I quickly slashed downward scraping his blade sending mental sparks to fly off into the air. I slashed upward knocking the sword out of his hand causing it to go flying up. With that I held the sword to S.Auron's head then dropped it as I transformed back to human mode.

"Hm...not bad." S.Auron said with a nod abit of a laugh.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TRANSFORMATION GUIDE:**

**Inu Inu no Mi: (Dog Dog Fruit), Kel transforms into a Doberman. In this form he isn't as strong as the Giraffe, Cheetah or Ox form but he is more accurate. With his hieghtened since of smell he can smell the steel of a blade and predict how fast it's coming or where it's going to hit. Which makes this form ideal for weapon fighting. As far as Rokushiki goes, he can use sword and blade forms of Rokushiki like the Zangetsu-Ha(blade form of Rankyaku). **

* * *

It was several hours later that S.Auron stood infront of me and I stood straight like I was graduating or something. "Here I want you to have this." S.Auron said holding out a black saber. Well it was katana with the hilt shield of a saber. The hilt was red with black diamonds sown in, the shield was gold, the sheath was black with little red and black "yin and yang" symbols going down both sides. I grabbed the blade by the hilt and drew the sword just slightly to see the back metal was colored black but the blade was red.

"This blade is known as the 'Kuromune'...it belongs to you now." S.Auron said handing it to me. I grasped the sheath of the sword.

"What...kinda sword is this?" I asked.

"It's a cross between an english saber and a japanese katana. Kuromune, has the hidden ability to bring out the true potential of it's weilder." S.Auron replied. "When you find yourself in trouble...simply apply all of your magical power, every last drop into this sword."

"What'll happen?" I asked.

"For 50 seconds..." S.Auron said walking past me and that's when Baku floated up.

"For 50 seconds what?" I asked.

"You will become a true Million Magister. For only 50 seconds though...roughly a minute" Baku replied.

"What? Become a true Million Magister?" I asked looking down at this sword.

"I'd love to sit around and explain but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it...right now we've got more training!" Baku shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of this chapter. "Kuromune" looks alot like the new sword Zoro got in One Piece in the Thriller Bark arc. And Kel will use Kuromune but not that much. He's more of a hands on fighter so the most he'll probably do with Kuromune is for quick kills, techniques or flashy moves. Most of the time he just keeps it on his back. But when he's in Dog Mode he'll use Kuromune so much you'd think it was attached to his arm. This is because most of Inu Inu no Mi's moves are sword techniques.**

Anyway the things Bruno and Kel learned over the course of the two days is as follows:

Kel  
Learned the Gomu Gomu no Mi Gear 3rd.  
**Learned all of the other CP9 Rokushiki variations.**

Bruno  
Learned all Earth styled Magic  
Learned Tales of Grave Spell  
Learned to Summon Titan  


**Chapter Trivia:**

**What was the point of the first exercise? **

**A.) For Kel to learn how to swing properly  
B.) For Kel to adjust to holding a sword.  
**


	13. Sand Chapter: Episode 4

_**Sand Chapter**_

_**Episode 4: Ogir Yensa**_

I woke up out of bed and resting on my lap was Kuromune. I grabbed the sheath of the blade and leaned up, my body felt as good as new. I yawned feeling like I had just come out of a bad dream. Yo, sup...I had just gotten out of mind training mode having learned quite afew new things. I believe I am way stronger now than I was before I went into mind training.

I turned out of bed and stood up in my boxers sort of unravelling my bandages in the mirror. My skin had returned to normal and my felt like a million bucks. I turned back at the bed across from mine to see no one in it. Bruno had already recovered and left. I turned and walked over to the box near my bed pulling out a fresh new black suit. I put on some pants and just the white button up which I left unbuttoned so my chest could show. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and slipped on some socks and black shiney shoes.

When I was done with that I had a belt wrapped around my chest holding the Kuromune diagonally on my back with the hilt poking up from the right shoulder. "Your up. It seems you've recovered quite well." Walking into the room Estar and Baku.

"We were just comin' to get ya, the meetin's already started." Baku informed me and I nodded.

You see the Sand Mage Phantom an ally of ours had got captured by these Arcane 6 guys, who seem to be top dog in Archadia. I ran down the marble halls with Estar and Baku and pushed the doors to the Marquis' office open seeing Bruno dressed in a black jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off with making black jeans and curving cowboy hidden under them.

"Yo...so let's get goin." I said slamming my palms down on the Marquis' desk.

"Not so hasty we still have another 14 hours before the execution. I'm going to send you 4 in first and have a backup squadron arrive acouple of minutes after. " The Marquis said.

"Four?" I asked looking back at Estar who nodded.

"I'll accompany you both, your injuries were quite severe in your last mission it would be more convient for a healer to be on the scene." She said nodding.

"Right..." I nodded.

"Godspeed." The Marquis said bowing his head.

Bruno, Ester and I bowed and walked out of the room one by one. With that Baku and I raced down the hall while the others walked, we both ran down into the basement hanger and up to the Ragnorok where Zilik stood waiting. "Let's go." He said with a nod.

* * *

_At the Ogir Yensa Sandsea_

The four of us dropped down from up high off of the Ragnorok, Zilik couldn't land here do to too many land upheavels in the area around the Sandsea. We landed down on a sandy area just infront of one of those huge tank platforms. I took a look around for the first time seeing the Ogir Yensa Sandsea, it was like going to the sahara for the first time. I walked over to the edge of the hardened sand and kneeled down digging my hand into the sand feeling it flow. It was like water but...sandy water.

"Whoa..." I said letting the sand run through my fingers.

"This your first time being here?" Estar asked with that I turned around to see Bruno and herself standing there staring at me.

" Uh yeah." I rubbed behind my head abit.

"Well we'd best get started...they should be keeping Phantom there...or so says the plans." Bruno said pointing off into the distance. I turned around to see off in the distance a huge warehouse like building with pipes and stuff sticking out of it. Since it was too far in the distance I could only see acouple of things in detail like the pipes and how it was sticking out of the ground by hundreds of poles.

It was a weird building and something I don't think I've seen in the game. "Yeah let's go." I said with a nod.

The four of us made it up the ramp onto the first platform seeing acouple of those little bandit fiends shuffling towards us. There was two of them, I grabbed Kuromune from my back without drawing the blade from the hilt and slapped the sheath across both of their heads sending them flying off of the platform one after another. I put Kuromune back on my back and the four of us made our way down the platform.

"That sword is quite interesting." Bruno said. "I don't remember you ever having a sword like that."

"He got it through mind training." Baku replied for me.

"Ahh I see, so you happened to pick up on an entirely new form of fighting. Well I have gotten stronger as well." Bruno said walking behind me. "I'm far stronger than was when we last faced."

"So am I." I said pointing to myself.

" LOOKOUT!" Estar cried.

I looked up to see having bursted out of the sand a ways back was a floating Sand Dolphin with it's teeth sharp and wide at us. I clenched my fists and just as I was about to jump kick it, Bruno grabbed the entire thing by it's head and tossed it off into the distance sending it whing while flying off. "Not bad." I said looking up him. "Let's keep movin'."

" Resistance troops!"

Running towards us from the platform we were headed to was a full platoon of Archadian armored soldiers. Three of them had rifles, one was a mage and the lasts of them were swordsman. Bruno and I took off running towards them, the mage type soldier attempted to cast but I ran up to him first and shot my foot upward kicking him in the chin and with that he went flying back.

I shoved my elbow into a knight's side crushing his armor from the outside then brought my foot up kicking another one of them Bruno was punching them aside and booting them back shoving his heel into their head's and bodies. From behind a soldier tried to slice me vertically but I grabbed Kuromune and pulled it from the sheath only alittle and clashed with him. With that I shut Kuromune closed and turned around round house kicking the soldier.

With all of them knocked out we all stood there abit. "So Archadian soldiers are here too." Estar said checking their pulses to see if we killed any of them.

"Looks like it." Baku replied. "Tch...looks like we got more of clean up to do then."

" I'm afraid not." A voice said.

We all looked up to see standing on one of those big tankers was a boy with short brown hair and a beige ripped scarf around his neck. He wore a red leather coat that stopped above his waist and a beige body suit under it with red boots that had black zippers. "An Archadian Mage." Baku said squinting his eyes.

"That's right my name is Loki, I'm a Sand Mage." He said pointing at himself.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the half assed chapter but I had acouple things on my mind. Anyway first thought is the bios, I don't really too much mind the fire users. I had no idea fire was EVERYONES favorite element.(NOT MINE THOUGH...MINE IRONICALLY IS WATER!) I've decided to let you all keep your bios I mean what's the worst that can happen?...Besides all of the fire mages teaming up to set the world ablaze as ESN laughs about it all? **

**Anyway as for thought 2, uh as everyone has noticed I haven't been updating that much do to my internet being shut off. (Stopped paying the bill, I will have it back though.) But I have no need to worry about you guys it seems Demi is keeping you all entertained with Enix Brave. Seriously if I knew Demi had such talent I would have asked for her help more often. She is the da fuckin bomb right now. (No not literally a bomb! I mean...ya know...if you don't get slang talk then I'm trying to say "she rocks".)**

(WICKED FIGHT SPOILER)

The bout between Kel and Kyuzeh promises to be one of the best I've ever written. And I believe I can say this without a doubt. The fight has 2 parts to it seperating the chapters abit.

**Chapter Trivia:**

**What is the special ops Mage unit called in Archadia?**

**A.) Arcane 6  
B.) MAGI  
C.) Akatsuki  
D.) Poison Fang**

A/N: SERIOUSLY ME SPANKING YOU ALL LAST TIME WAS A BLUFF BUT IF YOU GET THIS WRONG I WILL PERSONALLY PM YOU JUST TO WRITE (SPANKING YOU!) or something of that nature.


	14. Sand Chapter: Episode 5

_**Sand Chapter**_

**_Episode 5: Saving the Sandman_**

"Muahahahahahahahahaha..." Laughing while standing on a high up platform over us that looked like an oil tanker was Loki the Sand Mage. He was apart of Archadia but not in the Arcane 6 group. He stopped laughing and looked down at us while raising his hands up.

"Are you done yet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heh...Fun! I hope you will give me the experience of a lifetime. This is my first time in 5 years that I've been released from the Draklor labs...entertain me!!" Loki laughed manically with his pupils moving into all different directions of his eyes which was weird by the way. With that Loki clapped his hands together while staring down at us, that's when I noticed two huge hands made completely of sand attempt to close and slam us in.

Bruno grabbed Estar and I grabbed Baku and we both leaped straight up into the air. The huge hands destroyed the bridge where we had jumped and we were both headed down for quick sand. "Geppou!" I shouted kicking the air, I flew backwards hitting Bruno and Estar. The four of us went flying back and landed on a tanker aways back from Loki.

"There is no escape!" Loki said doing handseals like Gaara while laughing his ass off for some reason. An orange magical seal appeared at his feet and his body glen with a bright orange color. "Suna Rain!" Loki shouted slamming his palm down on the tanker underhim. Two huge snakes of sand flew up and exploded sending chunks of sand flying down at us.

Bruno and I both stepped up and clapped our hands together at the same time. As green seals appeared at our feet, it seemed like we were thinking the same thing. "Shell!" We both shouted. With that a red dome appeared over us and the rain of sand clottered down, hammering on the shield. The shield began to break alittle like glass.But it held up until the last sand rain blast fell hitting the shield and shattering it.

I took off running and jumped off the side of the tanker. "Geppou! Geppou! Geppou!" I used three massive steps through the air to fly alittle bit further towards Loki who seemed a far ways off. I got close with my right fist jacked backwards. I threw my fist forward punching him square in his face, my fist went straight through him as he turned to sand.

O.o- Me "Huh?"

Rising up from huge floating patch of sand with his arms crossed was Loki. "Fool, fighting a Sand Mage at close range is like asking to be slaughtered." He laughed as his body began to glow with a yellow aura. "Suna Darts!" With that from the patch of sand he was floating on needle shaped chunks of sand flew down at me.

"Rankyaku!" I shouted taking one heavy step forward and kicking up a blue energy wave that cut through acouple of the sand darts but the others over took the wave and canceled it out before it could even reach Loki.

"GRAVE!"

Flying out of nowhere was a huge stalagmite that stabbed through the patch of sand Loki was standing on causing him to go flying back. The darts stopped flying and I used the Kuromune to slash through the remaining ones before sheathing it again. Loki flew back and landed on the surface of the flowing sand like it was nothing. Bruno flew over and landed beside me while holding Estar and Estar held Baku.

" Thanks for the save." I said giving him a thumbs up.

" Hmph." Bruno nodded.

" What are Sand Mages weak against?" I asked.

" Sand Mages don't have too many weaknesses." Estar said finally.

"WATCH OUT!" Baku shouted.

" Hi Ougi: Suna no Tatsumaki!" Loki said getting done casting.

Flowing up behind him was a huge tornado of sand it gathered up as wide as an actual tornado. It spun up into the air and launched towards us falling over like a tower, the sky over us had covered with sand clouds and the tanker platform we were all standing on began to rumble. It was abit scary actually.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Suna Rain: A magic technique that can only be perfectly executed by Sand Mages. This technique to a normal mage would take years but for a Sand Mage would take only acouple of hours. This magic spell pulls two large masses of sand from the ground and casts them into the air breaking them apart into small chunks of sand that fall like rain on the opponent. This technique if held up can widdle away impossible defenses. **

**Suna Darts: This is the only close ranged sand attack that a Sand Mage has. This spell breaks apart the sand under the mage creating needle pointed darts made completely of sand that can eat through an opponents body. This technique is very fast and almost inescapable. **

**Suna Bushin: Suna Bushin or Sand Clone basically speaks for itself. Sand Mages aren't as mobile as most others and they rarely move or dodge from enemy attacks. This spell creates a dummy clone of the mage to lure in their opponents for a close range attack. The clone is completely identical to the user and only converts back to sand after being struck. If need be the Sand Clone can cast spells on it's own if the user inserts their own magic into the clone beforehand. **

**Suna Tatsumaki: Also known as Sand Tornado, this technique is one of the many Hi Ougi classed spells of a Sand Mage. This technique hurls a large tornado of sand turned on it's side at the opponent. The grains of sand often rips the opponent's body to shreds before the attack is completely over. **

* * *

I could feel my body being pulled towards us as it flew crashing through the sand sending waves of save flocking into the air.

"We're boned." Baku said with a straight face.

"The only thing that can counter a Hi Ougi is another Hi Ougi spell." Bruno said stepping before everyone. The tornado was still a ways off but it seemed to be picking up speed. Estar held her white priestess like dress down as her rosary flickered. Baku was trying to look under Estar's dress and I held my forearm up visoring my eyes thinking of a Hi Ougi spell that can counter this. The only two Hi Ougi Spells I know is Rokuougen and Rankyaku:Firaga.

As I was pondering Bruno's body glen with an orange aura.

" Hi Ougi: Grave Lance!" He said as a huge orange seal appeared under all of our feet and spread out across the area even amongst the sand. Rising from the sandsea below us was a golem made completely of bedrock or what looked like it. It had no face and was built, it's lower body remained under the ground while it's upper body was free above. It raised it's huge left hand with a jaggering crunching earth sound and opened it's palm, appearing out of a orange aura was a long stone harpoon. Bruno raised his middle and index finger and pointed it at Loki.

With that as if given the signal the golem threw the Stone Harpoon and it flew like a jet cutting right through the sand tornado which broke apart into small hurricane spins that destroyed dune hills in the distance. The lance flew straight at Loki slammed into the ground infront of him with a large explosion sending rocks and heavy boulders plummeting through the air.

Loki was flying up in slow motion covered in blood with his head whipped back and his body spread out. He landed down like a shot duck unmoving.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Hi Ougi: Grave Lance: This technique harnesses the power of Titan the Earth Elemental Spirit. Only masters of the land can use this extremely high leveled spell. It is an unblockable technique that calls forth a giant stone golem that hurls a harpoon made of stone at the opponent. Since the weight of the earth is so massive it is an unblockable technique that can tear through any defenses. But the technique takes so long to load that's the only downfall, in the time it takes to get ready the opponent will have tried something to disrupt the spell. Other than timing and speed the spell has no flaws.**

* * *

O.o- Me

o.O- Baku

"Holy hell..." I said.

" Had he pulled that shit on you awhile back you'd be dead." Baku whispered and with that I swallowed and nodded.

The sky over our heads cleared and Bruno dusted a touch of sand off of his shoulder. "Estar." He said and with that the cleric standing beside me suddenly remembered something with an "Oh." And pulled a little blue bottle from his bag that dangled at her waist. She ran up to Bruno's side and handed him the bottle, he politely took it and drank it.

"What was that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"An Ether. It restores roughly one full gauge of MP." Baku replied.

"After that shit he should drink one of those." I said rubbing behind my head.

"We've no time to sit around let us go." Bruno said walking off and jumping from the platform. He landed down on another bridge that led to another platform, Estar jumped down and landed safely and I landed down beside her. With both ran off behind Bruno who was taking large stomps around the platforms and through bridges. We made it to about the third platform before more armed Archadian soldiers showed up with their clinking metal armor.

There were about ten of them running at us six of them held swords and the remaining four were gunmen. Estar and Baku stayed behind Bruno and I as we both ran forward towards the soldiers. A soldier swiped horizontally as I was coming and I leaned back and kicked upward uppercutting him. He flew back landing into another soldier whom tossed him aside with a "Out of my way!" The hot headed soldier rushed my way and I leaned back and threw my fist forward jabbing him directly in the center of the face. His helmet flew off and landed on the floor behind him as he slowly leaned back hitting the floor himself with a bloody and broken nose.

Bruno clothslined four soldiers at once and stomped the ground with a magic seal under his foot causing four stalagmites to shoot from the floor of the bridge and smash back the gunmen soldiers.

"Let's go!" I said taking one full step forward before I noticed a guy dressed in a crimson red coat with a beige body suit standing infront me. He had live bullets inbetween the cracks of his fists with a belt made completely of bullets lashed across his chest. He was atleast 6'7 with blonde hair slicked back and scars all over his face. Pulsing through his body were yellow lightening sparks.

"Heh heh heh...where do you think your goin?" He asked. I looked up at him and he attempted a straight forward punch but I jumped back dodging the punch.

"Aww great! Another asshole to deal with." Baku shouted. "GOT DAMMIT!!"

" Heh...you wo..."He started with a grin before Baku spat out.

"YEAH YEAH YOU WON'T GET BY ME?! WE KNOW THE WHOLE FUCKIN' ROUTINE PAL SO SPARE US THE BULLSHIT!!" Baku cursed more. "KEL UNLEASH THE NEW HI OUGI YA LEARNED!"

"What?! This early?" I asked looking back at him.

"New Hi Ougi?" Estar and Bruno said at the same time.

"Yeah that's right NEW HI OUGI, whaddaya think your the only one that learned somethin' ya big bastard." Baku said directing his anger towards Bruno who rolled his eyes. "Now kid pull it off!"

" But...isn't it abit early? I mean we don't really know what's to come and..." I started before Baku slapped me over the head with his spine. "Ow!"

"JUST DO IT! Estar's got plenty of Ethers to get you back up to speed so just do it. We can get rid of this guy quick!" Baku said.

"Whatever...ok you guys stand back." I cracking my fingers.

* * *

_Back in Bhujerda_

Sitting at his desk was the Marquis and standing before him were three figures. The first was female, she was about 5'8 with red slitted cat like eyes, black hair with slightly tanned skin that glew in the sunlight. She wore a green tunic with a white shorts and no shoes. With an emerald embedded into a golden trinket that hung around her neck.

Standing to her left was a man wearing a white full body robe with the hood down and a dark blue japanese rope wrapped twice around his waist and tied at his side. He had spikey ginger hair with blue eyes and pale ghost white skin. His palms and hands were covered in white tape like gloves and at his side was a white wooden walking stick. Although he didn't seem old he held the stick as if he had it for years. Also sitting on his shoulder was a small foot long dragon like creature with small wings and a tiny snout that sat like a puppy.

And the last figure standing before the Marquis yet was another female. She had long brunette hair that stopped at mid back point with dark and light red highlights. Her eyes peered through the room and her pale complection matched that of the other two mages standing beside her. She wore a white suit top with an upper black vest and a white t shirt with a black plaid skirt and tall black thigh boots with buckles along the sides of them.

"Martina, Tiamat and Jamie. During your absence to Mt.Bur Ominsce, Phantom of Nalbina was captured by two members from Arcane 6. Kyuzeh and Exon." The Marquis explained.

"Oh really?" Martina the girl in the white suit coat asked with a straight nonchalant face. "I say good riddens I was sick of that guy's attitude!"

" Despite his attitude he gave us some valuable information. Archadia is keeping him alive until they get this information from him..." The Marquis informed and the three of them sort of made eye contact with him.

" As far as I see it, your saying you want us to rescue him?" Jamie the mage in white asked rubbing his chin.

" Yes, I've sent three mages into the Ogir Yensa Sandsea where Phantom is being held.You three will be dispatched for their backup." The Marquis replied.

Tiamat looked down as if she didn't want to do this then looked away accepting anyway while Jamie sort of shrugged it off. " Wait you said three mages? Only two are stationed here. Estar and Bruno? Whose the third guy?" Martina asked just remembering.

" A Million Magister." The Marquis replied. With that everyone sort of stopped what they were doing became alittle more engaged in what The Marquis was saying.

"A Million Magister? Are you kidding me?" Jamie asked narrowing his eyes. "A Mage with the ability to master and store over one million spells, the strongest mages alive? Your telling me one just recently joined?"

"If you got a fuckin Million Magister then why the hell do you need us?" Martina asked slamming her palms down on the desk.

" He is relatively new to the ways of magic, although he is a million magister he is still quite inexperienced." The Marquis replied calmly.

" Oh a noob huh?" Martina replied.

" We'll help with the operation in anyway possible." Jamie agreed.

" Wait asec James I didn't agre...ACK!" Martina started before Jamie pulled her by the arm out of the office.

Standing in the office still was Tiamat. "Tiamat is something the matter?" The Marquis asked. She turned around without saying anything and grunted while walking out of the room. "Hmm...It truly seems that her hatred for humes run deep."

* * *

_At Ogir Yensa Sandsea_

O.o- Bruno

o.O- Estar

I was standing infront of a tanker with a hole so huge Vegnagun looked like he had tunneled through. There was rubble falling from the edges of the hole and about a mile off laying six feet in a crater was the thunder mage that provoked us earlier. I was holding my arm which hurt so badly I could hardly move. "HOW YA LIKE US NOW MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!!" Baku laughed aloud.

"Th-That was...That was..." Estar said she was so shocked that her hair was abit messy and her eyes had two shades of gray underthem like she had just saw a ghost.

"That was the new Hi Ougi you mentioned? And you happened to learn that in one day?" Bruno asked as his eyes broadened.

"Yeah..." I squeaked grasping my forearm. "Geh..." The pain was excrutiating.

" Ah...Are you alright?" Estar asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah...it's just a side effect of the Hi Ougi, it makes my arm hurt really bad. It's ok really..." I said grasping my arm again.

" Here take this." Estar said handing an Ether. I took it and drank the little blue liquid, it tasted like blueberry soda for some reason which wasn't half bad. I drank it up and I could really feel my magic power return to me. My arm had stopped hurting and I stood up stretching abit.

"Ahhh yeah that hit the spot." I said rubbing my stomach. I turned back to see that Bruno had some sort of new found respect for me in his eyes. Bruno without saying much walked past me and Estar.

"Haha that's right big guy! If we knew back then what we know now, then you'd be toast!" Baku said and I slapped him over the spine.

"This isn't a competition man. Somebody's life is hangin' in the balance." I said with my arms crossed.

" SO!" He replied knocking me over the head. "Right baby?" Baku said cuddling with Estar abit who laughed alittle.

"You both are really strong and with your combined strength I believe we'll get Phantom back no problem." Estar said punching the air, then rubbed behind her head and stuck her tongue out playfully. With that she blushed and ran off behind Bruno.

"She got all red for me. Damn I'm so lucky and your so unlucky!" Baku said before I slapped him over the spine again out of jealousy. Seriously how can a book pull such a pretty girl?

After some couple of battles against soldiers later we finally found ourselves infront of a tall castle like building infront of us. It looked more like an old factory than a castle really. It had lots of pipes sticking from it and exhausting smoke from it and all of the bridges leading from the many points of the sandsea had all led to this place. IT seemed like the central building between everything in this desert.

The only thing blocking us from going inside was a huge steel door with zigzagging seperating cracks. I ran towards it alittle pulling the Kuromune from my back and grasping it with both hands while slashing upward. With one diagonal slash from right to left in an upperward fashion the door fell apart. I sheathed the Kuromune on my back after a Cloud or Zack like spin with one hand.

With that Bruno, Baku and Estar made their way in after me. This place was so dark and barren with cob webs all over the corners and along the sides of the walls. It was hard to believe the Archadians were protecting such a place. There was a flight of stairs as wide as a highway leading upward and curving into a spiral.

I started the run first up the stairs and Bruno, Baku and Estar followed. The stairs seemed to go on for miles I was actually getting alittle tired, Estar had fallen back and started walk up them alittle more slowly. Bruno and I stepped it up until we got all the way to the second level finally... This level seemed abit more up to date but still complete wreckage.

The room itself seemed about as big as a football field with lots of broken machinery laying around, some sand that made it's way in from the desert was all over the floor acouple of boulders from the ceiling had fallen onto the floor and there were cracks all over the walls sending in abit of radiance from outside that ultimately lit up the room and kept it to the point of vision.

Across the room from where we were standing was another flight of stairs.

"Theres another pair of stairs c'mon." I said rushing forward.

"Aww another...I can't take any more stairs." Estar complained.

"You can rest if you want snookums." Baku said turning to Estar. "HEY KID HURRY UP ALREADY!"

I was running across the room until my foot hit something weak in the floor. With my foot tapping the ground like that I set off some sort of trigger and spreading out like a blossoming flower was a crimson red seal.That glen with a powerful aura...with that an explosion took off under me blowing me straight upward. I flew up so fast I hit the ceiling and flew right through it with a POW!!

POW!!

POW!!

POW!!

I hit ceiling after ceiling feeling myself slowing down after every hit. I hit the last ceiling and flew off to the side flipping acouple of times before hitting the ground head first. "OW!!" I said with anime swirlies through my head. "Man I'm spazzin' out..." I said rubbing the back of my head seeing little chocobo birds dance around my head. "Dancin' chocobos...haha...funny."

"A babbling idiot? Is the foolish resistance so incompetent as to send you to the rescue of a comrade?" A voice said. I nodded my head shaking off the dizziness and stood up straight. This room seemed abit cleaner than the others, this one actually had a clean pearly blue floor with intact windows and walls. Standing infront of a large machine was a man dressed in a black cloak like jacket. It was one of those organization 13 kinds ya know. Cept this one had red runners along the sides with cargo pockets near the feet of them.

His hood was down revealing his long blonde hair, he turned to face me revealing his glasses and green eyes. That's when I noticed a number six on his chest. He must be one of the Arcane 6 guys!

**Author's Note: Oops...accidently made this update too long. Well whatever you guys got the point. Next chapter Exon reveals himself to be the one who blew Kel up three stories in the warehouse and battles with Bruno. Who will fuckin win?! Although I'm pretty sure you all get what's gonna happen. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**Who was the second character in The Marquis' office whom was introduced?**

**A.) Martina  
B.) Jamie  
C.) Tiamat**


	15. Sand Chapter: Episode 6

_**Sand Chapter**_

**_Episode 6: Explode the Earth_**

Staring up dumbfounded on the second floor of the warehouse was Baku, Bruno and Estar. "KEL!!" Estar screamed up at the hole in the ceiling but all that played back was her echos. "Are you ok?! SAY SOMETHING!" Estar yelled but her echo once again played back to her.

"Maybe that blast blew him into outerspace." Baku replied. "It was pretty huge."

"No it only took him to the fifth floor." A voice replied almost muffled. Bruno's eyes narrowed with the sound of that voice.

"Eh...d-did you guys just feel that? That..frightening aura." Estar said grasping her chest alittle while taking a step back as Bruno fixed himself infront of Baku and Estar.

"Stay back." Bruno said calmly.

"Yeah protect us with your big ol' body we'll be in the corner cuddling. Come on babes." Baku said fixing himself up against Estar's chest. "Sweet sweet tits!"

Bruno looked up to see standing on a pile of rubble just infront of the doorway leading upstairs to the next level a man dressed in a black cloak with his hood down and the number six emblazed on his chest. He had fuzzy short black hair with a gas mask over his face with red glassy eyeholes on them. He stood up slowly and spread his arms out. "I personally sent him up there...I figured that I shouldn't be the only one having fun." He said.

"That jacket...your from Arcane 6!" Estar said while hiding behind Bruno's husky body.

" That is a brilliant deduction girl. I am Exon, a Chemist Mage at your service." He said dusting himself off abit now.

" Where is the Sand Mage Phantom..." Bruno asked straight forwardly

"Ah straight to the point. Ok I'm not going to lag you guys out with a really boring explanation...he's here and we're probin' his brain. He's up on the fifth floor with your friend. Though I doubt he'll be able to save anyone with Kyuzeh up there too." Exon said with a shrug. "That guy is strong...I mean really strong seriously, strong he can bench press this entire building."

" Spare us the bullshit like you said assbite...get outta the way so we can go and kick your overly exaggerated comrade's ass." Baku said from behind Bruno.

"Hmmm...A Sacred Tome that can talk? Strange...I've never seen one that actually speaks. Whatever...listen I'm not gonna let any of you pass." Exon said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Baku asked. "Kick his ass brawn an no brains!"

Bruno nodded slightly and took three steps forward. "If you won't let us pass then we'll just tare right through you!" Bruno said as his body began to glow with an orange aura. "Quake 2!" He shouted slamming his fist into the ground sending stalagmites to go pounding up through the ground towards Exon. Exon jumped straight up flipping over the wave and landing on two slanting stalagmites.

"Yeeeeaaahhh your gonna wanna try something else." Exon said standing up straight with his hands at his sides.

" Bruno, he's a very high leveled mage." Estar said with abit of fear in her voice.

" Yeah fucktard your gonna need more power than that!" Baku shouted from behind as well.

Bruno without saying anything at all took off running towards the stalagmites Exon was standing on. "Hey big guy watch your step." Exon said and just seconds after he said that Bruno stepped on a red seal that exploded. With the rising flames smoke expelled through the room and Bruno went flying out of the smoke and hitting the ground, he quickly jumped to his feet being covered in bruises.

"Ya see lemme explain...I'm a Chemist Mage, my speciality is bombs. I can create any element or spell and convert it into a bomb. For example how about...Thunder." Exon explained while clapping his hands together. Appearing under him was a purplish seal and his body glen with a dark purple aura. He spread his hands apart and appearing levitated between his palms was a floating cube.

The Chemist mage threw the cube into the air and it exploded in mid air casting lightening bolts down at Bruno who held up a huge boulder over his head with super human strength using it as a shield. "Heh..." Exon laughed abit dropping down from the stalagmite and landing down on the floor staring at Bruno who threw the boulder aside.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Jolt Boomer: A spell that can only be used by Million Magisters and Chemist Mages. By reanimating a spell into a bomb the user can cause massive damage with lightening explosive.**

* * *

"A Chemist mage...they are in the top ten most deadly mages group." Estar squeaked.

"Yeah well...we're boned. With the kid we may have stood a chance...hell even with him I'm not sure what the hell we coulda done." Baku said.

"Don't be so quick to count me out just yet." Bruno said standing to his feet and taking off his sleeveless jean jacket revealing his bulky body.

"Heh damn your like the Juggernaut kinda huge huh? But I don't get why you Terra Mages are so huge." Exon said scratching the side of his head.

" It's because we need this strength to push and pull the earth as we choose." Bruno replied cracking his knuckles while forming his right palm into a fist. Bruno pounded his foot into the floor causing a magical upheaval of the earth to appear and push Exon up into the air. With that Bruno's body glen with an orange aura as a seal appeared at his feet.Suddenly forming over his right arm was a stone drill and with that he ran towards Exon and leaped through the air. "GRAVE DRILL!"

"Hm...I've got to admit you are strong but...I'm afraid your a million years too early to face me." Exon replied clapping his hands together calling forth thousands of tiny bombers around him. They flew towards Bruno striking him and exploding on contact with over ten to twenty explosions. Exon landed on the ground while looking up at the smoke in the sky. When the smoked past Bruno was gone.

"What?!" Exon said even he was surprised.

"He's gone." Estar said.

" Did I blow him to shreds or something?" Exon asked rubbing behind his head. A tiny pebble landed down on the floor behind Exon with a tapping sound, Exon quickly turned around and smashing out of the rubble behind him was a huge earth hand that grabbed Exon and slammed him against the weak wall causing rubble to cascade over Exon's body.

Rising up from the floor and rubbles was a Bruno in a stone like form it was as if his body itself had become one with the earth. His skin had turned into the color of bedrock and his hair was spikey and stone like with cracks in them.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Grave Drill: The earth styled magic spell that forms earth around the user's selected arm or body part to form a drill. This technique take ALOT of control and doesn't take too much time to cast. It is a devastating technique when it hits, starting an instant spin cycle that could tear the opponent's insides or affected area to shreds.**

**Multi Boomer: A spell originally created by Chemist Mages as a means of frustration. It is a multiple attack that hits and explodes in all different directions, it's about the size of a regular grenade. The Multi Boomer is used by Chemist Mages who are either frustrated because they can't defeat their opponents or playing around with their opponents. (Which is basically what Exon is doing now.) **

**Terra Reformation: Can only be used by Earth Mages whom have made a pact with the spirit of the earth Titan. This transformation technique causes the entire body to transmute into the earth element giving them instant control over the element. While in this form the user can recieve no harm, it wastes loads of MP just to maintain the form which is the only downside to it. **

* * *

BOOM!!

With an explosion so large it sent Estar and Baku standing back Exon emerged from the rubble that covered him standing unscathed. "What's this?" Exon said staring at Bruno who melted away into the ground with a grin.

"This is your defeat." Bruno said.

"Is it?" Exon said sarcastically. Estar and Baku both woke up out of their dazed state to see Bruno just melt away into the ground.

"Wh-what's going on?" Estar asked.

"Seems like that big bastard isn't as completely useless as I took em for." Baku replied looking seriously at the fight.

Suddenly shooting out of the hardened earthy top that covered the floor were the mines that Exon had laid. They flew straight at Exon who held up one hand alittle surprised. Earth needle stalagmites flew out of the ground and hit stabbed straight through all nine of the mines causing them to explode just before reaching Exon. Exon jumped straight out of the smoke flying high up in the air. 'He can't keep up this form for too long...all I have to do is wait it out and he'll be as good as toast.' Exon thought flipping through the air and landing on a stack of boulders.

BOOM! Shooting up from the stack was a huge earth fist that uppercutted Exon sending him flying straight up. He flipped backwards and his feet touched the ceiling, he looked down at ground while staying stuck to the ceiling using his magical power to stick.

"Heh...that's if I can wait this out." Exon said. Shooting up at him from the ground was millions of stalagmites. Exon quickly clapped his hands together...

BOOM!!

The earth needles struck the ceiling where Exon stood filling the air with a dust clouds. Estar held her forearme up visoring her eyes from the dust. "(Cough)...Did he do it?" She asked.

When the dust finally cleared Exon was standing upside down with a reinforced Mighty Guard barrier around him surrounded by earth spikes that missed him.

"I'm guessing no." Baku said with a straight face.

With that the earth that magically covered the floor began to slowly disappear and rising up from the ground breathing hard was Bruno. "Hm...so your back with me, for asecond there I thought you were going to actually beat me...not really." Exon said letting go of his magic energy and falling from the ground. He landed down on the ground on his feet with his back turned to Bruno. "The eyeglasses in my gas mask are equipped with Libra. So I can pretty much tell that your almost completely out of Magical Power. That one transformation sapped you of everything you have huh? Psh...you shouldn't use a spell in battle that you don't completely control yet...that's just plain reckless." Exon said turning to face Bruno holding two bombs in his hands that were shaped like cylinders. "Well anyway...too bad...seems like this is the end for you."

Exon with high speed phased infront of Bruno and Bruno's eyes grew wide. 'He could move this fast all along?! I...never stood a chance against this man.' Bruno thought just seconds before Exon slammed the bomber into his chest exploding between them.

"BRUNO!!" Estar screamed.

"Whoa! A bomb that close! Estar toots we've got to get outta here! Before that guy decides to come after us!" Baku said turning towards Estar.

"But what about him!" Estar cried.

" Forget it he's probably dead! We've gotta run!" Baku announced just before the smoke cleared from the area revealing Bruno laying sprawled out on the floor with dilated eyes and his body covered in soot and bruises. Exon was standing over him tossing a bomb up and down in his left palm.

"Time to die." Exon said just as he was about to drop the bomb on Bruno's body. A figure covered in a white robe suddenly appeared with a cold breeze following him, he grabbed Exon's wrist. With that Exon's wrist slowly began to get covered in ice.

"Hm?" Exon just noticed this and kicked away from the white figure while sliding away with his hand slowly covering in ice. Exon casted a slight heat spell to expel the ice just seconds after that his ankles were covered in tree roots with leaves growing from them. The roots wrapped around Exon's ankles, then soon his thighs and waists. "What's this now?" Exon asked still sarcastic.

When he took a second look up three figures were standing at the defense of Bruno.

"Oh...so the cavelry has arrived." Exon said placing one hand on the tree roots that bound him causing them to explode. "I do hope your more so entertaining than the big guy behind you there."

* * *

**Author's Note: Kick ass battle ahead: Jamie, Martina and Tiamat vs. Exon. But will they be enough? Exon is still a high leveled mage with powers still yet to be seen. But on the other hand we don't know exactly how strong Jamie, Martina and Tiamat is either. **

**Modifications:  
I've modified afew of your characters but it's not something completely different just afew things added to them to make them cooler in my books. **

**Modfied Jamie****: I made him more like Sasuke from Naruto Shippuden. Jamie's primary weapons are daggers originally but I made them secondary, Jamie's white walking stick is actually that same kusanagi blade that Sasuke uses in the new Naruto series. I also added afew more ass kicking Ice spells to Jamie's arsenal and if you don't believe their ass kicking just take a gander at this one. **

**Glaci'gan: This technique allows Jamie to gain something like an icy blue version of the Mangekyou Sharingan. To gain the powers of the Glaci'gan the user must fulfill three conditions. Convert to being an Ice Mage, make a pact with an ice type spirit or demon and have experienced some sort of tradegy in his or her life. The Glaci'gan has the power to create, absorb and manipulate ice. This technique requires no MP usage. (Which means he can use ice even after he runs out of MP.) **

**Modified Martina:**** I made Martina more like the great gun witch Kurohime from the manga Kurohime. Martina has the ability to create magic bullets and shoot spells from her gun. She can also summon using a magic bullet and cause status towards her opponents. She has four guns satcheled around her waists, two infront and two in back with a long double barreled shotgun on her back. Each of her guns including the rifle on her back, have the hilt of a katana almost like a gunblade without the blade. I added ALOT of spells to Martina's arsenal check one of em out.**

**Firaga Dan: (Firaga Bullet), this technique shoots a huge fireball at the opponent from the barrel of the gun. (Think Great Fireball Jutsu that Sasuke is so friggin fond of.) **

**Modified Tiamat:**** I had no idea at first how to modify this character but then after I watched my little brother play Dawn of Mana I got it. I created this green heavy gauntlet on Tiamat's right hand that actually acts like the one the main character uses in Dawn of Mana. She can create a whip vine to grab, swing, pull or throw opponents and various objects. And also harden the vines to make a vine sword. She can also create various things like a leaf wing to glide through the air, a leaf shield for defense or a seed gun that shoots seeds like bullets. I don't remember what the gauntlet was called but I'm gonna call it the Nature Bracer in this fic. There are no spells really for the gauntlet because the Gauntlet itself doesn't really use up MP. **

**So yeah if you give me your character and aren't satisfied with it trust me...I know ways to make it better. And if you don't like these modification (How CAN'T YOU?! HONESTLY THESE MODIFICATIONS OWN!!) Then tough tits because I don't care. They rock to me and I want to keep them...LET ME USE THESE MODIFICATIONS OR I WON'T PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN...BAM! I SAID IT!**

**Now time for some fuckin Chapter Trivia:**

**Why are Terra(Earth) Mages so built?**

**A.) Because they out alot.  
B.) Because Daughter of Ether says so.**  
**C.) Because their element calls for them to have physical strength for earth bending spells.  
D.) Because WITS puts steroids in their drinks. **


	16. Sand Chapter: Episode 7

_**Sand Chapter**_

**_Episode 7: 3 on 1 Mage Bout_**

Standing just infront of Bruno's unconscious body was Jamie standing in between two other mages a gunner and nature tyke.

"Who the fuck are those three?" Baku asked.

" There aren't many mages that work under the Marquis. It's always been the five of us, me, Bruno and those three. Jamie the Ice Mage, Martina the Gun Mage and Tiamat the Nature Mage." Estar replied.

" Psh...I don't give a fuck about them I just hope their strong enough to take this guy." Baku said with a straight face.

Over on the battlefield Exon was standing up cracking his neck as if he really didn't care about the three new visitors. Martina looked back at Bruno's unconscious self and nodded while rolling her eyes. "This big bastard is always doing this. I swear he is no good against other mages." Martina said tapping her forehead and nodding.

"Hmm...now that's not right, talking about your comrade like that." Exon said cocking his head to the side alittle.

" Your from Arcane 6?" Jamie asked changing the subject completely while knocking down his walking stick infront of him.

"Well...uh...I guess if you count the little number six on my coat here." Exon said sarcastically while pointing to the six on his chest. Jamie closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them they were an icy glowing blue color with three little points around the pupil of the eye.

"Then I'm afraid that we must take you down." Jamie said as the three points formed a full on shuriken in his eyes as if locking on. Appearing on Exon's shoulder was a glacier of ice that soon started to consume Exon's body.

"Hmm? well would ya look at that." Exon said sarcastically as his entire body began to freeze.

" Tiamat, Martina you two go ahead and I'll handle things here." Jamie said. Jamie said as the ice began to freeze Exon up to his neck completely.

Watching in complete awe from the side unnoticed was Estar and Baku. "Hm? The Glaci'gan? Noway..." Baku said.

"What is it Baku?" Estar asked.

"The Glaci'gan...it's an eye technique by expert ice mages. It can only be used through having a pact with a certain type of Ice Spirit...but those Ice Spirits were suppose to have died out over two thousand years ago. That guy... Just what is his story?" Baku asked looking serious now.

" I don't really know much about Jamie. But he is a really nice person and thoughtful..." Estar said with a smile.

"Hmph...also some sort of precursor." Baku said.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE: **

**Ice Mage: A mage who has completely let go of other spells and devoted himself completely to ice type spells. Ice Mages aren't exactly the strongest elemental types but they are known for having the most variations in techniques and seals. **

**Gun Mage: A mage who utilizes magic through a gun. Gunmages have no ability to cast magic on their own, they must use guns. Without them they are just mere humans. **

**Nature Mage: As the name suggests it is a mage in tune with the ways of nature having the ability to manipulate and control trees through MP and summon as well as transform into various animals. (Difference between Kel's Devil Fruit transformations is that Kel actually becomes a hybrid half human half animal where as the Nature mage goes completely into animal transformation.)**

* * *

Exon was completely covered in a hunk of ice and after being captured his body literally exploded sending ice chunks flying through the air. A mix of icy mist and dust filled the air and standing in the center of it all was Exon tightening the gloves on his hands. "Not bad pal...not bad at all. But I am abit disappointed that your Ice Mage." Exon said with a shrug.

"And why is that?" Jamie asked. 'His body exploded...I seen it with these eyes that his body literally broke apart into tiny pieces...yet he remains intact?'

"Because everyone knows that Ice Mages suck." Exon said with a shrug.

"Martina, Tiamat now!" Jamie said whipping his hand out.

"Uh you sure you want us to leave you with this guy?" Martina asked looking back. Tiamat jumped without a second thought. Jamie simply nodded to her and she nodded back jumping off along with Tiamat towards the other flight of stairs leading up to the next level. Just as they were about to get to the stairs their bodys landed against metal wire.

Tugging on the wire set off a multitude of claymore bombs that sent the two females flying back out of a huge smog of gunpowdered smoke. Martina fell back and hit the ground sliding against the wall while Tiamat flipped off of the damage and landed down on one knee. Walking out of the smoke was Exon, with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Jamie had his eyes on Exon the whole time and he never moved. There was an Exon standing infront of him and the Exon standing near the stairs. The Exon standing infront of Jamie phased out and appeared infront of him. With that his entire body exploded at point blank range with Jamie. This explosion was so heavy it caused the entire room to rumble and rubble to fall from the ceiling.

"JAMIE!" Martina and Estar screamed at the same time.

When the smoke cleared Jamie was sliding away from the explosion with his white down to his waist, the sleeves and upper part of his robe had hund at his waist being held up by the rope that he tied around it. He took off his upper shirt to reveal his shirtless upper body and sticking from the right side of his back was a dragon wing made completely of Ice. On Jamie's neck was a very light blue seal that looked like a magic five point star seal with lots of incantations written around it.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Glaci'gan: The ancient Glacier Eye ability that is said to only be used when a certain type of Ice Spirit has made a pact with a human. This technique has the ability of analyze an opponents movements no matter the speed and swiftness as well as see through any type of magical illusion.The main ability of the Glaci'gan is to create, control and manipulate ice through eyesight. This move requires no MP usage for Ice Mages. The only downfall to this technique is if used after a certain amount of time the Glaci'gan brings damage to the user's eyes causing bleeding and temporary blindness.**

**Seal of the Ice Dragon: This technique is when an Ice Mage stores their own magical energy into a seal on their body for stored use. This backup storage of power when released gives the Ice mage a sort of Ice dragon look and also intense ice abilities. (Think Curse Sealed Sasuke and Bankai Hitsugaya). **

* * *

"Now that's interesting...anyway I've been ordered not to let anyone through. I just let the Million Magister kid through because he seems like he has potential. Maybe Kyuzeh can talk the little guy into joining Arcane 6." Exon said with a shrug.

"Bite me bomb man." Martina said drawing a one of her revolver guns with the katana hilt. She spun it on her finger while moving her gun and arm making a five point star out in the air. Appearing infront of her was a red seal, she pointed her gun at Exon and shot. The bullet flew towards the seal and passed right through it, and when the bullet passed completely through flying out the other side was a huge fireball. "Firaga Dan!" Martina chanted as it flew towards Exon.

BOOM!!

The fireball collided with the Chemist mage causing a huge explosion that rattled the building yet again causing the ones standing inside to constantly dodge and move. When the smoke subsided Exon was gone.

"Where is he?" Martina said looking around. Jamie's eyes shrunk and he looked straight up.

"Above!" Jamie said as ice wing receded into his body.

Tiamat raised her right hand appearing around her palm was a green vine like substance that stretched out towards Exon whom merely stood there standing on a part of the ceiling upside down. The vine wrapped around Exon's chest and with that Tiamat pulled him down causing him to come flying down at her. With that Exon spun around like a yoyo with the vine wrapping more and more around his torso. As he drew close he kicked Tiamat square in the face causing he to go flying back and unraveling him from the vine.

He landed down on the ground just in time for a Magic Bullet spell from Martina who fired a round off into the ground instead of at him. "Earth Dragon Dan!" She chanted and raising out of the ground was a dragon made completely of mud. It opened it's wide snout and fired multiple mud blasts at Exon who stood completely still while looking up at the dragon.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHIQUE GUIDE:**

**Earth Dragon Dan: Earth Dragon Bullet, this technique can only be used by Gunmages. Shooting a magic round off into the ground that quickly summons a mud dragon that can use almost any earth style skill and manipulated by the user.**

* * *

Just before the mud blasts hit him he phased out and appeared just infront of Martina whom remained stunned from his sudden appearance. Exon had quickly created a bomb and had it levitating infront of his right fist. He swung his fist and the bomb touched Martina's cheek then Exon's fist connected with the bomb forcing pressure onto it making it explode at point blank range.

BOOM!!

Martina went flying off out of the smoke as Jamie jumped out of nowhere catching her and sliding along the ground. Exon was standing still while staring at him. "Heh..." He shrugged alittle with abit of a smirk as if to say 'So What?'. From behind Tiamat was slowly recovering from her kick earlier. She spotted Exon with his back wide open, he was facing Martina and Jamie whom were standing in another direction.

Tiamat ran towards Exon from behind getting on all fours, she slowly transformed into a lioness and flew through the air landing on Exon's back biting him along the shoulder spilling blood and flesh. "WHAAAAAAAAA!!" Exon yelled grabbing Tiamat by the lion head and causing an explosion between the two. Tiamat in her human like form flew out of the surrounding smoke unconscious.

She slammed down on the ground.

Estar and Baku was over by an unconscious Bruno. She was casting curaga over his body but the green healing light was having little effect on his near death wounds.

T.T- Baku "Looks like your wonder friends are gettin' their asses handed to em." Baku said.

" This can't be happening...are the mages in Arcane 6 this powerful?" Estar said biting her bottom lip as if she were gonna cry.

Jamie held Martina in his arms while peering across the room at Exon whom stood there with his hands in his coat pockets.'His MP, for some reason it's not even going down? Is this ability to create bombs outside the usage of MP?' Jamie thought.

"Well I've really grown sick of looking at you all day guy." Exon said clapping his hands together as a red seal appeared under his body. With a puffy like cloud explosion smoke filled the room. Jamie quickly phased out and appeared beside Estar and back holding both Tiamat and Martina. "Estar look after them." He said just before phasing out with a cold wind again.

When the smoke that covered the room subsided standing there was a six winged black dragon with dark scales and two heads with three tails. The dragon was about 30 feet long and had metal visors strapped to their heads like armored helms.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SUMMONING GUIDE:**

**Kuro Bahamut: (Dark Bahamut), a dragon lord with two heads that is said to be only able to pact with high level mages. This legendary summoned spirit is of the top five summoning classed monsters. **

* * *

As if unphased by the sudden appearance of Kuro Bahamut, Jamie merely stood there with a blank look on his face. 'As long as I have these eyes I don't have to worry about MP consumption.' Jamie thought lowering his body and reaching for his walking stick which was now diagonally placed behind him satcheled to his waist.

"Hmph..." Exon smirked as he stood high on Kuro Bahamut's back. Kuro Bahamut leaned both of it's head backwards and haufed up two huge black fireballs. Jamie's Glaci'gan grew smaller focusing on the two fireballs that was flying at him. The two fireballs froze in mid air and with that Jamie drew the his stick revealing the hidden blade 80 cm long blade inside. He ran forward slashing through both of the frozen fireballs.

The fireballs shattered and Jamie brought his blade up to his head as a light blue aura covered him and a light blue seal appeared at his feet. "Blizzard Strike." He casted as the pieces of the frozen fireballs flew back at Kuro Bahamut like a bunch of missiles.

Kuro Bahamut's huge body glen with a green aura as he casted Shell over himself and Exon. The spikes hit the barrier one by one falling apart all the same. Kuro Bahamut spun it's body all the way around whacking the remaing spikes out of the air with it's three scaled tales. Exon stared across the room as he felt it get alittle colder, he seen Jamie standing completely.

Jamie's skin was turning from a white pale color to a very light blue as if he were being covered in frost or his skin had been under water too long. His lips turned an icy white and so did his eyes and his spikey red hair turned extremely long and white. Sticking out of his back were two ice wings of a dragon, his arms were covered in icy scales and his feet were also covered in icy dragon talons. Emerging from his lower back was a ten feet long scaled ice dragon tail.

"Hmm that transformation again..." Exon said with his arms crossed. ' A result of stored MP huh?'

Jamie's wings flapped cold air as he flew high into the air staring down at his opponent. Kuro Bahamut's left front leg was beginning to free and at a quicker rate than when Jamie was in his human stage. "Hmm..." Exon clapped his hands then flipped off of Kuro Bahamut and landed at itside placing one hand on the ice causing it to explode off.

Exon looked around to see that he and Kuro B. were both caught in a dome of white ice. In less than three seconds, Exon, Kuro Bahamut and everything within that circle froze almost instantly. Jamie's Glaci'gan grew smaller and formed a shurikan to analyze and confirm that this time he had caught the real Exon. With that Exon's body exploded completely. With that it ignited Kuro Bahamut's body and they both took off like two huge explosives causing the entire tower to drop a level.

Jamie quickly flew over to the others and placed both of his hands down forming a glacier barrier around them. The rubble and entire ceiling fell, the walls had given way because of the many explosions and dropped then the third level had became the second level.

SHHHHH...

When the dust finally cleared standing the barrier that Jamie used had expelled and everyone safely laid amongst the ground unharmed. Jamie ran out of MP and his body returned to normal revealing the bruises all over his body. He looked back at everyone just a second and just as he was about to smile it all off...

"Heh...if only you were ten seconds faster with that attack." A familiar voice said.

Jamie's eyes grew wide as he cut his Glaci'gan on and turned around to see Exon standing atop a large case of rubble. "Well...I admit defeat..." He said with a shrug. " I'm outta here...take care of yourself Ice Mage...I'm positive we'll meet again." With that he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

'Impossible...I watched him die before my very eyes...what...is he?' Jamie thought as his Glaci'gan dispelled revealing his normal eyes.

"So that was his plan..." Estar said and with that Jamie and Baku stared at Estar whom had lost her bag full of Ethers. "He wasn't really fighting to kill but fighting to wear us down."

"Damn...the kid." Baku said looking high up.

"Yeah, there is no doubt in my mind he did this so that we wouldn't be able to go up to the top floor. There are probably mages up there and other strong archadian soldiers waiting for us to advance. We'll definitly be killed if we head up now." Estar explained.

Jamie pushed over a boulder while walking towards the destroyed staircase.

"Jamie!? Where are you going?" Estar yelled.

"To the top floor." He responded simply.

" Didn't ya hear what she just said dipshit?" Baku asked.

" Of course I did, but magic doesn't really matter to me. With or without I have the ability to fight still." Jamie said just before reaching the stairs. "Estar heal the others and get them back into fighting shape after your done your free to come up...I'll handle this for now."

**Author's Note: And Jamie heads up to the next floor on his OWN! Despite running out of MP using the stored power of the Ice Seal on his neck. There is actually a reason why Exon is so overpowering. He is stronger than the average Arcane 6 member. Exon's secret will be revealed later though I don't feel like explaining it now. Anyway next chapter the story is taken back over to Kel where he faces of Kyuzeh. **

**Chapter Trivia**

**How exactly did Exon escape from the Glaci'gan's "Cold Stare" ability?**

**A.) He destroyed the area around him to break the ice.  
B.) He hid behind a rock.  
****C.) Daughter of Ether outlawed being Cold Stared to death.  
D.) He detonated himself to get the ice off of him. **


	17. Sand Chapter: Episode 8

_**

* * *

**_

Sand Chapter

Episode 8: Psy vs. Million PT.1

The entire room rumbled and I could feel it sink a floor for some reason. The guy standing infront of me Kyuzeh had no reaction to this sudden change, he just stood there with his back facing me looking at the large machine infront of him. It looked like one of those Mako Pod things from FFVII. Floating inside of it was a boy with long brown hair and closed eyes.

"Just abit more and this information shall be ours...Once that is complete I will dispose of him. And you..." Kyuzeh said tightening the rubber fingerless gloves over his palms.

" Sorry but now that I've confirmed that that is Phantom in there...I won't let you do anything." I said clenching my fists.

"Is that so? How does a low leveled mage who couldn't even defeat the bottom of the bracket in Thesis even hope to stop me from doing anything." Kyuzeh said tipping up his glasses with a slight laugh.

"Like this!" I replied stomping down with my left foot and kicking up with my right. "Rankyaku!"

The blade wave flew straight at Kyuzeh and as it drew close it curved around and came flying right back at me. "Whoa!" I jumped into the air with my feet spread wide dodging the wave just barely. I landed down on the floor on one foot then stood straight. "What the..." I jumped into the air. "Rankyaku Double!" I shouted kicking with both my legs shooting two waves in the form of a giant X at Kyuzeh. The waves stopped at Kyuzeh's back and turned around flying right back at me.

"Geppou!" I said pushing off mid air to dodge the attack. It flew past me and slammed into the way shooting straight outside revealing a large X in the wall. I landed down on the floor again. "I...don't get it..." I said narrowing my eyes. It can't be Reflect, because Reflect only reflects magic attacks. Rankyaku doesn't really fall under that catagory.

"I'll let you know now, that any type of projectile technique will not work on me." Kyuzeh said turning around to face me completely. He tipped up his glasses and smirked.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked trying to make small talk while coming up with some sort of strategy.

" That is because I am a Psychic Mage, I will send all of your attacks flying right back at you." Kyuzeh replied and with that my eyes broadened abit. Psychic Mages? Is there really such a type of magic user? I held out my right hand as a fireball the size of a baseball appeared in my palm. I threw the fire spell towards Kyuzeh and I could see his eyes suddenly grow wide. The fireball stopped in it's tracks and levitated over Kyuzeh's palm. "You see...anything magical or any object really besides the human body I can manipulate and control." Kyuzeh said with a grin. He held out his left hand and I could feel the Kuromune on my back tremble, the blade unsheathed itself and flew over to Kyuzeh's side.

He grabbed it with his left hand and pointed the sword at me. "Hmph." He smirked.

With that Kyuzeh threw the fireball at me and spun the Kuromune off of his finger and threw it at me after the fireball. The blade cut right through the fire ball leaving a flaming torch like effect over the blade. I side stepped the blade and grabbed the hilt before it could completely fly past me then swung the sword down causing the fire to expel from the sword.

I looked at the Kuromune then up at Kyuzeh. If what he says is true then the Kuromune will only be a burdan in this fight. I threw the sword behind me and it flew over the edge off the side of the building. If he's a psychic mage then that means all he's got is this mind thing going on. He can't be too good in close range combat which is where I shine.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared sliding along the ground just infront of Kyuzeh with my fist up. With super fast speed Kyuzeh's fist slammed into the center of my face, he had these heave metal knuckles latched onto his gloves that caused my head to have a splitting migrain. I flew back so fast and hit the wall so hard I forgot almost what happened in the last second.

He punched me so hard I was dazed for minutes, my forehead was bleeding and my body felt completely immobilized. "I'm also an adept close range fighter if you were hoping to defeat me without using magic." Kyuzeh said tipping up his glasses again.

"Eh...Keh..." I forced myself up onto my feet feeling as if my body had just been thoroughly tenderized. "Damn..." I said. And I had a right to say it, after just one punch I felt like I was about to go up against Mike Tyson. But I wasn't gonna back down...

I looked up at Kyuzeh standing straight up while breathing kind of hard. "You won't defeat me you know. I'm far stronger than Jin whom you couldn't handle. And since it all happened just two days ago I doubt you had the sufficient practice needed to gain any new levels or spells." He said with a shrug.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared in the air just infront of Kyuzeh. I spun around with an attempt to kick him straight in the head but he raised his left forearm and blocked the kick. I brought my kick back and fired a left jab at him but he grabbed my left fist with his right palm. With that he shot his left fist at me and I caught his fist with my right palm feeling the brass knuckles hit my palm but I kept it holding strong.

Kyuzeh pulled me closer to him and shoved his knee into my stomach sending me flying into the air. I flipped backwards in mid air holding my right leg up backwards. "Ran...No..." I said remembering his psychic powers.

Just as I called back the attack I spotted Kyuzeh surfing up towards me on two tiles from the floor. "Tekkai...Utsugi!" I shouted hardening my body as Kyuzeh flew towards me slamming his fist into my chest. He broke straight through the tekkai causing me to cough up loads of blood. With that I held my fist infront of Kyuzeh's chest and with that his eyes sort of widened. "Impact!" I shouted with that an invisible force struck Kyuzeh in the chest causing a dent in chest and him to fly back. He flew back hitting a wall then slid down landing on the ground.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Tekkai-Utsugi: One of the new Rokushiki techniques that Kel discovered in his mind training. Tekkai Utsugi like normal Tekkai absorb the damage of the opponent but unlike normal Tekkai the Utsugi has the ability to transfer the damage given to the user back to the opponent. **

* * *

Kyuzeh sat against the wall like he was unconscious for awhile and I just landed down on the floor dropping to my knees while coughing up more blood my vision got blurry from the massive blood lose but I pounded my face with slaps until I snapped out of it. "Impressive...somewhat of a phsyical reflect technique." I looked up to see Kyuzeh walked towards me while dusting off the area where I struck him back at.

"And I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve for ya." I said breathing hard while wiping the blood from my nose.

" So do I." Kyuzeh said stomping both of his feet into the ground. "Being a Psychic Mage came with lots of consequence. I could no longer use normal spells, the only type of magic that I could execute were psychic mind wave attacks. Such techniques aren't useful unless I'm attacked first with magic, I figured what if I face an opponent like myself uncapable of using magic...what will I do then?" He explained as he spread his arms forward in a sort of martial arts stance. " So out of fear of facing an opponent like myself I created this new martial arts style which I developed myself. I call it...simply Psy." He stance was something like Tiger stance in Kung Fu.

"Oh yeah...well well I've come up with a new style too...it's called...Tekkai Kenpou." I said making clapping both of my wrists together making my palms in a sort of double flow like position.

* * *

**SACRED TOME STYLE GUIDE: **

**Psy: The art of the open mind. Psy is a combat style that mixes Kung Fu, Karate and Psychic prediction. While in Psy stance the user can see ten seconds into the future predicting and countering an opponent's technique or skills before they themselves even know they're gonna do it. Psy is the ultimate fighting style created and perfected by Kyuzeh. **

**Tekkai Kenpou: Tekkai Kenpo is a fighting style using the Rokushiki skill Tekkai, which is the art of hardening the body for defense. Tekkai Kenpou allows the user to move around while using Tekkai the ultimate defensive technique. This is the style that Kel had mastered after the teachings of Baku and the style of Jyabura from One Piece.**

* * *

I stared across at Kyuzeh with my arms together like I was firing a Kamahamaha wave or a Hadouken. I held both of my palm clamped together at the wrist near my lower body with my legs spread apart. With that Kyuzeh made the first move and dashed towards me.

He shot his right fist at me first and using my left forearm vertically I deflected the punch off to the side of my head. I raised my right foot with a side kick but he blocked that with his left forearm upside down. He shot his left fist up quickly to punch me in the gut but I made the same movement with my left fist and our fists clashed sending an invisible wave of power out through the room that made it raddle abit.

It was now my turn, I took off running towards Kyuzeh swinging my right fist towards him but he phased out at that moment and appeared behind me kneeing me in the back. I flew forward alittle and felt the heel of his boot strike my cheek sending me flying off to the side. Since I was in Tekkai Kenpou mode the damage was cut into 1/4th the amount of the real kick.

I went sliding on the floor before I flipped to my feet. "Tekkai Kenpou 'Rouba no Kamae!' " I shouted with that I phased out completely and appeared just infront of Kyuzeh who seemed alittle surprised. "Tekkai Kenpou 'Don Pou Rou!' I shouted slamming my fist directly into his stomach. With that even Kyuzeh coughed up blood. He quickly punched me in my forehead sending me tembling back like a stone on a pond skipping along the ground and hitting the back wall.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Tekkai Kenpou "Rouba no Kamae": (Tekkai Kenpo: Wolf Banana Stance) This technique is a combination of Tekkai and Soru allowing Kel to move at high speeds even while in Tekkai. This move is a high speed defensive maneuver.**

**Tekkai Kenpou "Don Pou Rou": (Tekkai Kenpo: Important Wolf Step) This technique is often used in conjunction with Rouba no Kamae, Don Pou Rou is just a straight jab to the stomach with a fist that is hardened by Tekkai. **

* * *

"Heh...it seems you are far more powerful than I'd taken you for." Kyuzeh laughed while walking towards me.

I leaned over standing up onto my feet weakly. That last punch to the forehead knocked me out of Tekkai Kenpou mode. "I've grown quite annoyed with this game of tag...what say you I end this?" Kyuzeh said raising his left hand to take off his glasses. With that a single eye opened on his forehead, the pupil was purple and had a black swirl in it.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Psy'gan: Psychic Eye, this technique can be easily mastered only by Psychic Mages. They recieve it upon completion of transmigrating to a full fledged Psychic Mage. The eye has the ability to look into the opponent's thoughts, reading their mind and strategies. It can also produce invisible mind waves to be shot through the air at the opponent simultaneously. This eye can see through walls and catch invisible objects or people. **

* * *

"Eh?! What the..." Just before I could finish my sentence I felt a sharp fist into the center of my gun. Another invisible attack struck me in the forehead then in the shoulder and chest, then thigh and shin. Kyuzeh had one hand up and invisible attacks were striking me all over the body. I suddenly know how Rob Lucci felt when Luffy pulled out that Jet Gatling at the end.

I was being forced against the walls being hit millions of times with the same attack power each time. The wall behind me was starting to crack as I went deeper and deeper in from the attacks.

"Hi Ougi: Ten Million Psy!" Kyuzeh shouted as the wall behind me broke and I went flying off the edge. The only thing I could see was him looking down at me with a Light Yagami from fucking Death Note like grin. Damn even though he was Arcane 6...I thought I could take em...is it really over?! Am I really done for here?! My eyesight grew blurry and my eyelids heavy I closed them feeling the wind as I fell from the ridiculously huge warehouse.

**Author's Note: That's part 1 of the fight between Kyuzeh and Kel. What will happen in the next part? Will he subconsciously wake up and kick the shit out of Kyuzeh or will Jamie actually show up to do something? **

**Eye Abilities: Like in Naruto the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinn'engan(or how ever that one is spelled). Million Magister Kel has many eye techniques as well. As you can see from Jamie's Glaci'gan and Kyuzeh's Psy'gan. Many other mages will have these eyes but in order to acquire them they must have a pact with a certain spirit/beast/demon or get it by completely converting to one style of magic. (THE BEST EYE TECHNIQUE: NECRUL'GAN RECIEVED BY NECROMANCER MAGES, THEY ARE THE BEST BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE ABILITY TO USE SOMETHING VERY CLOSE TO THE TSUKOYOMI AND AMATERATSU THAT ITACHI USES, NOT ONLY THAT BUT SEVERAL OTHER DEADLY TECHNIQUES AS WELL WITH NO MP COST.)**

**Chapter Trivia: **

**Can Kel use Soru while in Tekkai Kenpou mode?**

**A.) Yes  
B.) No**


	18. Sand Chapter: Episode 9

_**Sand Chapter**_

**_Episode 9: Psy vs. Million PT.2_**

"Ehhh...ohhh...my head."

"Damn...what a wild ride..."

I opened my eyes to an overbarring sunlight that blasted in my eyes. I raised my hand to visor my eyes...My body felt completely mangled and it was then that I remembered everything Kyuzeh completely pwned my ass. I stood up and looked around to see nothing but abunch of tall stone columns. Stuck in the ground just behind me was the Kuromune, so this is where it landed?

My MP was only halfway depleted and I felt like I could still fight. But once I got back up there what the hell was I gonna do? Kyuzeh is a Psychic Mage and he was reading all of my movements like he was right there in my head or something. Not only that but this guy's punches feel like I'm being thrashed with cenderblocks.

How do I beat someone like that?

I could use the new Hi Ougi. But after that I'm gonna pretty much be done for, dammit I just don't have the MP. I slammed my fist on the tall column beside me, with that the column slowly but surely...fell over. It plowed over three other stone columns. I had a sinking heart feeling as I looked over at the fallen pillars. I could see a blue sparkle in the rubble.

"What the?" I shuffled through the rocks and dust spotting a beige bag with a long single strap and alittle pink butterfly sown in on one of the buckles. "This is...Estar's." I said to myself opening it seeing three Ethers still laying there on the inside of the bag along with acouple of books. I felt myself grin evilly upon seeing my new found hope...THANK YOU GOD IN HEAVEN!

I grabbed one of the Ethers and popped the top taking it to the head. I felt my MP magically return to my body and that I felt almost revitalized. I threw the empty glass behind me and put on Estar's bag looping it across my chest. It dangled at my right hip.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed pumped with energy.

"I'M READY FOR ROUND 2!! KYUUUUUZZZEEEHHH!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs while looking high up at the warehouse that seemed miles over my head.

"Neko Neko no Mi!" I shouted turning into my hulking half cheetah form. "Kamisori!" I shouted launching off of the ground. Making huge zigzags in the air while climbing up the side of the building from which I fell.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Kamisori: One of the newer Rokushiki variations Kel learned during training. Kamisori is a combination of Geppou's mid air jumping and Soru's high speed movement to making it like Kel is doing zig zags in the air allowing extremely fast movement in 3 dimensions. This movement is only accessible through the Neko Neko no Mi and no other transformation. **

* * *

I flipped in mid air reaching the hole that I was smashed out of and landed down along the edging with my back facing the sky. Kyuzeh was standing infront of that machine with Phantom floating in it. "Oh...and what's this? I thought you were dead after that...surprise surprise." Kyuzeh said calmly. "And it also seems you've taken up some sort of form."

"Yeah it's gonna be different this time you can count on that." I said with a wide cheetah grin. With that I held up my right index finger as a shiny spark blazed across the sharp nail.

"The only thing I'm counting is the seconds before your demise." Kyuzeh said turning his head slightly revealing the third eye. The Psy'gan.

"Tobu Shigan...Bachi." I said lightly. With that I flicked my finger forward and flying at Kyuzeh was a tiny airblade, before he could manipulate him it struck him straight the shoulder.

His eyes widened as if he couldn't believe it. He completely turned his attention to me now and I was right there in his face. He raised his fist to punch me but I slammed my fist into his jaw first. He caught himself off the punch by stomping his foot down first then came back swinging his right fist at me.

"Tekkai Gou!" I screamed with that my hairy cheetah chest inflated getting even more muscular than it was. Kyuzeh's brass knuckled fist struck my chest causing the air around us to disperse.

My chest returned to the normal cheetah hybrid size and I tried to uppercut Kyuzeh but he sort of jumped back dodging the move. With his Psy'gan an invisible wave of energy shot me straight in the face and I went sliding away just abit guarding my face more.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Tobu Shigan "Bachi": This new variation is a projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp air blades from the fingertips. One of the new Rokushiki skills Kel had picked up in his mind training. This technique is very fast and hardly detectable even by masters. **

**Tekkai "Gou": This is the strongest form of Tekkai that like the title insists strengthens the Tekkai making it even more difficult to break. Gou means Strength. And Tekkai Gou means Iron Mass Strength. **

* * *

Kyuzeh came flying up and kicking me in the side of the head, I sort of leaned over abit while my tail wrapped around Kyuzeh's left leg threw him to the side wall. Before he could hit the wall he paused in mid air being stopped by telepathy.

"Kami-e Bushin." I said with that my big Cheetah body shrunk alittle to about the size of me when I was in normal human form. I looked alittle less hulky and alittle more myself with cheetah fur and nose. Kami-e Bushin makes my body smaller and lighter for more agility than my bigger power form. I discovered Kami-e Bushin while I was in mind training.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Kami-e Bushin: Literally means Paper Drawing Clone, Kel makes his half cheetah/leopard form smaller and lighter and more into the shape of his human self while keeping the power of his full bulky cheetah form. This is the true form of the Neko Neko no Mi mastered by Kel during mind training. While in this form all Rokushiki and other variations are brought down to 5 MP per round. **

* * *

"Hmhmhmhmh...Hahahhahahahhahahahahahahaha!" Kyuzeh laughed aloud while floating in the air suspended by his own psychic power. "Why is it that you stand before me?" He sounded like a maniac. "Why is it that you still stand before I!? One of Arcane 6? I am one of the most powerful mages in the world? How do you stand before me?! DISAPPEAR!!"

With that I took one step down. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared behind Kyuzeh. "Shigan Ouren!" I shouted just before I could use the attack I felt myself being thrusted back by an invisible push that caused me to hit the ceiling. I fell from the ceiling with my eyes wide looking down at Kyuzeh, all three of his eyes were a dark purple with black swirls in them. All three of them were the Psy'gan eyes.

I flipped down from the ceiling and landed down on the ground standing across from him. Kyuzeh ripped off his cloak revealing his built body and 8 pack abs. I ripped off my button up revealing my claws and leopard fur build as well.

"Now you pathetic fool, I underestimated you...I had no idea that Million Magisters had such an ability to improve in such little time...but rest assured I WILL NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE...FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF MY PSY'GAN!" He shouted as a dark seal appeared under his feet. Appearing sticking from his back were sixteen ghostly glowing white hands about ten feet long each.

"Psy'gan 16 Palms! This is my true form! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kyuzeh shouted laughing like he had gone completely mad.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Shigan Ouren: Like Shigan "Madara" but only with one hand. (If you don't know what Shigan Madara is then look back at the Jin versus Kel fight.)**

**Psy'gan 16 Palms: This form gives the user sixteen ghostly hands that float out of the back of the user. This form is accessed through complete mastery of the Psy'gan. These ghostly arms are run on psychic power, they are extremely powerful with the ability to rip a human to shreds. (Think Elfen Lied). This form makes it impossible to get into close range with the user. Since the user is equipped with Psy'gan he already knows the movements of the opponent along with the hands.**

* * *

" I don't give a damn what form you take I'm gonna kick your ass!" I shouted took two steps heading into a Soru which was a light speed dash towards him clearing the distance between us. All of the hands made their way towards me with palms opened wide and fists chasing me.

"Kami-e" I said and as if my bones had all relocated from my body...as if my body had become a dancing feather. I juked left and right, I expelled Kami-e and Kyuzeh and I punched eachother in the jaw.

Two of those ghostly arms grabbed both of my wrists and raised me high up attempting to rip my body apart but I quickly leaned backwards pulling Kyuzeh up and throwing him directly over me. The hands already had a firm grasp onto me so I ended up flying up with Kyuzeh.

We both slammed through the ceiling flying up into an older attic like room with lots of metal spires running through the room like the construction was incomplete. It was dark and since I was half cheetah I had no problems seeing in the dark. Kyuzeh's psychic arms tossed me into one of the metal spires. I hit one of them hard feeling something on my back crack then slid down the metal spire with blood running from my back and along the spire alittle.

A ghostly hand flew towards me while I was down, I jumped to my feet and grabbed the arm with one hand. Another one came flying at me from the darkness of the room and I grabbed it with my other hand pulling out from the darkness Kyuzeh.

"KYUZEH!!" I screamed swinging him by those long arms upward. He flew completely over and hit a metal spire as well slamming right through it. From the dust of the barrage three psychic arms flew straight at me. One of them grabbed me by the wrist and threw me into the air. One of them punched me in the jaw while I was flying causing me to spin periodically.

Another jabbed me in the stomach.

And the last chopped me along the back sending me flying back down towards the ground. I landed on all fours then stood up straight breathing hard. The dust cleared and I could see Kyuzeh standing there with his body glowing with a purplish aura and his eyes gleaming in the darkness. If this keeps up this guy is gonna end me...I've got to use THAT Hi Ougi.

With that I transformed back into my human form and the darkness of the room came in at full throttle. "What this? It's far too late to give up now Million Magister." Kyuzeh's voice rang in the darkness.

"Who said I was givin' up?" I said bending my knees and placing my fist to the ground. My body was covered in a white and peach like aura with no seal under my feet. "Gomu Gomu no Mi..." With a snapping like sound my body's composition transformed from regular human flesh to rubber flesh. I brought my right thumb to my mouth and bit onto it hard enough to set off some sort of switch in my body. "Gear 3rd..."

"RAAHHHHH!!" All 16 of Kyuzeh's hands came flying at me from below, I could just barely see them. I stretched my long rubber hands backwards and grabbed onto two columns then pulled myself back from them sliding back against the wall. Using Aeroga I inhaled alot and I mean ALOT of air so much of it that my chest grew like a mini hot air balloon.

With that I blew into my thumb making my right hand inflated with air to about the size of a blimp. "KAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed aloud with viens sticking from my neck, forehead and cheeks. I took one huge step forward.

"HI OUGI: GIGANTE PISTUUUUUUULAAAAAAA!!" I shouted launching my huge fist in the general direction of Kyuzeh.

"WHA HHA AARRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Kyuzeh screamed as his body was slammed with an oversized fist he flew straight outside my fist crashed through the entire wall causing a huge hole in the side of the entire warehouse.

Kyuzeh was flying back covered in bruises but he still seemed conscious. I manipulated the air to my torso making make me as huge as a hot air balloon. I retracted my rubber fist then took two big steps and jumped straight into the air.

I went flying in the air over Kyuzeh whom have yet to recover from the last attack.

"HI OUGI: GIGANTE STAMPUUUULLLAAAA!!" I screamed sending alot of air to my right foot to inflate it to about the size of Titan's foot. I shot it towards Kyuzeh and the huge foot slammed against his minature body causing him to torpedo down towards the Yensa Sand Sea thrashing through three tanker buildings.

I was floating in mid air from the hot air in my body.

BOOM!!

"Hi Ougi: Psy'gan 1001 PALMS!!" Kyuzeh came flying up from one of the sand tankers with over one thousand ghostly hands flying up at me.

"This is the last attack...my body can't take anymore of this." I said to myself wincing. "HI OUGI!!" I screamed splitting the air apart and causing it to fill both of my right and left arms making them both as big as jumbo jets.

I looked down at Kyuzeh who seemed to be getting closer then slammed both of my wrists together.

"GIGANTE BAZOOOOOOKAAA!!" My two large palms slammed through Kyuzeh's psychic arm and struck him like a meteor sending him flying towards the sand and landing several feet deep into the sand.

With that I opened my mouth letting out tons of hot air that send me wizzing back towards the warehouse. When the air stopped I went flying into through the giant hole and down through the ceiling into the first room slamming down onto the ground.

"Ehhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed aloud with my eyes wide and tears flowing down my cheeks. Both my arms and my right leg were killing me with emense pain that brought me to tears as you can see. "AHHHHH!!" I screamed more slamming my forehead into the floor.

I was in so much pain that I kept banging my head against the floor until I had knocked myself out completely.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Gomu Gomu no Mi: Kel's first Paramecia Devil Fruit ability learned. The Gomu Gomu no Mi or Gum Gum Fruit changes the composition of Kel's body from human to rubber human allowing him to stretch his body for miles. Paramecia Devil Fruit unlike the Zoan Devil Fruit which changes Kel to animals, doesn't take large amounts of Magical Power to transform. But it does gradually consume MP while the user is in the form.**

**Gear 3rd: Kel skipped through Gear 2nd for Gear 3rd. This form is so immensly powerful that every single attack is a Hi Ougi classed attack. To transform into this form Kel inhales alot of air using the Aeroga spell then he pumps it into his body after using the Gomu Gomu no Mi. The hot air in his body makes it extremely tough and inpenetrable which adds to most of the damage when he strikes. Gear 3rd itself is just one big Hi Ougi form.**

**Hi Ougi: Gigante Pistula: Spanish for Giant Pistal. This technique is one straight jab with a fist after inflating his arm. With most of the air filled into one arm it's the first devastating attack that's always the worst. **

**Hi Ougi: Gigante Stampula: Spanish for Giant Stamp. A stretch of the leg to stomp the opponent into the dirt. This usually crushes his opponents to death. **

**Hi Ougi: Gigante Bazooka: Spanish for Giant Bazooka. So far is the most powerful move in Gear 3rd's arsenal. He fills both of his arms with equal amount of pressure and air. With that he launches all of that pressure toward opponent. This technique is actually a bar above Rokuougan in turns of power. **

**Hi Ougi: Psy'gan 1001 Palms: If he had landed this Kel would have been torn to shreds. The attack takes apart the opponent piece by piece with limitless strikes. **

* * *

"Whoa..." I leaned up like Tidus having a bad dream. I was sitting in a bed with bandages wrapped around my forehead and all around my hands and around my right foot. I looked around seeing the same old infirmary. But there were more people in the beds this time, across from me was a Bruno. Laying in the bed next to him was some sort of short girl also with bandages on, next to her was another female and beside me on my side was a guy with brown hair a huge gourd resting beside his bed.

"Who the hell..." I started. "ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

With that loud noise everyone sleeping or resting sort of leaned up. "Ugh...what the hell was that loud eeek noise?" The brunette girl said leaning up rubbing her temples. The small girl laying beside her opened her eyes slowly like she was some sort of robot. Bruno leaned up as well and the guy with the gourd got up too but he didn't really move he just looked over at me.

"HEY YOU THERE! KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!" The brunette girl roared pulling out a gun and pointing it at me.

"What happened?! Did I win? Who are you people? Did we save that Phantom guy? Did I beat Kyuzeh?!" I asked.

" Yeah this time you actually won then passed out." Baku said floating in with The Marquis, Estar and some genger haired guy.

" Splendid work in the Ogir Yensa Sandsea last week." The Marquis said with a smile.

"LAST WEEK?! I WAS OUT FOR A WEEK?!" I said. "Damn why am I always out for these long periods of time?!"

"It's because of the magic you use. The magic you use is far beyond that of an average mage, you've just started out and your using high classed skills." Bruno said laying in the bed across from me.

"Oh...I was out for a week. Gear 3rd must have done that." I said rubbing behind my head. "Anyway uh...who are these new guys?"

"These new people are on our side. Young one here is Tiamat, she isn't one for conversation." The Marquis said holding his hand out to the small girl. She merely turned her head away from me looking out the window to a tree with a small singing bird on one of the branches. "This one here with the louded gun that she know isn't suppose to be live in my estate is Martina."

"Heya." She said saluting me with her gun.

" Hey." I waved abit.

"This is Jamie beside me here." The Marquis said and with that the white robed genger guy walked up to me bedside.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you. I've never met a Million Magister before." Jamie said.

"Hmm well as you can see I'm pretty normal, gettin' busted up in fights just like the rest of ya." I said pointing to myself with a wink.

" And the last one there on the bed over from yourself is Phantom whom you've risked so much to save." The Marquis said. Sitting up in his bed now was this guy...and lemme describe him to ya. He looked like Gaara from fucking Naruto only with longer hair and a black suit instead of that red one he always wears. "I greatly appreciate your services."

O.o- Me 'Is that it? I appreciate your services? I practically risked my ass to save this guy.' I thought with a straight.

"WHATEVER ALL OF YA CAN KISS MY ASS! Just know that when me and the kid's army get started that your all gonna be on the bottom of the bracket!" Baku said breaking the piece in the room.

O.o- Everyone

T.T- Phantom

"THAT BOOK TALKS?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok! So now Tiamat, Jamie and Martina are into the story...time to add afew more people here haha. See I can handle putting massive amounts of characters into the story. Some of you assholes will be bad guys though. Anyway about Gear 3rd, the reason Kel doesn't turn into a chibi like Luffy does after using it is because after Gear 3rd Kel's low MP forces him back into a regular human and not rubber which is why his arms and body parts hurt instead of him turning small. He said it felt like he was being beaten with bricks. The pain continues for however long he's been in Gear 3rd until it gets back to normal. **

**This is the end of the Sand Arc! **

**And moving on to the Melody Chapter. We'll be trying something new in this story and you'll see what it is with the next Arc summary. **

**Now time for the Chapter Trivia**

**What is the point of Kami-e Bushin?**

**A.) For Kel to look more human.  
B.) For dark672 to say something more than "It's Good"  
C.) For speed purposes because Kel can't use Kami-e in half leopard big form.**


	19. WATER CHAPTER SUMMARY

_**Water Chapter**_

_**(Mizu Saga)**_

**_Summary:_**

**_The Water Chapter is the third arc of the Million Magister Kel series. Another mage has been sighted by The Marquis but this one is alittle different, Mizu Nami adept water and ice mage seems to be on the move on a shifting island known as Aqua Bark. It has been reported that once every three months Aqua Bark returns to the Phon Coast for ten minutes then it disappears again shifting along with the mist. Although it was only a legend and everyone told them to discard it Kel and Baku make their way to Phon Coast on that faithful night. Upon reaching the Phon Coast Kel and Baku finds 4 Fire Mages already standing at wait for Aqua Bark. These 4 Fire Mages are the group known as the 4 Rings of Hell and leading these pyro mages is a 16 year old by the name of Kuberu, she seeks a challenge with Mizu Nami saying that that is the only reason the island returns to the coast for Mizu's new opponents, Kel's intentions go from just seeing the island to wanting to challenge Mizu himself._**


	20. Water Chapter: Episode 1

_**Water Chapter  
**_

_**Episode 1: Aqua Bark**_

I was sitting down in my room with my right palm held open infront of me. I was concentrating all of my magical energy to my palm and all that could be seen levitating over my palm was a rotating ring. Hey there, it's me Kel! It's been about two weeks since the whole dispute in Ogir Yensa Sandsea. I've been hard at work training away, shit there is no telling when another Arcane 6 member might show up and besides I want to learn the Rasengan but it's just too hard. Even after mastering wind control using Gear 3rd I still can't form the Rasengan. I haven't tried to learn any new spells besides the Rasengan. This spell sure is hard...

I dispelled the energy from my hand and slumped forward alittle feeling lightheaded from the massive energy loss. I grabbed one of the Ethers I had in a box and drunk it revitalizing my MP back then threw that bottle in a corner with the rest.

What am I doing wrong?!

BOOM!

Kicking through the door infront of me was Martina completely disregarding that I could see her panties. "Whaddaya want? Why are ya bustin into my room like this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Marquis has some info on another mage." She said then walked off. I put my hands down and forced myself to my feet walking over to my closet. I tucked my white button up in and buttoned up my vest. I grabbed my blazer off the coat hanger on the closet door and slipped it on buttoning it up and rolling my sleeves up to the elbows. With that I made my way out of my doorway and walked down the halls eventually reaching the Marquis' office.

Already standing inside of the office, was Bruno, Jamie, Martina, Tiamat, Phantom and Estar who was holding Baku to her chest. "Ah everyone's here now let us begin this meeting." The Marquis said. "As you all know I have spotted a potential candidate for our alliance. He is a water mage who disappeared off of the Phon Coast some six months ago...Mizu Nami."

" The guy's name is Water Wave?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Putting aside what his name implies, how do we go about finding someone whom has gone missing?" Jamie asked.

"Shouldn't be that hard, I mean the guy is a mage. Anybody can spot a mage out in a crowd." Martina shrugged.

"Mizu Nami is currently located on Aqua Bark." The Marquis said.

"I give up." Martina said walking towards the door. With that Tiamat and Phantom silently walked towards the door as well to leave.

"Wait where are you guys goin? All he said was Aqua Bark...I don't think I've ever heard of it in the game but...then again I've been to alot of places so far that the game hasn't showed some I'm sure we can find it." I said.

Martina let out a breath of air while nodding and rolling her eyes at me. "Aqua Bark doesn't exist." She said and with that both of my eyebrows jumped.

"What?" I said.

"Aqua Bark is a shifting island that is said to find its way back to Phon Coast every couple of months or so for only 10 minutes." Bruno explained. "Many fisherman and sailors sat around to wait for the island at the designated time but the island never showed."

"And since the fisherman and sailors failed the explorers and treasure hunters waited as well but the island again never showed. So it's just an urban myth." Estar said with a shrug.

" Marquis how would you even come to deduct that Mizu is on Aqua Bark?" Phantom asked with his arms crossed. I swear his voice is so dragging like Gaara from the English Dub of Naruto.

" Mizu Nami as said in this report has been said to be last seen on the Phon Coast before completely disappearing." The Marquis explained.

" Whatever...Aqua Bark doesn't exist and I'm not gonna stand out there just to be disappointed. Later..." Martina said being the first to walk out. Tiamat, Phantom and Bruno followed her out. The Marquis stared at me for awhile then turned around in his rolling chair to face the window behind him as if telling me that I could leave if I wished. I took him up on his somewhat silent offer and walked out of the room with Estar and Jamie.

The three of us walked down the halls together. "Do you guys really think Aqua Bark doesn't exist?" I asked.

"Well there are refrences that say it doesn't..." Estar said looking down. Baku hadn't said a word since she had him tucked to her chest like a library girl.

"No comment." Jamie said trying to sound cool.

* * *

It was around dinner time and I was sitting in the hotsprings naked staring up at the ceiling. I was thinking mainly about the Aqua Bark. And how come such legends and sayings never came up in the game? Ivalice in person is so much weirder than how it is in the game. I sunk just my mouth into the steam water blowing up bubbles. Suddenly in the mist I could see a figure sitting across from me on the far side of the bath.

The bath itself was about as big as a swimming pool, it was in the shape of a giant peanut and had a big fountain in the middle with hot steaming water cascading down from it to warm up the water. The hot pool was only about 4 feet deep.

Anyway the figure stood up and all I could see was this dark outlining. By the curves on the body it wasn't a man...OH MAYBE IT'S A HOT CHICK FROM THE MAID STAFF! Ooooh boy...

I sunk half of my head into the water for camoflauge purposes and walking through the mist was...Tiamat?! "ARRRGGGHHH!!" I said splashing out of the water like a baracuda. She suddenly jumped back out of complete shock and for like ten seconds we both stood naked infront of eachother. I didn't have problem being naked, hell I used to run around naked when I was 15 all the time.

"What the hell are YOU doing in here. This is the guy's bath time!" I said pointing at her aggressively.

She didn't move she was just standing there, apparently she doesn't seem to have a problem being naked either. She didn't even reply when I was talking to her. "Ok...this is ackward...I'll just be going now." I said starting to walk off. Tiamat is such a weird kid, SERIOUSLY! She does nothing but hang out in trees all day and feed animals, she doesn't really go out into the city and she doesn't talk to anyone besides animals. I seen her once whispering to a squirrel.

I made it out of the bath with a towel on my head. I was dressed in my white button up with my black slacks and black dressshoes. I dried my dreads off and tied it back into a ponytail with that one bang hanging near my forehead. I made it back to my room and slipped on my suit vest with no tie then sat down in bed. It was pretty late outside, ya know what I think is weird about this place. Even though all these lights are on in the city I still can see all of those stars out at night.

The reason I'm dressed is because I decided to go to Phon Coast anyway to check things out. What if it's not just an urban myth and it's really fo real...then I can bring Mizu Nami back here and laugh in everyone's face. Baku floated into the room via doorway and I grabbed him tucking him under my arm. "HEY WHAT THE FU..." I casted Sleep on him and he was out like a light.

With that I grabbed my magic carpet that I haven't used in nearly a decade and threw it out of the window. The carpet unraveled and levitated in the air, I leaped out of the window landing on the carpet like it was a surf board and with that it took to the dark skies over Bhujerda. We flew high and I didn't have that weird stomach feeling anymore, heh after riding in the Ragnorok acouple times you will lose your fear of heights trust me.

I flew through the skies for about an hour until I seen the glimmering blue ocean off in the distance. I curled the front edges of the carpet and took a spiralling nose dive towards the beaches that were white even in the night. Hey that rhymned!

Just before reaching the ground about twenty feet I rolled up the carpet and tucked it into my left hand while grasping sleeping Baku in my right. Slammed onto the sand with my feet pounding. I felt a jolty tingle that traveled through my entire body. "Whose this guy?" A voice said.

"Huh?" I looked up to see a girl with short black hair with black pants and a red shirt with a red cloak over her body. She had the hood down so that I could see her face, behind her were three other red cloaked individuals.

"He just fell from the sky." One of the ones behind her said.

"Eh?" I rubbed behind my head.

" Are you a water mage? I really hate water mages ya know." She said staring at me with the weirdest grin I have ever seen. Her left and right hands were on fire!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness heh. Anyway the four there are known as the 4 Rings of Hell. Kuberu, Karen, Rain and Nathan. Their all actually waiting on Aqua Bark so they can get a chance to face Mizu. (SPOILER ALERT). Mizu who is gonna beat the hell out of Kuberu for insulting "The Goddess". It's so gonna kick ass. Anyway althought this is an ACTION FILLED arc the action won't really get started for another 3 or 4 episodes...I mean come on people we just got out of a seriously huge fight here. Let's cut our characters some fuckin slack and let him have alil bit of R&R.**

**Modified Characters: **

**Made some Modifications only to Mizu though...everyone elses character is fine the way it is. **

**Mizu Modification:**** I made Mizu's character an extra weapon. It's the Guiolltine Sword that Zabuza Momochi used in Naruto. He wears the blade on his back and the handle on his waist it can seperate, don't worry Mizu still has his original weapon it's just the added sword to make him look cooler. He takes the handle and reattach it to the sword when he wants to fight with it. I also made Mizu a "water bender" with the magical ability to control water without using up MP. He claims it is a gift from "The Goddess". **

**Chapter Trivia: **

**What did Kel say Tiamat was whispering to?**

**A.) A Squirrel  
B.) A Monkey  
C.) His Girlfriend  
D.) A Rhino**


	21. SACRED TOME LOG ENTRY 1

**SACRED TOME LOG ENTRY 1**

**(CHARACTERS)**

**Kel  
Age: 19  
The main protagonist of this story. Once a simple college sophomore living on the average plain of Earth. Kel was wished to the planet of Ivalice through a PS Genie. His three wishes resulted in expulsion from Earth, overwhelming power and a magic carpet which could take him to far distances. That power he wished for came in the form of Baku, an ancient talking book which holds over one million silly, awesome and devastating spells. Kel aspires to become the ruler of the world through his powers as a mage. Though his journey to world dominations seems to be a weary one with overpowering mage rivals.**

**Baku  
Age: ?  
An ancient book dug up and reformed by Etna the PS Genie. Baku is a wise cracking jerk who gets off on hurting people's feelings. He seems to get Kel in trouble from time to time and doesn't even care about it. The spells that Baku contain seem to be spells from Kel's distant anime memories and other magi based exploits. **

**  
Estar  
Age: 18  
The white mage who helps with the wounded. She is a beautiful girl and is titled as "Baku's Girl" by Baku only. **

**Bruno  
Age: 36  
The first mage that Kel had encountered and battled on Ivalice. Bruno is a tough Terra Mage (Earth Mage) whom seems to have great attack power and knowledge but is always being outclassed. Bruno after the battle with Kel quickly became an ally of great use, Bruno often helps the group out in tight spots such as creating a bridge of pure earth to allow passage across a river. Or making an earth staircase for easy mountain climbing.**

**Jin  
Age: 20  
The second mage that Kel had faced. Jin made his first appearance in the Fire Chapter (First Arc). Jin although not much background is covered he is a skilled fire mage with adept abilities such as creating running foxes out of pure fire. Although his skills seem great a first glance he is nothing compared to his superiors Arcane 6.**

**Phantom  
Age: 19  
At first glance he seems to be somewhat of a Gaara impersonator. Phantom is a genius in combat but doesn't do well for social life such as speaking to others and hanging out. He often dreams of himself having friends and being outgoing. Phantom makes his appearance in the second Arc Sand Chapter where he battled two Arcane 6 members at one time which speaks for his level of combat. Although he lost the battle he is slowly regaining the war with harsh training to sharpen his sand abilities and mind while under the roof of the Marquis. **

**Jamie  
Age: 20  
The most skilled mage under the Marquis so far. Jamie's a skilled Ice Mage with the ancient ice ability of the Glaci'gan, he is somewhat more potent in magic even beyond the levels of a mere Ice Mage. Jamie also has the abilities of a ninja with his high speed movements and ice cloning abilities. With all of this power you'd think Jamie to be somewhat of a stubborn person like Phantom. But he is actually the exact opposite of Phantom, Jamie is a guy's guy and a girl's adonis with good looks and a good personality that anyone would love. **

**Tiamat  
Age: 16  
The nature loving mute of the entire story. Not much yet is known about Tiamat other than her hatred for humans and human life. She is a nature mage who doesn't seem to be that adept in her class of magic yet. This could be because of her young age.**

**Martina  
Age: 19  
The gunmage that works under the Marquis with an attitude. Martina, although she's very nice and outgoing like her boyfriend(Jamie). She is abit sensitive to 'BULLSHIT'. Martina can be your best friend or worst enemy in terms of social life. She doesn't like anyone to try and outtalk her or outwit her in any kind of way being that it is more insulting to her than average even if you were 'just playing around'. **

**Zilik  
Age: ?  
The Bangaa airship pilot of the Ragnorok. **

**The Marquis  
Age: 40  
The head of the entire operation so far who talked Kel into joining him. The Marquis is actually a man seeking peace in the world, he loves children and to see people happy. His main objective is to gather mages to counter Vayne's new mage militia that seems to be growing everyday. With the help of Kel a Million Magister, he has great convidence that the coming war between the Resistance and Archadia will end with satisfying results.**

**Kyuzeh  
Age: 27  
A psychic mage whom Kel had defeated in the second arc. Kyuzeh is a powerful psychic mage with super human strength that could easy quell even Hercules. Despite his psychic abilities and brute strength Kel still managed to overcome him. **

**Exon  
Age:?  
****A mysterious guy even for the likes of Arcane 6. Not much is known about Exon but it seems he's more powerful than his other Arcane 6 personel. **

**Forte  
Age: 19  
****The Million Magister that Kel met on the beach. **

* * *

**(CHARACTER FORMS)**

**  
**  
**Kirin Kel (Giraffe Kel)  
INFO: Kel's hybrid Giraffe form using the Kirin Kirin no Mi spell. This form is a combination of power neck and kick attacks along with dual sword weilding. Kel hasn't really gotten down sword weilding with the Kirin form yet. Kirin Kirin no Mi is Kel's third strongest form. He only uses this form in power fights against oversized opponents. (Like Bruno).**

**Neko Kel (Cat/Leopard Kel)  
INFO: Kel's hybrid Cheetah form using the Neko Neko no Mi spell. This form is more of a hulking super fast form. Up until Kami-e Bushin, this was Kel's strongest Zoan Form using lots more Rokushiki Variations than other forms. **

**Kami-e Bushin Neko Kel (Cat Clone Kel)  
INFO: Kel's hybrid Cheetah form using Kami-e Bushin to reduce his massive size and look abit more human sized. This is the Neko Neko no Mi's true form and shape. Rokushiki abilities are reduced to 1/4 the MP cost of normal Rokushiki attacks. He's super quick and keeps the super strength of his hulking cheetah form. He can also use Rokuougan without the large MP drainage. This is Kel's second strongest form. **

**Inu Kel (Dog Kel)  
INFO: Kel's new dog transformation using the Inu Inu no Mi spell. It transforms him into a doberman hybrid, in this form Kel is better at weilding a sword and is more compatible in a sword fight. He can use blade variations of Rokushiki using the Kuromune. These blade variations can only be done in Giraffe and Dog form. **

**Gomu Kel (Rubber Kel)  
INFO: Kel's rubbery gum gum form using the Gomu Gomu no Mi spell. Kel only used the Gomu Gomu no Mi for Gear 3rd so far and hasn't really used any attacks in this form yet.But when he fights he only uses his fists and never stretches his feet unless it's for Gear 3rd. He doesn't like to stretch out of his pants.**

**Gomu Gear 3rd Kel (Rubber 3rd Gear Kel)  
INFO: Kel's newest HI OUGI form. It is a slow but powerful art that uses hot air to blow his body up to an unreasonable size. Because of his body being rock solid hard from the hot air. Kel's attack power jumps several levels. The only downfall is when he lets out the air his body begins to ache from the swelling and inflation from Gear 3rd to the point where he has to either knock himself out or be put to sleep to subside the pain. The pain goes on for however long Kel was in Gear 3rd.**

**  
Glaci'gan Jamie  
INFO: Jamie using his Glaci'gan pact agreement ability. This doujutsu allows Jamie to create, manipulate and explode eyes with just his eyes alone. He can stare at someone and they will easily burst into a glacier cicles. Along with creating ice the eyes also have the abilities to see through an opponents magical illusions and tricks along with predict their movements.(Basically like an icy version of the Sharingan that can't copy.)Because this eye technique doesn't require MP use, it is one of the greatest weapons Jamie has. **

**Ice Cursed Sealed Jamie  
INFO: Jamie using the stored energy from the seal on his neck. Jamie's stored magical power comes out in the form of two huge Dragon arms that form wings on his back. He gets an icy color of skin and his hair grows out. (He basically looks like a taller Hitsugaya with icy colored skin.) In this form Jamie can use the Glaci'gan quicker and with more form and concentration. Jamie can also fly and make the land around him turn to ice. This is Jamie's strongest form.**

**Earth Armor Bruno  
INFO: After amassing himself with enough earth he hardens it using magic making Earth Armor.**

**Terra Reform Bruno  
INFO: Bruno becomes one with the earth making sort of a lugia like Earth form. In this form Bruno's manipulation over Earth is hieghtened. **

**16 Psy Palms Kyuzeh  
INFO: This is the true form behind the Psy'gan. It reveals the six psy arms which are apparently attached to the user's back like a series of spider hands. **

* * *

**(HI OUGI SPELLS)**

**Rankyaku "Amane Dachi" Firaga: This was the first HI OUGI spell that Kel used in the series. This technique in english means "Storm Leg Circumfrence Sectioning Firaga" This technique was used by Kel in his hybrid giraffe form and modeled the technique after Kaku's "Amane Dachi" technique. This HI OUGI creates a giant flame boomerang that cuts with heat but looses it's edge after a time in the air and turns into a mere explosive. **

**Quake Dragon: This HI OUGI spell was utilized by Bruno. It takes the earth and forms a huge dragon which flies at it's opponent and crushes them under the force of the earth. **

**Firaga Dragon: This HI OUGI spell was first seen in the Fire Chapter arc versus the Flame mage Jin. Firaga Dragon is strongest Dragon formed elemental technique which creates a blaze of a dragon out of pure flames that devours the opponent in heat and flames. **

**Rokuougan: Which means "Six King Gun", this spell can only be used by someone whom have mastered all 6 of the Rokushiki techniques. Which Kel has...in his Cheetah form. Rokuougan is a technique that blasts through the opponent with so much force it destroys their insides. **

**Grave Lance: Bruno's new HI OUGI which summons an earth titan to the field that harpoons a lance at the opponent. **

**Gigante Pistula: Which means "Giant Pistol" The first attack shown while Kel is using Gear 3rd. This is said to be the most powerful HI OUGI Kel has, do to all of the air at once is into one point at the very beginning. (Later Kel actually limits the air that goes to each body part but at the beginning he strikes with all of the hot air in just that one fist.) **

**Gigante Stampula: Which means "Giant Stamp" This is the second attack shown in Kel's Gear 3rd form. It is a massive stomp, the length and weight of Kel's foot is enough to crush a person like a roach while in Gear 3rd form. Plus moving at such speed with a heavy foot will most definitly crush unsuspecting opponents. **

**Gigante Bazooka: Which means "Giant Bazooka" This is the final attack shown in Kel's Gear 3rd form. This is Kel's new most powerful Hi Ougi. Splitting all of the air up into two palms. And attacking with full front force. **

* * *

**(MAGES SEEN SO FAR)**

**Fire Mage: Spell casters also known as "Fire Spitters", these mages as their name suggest use the power of fire to their fancy. Although they're not that ammune to fire themselves they can withstand burns and scorches. Fire mages are the more popular and stronger elemental class, and the class inspires psychopaths and arson enthusiasts. There are more fire mages in the world than any other type of mage. **

**Psychic Mage: Telepathic, pyrokinesis maniacs. Psychic mages although they can't really cast magic they have the ability over the mind. The only thing that really makes them mages in the first place is their ability to manipulate spells as a defensive mechanism. Psychic mages are sometimes pathetic in hand to hand or close range combat. (Wasn't that way for Kyuzeh lemme tell ya.)**

**White Mage: The supporters, white mages are probably the most useful mages in the world with the ability to cast Green and White magic protecting healing others whom can't heal themselves.**

**Sand Mage: Mages whom are closely related to Earth Mages, Sand mages utilize the power of sand to the point where Gaara would get jealous and beg for the copywriting laws to kick in. Sand mages because of their ability to use sand an earth styled art, they are often mistaken for Terra Mages. **

**Terra Mage: Mages with brute force. All Terra mages are built to the point of almost exploding with huge muscles, biceps and triceps. Their power is using the great earth as magic. Their more defensive than offensive mages though. **

**Ice Mage: Better known as "Deep Freezers". Ice Mages are one of the more weaker elemental spell casters do to their slow movements. Because they are spell casters of Ice they are always in a tired mood. Being that ice puts the body in a sleepy like trance constantly. Only Ice mages with experience has the ability to stay awake. There are less ice mages than Fire but the Ice element is still pretty popular. **

**Gun Mage: So far only one of these has made their way into the story but pretty soon there will be gunmages everywhere. Gun mages are spell casters whom uses magical bullets as substitutes for spell casting. Because of this break neck spell casting speed they are often put above regular mages but because their low combat experience in hand to hand or close range fighting they are usually knocked back down to mage class.**

**Nature Mage: Nature Mages aren't a rare type of mage that only exists in few pairs every couple of years. They have the ability to manipulate nature, using spells that deal with the earth. These nature spells can only be casted by them through a bloodline trait. When at a mature age Nature mages gain super strength and their level of magic grows with their body over time making them extremely powerful. The older and wiser they become the more dangerous their spells get.**

**Chemist Mage: Unnatural mages whose magic spells come out as bombs. To convert to being a Chemist mage a mage must first be an Alchemist. Then from there they must convert to being a Fire, Earth and Support mage all at the same time. This mixture of classes makes the Chemist Mage.**

**Million Magisters: So far the most ludacris type of mage with the ability to learn over one million spells no matter what type of bloodtrait or sealed spell it is. Million Magisters carry around books with them of all different sizes called Sacred Tomes which is where their spells are recorded. After learning roughly 70 percent of the Sacred Tome's contents the Million Magister will merge with Sacred Tome thus learning the rest of the Million Spells and becoming a true Million Magister. A Million Magister's main goal is to merge with it's Sacred Tome. **

* * *

**(NEW MAGE CLASSES TO COME) **

**Water Mage: Known as "Wet Willows", water mages have the ability to cast water spells. Water mages in terms of elemental power is on par with those psychotic Fire Mages. With the power of the thrashing ocean on their side Water Mages are probably even moreso dangerous than Fire Mages when they are around a lake, river or beach. (Will make appearances in the Water Chapter arc.)**

**Sound Mage: Mages who uses the vibrations in the air to break apart their opponents and the land. This type of mage is on the top 10 most deadly mages list. Sound mages through using sound can find their opponent in a snap, they also know the body better which adds to the punishment later. (Will make an appearance in the Water Chapter arc.)**

**Life Mage: One is born every couple of thousand years. Life mages have the ability to bring things back to life even humans but only for acouple of years before they die again. Life mages are sometimes hated for that being that they save lives and end them too quickly for anyone to say goodbye. (Will make an appearance in the Water Chapter arc.)**

**Gold Mage: Mages who really aren't considered mages at all but they are legally branded as mages by the Magic Council. Gold Mages have the ability to flip coins in a japanese attack art, where they flick coins at their opponents at high speed causing great damage to the opponents body. They use the power of wind between their thumb and the coin to strike. Gold mages are a realitively new mage class. (Makes an appearance in the Wind Chapter arc.)**

**Necro Mage: The closest thing to a Necromancer, Necro mages have the ability to control, create, become the walking undead. They are put on the to 10 most deadly mages list for having the power of the Necrul'gan. A dangerous doujutsu that outclasses the Glaci'gan and Psy'gan combined. (Makes an appearance in the Wind Chapter arc.) **

**Reaper Mage: The closet thing to a Shinigami, Reaper mages have magical swords called "Zanpaktous" or in english "Soul Slayers". With the abilities to transform and grow bigger with more magical power. Reaper Mages are considered mages because they use Demon magic in the form of Hadou. Because of this they are thrown into the Mage class. Reaper Mages are always wearing black kimonos. (Makes appearance in the Wind Chapter arc.)**

**Time Mage: A mage that can break apart and control the fabric of time in a certain area, place and moment. This mage because of this raw ability is put on the top ten most deadly mages list. Time is an inescapable element which is what makes them so dangerous. (Makes appearance in the Time Chapter arc.)**

**  
Buster Mage: Buster mages are one of the most deadly mages in existence making the top ten list. A Buster Mages spells all come out in the form of powerful beams that range in size do to the level of the spell. These beams are extremely potent in MP and can damage an opponent for life. (Makes appearance in the Time Chapter arc)**

**  
Eternal Mage: The class second only to Million Magister's. Eternal Mages have the power over Fire, Water and Earth combined. Because of this tri-element magic style they are extremely difficult to deal with in terms of trying to find out what their weak against. Most Eternal mages are on very high levels there are no weak Eternals. (Makes appearance in the Time Chapter arc)**

* * *

**(NEW FORMS TO COME)**

**Atsu Kel "Heat Kel"  
Origin: Kuberu the leader of the 4 Rings of Hell accuses Kel of being a Water Mage spy so he tells him to convert and become a fire mage or she will fry him. Kel complys... in an attempt to convert to being a fire mage he becomes Atsu Kel. His skin turns salamander red and his body lets off steam. While in this form Kel's entire body is at a scorching 500 degrees and he burns just about anything he touches. It is actually the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi "The Heat Heat Fruit". In this form he can also breath and eat fire as well as use Sanji's signature Diable Jambe technique. Also he uses a Fire version of Rokushiki which he dubs as "Roku-Blaze".  
****Appearance: Water Chapter arc.**

**  
Atsu Gomu Kel "Heat Rubber Kel"  
Origin: While facing off with Mizu Nami, Kel notices that Mizu is keeping his distance do to Kel's extreme body temperature. To close the gap he tries Soru but Mizu is just as fast. So unexpectedly Kel fuses both the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Atsu Atsu no Mi to become Atsu Gomu Kel. He can stretch his body like Luffy while his body is at the temperature of a volcano, with every attack he starts it off with Gomu Gomu no Heat.(EXP: Gomu Gomu no Heat Pistol). This is the form Kel takes in his fight with Mizu Nami.  
****Appearance: Water Chapter arc.**

**  
Dan-Hime Martina "Bullet Princess Martina"  
****Origin: After a failed attempt to protect a rather injured Jamie from Necro Mage Larz, she transforms into Dan-Hime form. In this form Martina's entire body is covered in a black skin tight jumpsuit with japanese kanjis written down the side of her left thigh. Her hair turns silver and her eyes turn bright yellow. In this form Martina gains a special gun with a japanese hilt called the Bandou. It can fire Level 5 Magic spells with little MPcost and at high speed. With this new power Martina manages to only drive Larz away for the moment but not defeat him.  
****Appearance: Time Chapter arc. **

**Ivy Tiamat "Plant Tiamat"  
****Origin: While trying to stop Buster Mage Xanafor from destroying the Marquis' manor. Tiamat turns to Ivy Tiamat, alittle flower bud pops out of here head and her skin turns a greenish plant like color. Leaves grow from her wrists, ankles and neck. While in this form Tiamat can make plant life grow out of any place or object. Along with that she has the free ability over plant and trees like something of a plant bender. She can also fill her plants with poison as well to kill off an opponent with a quick kill. This form helps only to drive away Xanafor but not defeat him.  
****Appearance: Time Chapter arc. **

**Million Magister Kel "Million Fold Kel"  
O****rigin: This super hulk like form is shown when Kel faces off with Eternal Mage Hugh'kane inside the Marquis' mansion. After Kel went through nearly all of his zoan and both paramecia transformations. Even after Gear 3rd, Hugh'kane remained standing and defeated Kel. With Kel seconds away from death Baku makes a decision and fuses with him making Million Magister Kel who quickly matches Hugh'kane in power, speed and magic. In this form Kel's skin turns an undead blue, his body gets as big as the Incredible Hulk's and his around his eyes is a black ring like insomnia. The Kuromune gets bigger and longer with the size of the Buster Sword and length of the Masamune. Kel has access to all one million spells which he utilizes during the fight.(only acouple). Kel's limit in this form was only ten minutes before he seperated with Baku.  
Appearance: Time Chapter arc. **

**Author's Note: Well there ya go. This is just a general informations update. I hope Berry and WITS like their characters new forms. Atsu Gomu Kel rocks ass I like this form I'm pissed I hadn't come up with it sooner. **

* * *

**SPOILER**

**After the Water Chapter arc there are only two left the Wind and Time Chapter arcs. After them Million Magister Kel is pretty much over...then Million Magister Kel ENZO series starts. It takes place 2 years in the future when the Final Fantasy 12 story starts.**

**Changes in the ENZO series:**

**-Kel is 21, he cuts his dreads, he also masters 30 percent of the Sacred Tome spells.**

**-Kel comes back with 4 mages who all wear black suits like him and all having been taught Rokushiki. The new group is called M16. (There actually Final Fantasy characters from other FF games. Irvine from FF8, Tifa from FF7, Vivi from FF9 and Paine from FFX2.)**

**-Final Fantasy characters make their appearances. And plot changes are put into the story of FF12. Alot of characters actually turn out to live like Judge Ghis and other Judges along with Raslar, Ashe's husband. **

**-More extreme badasses and boss fights.  
****  
**


	22. Water Chapter: Episode 2

* * *

**_Water Chapter_**

**_Episode 2: HEAT_**

Standing before me and Baku were these four weird looking people in red cloaks, like the ones the Arcane 6 wear except it's all red instead of all black. The shortest one took three steps forward and set both of her hands ablaze with fire waiting to cast them on us. "Uh..." Was the only thing I could get out at a time like this. If I tried fighting them all by myself I'd probably lose.

I've gotta think of something fast.

" Well are you a water mage? Your not saying anything so I'm assuming that's a yes!" The short fired off a fireball about the size of a baseball at me. I grabbed the hilt of the Kuromune and drew it as fast as lightening chopping the fireball in half. With that I spun my sword on my hand and sheath it on my back.

O.o- The fire girl.

o.O- Me

T.T- The people behind her.

T.T- Baku "What?"

"What'll we do now?" I asked in a whisper while looking over a Baku. Baku was just floating there with an angry look on his face, I guess he wanted to curse this girl and her friends out for just lashing at us for no reason. Hell I was pretty mad about it but it's nothing to lose our heads over...gotta remember they outgun us in numbers.

" Your not a firemage...I can see your aura...it's still that sky blue color. The magical aura of a fire mage burns red." One of the cloaked figures behind her said taking off her hood and stepping up. This figure was a female, she had smooth burgundy shoulder length hair with turquoise colored eyes.

"So what if I'm not a fire mage, I'm not a water mage either." I said pointing at them.

"Yeah so pull yer head outta yer ass titless jane!" Baku shouted behind me.

T.T-Me "Did you really have to go that far?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sorry just kinda popped out...besides look at her, her chest is as flat as her back looka that." Baku said on the brink of laughter. I looked over at the fire mage he was insulting and she was sort of twitching her right eye out of anger.

"You sonuvabitch." She said still twitching that eye. "Both of you will die for your insults." She clapped her hands together and a red fire seal appeared at her feet even bigger than usual. Gathering behind her was a series of spirit like wisps that formed a figure with four arms.

"ITS A SUMMON SPELL!" Both Baku and I shouted at the same time.

Forming behind her was Belias. "Well this is extraordinarily horrible." I said sarcastically but I really was right.

"Hey you beat Ifrit you should be able to beat this thing." Baku shouted. No I didn't want to fight this thing, there was something about this group of firemages that didn't give off such a bad vibe. "Well the best way to get rid o this thing is to use the Kirin Kirin no Mi...well go on use it." Baku stared at me and I didn't move. I was thinking of something else. Well they wanted to know if I was a water mage so they could destroy me...they must have beef with them or something.

"How about if I convert to being a fire mage." I said putting my finger up. "As apology for my stupid friend here." For a mage to completely convert to a specific genre is like stripping a mage of his pride. Because they'll never be able to use the spells that they once had again. That doesn't apply to Million Magisters, we CAN'T convert to anything. I know this and yet I suggest it?

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Baku said turning to me.

"What? Hmm...you become a fire mage and my lacky?" The girl said.

"What who the hell said anything about lacky?" I asked.

"I did...you convert to being a fire mage right now and you be my slave forever." She said with a smile.

" Noway!" I nodded. "Cause I'm gonna take over the world someday, I don't have time to be somebody's slave!"

With that one sentence, everyone cept' Baku and myself sort of paused even Belias took time to just sit and let that sentence settle in his mind. "Take over the world? A-As in set the entire world on fire? You want to do that too?" The girl asked.

" Ok let's start over I'm getting confused...my name is Kelvis and this is Baku my Sacred Tome." I introduced us.

"I'm Kuberu but...you can call me Hinote." She said cocking her head to the side alittle with a sweet smile.

Taking off his hood in the back was one of the cloaked figures behind her. He had short black messy hair with dark blue eyes and white skin. This guy was extremely tall like at 6'2. "This is Rain." Kuberu introduced him and he merely nodded. The second cloaked figure to take off his hood was a boy with dark brown semi cut hair with icy blue eyes. "That's Nathan."

"Yo" I said with nod. As we were being introduce Belias slowly disappeared as if to say there won't be any confrontation between us anymore.

He nodded back. "Sup."

And finally the girl with the shoulder length burgundy hair. "And this is Karen. Together we make up the 4 Rings of Hell. An all fire mages clan that I started myself. Our goal is to fill this world with flames." Kuberu explained. "Well it's really my goal, I forced them to come through submission...but I've never actually met a person who wanted to same thing as me. To watch this entire planet even the ocean burn!"

O.o- Me and Baku 'Craaaazzzyyyyy' We both thought at the same time.

"Anyway you were about to convert to a fire mage to apologize...DO IT!" Kuberu shouted as Belias whom we haven't forgotten took a huge hoove step forward shaking the ground alittle.

"Ok ok..." I said waving my hands around. I looked down at Baku, I had no idea how to do this. Although I don't know anything much in the Sacred Tome I've looked over it once or twice. There is nothing in that book on converting to a specific element or even how to. So I'm gonna have to wing it...to convert to an element means to accept that element maybe I just have to absorb alot of fire magic?

I put my fist down to the sand and bent my knees like I was about to do Gear Second. Appearing under me was a fire seal as I started to gather my magical energy all at once. It turned red as I started to think up fire magic. 'Firaga' I thought as I casted the fire internally which was a big mistake. I felt instant burning and smoke expelled from my nose, mouth and ears. Dizziness overwhelmed me abit as I let go of the aura and the stance falling back on the sand.

"What the hell did you just try to do?" Baku asked floating down beside me. "Here I've got something for ya...you won't become a fire mage but you'll be somethin' close." I looked up to see Kuberu, Rain, Nathan and Karen all looking at me as if I had just gotten shot. My head turned to the right to see Baku floating there with an entry to Paramecia Devil Fruit section.

* * *

**SACRED TOME FORM GUIDE**

**Atsu Atsu no Mi: The fire based Paramecia devil fruit that allows the user's body to climb tempretures unimaginable. The user will incinerate almost anything it touches. The highest heat level the the body will be able to climb is up to over one thousand degrees. **

* * *

I grabbed the book then shut it closed and got down in the Gear Second position one more time. The way learning Devil Fruits go are both two ways, one you've got to shout out or say what which Devil Fruit your gonna use which works as the incantation. Then the next is to bend your magical energy in a certain way, spreading it through your body that best suits the Devil Fruit.

So for example if I wanted to use the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, I have to bend and stretch my magical energy making it like rubber, so basically to use all Paramecia Devil Fruit you must bend and form a certain shape or composition with your energy. The Zoan Devil fruits which turns me into various hybrid animals is completely different. I have to summon all of my energy up into one big clump then release it with saying the Devil Fruit I want to use. Where as the Logia Devil Fruit which change the entire body into a certain element actually takes alot of work which is why I'm not using the Mera Mera no Mi. (Flare Flare Fruit).

In this case I'm gonna use Atsu Atsu no Mi which involves heat. Which sort of deals with the elements, the electrons and particles and shit in heat moves really fast. So all I have to do is keep my magical energy flowing back and forth at high speed to keep the heat up.

So I clenched my fist to the ground with my energy boiling up around me moving at high speed around me. The four energy flares signalling my energy output was beginning to transform from a light blue to a light orange color and I could notice that the sweat from my body was beginning to turn to steam. The sand under me was beginning to heat up and instantanously turning to glass at my feet.

"Atsu Atsu no Mi." I said and with that my magical energy flowed up around me like a geyser. When that upheaval of power subsided I stood up straight, my upper white button up with my black vest and tie along with my dress shoes and socks had all burned off and the only thing I was wearing was just my black dresspants. My skin was amazingly red a very crimson blood red kind of red and all around me was steam which was vaporized sweat flowing up around me.

"What's that suppose to be?" Rain asked with his arms crossed.

" I'm converted now...to a fire mage." I replied crossing my arms.

" What kinda fire mage turns red?" Karen asked with her eyes wide as if stupified by my new form. Hell... I was kinda stupified myself.

"Apparently my kind." I said pointing to myself.

"So tell me what does your type of...fire mage do? Can you cast fire spells and stuff?" Nathan asked.

" Wait wait wait...he's not an official fire mage until he's passed the test." Kuberu said holding both of her forearms up in an X like cross. With that everyone shut up for asecond and Kuberu pulled out a piece of wood from nowhere, it looked like a chunk of firewood. She flipped it up and caught it with her right hand then with a major league arm she hurled it straight at me.

I caught the hunk of wood and it burst into flames the second I caught it.

T.T-Kuberu "He has passed...the test." She said.

At that point I think I was gonna lose my mind until something even odder happened. As I stood there at a loss for words there was a very loud and obnoxious grinding noise,the water made washing noises and then suddenly there was a giant shadow that casted over all of us from the right side. I took afew heated steps towards the waterside and I could see slowly grinding towards us was an island. It was the most amazing thing I've never seen before.

"Aqua Bark." Rain said standing beside me.

"Yep." I replied with a nod.

The Island stopped about a half mile away from the beach and a large sandbar shot up from below like a bridge connecting Phon Coast to the large island. "Well let's go and see what this island is all about." Baku said floating past me abit. I nodded at him and started to walk until I noticed the 4 rings of Hell weren't following. I turned around to see Kuberu refusing to go even after they've waited so long.

"NO! NO! I'M NOT GOING! NOBODY SAID IT WOULD MOVE THROUGH THE WATER!" She screamed running away from her comrades who tried to capture her. I looked at Baku and shrugged then continued walking across the sand bar. When I got to about halfway through the water that seperated the island from Phon Coast shot up like geysers around me.

SPLASH!!

Jumping out of the water and flipping down infront of me were five green tridant weilding creatures with long fins and turtle shells on their backs. They were those weird monsters from Final Fantasy 7. I flipped backwards on the sand and got into a fighting pose putting my right knee up like Bruce Lee. "Holy crap...nobody said this was a gated community." Baku laughed.

BOOM! Crawling out of the water behind the five aqua fiends was a giant squid, it was a Kraken! The five fiends rushed me pointing their tridants at me, I took off running towards them kicking up sand. The heat from my body turned the sand I kicked up into pure glass, the first fiend stabbed their tridant forward and I leaned back abit as the tridant stabbed through the air just over my chest. I leaned up while sliding on the sand and slamming my hot fist straight into the center of his face. The second I punched him was the second I smelt fried fish. That first fish man went flipping back tumbling through the sand until he got to the Kraken whom slapped him aside into the water.

"Atsu Soru" I said calmly phasing out and appearing past the remaining four warriors. With that they all flew up with heated fist marks all over their chests.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Rokushiki Atsu: (Rokushiki Blaze or Heat) is the 6 Rokushiki techniques altered by the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi giving all of the attacks a scorch effect. **

**Atsu Soru: Literally means Heat Shave, this technique unlike the normal Soru allows attacks in between phases. At high speed movement Kel moves something like a heat wave unleashing a flurry of punches all at the same time.**

**Rankyaku Atsu: (Storm Leg Heat,) unleashing a crimson red wave of energy that burns and cuts.**

**Atsugan: (Heat Gun), like shigan but instead of just causing a bullet hole in the opponent it burns an even wider hole into the opponents chest. **

**Mokupou: (Smoke Step), alot of steam and heat gathers under Kel's leg and he jumps off of that instead of his own energy like Geppou, which means this move is free of MP usage. **

**Atsu Tekkai: (Hot Iron Mass), hardened into steel not only that but the area around him gets even warmer do to his suspended movement his heat moves around on it's own. Making the enviroment very humid.**

**Kami-e "Moku Bushin": (Paper Drawing Smoke Clone), using the steam around him he creates mirages of himself like clones to psyche out the opponent.**

**Other Heat Moves in Atsu State:**

**Shishi Kebab: Used by Kumadori of CP9 with his staff only Kel uses his fist. Using extreme friction he moves his right and left fist around really fast until they catch fire. With this he can punch with something like fire gloves.**

**Salamander: This is an original technique that allows Kel to eat fire. With the more fire he eats the more he can breath out like a human dragon.**

* * *

Once the five tridant wielders were felled the Kraken actually began to move. "Here comes big daddy." Baku said with a grin. The Kraken began to glen with a light blue aura as a huge blue seal appeared under it's tentacles. It casted Waterga causing a huge tidal wave to flush over towards me. I jumped up straight into the air vertically after grabbing Baku. "Mokupou!" I said taking three huge steam steps into the air.

"HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! LEMME GO!!" Baku said pulling away from me. "What are ya tryin' to kill me?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot!" I said looking down at my red palms.

"IDIOT PAY ATTENTION!" Baku screamed just seconds before the Kraken slapped both of us out of mid air. I flew off to the side and slammed into the water, my body was so hot that when I connected with the water a huge bomb of steam raised up into the air. The water began to heat up like a sauna as I stood up looking up at the Kraken whom pulled his tentacles out of the water sitting on the sand bar.

"That's it...Rankya.." Before I could launch a Rankyaku wave thousands of dark fireballs in the shape of daggers flew past me like abunch of buzzing bees. They flew up in one big wave together then rained down over the Kraken covering him in black fire like Amaterasu or something. The Kraken burned to death on the sandbar roaring like beast before it finally gave in to it's own fiery demise.

"What the hell was that?" Baku asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno." I replied.

"Chaos Flame Daggers." Rain said walking up behind me.

" I see pretty sweet technique." I replied with my arms crossed.

Karen and Nathan came walking up as well, Nathan had Kuberu knocked out and thrown across his shoulders. She was also covered in flame resistant black ropes.

CLANK!

CLANK!!

CLANK!!

The sound of switching armor filled my ears, just before I could even react appearing around me were three men in aqua blue armor with tridants. "Water seal of binding!" They were all chanting and a blue seal appeared under my feet. Rising up around me was a beam of water. "WHAAAA!!" I screamed as the Atsu Atsu no Mi was canceled and I was brought back to my normal self. "I...I can't move!" I looked around to see Rain, Nathan, Kuberu and Karen captured as well. They got Baku and shut him close putting a sleep spell on him to silence him.

These knights in blue didn't look like Archadians...

"Sieze them at once." a voice said.

I turned my head to see a girl with long aqua blue hair in a FFX Yuna kind of style and pale skin. She wore a long white shirt with thick loose black sleeves that covered her hands, the shirt had a wide collar that revealed her shoulders. She also had a black skirt with black and white stripped thighsocks and white sneakers. She looked like she was around my age and she wore he cloths like a goth or a punk, is she from earth?

"Neko Neko no Mi!" I said with that I felt my body shift into hulking cheetah mode and I broke out of the water seal. "Shigan Ouren!" I shouted using Shigan like over a hundred quick times stabbing and swiping the knights away. I jumped away from the rest of them sliding back on the sand bar.

"The rest of you...take the others in and tend to the wounded...I'll deal with this one." The girl walked up to me raising her left palm. A ring of water like a brace let began to spiral around her palm.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this wasn't really a relaxation chapter... Well actually yes it is nobody else fought and there won't be that much heavy fighting. Zargabaath, Ghis and Drace the Metal Mages and Judge Magisters under the King of Archadia will lead a group of soldiers into Aqua Bark for a miniature war against the hidden civilization. So there is gonna be more political fighting than actual One Piece slash DBZ slash Naruto shit that I always write. **

**The new OC Ryoko is a water mage as many have probably guessed. She looks alot like Yuna if she were a goth with blue hair. Her special ability is to create, manipulate, absorb and transform into water without any MP Cost. With this Logia like ability she's practically gonna mop the floor with Kel who doesn't even think to use a fucking thunder spell. Huh did I spoil it?**

**SWITCH A ROO: One again sorry about the one piece refrences and I'm sure your all waiting for me to switch over to some other set of attacks. I'm gonna have to ask that you wait a tad longer he'll switch out of the One Piece phase in the Silent Cricket Filler arc. Kel will gain the powers of Vizard and get a sweet demon like mask. It makes him look like an Arrancar. Then the BLEACH phase will kick in. **

**Chapter Trivia**

**What happened to the Belias that Kuberu summoned**

**A.) He disappeared after he saw that Kel wasn't a threat  
****B.) I didn't say.  
****C.) He went to Gamestop to pick up Grand Theft Auto 4.  
D.) WITS scared him away.**

**GET THIS WRONG AND I WILL THROW SOME SPRITE IN YOUR EYES AND CHOKE YOU WITH A LOAF OF BREAD! NO NOT GALEBREAD!**


	23. Water Chapter: Episode 3

_**Water Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: Water Wench'd**_

Standing before me was a goth like girl and behind her was abunch of knights in aqua blue armor walking off with the 4 Rings of Fire and Baku! I didn't really care so much about the fire mages but I wasn't gonna let them take Baku! "Wow...are you some sort of shape shifter mage, desu?" She asked with water spiralling along her palm. "I'm a Water Mage...my name is Ryoko."

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Water Mage: Known as "Wet Willows" among the magic community. A Water mage commands of course water AND healing magic. They are also best known for mixing spells within their water which is what other mage classes rarely do. They aren't as strong as their flame counter parts but they are ten times more strategic and crafty.**

* * *

"Out of my way." I said.

"If you promise to turn back and leave I'll let you go, desu." She said with a straight face.

" I said...OUT OF MY WAY!!" I phased out using Soru and appeared running past her with my feet kicking up and arms trucking forward. Just as I was about to catch up to them from the sky a huge bed of water in the shape of a palm was flying down at me. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared sliding off to the side of the sand bar as the water slapped onto the sand crushing it making a crater shaped like a huge hand.

"Sorry but I can't really let you pass, desu." She said with a dragging bored like voice.

I turned my head slightly with my upper lip jumping and my fangs raddling. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared standing before the girl. "Shigan!" I stabbed her straight in the chest with my claw. She didn't move or anything yet I felt liquid drip off of my finger. I looked down to see that it was just water?...Water?

"Desu?" She looked up at me and I sort raised an eyebrow.

"OUREN!" I shouted and with that moved my finger in many directions hitting her over fifty super fast times with the Shigan. When I finally stopped she was still standing there with not a scratch on her for some reason...I didn't even rip through her cloths or anything. I jumped away from her sliding along the sand. "Rankyaku Hyoubi!" I shouted slashing my right foot upward at her.

The rankyaku wave was in the shape of a coiling tail as it flew towards the girl. That blade slashed against her causing her to explode into a huge burst of water. The water drops landed along the sand without soaking in. The water gathered back together to form the gothic girl again who merely stood there staring at me. "Shit...What the hell?" I said to myself growling alittle.

"You know...you won't beat me desu." She said as a blue seal appeared under her feet. The magic flowing from the seal so great her skirt flew up revealing her white panties. "Demi Waterga!" She said with that she whipped her right hand out from left to right causing a huge water ball filled with dark particles to appear in the air over me magically.

The water ball flew down at me it was far too wide to dodge so I stood completely still. "Tekkai Gou" I said steeling myself for impact.

SPLASH!

With that water ball covering my entire body I felt like I was at the bottom of the ocean the pressure was so great from the attack I spat up blood and dropped to my knees. When the water attack subsided finally I was down on my knees in human form. Everything was blurry and I could barely see a thing. "Tek...kai..." I started to steel myself again but only ended up throwing up more blood.

I dropped down to my chest and closed my eyes...I blacked out.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Rankyaku "Hyoubi": Storm Leg "Leopard Tail". Can only be used in half leopard form, almost like using a regular rankyaku except he twirls his foot alittle to make the attack like a swirl. The rankyaku is green rather than blue and it's shaped like a leopard's tail hence the name. It is far sharper and more deadly than a normal Rankyaku.**

**Demi Waterga: The mix of two spells is common in the water mage class. This is a mix of Gravity and a level 3 Water spell. The gravity in the water raises the pressure thus destroying the opponents insides causing blood vomit and other bodily function failures. If the opponent isn't strong enough this attack could kill in one hit. **

* * *

_Archadia Capital, Archades _

_  
_  
Sitting at his desk staring at the grand metropolis of Archades was Vayne Solidor son of the King of Archadia and older brother Larsa. Standing at his desk with his back turned to them were three Judges. Judge Ghis, Judge Zargabaath and Judge Drace. " My father has an order for the three of you by now I'm sure you are well aware of the gravity. He is in a meeting with the council and asked that I issue you the orders..." With that he began to explain. "To the far west of this land lies Phon Coast and among that coast lies the hidden island of Aqua Bark. Your orders are to send in a platoon each and claim the island at all costs...it is apparently abundant in Nethicite."

The Judges merely stood there staring at Vayne. "I'm sorry that is all...you may leave." He replied.

With that the three judges walked out of Vayne Solidor's office and down the crimson halls together. " This is ludacris, the King would never..." Judge Drace started before she was cut off by Ghis.

"The orders have been given. It is not our place to question thy King." Ghis replied.

Zargabaath merely walked, because of his mask it was undetermined what was on his mind.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Judges: Judge Magisters are not mages they are manufactured mages using the power of manufactured Nethicite. With the nethicite embedded into their bodies they gain the powers of metal mage. Metal Mages who can bend and use metal spells. Because of this deadly element they are put on the top ten most deadly mages list. The Judges are the highest classes in the Arcadia army even above Arcane 6 which speaks for their skills and power.**

* * *

"Err...rrrr...uuhhh...crap...where the...hell am I?" I asked looking around. There was nothing around me...rather I couldn't see anything I was completely in the dark. I tried to summon up some energy to make a firespell for a torch or something but for some reason I couldn't. There was a pair of handcuffs on my wrists and I could feel them sapping all of energy. It was also kinda cramped in here, I hardly had room to move. My back was against a wall and my feet was touching another wall it wasn't that far apart. "Shit!" I shouted.

Suddenly a hatch opened and light rained in, my eyes squinted abit and when they adjusted to the light all I could see was Ryoko looking in on me. She was bent down hugging her knees while looking in at me. " Your finally awake, desu." She said.

" Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"In the Dragon's Mouth, desu." She replied.

O.O-Me "WHAT?!" I screamed.

"It's a prison here on Aqua Bark, desu. You were brought here after I knocked you out." She replied.

"Well lemme go already I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted jumping to my feet in the small hole.

" What is your reason for coming to Aqua Bark, Million Magister Kel...desu." She said staring at me looking like a female L from Deathnote.

" I never told you my name." I said. With that she pulled out Baku whom had a series of binding belts wrapped over him so he couldn't talk. With that she put Baku behind her and rested her hands on her knees again.

"Now what is your reason desu? Have you come to bother the citizens of this island...desu?" She asked cocking her head to the side with a slight smile that made her look insane.

" NO! I came here to fight Mizu Nami." I replied.

"The hero of Aqua Bark? Why do you wanna fight him...desu?" She asked placing her finger on her chin. "Has he done something wrong to you...desu?"

"No, I wanna fight him because he's strong and by beating him I'll be strong too. That's all there is to it." I replied.

With that Ryoko stared at me for a really REALLY long time without saying anything as if figuring out what to do with me. " Fine desu. Your eyes, I can see that they are as innocent as a child's,desu. I'll let you go but I must accompany you everywhere you go...desu." She said with that she raised her finger and my handcuffs were magically snapped off. I rubbed my sore wrists and climbed out of the hole in the ground.

When I was out I looked around seeing nothing but a deep cavern with lots of other hole doors. Looks like these cells are put in the ground everywhere. I dusted my hands off and looked around some more. This place was actually kinda backwatery, I guess all caves have that same feeling.

"Here you had this with you, desu." Ryoko said holding up Kuromune. I was surprised the blade didn't melt away when I used the Atsu Atsu no Mi. This sword must really be invincible. Kuromune is a physical manifestation of my spiritual power so I guess it should be strong. I grabbed the sword by the hilt and with the strap that hung neath the shield I strapped it across my chest making it hang diagonally on my back.

"Come with me, desu. I will show you around Aqua Bark, desu." Ryoko said walking out of the cave. The light engulfed me as I stepped out with her, when my eyes adjusted I found myself standing on a really big mountain like hill that looked over a small old school fuedal japan like village with hundreds of tall and small huts and wooden buildings. It looked little like Konohagakure only without the ninja shit.

"That is the city, it doesn't really have a name it is only called the city desu." She said.

" Wait a damn minute here. I go from prisoner to tourist?" I said looking over at her.

"Sorry about that desu. The other four that came along with you have been freed as well, they came here for the same reason as you. To battle Mizu Nami, desu." She replied with her hands fixed behind her. "I'm sorry we imprisoned you all but people usually inhabit our island only for the purpose of mining desu."

"Oh I get it. It's...alright I guess." I said with a shrug.

"When you leave here desu, you must promise not to tell anyone of this civilization desu." Ryoko said looking at me more seriously.

"Ok I promise." I said nodding.

" Oh yes desu. I forgot to let out your book friend." She started to unstrap Baku but I put a hand over hers signalling for her to stop.

"Sorry but could you leave him like that for awhile." I said with a sheepish smile. I didn't want Baku to be freed, he'd just float around insulting people. She looked down at my hand and looked back up at me.

"Alright desu." She said simply.

"Good now let's get started on this tour." I said rubbing behind my head.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so the tour of the town begins, this is actually where the relaxation begins with this tour. Their gonna eat food, go to saunas and even get alittle bit of history on Mizu Nami and why he's the hero of Aqua Bark. Kuberu, Rain, Karen and Nathan will join them. It'll be pretty funny with the scenes I'm gonna add in there. But keep in mind that Judges Ghis, Zargabaath and Drace are on their way to wreck havoc. **

**NEW SUIT**

**Suits is my newest thing I love wearing suits and so does my OC Kel. In every new arc Kel wears a new suit or a piece of a suit. Some of them just look flashy while others actually give him upgrades in some way like adding strength or MP. Some of the suits will give him elemental attack or status attack attributes even raise defense to make his Tekkai stronger. I'm doing this to make his suit wearing and clothing a major part of this story as well like an RPG.**

**In the first arc which was the Fire Chapter, he wore a classic MIB all black suit with a white button up and black tie.**

**In the Sand Chapter which was second arc he wore just a white button up unbuttoned and untucked with a black tie hanging from his neck along with black pants and dress shoes.**

**In this new arc Kel will get a suit from the Water Village which allows him to use Water Magic at half MP expense. This new suit is black with a blue button up and a black vest, black ribbon tie and no suit coat. Much like what Sanji wears from One Piece.**

**Chapter Trivia**

**How did Kel lose to Ryoko?**

**A.) Kel just can't fight  
****B.) Because Ryoko is a Logia type user, he stood no chance from the beginning  
C.) Because he didn't cast Lightening  
D.) He didn't asked Blaze for battle tips  
F.) She used one kick ass spell and took him out using deep sea water pressure.**


	24. Water Chapter: Episode 4

_**Water Chapter**_

_**Episode 4: Tour of Water City**_

Standing at the foot of the town was Ryoko and myself, the city entrance was huge. There was a big gate that surrounded the city incasing it in a big circle, the wall was about 70 feet tall and about 10 yards thick. The two stone doors opened for us with a burial stone scraping sound, two soldiers dressed in aqua blue armor holding spears were standing to greet us.

"Lady Ryoko, welcome back...also welcome to you newcomer. We apologize about earlier. Precautions." One of the soldiers said bowing his head slightly.

"Uh s'ok." I said rubbing behind my head.

"Well then now that that is all square have a nice visit."

With that the soldiers stood at attention to guard the gate again.

"Thanks." I nodded and with that Ryoko and I walked into the dirt roads of the town. If I've never been to Konoha I feel like I am now, there was hundreds of people walking around in blue cloths and english like cloths as well. There was street vendors harrassing people to buy something, merchants running around with giant backpacks selling things to people, drunkards being thrown out of pubs, kids playing around, construction workers building more buildings. This was bustlin' town.

"First thing is first desu, we must get you some suitable cloths." Ryoko said turning to me. It was then that I noticed Ryoko wasn't wearing what everyone else in the town was wearing. The people of the town dressed like they were from the 1700's and she dressed like...well nowadays.

"Cloths." I asked looking at her thighs.

"Yes, desu. Follow me." She said turning around and walking off. I followed her down the long dirt road through the crowds and we both cut in between buildings down a thin alleyway. There were stray moogles and Bangaa playing dice in the back alleys. Seeq were laying around sleeping. We cut through the alleyway and found ourselves back out into the dirt road streets where the busy people conversed and moved on along with Chocobo pulling carrages.

"This is the place desu." Ryoko stopped infront of shop pointing at the sign that said: **WEARS**

She stepped onto the porch and walked in through the open doors, I followed her in to see lots of cloths hung up on hangers all around this open store. Sitting down at the back of the store on a mat was an elderly woman with long gray hair wearing an ocean blue kimono. "Welcome."

"Hello Margaret, desu." Ryoko said. Without opening her eyes she smiled.

"Hello Ryoko, oh who is that young man with you. Have you finally gotten yourself a boyfriend dear?" Margaret said, for some reason that made me smile.

"No he's not my boyfriend. I'm just showing him around, he's going to challenge Sir Mizu Nami desu." Ryoko replied.

"Ah I see...another challenger." The elderly woman said bowing her head slightly.

"Hmm hey what's up with that anyway? Ryoko you let me out when I told you I came here to fight Mizu and you let out the other four who came with me because I sure they told you the same thing. Do more guys like me and the others come through here just to fight Mizu?" I asked looking between the two ladies. "What's up with this Mizu Nami guy? Is he famous or something?"

"You come here without knowledge of your opponent?" Margaret asked with a smile. "Hmhmhm...please sit." She offered her hand and I sat down on the floor crossing my feet. I grabbed Kuromune off of my back and set it down beside me out of respect for her. "Well now Ryoko, why not get us some tea?"

"Yes ma'am, desu." Ryoko said turning around and walking off.

" Now, I guess I should start from the beginning. Once long ago here on Aqua Bark there used to live a terrible sea monster by the name of Emerald Weapon, it used to terrorize the village for years. It was so constant that the people of this village passed Emerald Weapon's attacks off as a natural disaster." She explained. With that Ryoko came back into the room and sat down a tray of tea in between the two of us and sat down with us both. She poured up two cups of tea and gave a cup to Margaret and a cup to me. She then poured herself a cup as well. "There was not a warrior strong enough in this villag that could defeat the Emerald Weapon. Our forces were greatly depleted...and just as we were going to give our very existence to this foul beast...he appeared."

"Mizu." I said and with that old Margaret smiled and nodded with her eyes shut like she was blind.

"Mizu Nami, singled handedly defeated and banished the Emerald Weapon from Aqua Bark thus saving us all." Margaret explained.

"Which is why he is known as the great hero." Ryoko explained.

" Emerald Weapon was one of the three planet machines that is said to destroy the land when the world ends." Margaret said. " With the defeat of that creature many heard of this tale and decided to challenge him to see exactly how strong he really is."

"Now I see." I said looking down.

"What exactly did you come here to challenge Mizu for, you obviously know not of what he's done and accomplished nor do you know his strength." Margaret asked.

"Well I came here to challenge him. Because I heard he was really strong and besides. I think we're gonna need somebody like that back at the manor." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I see...hmhm, need someone like him what do you mean?" Margaret asked. With that Ryoko also gazed at me suspiciously.

"Well ya see, I work for this guy named...well we just call em The Marquis." I started and that's all I needed to say.

"The Marquis of Bhujerda...I see. He is truly a wonderful man. You work for him sweetie? What is your name?" She asked.

" My name is Kelvis, just Kel for short ma'am." I nodded at her.

"Hmmm..." She said nodded.

"The Marquis? Bhujerda? What is that?" She asked.

"She has never been outside of Aqua Bark before please excuse her." The Marquis asked.

"No it's alright." I said waving my hands around.

"Oh now dear I forgot, I nearly forgot have you come here for wears?" She asked.

"Yes desu, we've come to get him some new cloths apparently he has none except those pants." Ryoko said looking at Margaret with a straight face.

" Well step this way my boy." She said pointing to the small door.

* * *

Ryoko and I both stood outside of Margaret's store and she was standing on the porch with her cane. "Now Kel, I have your measurements your new cloths shall be ready for you by dusk. Come back for them when your ready." She said turning around and walking off into the store.

"Ok! Thanks again Margaret." I said as both me and Ryoko bowed our heads.

To compensate for me not having cloths Margaret gave me a simple leather vest with some straw thong sandals.

"Now let us continue with the tour. Where shall I show you next?...hmmm...how about there desu." She said pointing up at a tall building that was far off in the distance. We both started walking through the dirt roads until we finally reached this enormous building. This building was like a castle surrounded on all four gates with four soldiers guarding the entrance and two constantly patrolling the outside.

"What's suppose to be in there?" I asked.

"It's the leader and king of Aqua Bark. The Mizu Shogun, he runs this place and keeps it thriving desu. And he's a very powerful mage as well, not as strong as Mizu though, desu." Ryoko explained.

Speaking of Mizu, where the hell is this guy at anyway? I'll ask alittle bit later though, Ryoko seems to enjoy showin' me around me around.

"Now where can I show you next, desu? How about my favorite spot in the whole village." She said taking my hand and running forth forcing me to run with her. She led me to the end of a dirt road and up a hill were couples stood around and kids played. It was like a park with lots of cherry blossom trees and fountains around. From this hill top you could see the entire village and the Dragon's Mouth prison.

We both stopped to look over the village for afew. " Whoa...this is pretty sweet." I said pointing at the village while looking over at Ryoko.

"I come up here to clear my mind alot desu." She replied closing eyes and letting her face up to feel the wind.

Just as I was about to relax and do the same. " Ryoko...I see your back from your coastal patrol." A voice said from behind us. We both turned around to see this kid with spikey blue hair which was black at the routes. Looks like he didn't use enough dye. He wore a blue overcoat with high black boots and pants that had two katanas sheathed on his right hip. On his back was a massive guollitine sword.

" Oi Mizu, desu." Ryoko nodded her head to him. Mizu? Is this kid...Mizu Nami?

" Hey you finally got yourself a boyfriend who will put up with that weird desu noise you always make?" Mizu said crossing his arms.

T.T- Ryoko "No I'm just showing him around desu." She replied.

"Hey are you...the so called Mizu Nami?" I asked with a straight face.

"Who wants to know?" He asked glaring at me alittle bit.

"A Million Magister." I said.

With that he sort of raised and eyebrow. "Yeah I'm Mizu Nami." He replied.

" I'm here to challenge you to a fight." I replied pointing at him.

"Challenge me huh? Well I accept...A fight with a Million Magister should be quite entertaining."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok so next episode it's Kel vs. Mizu then it's gonna get back to being normal for awhile then the war between Archades and Aqua Bark begins!**

**ABOUT DESU: It's what she says alot hell I dunno why she says it either! To get a better picture of her she's...well she's Mizore Shirayaki from the manga Rosario Vampire only with blue hair instead of friggin purple. I was gonna make an original design myself but I thought what the hell I didn't have time and just did it like that. Go and check out Mizore and that's Ryoko for ya.**

**Chapter Trivia **

**  
What was the creature that terrorized Aqua Bark all those years back?**

**A.) Bahamut  
B.) Sin  
C.) Emerald Weapon  
D.) Ultimecia**


	25. Water Chapter: Episode 5

_**

* * *

**_

Water Chapter

_**Episode 5: The Million Magister vs. The Hero of Aqua Bark**_

Standing in a wide open rocky terrain was both me and Mizu. This place looked like the grand canyon, I'm really not sure what side of Aqua Bark this part really is but Mizu seemed to lead me here. The only thing I could hear was crowds of people gossiping all at once so it sounded like a chorus of whispers and gists. I forgot to mention that there was hundreds of people standing outside of the canyon looking at the both of us.

Apparently some people heard me issue the challenge and those people told other people I guess.

" Just like those four foolish fire mages before you...you shall fall." Mizu said running his palm through his spikey blue locks. "Because the goddess will never allow me to lose."

" Huh?" I sort of leaned my head to the side abit. The four mages he must have mentioned were the 4 Rings of Hell. Did he kill them?

" The Goddess Leviathan, the beautiful serpent and ruler of the sea has blessed me with the power to save this brainwashed world." He said staring straight at me. This deluded punk is the hero of Aqua Bark?

" I don't really get what your tryin' to say." I said with a straight face.

" All forms of life were born from the sea...and so it all shall return." Mizu said holding out his palms, who does this guy remind me of? Seriously... it's like on the tip of my tongue. With Mizu holding out his palms the citizens of Aqua Bark screamed and cried for him. "These gratious people, whom I have discovered amongst the sea seemed to be in parel by the Goddess' hated enemy. Emerald Weapon, I liberated them of their suffering as ordered to me by the Goddess."

" Psh...seriously man are you just gonna gossip all day about your stupid Goddess or are you gonna..." Just before I could finish my sentence Mizu with super speed flew straight at me. I pulled out Kuromune quick to block a cross of two icy blades. He had two icy blue katanas, the blades looked as if they themselves were made out of ice.

"That's more like it." I said struggling against him.

"Never...insult my Goddess." Mizu said slashing out both of his blades causing me to go sliding back slightly.

" Chyea right if it's the only way to get you fighting you egotistical bastard." I said with a smile while pointing Kuromune at him.

" Then shall we get started?" Mizu asked pointing one of his icy swords at me as well.

"Heh I've been ready." I said as two antlers were erecting from my head, brown spots appeared all over my face and skin as my neck grew longer and longer. "Kirin Kirin no Mi." With that I transformed into my hybrid Giraffe form. With my new transformation the crowd gasped and awwed, some of them laughed their asses off and the rest were dead silent.

"What is this? A some sort of shapeshifter ability? Well since you ARE a Million Magister such things should not come as a surprise." He said rubbing his hand through his spikey blue hair again.

"Now ain't the time for talk, you should be alittle afraid of this form. Although it looks ridiculous it's actually one of my strongest forms!" I said stabbing Kuromune into the ground before me. "Let me show you what I mean...Rankyaku Shuriken!" I shouted that I kicked my leg up hundreds of times at high speed shooting out energy waves shaped like shuriken.

"MIZU WATCH OUT!" Fangirls screamed.

With that Mizu slashed through the shuriken with his swords left and right with his blades. As he hit a shuriken it was cut in half smashing them aside. I stopped the Shuriken barrage. Mizu then took off running towards me, I straightened my neck up so that it was tall like a tower erecting my entire body. " Tekkai!" I shouted. Mizu passed right through me slashing me along my side but the attack had no effect. "While I use this Tekkai it'll take alot more than simple attacks to break my defense."

"Is that so? Then try these on for size. Icy Arrows." He chanted as a light blue seal appeared under him. He slashed upward releasing hundreds of icy arrows. Now it's my turn to guard against a multi attack. With that I began to spin my neck around seeing the arrows growing ever so close, I spun my neck all the way around to the point where I couldn't twist it anymore.

"Tekkai Kenpou: Rasen Bigan" I shouted spinning my head like a drill crashing through the icy arrows and straight at Mizu whom held up both of his swords in a cross to block my spinning drill attack. When my head stopped spinning I was so friggin dizzy I went to stumbling from left to right and my neck was wobbling all over the place. Man remind me never to do that unless I have to.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE**

**Rankyaku "Shuriken": A multiple projectile technique which causes the air blade Rankyaku to turn into shuriken. It fires about 6 shuriken per second. It's super fast and attacks at a wide radius so it's not so easily dodgable. This Rokushiki technique is the kind that you must block and never attempt to dodge. This technique can only be done using the Kirin Kirin no Mi. **

**Icy Arrows: A Multiple projectile technique which freezes the moisture in the air into icicles. This attack also attacks a wide radius and shouldn't be dodged only blocked or countered. **

**Tekkai Kenpou: Rasen Bigan: (Means Spiraling Nose Gun), this Rokushiki Tekkai Kenpou variation was something created specifically for the Kirin Kirin no Mi and it's the only Tekkai Kenpou technique it has. Kel spins his neck twisting it around like a rope then releases the the attack while using Tekkai to harden his spin which adds to attack power. **

* * *

As I was swaggering around from pure dizziness Mizu took advantage of the situation by casting Blizzaga, the tidal wave of ice raised up covering my legs. " Damn!" I cursed trying to move. I began to use my neck to lead down and slam the icy cracking it aloose with my nose. Mizu twirled both of his swords on his fingers really quick before slamming them both into the ground.

With that he grabbed them slashed them upward like two scythes and slashing out of the ground infront of him were hundreds more projectiles but this time they were waterblades shaped like Rankyaku waves. I can't use Tekkai when I'm covered in ice... "KAJO!" I shouted and with that my body returned to human form and my neck sunk back into it's normal size just in time to slip out of the ice.

"Kami-e" I said turning my body loose and moving with the air dodging each of the water blades. I moved forward while dodging the water blades until I got close to Mizu, I jumped into the air and tried a Bruce Lee air kick but he used the edge of his blade to block my foot. I flipped off of his attack and turned around with a round house kick but he ducked and attempted a stabbing motion towards me.

I jumped back from the stab and as I was flying back from my jump I raised my foot kicking through the air. "Rankyaku!" I sent a blue energy wave towards Mizu which he slashed through with both of his swords.I flipped backwards and kept flipping as Mizu ran after me slashing each time I flipped and I just barely dodged. I did one rabbit hope off of my feet through the air.

As I flew back from my hop I could see Mizu staring up at me with a grin. I looked up to see surrounding me from all sides were giant bubbles. "Waterga Hanabi!" Mizu said holding up his palm and clenching it. With that the water balls all moved towards me from all sides, Tekkai doesn't really work that well against magical attacks, Kami-e doesn't work in the air and it was too late to use Geppou.

The water bubbles exploded on me from different directions and my body was popping back and forth, all I felt was a shocking like pain from the water pressure of it all and I dropped down like a shot duck hitting the ground hard. With that people cheered and screamed, blood was dripping from my ears, nose and mouth from the pressure and Mizu stood before me. "Yield." He said pointing his blade down at me.

"HEY KEL WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' LAYIN' DERE! GET UP!" I heard a scream a familiar and annoying voice. I looked to my far left to see Baku in the stands beside Ryoko whom seemed to be cheering me on.

" Go Million Magister desu!" She cheered waving her hands around.

"GET THE FUCK UP NOW! I'M SICK OF YOU LOSING ALL THE TIME! HERE YOU ARE WITH THE COOLEST POWERS OF THE CENTURY AND YOUR ALWAYS GETTIN' YOUR ASS KICKED!!" He yelled. The people they were sitting by were just staring at them like they were crazy.

"You really are annoyin'...ya stupid book." I said with a grin as blood ran from my mouth and trickled down my chin and neck.

"Yield." Mizu repeated.

"Your right...I'm sick of me losing too. It's about time I start ownin' around here." I said clenching both of my fists and placing them to the ground like I was some sort of gorilla.

"I will not say it again! Yield!" Mizu shouted.

I placed one palm on the ground and flipped upward kicking Mizu in the face with the back of my heel. He slid away from me holding his bleeding nose and I stood up then bent my knees standing in Gear Second position. "Atsu Atsu no Mi!" I shouted. With that I pumped my magical energy up turning it from blue to bright orange and my skin turned a really blood red color. Steam started to rise from my shoulders, wrists, knees and ankles as I stood up straight.

"Oooohh"

"Ahhhhh"

The crowd 'oh'd' and 'ah'd' seening my newest transformation. "Atsu Atsu no Heat Wave!" I shouted punching my fist forward shooting a ball of heat which looked like an air pocket flying straight at Mizu. Mizu jumped up as the heat wave slammed into a pile of rocks causing them to immediately steam and sweat moisture. "Atsu Soru!" I shouted phasing out and appearing just infront of Mizu who stared at me face to face.

Mizu swung his right katana at the same time as I swung my right fist and both of our attacks connected causing an wave of heat and moisture to rise in the area. The spectators whom were watching us all pulled out fans and bushes to fan themselves with feeling the raised temprature.

From the attack we both dropped down across from one another. "What is this?" Mizu asked.

"Atsu Atsu no Mi, or rather Heat Heat Fruit...makes me really steamin', like this I guarantee you...the fight will be mine." I said with a Luffy like grin.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Kajo: (Cancel), this move is used to cancel any form that Kel has taken. It doesn't work only for Devil Fruit but for other types of transformations as well. **

**Waterga Hanabi: (Waterga Fireworks), This spell is only afew notches short of being a Hi Ougi. It uses the level three Water spell, Waterga and multiplies it by about ten to twenty. The attack explode on contact which works like water bombs, where as normal Waterga spell just drenches it's target. Do to this techniques multiple level 3 summoning magic it takes quite alot of MP to use. **

**Atsu Atsu no Heat Wave: (Heat Heat Wave), this technique captures a reasonable amount of heat which is the user's Magical Energy and fires it in one big ball wave. Since Kel's MP in Atsu Atsu no Mi is turned to steam and heat, it really takes alot out of him to use. **

* * *

"Ahh...Devil Fruit...the sea's worst enemy. It says those whom use the power of the Devil Fruit will never be able to swim again." Mizu said with a grin.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't eat any." I said with a straight face.

" Using the power of the Devil Fruit takes MP, as you stand here and converse with me now you are losing MP while your body stays in that form." Mizu said.

"Then I guess I better beat your ass quick then huh?" I said with a smile placing my fist down to the ground. As much as I hate how he put it he's right, using Paramecia Fruit drains my MP over time. And the rate my MP is being depleted I'd say I have about roughly 5 minutes to end this fight. I looked up at Mizu whom stared at me with a grin. I'd better reframe from using any big spells or Rokushiki Atsu, it'll only drain the time I have left.

I took off running towards Mizu at high speed, the Atsu Atsu no Mi made me quicker anyway. I jumped into the air with my fist cocked back at him. "Mizu Bushin." Mizu said with that I punched him in his jaw causing steam to immediately expell from the hit. When the steam subsided Mizu was standing high up on the rock formation staring down at me. A water clone? He can do that?

I jumped up. "Mokupou!" I shouted jumping off of pure steam to get to Mizu's level. As soon as I met level's with him he pointed one of his katanas at me as a magical seal appeared under his feet. " Waterga Sen!" He shouted with that a beam of water shot towards me covering my entire body. The wave blew me back into a wall and I landed down on the ground on my feet. I didn't feel a thing, my body was at such a high temprature that the water bounced off of and dissolved on my body.

I took off running towards the stone he was standing on and stabbed my fist into it. With that the rock grew extremely hot until lava appeared in cracks around it bursting the rock apart like an explosive. Mizu went flying through the air flipping and landing away from me. With that I took off running towards attempting attempting a straight jab kick but he took a step to the side and jumped away slashing through the air shooting two water waves at me.

They merely dissolved into vapor before getting to me.

"Why is he running...at this rate I'll...wait that's it! He's trying to buy himself some time before I transform back...if I transform back I'll be out of MP and he'll win no doubt about that." I said to myself. How do I close the distance, Rokushiki Atsu costs WAY too much MP and it'll deplete it four times as fast. I'll only last 30 seconds. Come on I've got 3 Minutes and 35 Seconds left.

All he's gonna do is run away...I don't have time to catch him. How can I...wait... I got it.

I've never mixed devil fruit before but there is a first time for everything right?

I placed my fist down to the ground. "What are you doing now? Only a matter of time before your MP is used up and it will be checkmate. So is the will of the Goddess." Mizu ranted.

"Gomu Gomu no Mi." I said raising my head and looking up at Mizu. This was alittle easier than I thought, all I had to do was stretch my magical energy while keeping it hot all at the same time. "Atsu Gomu no Mi" I said.

" Another Devil fruit?" Mizu said with a shrug.

" Gomu Gomu no..." I said jacking back my right fist while holding up my left palm to Mizu Nami.

"Gonna use another spell? It'll only deplete your MP further." Mizu said.

" Heat Pistol!" I said really fast stretching my fist out, it flew like a bullet slamming straight into Mizu's chest. Mizu's jaws opened and he was hit so hard by just that one heated punch that he dropped both is swords.

"OOHH!!" The crowd roared in rage at me as I knocked Mizu back. He flew back into a rocky wall to the side of the canyon and stood up with his navy blue undershirt having a visible burnt hole in it revealing his scorched chest.

I pressed my foot down hard jumping forward into the air with my feet curled back and my fists crossed to my chest. "Gomu Gomu no..." I said.

Mizu stood up fast while holding his chest. "Mizu Bushin!" He said just seconds before I launched my second attack.

"Heat Pistol!" I shouted shooting another fist down at him punching the waterclone he left behind causing more steam to raise up in the area and exhaust into the air. I dropped down to my feet to see Mizu lazily running awhile while holding his chest. I took off running towards him with my fists held up high, Mizu grabbed both of his ice katanas and spun around to stare at me.

"Gomu Gomu no..." I started.

Under Mizu's feet appeared a water magic seal. "Water Barrier" With that a liquid water bubble encased him completely.

"Heat Gatlinnnngggg Gun!" I shouted punching my fists in all different directions towards the barrier. My fists hit the barrier of water and when they connected puffs of steam raised up from the barrier. I kept up the barrage until I broke straight through and landed about ten to fifteen heated punches on Mizu making him slide back there were burn marks all over his cloths and smoke rising up from them as he revealed himself sliding away from me.

I grabbed back both of my fists. "Err...The Goddess...The Goddess will not fail me...I will defeat you Million Magister." Mizu said gazing at me. He reached down and picked up his two ice katanas off the ground where he dropped them. With that he began to spin both of his katanas twirling them in his palms as a huge blue water seal appeared at his feet.

When a magic seal is that big and wide that means it's a Hi Ougi.

So he's going for the Hi Ougi eh?

Well I guess I'd better start mine up too.

"This will be my final assault. Million Magister." Mizu said.

"Fine...same here." I said with a nod. A wide red fire seal appeared at my feet as I put my right foot flat on the ground and started to spin on that foot at high speed using Mokupou with my left foot to constantly spin my body around. As I was spinning the Gomu Gomu no Mi canceled and the Atsu Atsu no Mi began to cancel from my body all of heat from my body leaked straight into my right foot.

The crowd began to gasp and aw, I could hear in that sea of people Ryoko and Baku cheering for me. My own audience, everyone else was cheering for Mizu's success. Water began to rise up from the seal around him as a vortex appeared at each of his hands like two huge circular gates.

I stopped spinning revealing my right foot to be covered in what looked to be molten lava from the shin down to my foot. "Hi Ougi: Diable Jambe" I said holding my right knee up revealing my foot which expelled alot of steam.

"HI OUGI: TWIN TORNADO!" Mizu spun both his katanas together blasting two tornados at me, one made completely of cold air and ice glaciers while the other was a complete water cyclone.

I pressed my foot down hard flying up at the two cyclones as they both curved like giant serpents flying towards me. I raised my right foot up like Sanji and kicked forward with my left foot curled back below me. I hit both tornados as they combined striking me and my I was flying through it like a steam ball melting the ice and vaporizing the water.

I cut out through the other side of the tornados flying straight towards Mizu. "HI OUGI: DEVIL SHOOT!" I shouted slamming my fist straight into his chest causing him to go flying back hitting the wall of the canyon. I lowered my foot as it returned to normal...when the dust finally cleared Mizu was laying there in a wall crater with a flaming foot mark on his chest. His eyes were wide and dilated and his mouth was hanging open.

" I win." I said dropping down on my ass crossing my feet and letting out a big sigh.

The crowd was silent for a really long time gasping and gossiping. The only ones really cheering was Ryoko and Baku.

"DAT'S RIGHT!! DAT'S RIGHT! BEAT DAT ASS TO THE CURB!" Baku shouted. "I TRAINED HIM BITCH THAT IS MY STUDENT!"

"YEAAAAAHHH MILLION MAGISTER WIN DESU!!" Ryoko cheered.

"Hahahaha." I laughed abit waving to them.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**  
Mizu Bushin: A illusive technique that all water mages use at one point when they are being pressured or rushed. This technique as it's name suggests creates a life sized clone of the user made completely of water. If fused with a magic talisman the water clone will actually perform spells and attacks as per the users command.**

**Mokupou: (Means "Smoke Step") It's the Rokushiki move Geppou but only used with steam instead of his energy. This move can only be used in conjunction with the Atsu Atsu no Mi. Because he jumps off of steam instead of his own energy it doesn't cost MP to use. **

**Waterga Sen: Unlike most mages Water Mages can actually use more variations with their spells. (Ex: Waterga Hanabi). "Sen" means "Line" which means the Waterga spell instead of appearing in a bubble above the opponent and crashing over them it fires in a straight line like a fire hose or a sprayer.**

**  
Atsu Gomu no Mi: (Heat Rubber Fruit), using his magical energy to bend in two different ways while still running on the same wavelength is what combines two devil fruits. Heating up his magical power while stretching it at the same time creates the Atsu Gomu no Mi. A very hot version of Gomu Gomu no Mi. Much like Gear Second but the skin burns hotter. **

**Gomu Gomu no Heat Pistol: This technique is a straight stretchy jab with the right or left fist.**

**Gomu Gomu no Heat Gatling Gun: A highspeed multiple scatter shot attack which is just a flurry of punches all at once. The fists are so fast moving that it seems like they are coming from all different directions at once. **

**Hi Ougi: Twin Tornado: Mizu Nami's original Hi Ougi utilizing the powers of Ice and Water to create two oversized tornados turned on their side and launching at the opponent like two beams. This attack when combined creates a near unstoppable force of ice and water where the opponent either dies from freezing to death, drowning or being pierced by icicles which fly randomly in the waves. **

**Hi Ougi: Diable Jambe: This isn't really a Hi Ougi attack it's more like a form. To activate this form Kel spins on his right foot randomly to create friction between his foot and the ground making his foot super molten hot. He also casts lots of firespells into his foot to jack up the heat even further. This form cannot be achieved without using Atsu Atsu no Mi first being that the heat from his entire body has to be transfered to his foot. **

**Hi Ougi: Devil Shoot: The Hi Ougi move that is in conjunction with Diable Jambe. This technique is a straight forward jab kick to the opponent's face or chest. On contact the opponent is struck with over 700 degrees of heat backed up with the force from the kick. The attack usually causes seizures among it's opponents or rips their chests open burning straight through their flesh. **

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of the fight between Kel and Mizu. Pretty badass, if you didn't like that fight then...I don't really care I thought it was awesome for some odd reason maybe I'm drunk I don't know.**

DoE is gonna friggin kill me about these translations. 

* * *

**Chapter Trivia**

**What is the problem with using Paramecia Devil Fruits?**

**A.) They suck?  
B.) They cost too much MP to transform.  
C.) Stay too long in the form and you'll be stuck like that.  
****D.) They waste MP overtime as you stay in the form. **


	26. Water Chapter: Episode 6

**_Water Chapter_**

**_Episode 6: Temperary Hero!_**

I was standing in a really big japanese throne room with a guy covered in white and blue cloths was sitting down behind a straw screen, I couldn't see his face nor did I even recognize his voice. Standing there with me was Baku, Ryoko and Margaret. I was wearing the new suit she made for me which was a black vest and slacks with black dress shoes, a blue silk button up with a black ribbon tie.

I had some bandages wrapped around my forehead and one on my cheek. I had alot more bandages around my body but they were under my cloths. Anyway the Mizu Shogun, leader of this village had requested he see me just roughly after the fight with Mizu. Oh yeah Mizu Nami is fine, he isn't dead he was just taken off to the medical ward for treatment. His injuries aren't near as bad as they look.

"Million Magister Kelvis." The Shogun started.

"Hmm I hope we get some money." Baku said with a straight face. "After that hassle we deserve SOMETHING."

"We?" I said scratching my cheek.

"That's right WE! If it wasn't for me telling your sorry ass to get up you would have lost like you always do loser!" Baku said getting in my face.

"Shut up before I burn you." I said holding a finger up with a fireball floating over it.

"Just try it dipshit." Baku said.

"Your asking for it ya stupid..." I said grabbing the book.

" Will you both hush, the Shogun is speaking...have you no respect?" Margaret said angrily.

"Oh..sorry." We both apologized looking forward now.

" Ahem...as I've said before you managed in defeating the Hero of Aqua Bark. A feat I thought impossible...it proves that there are still strong mages over the world of Ivalice." The Shogun spoke. "Mizu as this island's savior and hero watches over this land with his life. Since you have hospitalized him, it is now your responsibility to look after Aqua Bark until Mizu Nami has recovered."

O.o- Me and Baku. "WHAT?!"

"From the injuries Mizu has sustained he will be under care for the next two weeks." The Shogun ordered.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR JUST GONNA DUMP THIS GUY'S PROBLEMS ON US?!" Baku shouted.

"Aww crap." I said slapping my forehead while nodding.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE DON'T GET ANY MONEY FOR THIS?!" Baku shouted.

"Mizu performs tasks given to him by the town which is up on the bullington in the center of town. Good luck Million Magister and please take good care of us." With that the Shogun stood up and walked off somewhere while the soldiers escorted the four of us out of the japanese styled castle. They pushed us out into the front entrance where I stood for alittle while.

If I knew this would happen I don't think I would have even fought the guy. "Not to worry, if you happened to defeat Mizu Nami I'm sure you can take care of any problem the town has dear." Margaret said bowing her head. "Now I'm off to my shop."

" I'll walk you, desu. Kel, Baku you both head to the center of town I will help you with your duties, desu." Ryoko said bowing her head then walking off with Margaret.

"Man this totally blows. I don't wanna do this shit." I said looking up at the clear blue skies and sighing.

" You and me both asshole...you and me both." Baku added.

With that I heard a series of footsteps coming from the far right. Baku and I turned to the right to see Kuberu, Rain, Nathan and Karen walk up to us. " Oh it's you guys." I said.

"Well if it isn't the 4 Losers of Hell." Baku laughed.

"Shut up. I heard you actually defeated Mizu Nami." Kuberu said sounding alittle upset about it.

" Whaddaya mean heard? We were there." Nathan said before Kuberu stomped on his foot causing him to fall back grabbing his leg dramatically. "OW!!"

" Yeah I beat him, he was really tough." I replied.

"But he still beat dat ass though." Baku said backing me up.

" Tch..." Kuberu turned her back to me. "Well I've finally decided to accept you into the 4 Rings of Hell so rejoice..."

T.T- Me "Huh? But I never wanted to join." I said with a shrug.

" YEAH YOU DID! And now your in so you can't get out...the only way you leave the 4 Rings is in a box." Kuberu said pointing at me. I see, she must want me in because I beat Mizu. If I join their little clan it'll make it seem like the entire group beat him and not just me. While their backs were turned and they were trying to look cool I grabbed Baku and took off running without them noticing I was gone.

When I was well out of sight from those four I started walking normally through town letting Baku go. "Thank god we got away from them. Their loser streak might rub off on us." Baku said with a sigh.

" Heh... so anyway where is this petition board or whatever?" I asked walking around until we both got to a grand cul de sac where there was a huge beautiful fountain in the center shaped like Leviathan. I walked up to the statue looking up at it. "Man this statue looks awesome."

"Pretty good craftsmanship." Baku said looking up at it with me.

"Um...excuse me." A voice said from behind me.

Baku and I both turned around to see a girl standing at my height, she had long blonde hair and wore a blue spaghetti strapped button up vest it was like Aerith's but only blue. She also had a blue ribbon in her blonde hair which hung down in curls on her shoulders. On her left hand was a white bracelet. "He-Hello my name is Kristine I-I-I...seen your battle against the great Hero Mizu Nami and I wanted to tell you that I...I thought you were a-amazing."

"Ah? Really?" I said rubbing behind my head.

"Uh yeah you really are a very very strong m-magician." She said with her fists balled up. " I-I want to be a strong mage s-some day as well."

" Your a mage too?" I asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm a mage, I-I've been practicing since ever since I was li-little." She stuttered. I don't think she stuttered because I was standing here I think it is probably a condition of hers. I think it sounds cute, she has one of those meek Hinata voices.

" I've only started learning magic awhile back, uh...you probably know way more than me about magic." I said rubbing behind my head again.

" W-w-would you like to c-c-c-come and have a cup of tea w-w-with me?" She asked blushing and trying to make eye contact with her big blue eyes.

"Well actually I'm meeting someone here." I said.

"O-oh...s-s-sorry for bothering you." She said drooping her head low.

"No wait Kris, I mean I'm meeting somebody here. So we can get the tea and come back here to drink it." I said.

O.o- Kristine "R-R-Really...o-o-okay I know this place that sells the b-b-best tea." She said.

"Alright let's be quick." I said with a nod. We have to go and get this tea before Ryoko comes back. I don't want to keep her waiting that long. Baku, Kristine and I made it to the tea joint, it also sold dumplings for 100 gil a pop. It was a small price to pay for such good food. We bought some sweet dumplings and tea and made our way back to the center of town.

The Fountain stood at the center and infront of it was a long and wide flight of stairs. We sat on those steps to talk alittle more. "So tell me more about the magic spells you can use Kris." I said.

"Y-Y-Y-You keep calling me K-K-Kris." She said looking over at me.

"Want me to call ya by your full name instead?" I asked.

" N-N-N-No it's fine." She said with a nod and a beautiful smile. " S-S-So Million Magister...that must come with alot r-r-r-responsibili-t-t-ty"

"Not as much as you'd think." I said.

"Yeah stutter butter, we don't really do much of anything these days." Baku said. I wanted to punch him over the head for getting on her stuttering like that.

" Wh-Wh-What brought you to Aqua B-B-Bark?" She asked.

" We came here to fight Mizu but after beating the guy I sort of feel like I shouldn't have even bothered." I said eating a dumpling off of the big toothpick like stick.

" Wh-Why is that?" She asked.

" Because after beatin' the pants off of em, we got stuck with his lame job now we have to go around helpin' people and shit." Baku said angrily. "We should just leave off of this motherfucker and go!"

"N-N-No d-d-d-don't do that." She struggled to say. "Without Mi-Mi-Mizu..."

"I've heard enough of that...you people act like you can't live and breath without that guy. The crisis of Emerald Weapon is over with isn't it? You guys have got to learn to stand on your feet. You don't need a constant Hero like that...infact you guys aren't even treating him like a Hero. He's more like your errand boy going around doing random work for people in the village. Your slavin' the guy." I said with my arms crossed.

"..." Kristine didn't say anything she just looked down really sad.

I feel like I shouldn't have even said anything.

"There you are desu." A voice said.

Baku, Kristine and I turned around to see Ryoko standing there with a piece of paper in her hand. She gazed at me then at Kristine for awhile then held up the paper. "Since you weren't at the board I plucked a job for you desu." She said handing me the sheet of paper.

**Phantom in the Hot Springs!**

**Please help! There seems to be a Phantom monster appearing in my springs and scaring off all of my costumers. Please Sir Mizu lend me your aid! **

"Crap." I said standing up and throwing the paper aside.

" Hello my name is Kristine it's nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out to Ryoko who merely stood there staring at her.

O.o- Kristine

T.T- Ryoko

o.O- Me

T.T- Baku "What?! What's happening why is everyone making weird faces?"

* * *

**Author's Note: There is a phantom in the hotsprings and we'll find out more about it in the next episode. Expect maximum relaxtion and peeping toms!**

**This new OC Kristine, don't mistake her stuttering and meek voice for a weakness Kristine is actually an awesome mage. You will see what I mean shortly, her abilities will make you stop and think 'Exactly how far is Kel taking this story'. Seriously it's that asskicking, when she reveals her powers she isn't meek and she stops stuttering.**

I got her design although she stutters from Simca featured in Air Gear only with blonde hair. Sorry about this it's just...I don't really have time to sit and make OCs from scratch. I'm moving along with this arc because I want to get to the Silent Cricket Filler arc which is up next. Kel gets Shinigami/Vizard/Arrancar powers, DoE and more of munchin's characters show up. It's gonna be sweet.

**DoE is gonna friggin kill me about how these chicks are talking.**

**Chapter Trivia**

**What is Mizu Nami's title in Aqua Bark?**

**A.) Water Master Mizu  
B.) Savior Mizu Nami  
C.) Mizu the Water Man  
D.) The Great Hero Mizu Nami **


	27. Water Chapter: Episode 7

_**Water Chapter**_

_**Episode 7: Phantom in the Hotsprings PT.1**_

" Eh...Geez how much further?"

" Not too much longer, desu."

" Man my legs hurt."

" You don't have legs Baku."

" Krissy you sure you wanna come along?"

" Y-Yes. I-I-I can always leave if you w-w-wished it."

"Well I don't you can tag along. I don't mind."

" DESU!"

We were all walking up a long dirt hill together, Baku, Ryoko, Kristine and myself. The dirt hill lead out of the Water City and we were walking for quite a ways now. Everything was starting to look the same. Rock, Trees, Dirt Road, Blue skies...which is why I was getting aggrievated.

"Maybe we should take a break." I said huffying. "We've been at this hill for hours! After this long ass horrible hell walk people will actually NEED a hot bath."

"I-I-I know what you m-m-mean." Kris said looking back at me.

" We're here, desu." Ryoko said pointing up the hill to a two story building in the distance. It looked like an oldschool japanese hotel and on the front gates at the entrance was a sign that read: **Laguna Inn**

"It's about friggin time." Baku shouted angrily.

The four of us walked up to the front gate which was closed off. "Uhh...hello?" I said knocking on the gate. The doors to the inn opened wide and stepping out was an old fat lady. She came tumbling up to the gate and gazed at the three of us. A big anime sweatdrop appeared above my head as I took a step back, she was looking at us rather hard. "What do you kids want?" She asked.

"We're here about the petition, desu." Ryoko said holding up a piece of paper.

" I called for The Great Hero Mizu Nami, not three punks and a possessed book." The old grumpy lady announced.

"Who the hell are you callin' possessed you fat fuck! We're here to help you out! This guy here beat the pants off of your Great Hero! So I think he's more suited for the job anyway ya old fuck!" Baku cursed before Ryoko froze Baku into a block of ice using Blizzard. Baku hit the ground with a big thud. Krissy lowered down hugging her knees while poking the block Baku was frozen into.

"Hmm? Your that Million Magister kid?" She said turning around and coming back up to the gate.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well I don't like you. I liked Mizu better, seeing as though you hospitalized our great hero it seems I must accept your help after all." She said crossing her arms and grinding her teeth as if she didn't want to do business with me...which she didn't. She unlocked the gate and allowed us passage through onto the front lawns of the Inn, with that we all followed her into the Inn as she started to explain.

"It started happening I dunno two or three weeks ago. A phantom appeared and scared away my customers in the middle of the night." The landlady said.

"Now when you say phantom...you mean ghost right?" I asked while looking around the hallway she led us down. The halls were dark and it seemed like this place hadn't gotten any electricity since the 50's. Cobs webs were everywhere in this place, I doubt 3 weeks would do this even if she wasn't taking care of the place.

"No I mean a girl in pretty pink dress OF COURSE A GHOST YOU MORON!" The woman said turning to face me really quick.

"This lady's got spunk." Baku said.

" Name calling won't get rid of the ghost, now where was the phantom last seen, desu." Ryoko asked.

" This way." She started to walk again down a curving hall opening a sliding door that led to a pearly white bath. It was a series of hot springs that sat outside above the skies and fenced in with a tall wooden fence. "The appears only at night...it's daytime now so it won't really show."

" So we'll hang out here until it shows up." I said cracking my neck left and right.

"Well since your gonna be here...how about helping me to reopen my Inn." The landlady said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" We all said at the same time.

" Well you all are going to get rid of the phantom aren't you?" She asked.

"O-O-Of course." Krissy replied.

" Once it's gone I'll get customers again. You stutter girl, take this and start dustin' the place." The landlady said handing Kristine the duster. With that she pulled out other cleaning utensils."You in the mini skirt take this broom and start sweeping the floors."

O.o- Ryoko "desu?"

o.O- Kristine "Oh."

"As for you Million Magister, head down into the cellar and recharge the Generater. This place hasn't had lighting in days." The landlady said pointing at me.

She showed me to the cellar door and I walked through it continuing down a flight of stairs where it was pitch black. A seal appeared under my feet as I casted Fire in my palm using the floating fire as a torch. I made my way through this damp eerie basement until I reached a large machine with several different lines running out of it and up into the upperfloors. This must be the generator.

She said recharge so I guess she meant for me to use my magic. I put out the flame so that it was dark again and a purplish seal appeared at my feet. "Thundara!" I a seal appeared over the generator and raining down was a thunder bolt that blasted the generator causing it to rock. With that the lights cut on for like four seconds then shut off.

"Ok...somethin' stronger." I said to myself as a seal appeared under my feet again. "Thundaga!" I casted an even larger thunder bolt on the generater and with that it started to run properly fluttering. I could hear the lights cut on with a shweeen sound. I walked up the stairs and out of the cellar the house looked ALOT better with the lights on. Kristine was wearing a white wifebeater with a white cap over her head like a maid dusting things, Ryoko was wearing the same thing and she was sweeping and mopping floors.

"Yippie for you ya happened to cut the lights back on...whaddaya want a cookie?!" She slapped a white apron on me and a hairnet over my head. "Get started on those dishes!" She shouted throwing two rubber gloves in my face.

* * *

The entire house was sparkling and Ryoko, Kristine, Baku and I were laying on the floor with our jaws thin and our eyes droopy from working all day. Shit if this keeps up we won't even have the energy to fight the phantom monster. We were sweeping floors, dusting lamps and trinkets, making up beds, scrubbing toilets and bathtubs, pulling weeds from the front lawn, taking down the KEEP OUT fence. Everything you could possibly name that has to do with cleaning and caring for a house we had done already.

"I'm pooped, desu." Ryoko said.

" Y-Y-Yeah I'm so t-t-t-tired." Kristine sighed.

" That bitch...even made me work!" Baku said.

"Ugh.." I merely sighed.

"Good work you three..." The landlady said having inspected the whole Inn. She said she was gonna do a walkthrough and if even one thing is out of line we'll have to reclean the entire place. "It isn't completely unacceptable."

"Huh?" We all said at the same time.

"You three can use the hotsprings to relax if you wa..." Just seconds after she finished that sentence. There was a knock at the door. She walked off for stayed gone for like 10 minutes. I didn't even care who was at the door I was so tired. "Looks like we already got costumers." The landlady said walking back with 4 fire mages whom seemed oddly familiar to me.

"Huh?! You again?" I said looking over at them. Kuberu, Rain, Nathan and Karen.

" Where the hell have you been we've been everywhere looking for you comrade." Kuberu said with a smile and a thumbs up.

" Comrade? Your comrades with the Million Magister punk?" The landlady said with a glen in her eye.

"That's right." Kuberu said.

" We're not really comrades it's just something she's saying." Rain said before Kuberu stomped on his foot making me fall over in pain.

"Well if your with him then I've got work for you four." The Landlady grinned grabbing Kuberu and picking her up.

"HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD LADY LET ME GO!" Kuberu cried kicking and screaming as she carried her off.

"Heh...well I'm goin to take a bath." I said standing up while rubbing my back and walking off.

* * *

I walked out into the hotsprings area with nothing but a towel over my waist which covered my lowerbody. I stepped straight into the hot water resting my body in feeling my troubles soak away. I had my dreads tied up in a ponytail and my rag over my head. "This is the life." I said leaning back while looking up at the dusk skies. Baku was floating over the water beside me with a toweled tied around him. I know it looks weird for a book to look like he's bathing too but I did it so that he could hang out too. Like when I wear a suit I get Baku a tie that matches my suit just like mine.

"I wonder what everyone is doing back at the Marquis' manor." I said looking up at the sky. "Do you think they miss us? I mean we did kinda leave late in the day." I said.

"Of course Estar misses me. Nobody really gives a damn about you though." Baku replied for some reason I knew he's say something like that.

"Wow..." I said looking down.

"What is it? You actually found out you have a penis?" Baku asked.

"No...I've really toned up with the buff check me out." I said looking down at my pecks. I was still quite skinny but not as skinny as I used to be. I had alittle bit of muscule now. I noticed instantly because I was always skinny.

" Whatever punk tryin' show off or somethin?" Baku growled showing his jagged teeth.

"How's the water, desu?"

"M-M-Mind if we join y-y-y-you Kel?"

With that my eyes widened I didn't bother to turn around. They wouldn't...

I turned my head slightly to see Ryoko completely naked with her pink erect nipples and big boobs bouncing on her chest as she walked over and Kristine covered in a small towel with her lowerbody parts showing abit. I put my hand over my nose feeling a gusher blood running from it. I looked over at Baku whom was fainted with blood running from his nonexistent nose.

Ryoko stepped into the water and sat down beside me on my right side and Kristine sat down beside me on my left. "Onii chan. Can I wash your back, desu? Ryoko said looking up at me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I blacked out right there.

* * *

"K-K-Kel?" Kristine said alarmed suddenly.

"Hey wake up, desu." Ryoko got ontop of the fainted Kel mounting him and started to shake him. His face was in between her big D cup sized breasts.

"C-C-Come on let's take him i-i-inside." Kristine said raising out of the water as her towel fell off of her beautiful body. Ryoko stood up and grabbed under Kel's arms and Kristine grabbed his legs, Kel's towel fell off of him and Kristine and Ryoko took a second to look with blushing faces. "Wh-What are we doing w-w-we have to take him inside." Kristine said grabbing his legs and the two girls pulled him out of the springs.

As they cleared the hotsprings Ryoko slipped backwards and Kel landed in her lap, Kristine slipped forward landing ontop of him with her breasts in his face. "S-S-Sorry Kel." She cried bowing her head to him.

Walking out in towels was Kuberu and Karen. "I can't believe that old bitch making me do all of those things! I SHOULD BURN THIS PLACE!" Kuberu shouted shooting her fist into the air. With that Kuberu stopped and stared at the scene that looked like Ryoko and Kristine were trying to molest an unconscious Kel.

T.T-Kuberu "What is this?"

O.o-Karen "Noway."

Just when it seemed like things couldn't get any more worse appearing in the air over the Hotsprings was a transparent ghost like horse fiend. "Hahahahahahhahahaaha!!" It laughed.

"It's the phantom!" Rain said as he kicked through the doors with Nathan by his side.

The towels off of Kuberu and Karen fell off from the sudden shock revealing cute nipples, breasts and some coochie. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU!!" Kuberu screamed starting to shoot fireballs in random directions.

"Whoa I seen something so blinding I don't think I will ever be able to see again." Nathan said just after looking at Kuberu and Karen.

"Damn that's nasty." Rain said turning his back to them.

"HEY PHANTOM HERE?! DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE?!" The phantom shouted.

"Apparently not." Baku said after waking up.

* * *

**Author's Note: That ending was fucking hilarious. I loved every minute of that! Neck episode is a group battle against the phantom and it's minions. We will also get a wiff of what Kristine can really do as well! After this mini subarc here the Archadians will show up and screw the place like they always do.**

DoE is gonna friggin kill me about uncensored comic nudity.

**Chapter Trivia**

**Using your knowledge from FF12, exactly how much MP did Kel use on the Generator?**


	28. Water Chapter: Episode 8

_**Water Chapter**_

_**Episode 8: Phantom in the Hotsprings PT.2**_

Laying down in a psycho therapist's office was the phantom fiend and sitting at the desk with a pair of glasses was Baku. "It's not easy being a phantom doc, I mean I try so hard to fit in and stuff." The phantom said pouring out all of his emotions.

"I see...how does that make you feel?" Baku asked.

" I dunno... trapped, like I'm being retained by something...hey wait asecond...aren't we suppose to be having some sort of really big battle, this is not how the last episode ended." The phantom fiend said pointing one of it's claws at Baku.

"Oh yeah." Baku said suddenly remembering.

* * *

Kel was laying on the floor knocked out from his more perverted thoughts with Kristine laying ontop of him with her boobs rubbing his face further invoking his thoughts and his head was laying back on Ryoko's lower body. Baku had finally awakened then fell out once again from seeing Ryoko and Kristine's slammin' bodies. While Rain and Nathan had gotten so completely sick of seeing Kuberu's naked body that they started to actually throw up now.

The threatening phantom demon was merely staring down at the crowd with wide demonic and unsure eyes.

The men were pretty much immobilized by all of the nudity in the air and as for the girls.

Kuberu was so much in shock of being exposed that she started to slowly burn everything in the picture. Her psychotic pyromaniac from within had been fully provoked. Karen completely gave up all together and sat down in the hotsprings relaxing. Kristine and Ryoko seemed to be the only two in their right wits to actually do something about the phantom.

The phantom was about 7 feet tall and completely covered in a black rippled cloth with two skinny arms with blade like fingers and a shamanic mask with demon horns on it's head. " I am not sure what is the matter with you humes! But I shall destroy each and every last one of you for I am completely evil and I don't actually need a reason to slaughter people!" The phantom said.

"What?...wait... you don't have a reason for killing people, desu?" Ryoko asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well no...the author didn't find it fit to give me a cool background story like Mizu Nami...damn it's so frustrating." The phantom replied. " I mean the guy beat Emerald Weapon...what is he like one of the hardest bosses from FF7?!"

" Mizu Nami's b-b-background story is pretty c-c-cool." Krissy said nodding.

" See what I'm saying? I mean c'mon so what if I'm just some evil spirit sub boss out to slaughter people for no reason...even I deserve alittle dignity ya know." The phantom said placing his hand on his chest.

"Yes." Krissy and Ryoko responded at the same time.

"T-T-T-Too bad we'll have to b-b-b-beat you though." Kristine said staring at him angrily.

" Yeah it's a cryin' shame...wait what?! Hey I may not have a big part in this whole Million Magister story but I'm not gonna let you two newly introduced characters beat me! I may not have background either but that bastard author did give me the sweet hook ups with these badass spells! Try this on for size girlies." The phantom said as his body began to glow with a dark aura and a black seal appeared under his floating body in mid air. " Darkga!"

With that he whipped his right palm out from left to right shooting five huge curving black waves out at Ryoko and Kristine. Ryoko grabbed Kel under his arms and Kristine covered her nipples with her right forearm. With that both girls jumped high into the air dodging the attacks which caused a series of huge gashes in the ground. Kristine and Ryoko landed down just after the dust cleared.

" Ryoko, take Kel and get to some place safe. I'll take care of this." Kristine said taking the blue ribbon out of her head and whipping her hair back so that it swayed backwards with one single bang poking up and curving back as well. Kristine's blue eyes were now a very light blue color and the iris was a triangular shape. Ryoko didn't know what she was most surprised about... Kristine's awesome jumping ability, she jumped even higher than Ryoko. Kristine's breast sizing being beyond a D Cup or the fact that she finished a sentence without stuttering.

"Oh now I suppose is the time you get serious and show off your true powers...well I've been waiting..." The phantom said clenching his razor like fists. "Seriously I have...since the beginning of this episode."

" Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Kristine crossed her legs as a the wind flew past the phantom and through the hotsprings area. The wind spiralled around her feet as she looked straight up closing her eyes, the blonde hairs over her vagina was visible with her crossing her legs, her beautiful blonde hair flowed upward and with the wind rising more and more. She kept her right hand drapped over her big balloon like breasts, appearing with the wind was two rollerblades which was strapped to her feet.

They were all white with two light transparent green wheels under them. "Now the fun begins." Kristine said without stuttering.

"What the hell is that?" The phantom asked alarmed.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Air Mages: Often mistaken for Wind Mages being that they dance off of wind. Air Mages use roller magical gear by the name of "Air Trek" which allows them to rollerblade off of any surface even air, water and fire. They are considered mages because of their ability to bend the air around them and use adept wind variations that Wind Mages themselves can't even use. **

* * *

"Don't think I'll be swayed by your revealing vagina hume female! The author made me into a non sexual being so that I don't have feelings for your kind! NICE TRY!" He said as his body began to resonate with dark aura again. "Dar..." Before the phantom could finish the end of his chant.

SWOOOSH!!

Flying over his head like a falcon with her feet hugged against her chest and her body leaning forward like she was skating on pure air. "Sweet mother of..." Before the phantom could yet again finish another sentence Kristine was over his head with a hand on his shoulder. Both of her legs were high up in the air, with one big swing she slammed both of her feet into the phantom's face causing him to go whizzing and slamming into the fence to the far end of the hotsprings. POW!

Kristine landed down on the rocky stone carved floor around the hotsprings as the phantom climbed himself out of the hole in the fence he had made. " As a sub boss with no background I MUSTN'T LOSE THIS FIGHT!" The phantom fiend said flying straight at her while he back was turned to him. Kristine removed afew bangs from her face and looked back at the phantom with a glare with such dark killing intent it rattled the bones of even a monster whom had passed into the next world.

"Err..." The phantom paused. 'That killer intent...exactly how strong is this mage hume? If I flee now...maybe I'll get a later part in the story!'

"If you leave now maybe the author will squeeze you in for major role in this story." Ryoko said with a straight face.

"Hmm...that's exactly what I was thinking." The phantom said rubbing his chin suspiciously. With that he started to float up into the air while laughing evilly. "Muahahahahhahahahahahahaha..HAAAAHAAHAHAHHAHAA! I SHALL RETURN...if the author remembers me that is. And when I come back I shall be stronger so watch yourself hume who skates on wind." With that the phantom disappeared into a black puff of smoke.

_And that's how the sub boss who had no background finally got one...wait...no he didn't. _

_  
__**(Kel's POV)**_

"Errr...uhhh..."

I opened my eyes slightly feeling two tissue papers crammed up my bloody nose. I could see a wooden ceiling, I leaned up revealing that I had on some white kimono like robes. You know the old white robes ya get when your out on vacation. Under it I had on nothing, no underwear or anything. "Meh..." I was laying on a futon in the middle of one of the rooms.

I felt quite comfy on the futon, so right when I was about to rest my head again.

BOOM!

"Million Magister." Rain said kicking the door down before the Landlady appeared behind him slapping him over the head with a big paper fan.

"What is it with you and kicking down doors boy?!" The Landlady shouted.

" Huh...wha..wha...whatz the problem..." I yawned trying to keep my eyes open, trying my best not to give into my drowsy-ness.

" Kel!" Ryoko and Kristine rushed into the room with Baku in between the both of them. They too were wearing white robes.

"We've got a really really big problem, desu!" Ryoko cried waving her hands around while keeping a straight non serious face.

" Wha...what is it." I asked with my head drooping from side to side. Damn for some reason I am super tired, well I hadn't gotten any sleep since that night I left the Marquis' manor. Kristine grabbed me by the robe and started to shake me in an attempt to wake me up completely.

"G-G-G-Get your cloths on w-w-w-w-we need your help Million Magister." Kristine said shaking me. But to no aval it didn't wake me up in the slightest. I sighed and slipped on my suit lazily I put on the silk blue shirt, black vest, black dress pants and shoes and I didn't bother to put on the tie. With that Ryoko and Kristine pushed me outside and grabbed the back of my head forcibly making me look up.

Hovering towards Aqua Bark were three Archadian Battleships the sizes of small cities themselves. For some reason not even this forced me to wake up...I'm so damn tired. I raised my fist up while yawning and without thinking I used the Gomu Gomu no Mi to stretch my right hand forward, I stretched it way through the air about two miles grabbing one onto something stern on the ship.

With that I clenched onto it while yawning feeling my body being pulled through the air. Kristine and Ryoko were still hanging onto my body and before I realized it we were all flying through the air towards the battleship.

"K-K-K..." Kristine started before the three of us went slamming through the outer wall of the ship and landing inside in a hallway.

BEEP BEEP BEEEP!

A red light was going off as Ryoko punched me over the head. "Stupid move, desu!"

"We are taking enemy fire! Fire at Will!! Fire at Willl!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And because of Kel's reckless and stupid move he had started the Aqua Bark vs. Archadian War. Kel is gonna return to the Marquis Ondore mansion and get Jamie, Bruno, Martina, Phantom and Estar to join the fight. The three Judges along with four Arcane 6 members will battle against Kel and the gang. Mizu Nami wakes up from recovery. The Judges are super powerful Metal Mages so it's gonna take like 3 guys at a time to just defeat one of them. Jamie is super flattered that I dubbed him the strongest guy in the mansion but after this bout I don't think he'll be so full of himself. The Judges, I don't give a damn who you are, Blaze, Jamie or whoever...THE JUDGES WILL SHOW JUST ABOUT EVERYONE UP IN THESE FIGHTS!**

**Anyway I'd like to take this time out to apologize about the broken english and spell fuck ups in here I was speed writing and I told myself I'd go back and change everything but I never did. I am a very incompetent writer my friends I I know this and I'm very sorry that you take your time out to read this bullshit that I half effortly put up here. I don't think it's fair to you guys as the readers and reviewers. Maybe these fuck ups are fate's way of telling me that I should stop writing or maybe do something else.**

**Well...FATE CAN KISS MY ASS! I LOVE WRITIN' WHO CARES ABOUT THE WRITING IN ITSELF AS LONG AS YOU GOT THE IDEA IN YOUR HEAD THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. BELIEVE ME IF I WAS GETTIN' PAID FOR THIS I'D DEFINITLY PUT MORE EFFORT INTO IT BUT SINCE I'M NOT I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOUR BRILLIANT MINES TO FIGURE OUT! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT THEN I AM SORRY IT ONLY MEANS THAT YOU CANNOT SEE SOMETHING THAT I CAN AND I BELIEVE BLAZE KNOWS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT HE CAN EXPLAIN IT BETTER! **

**But I see what most of you are saying I'll sharpen up on the words later...right now I need to get some sleep I got work tomorrow. If I have dreams of getting my ass kicked by some hot chick in a gorilla suit I'll let all of you know in the next update until then.**

**WITS don't walk down dark alleys or follow strangers.**

**Berry go to anger management it actually helps sometimes.**

**Munchin don't be such a wuss around Berry.**

**Blaze you are my ultimate rival and I will defeat you one day.**

**Mizu you seem to get the trivia right all the time for some reason I'm suspecting you of cheating.**

**evil sound ninja you will one day get a harem but that day isn't for awhile.**

**Aerocom everyone will show up in Million Magister ENZO series.**

**Galebread I've been wondering for a long time do you actually think of yourself to be a loaf of ACTUAL BREAD? Or are you just using weird metaphors?**

**Somebody tell Third Demi God that I am very proud of her(No seriously no jokes or puns). I am actually proud of her and I am very grateful to her for continuing such a great fic. Much love and respect.**

**DoE and Munchin same goes for you guys with KotD. **

**Zargabaath guy...uhh thanks for the character and he will seriously OWN cause I don't think he got that cool of a part in the game but he got a kick ass name. (Hey that rhymned!) **

**dark672...the guy whom is famous for the "it's good" reviews. Man...you know there were times where I got really pissed about it but ya know. It doesn't bother me anymore man. I consider you apart of my guild now(seriously), because like the others you've hung in there for quite awhile man. I respect you. **

**Daughter of Ether, I love this chick right here. There were times where I wanted to friggin cry my eyes out on how she hammered me about the translations but they only made me stronger.(and I didn't wanna tell her because it would make me seem like a wuss and she wouldn't wanna speak with me.) Or made me dig into some friggin research really hard! All of you know that I have officially announced Daughter of Ether the new Guild Co-Captain. YOU ALL HAVE TO DO WHAT SHE SAYS. She'll probably make all of you anyway. **

**Sorry about the weird announcments guys it's just that...nobody pays attention to ME anymore ever since Demi strolled into town with her Enix Brave story. (Originally mine given to her). She's gettin' all the love and everybody's ignoring me! HA I BET DEMI DOESN'T GIVE ANNOUCEMENTS OF HOW SHE RESPECTS HER REVIEWERS! BEAT THAT DEMI CHAN!...she's so cute though making the Enix Brave story better than I'd hoped. **

**Chapter Trivia**

**What happened to the phantom fiend's background?**

**A.) He forgot it  
B.) evil sound ninja stole it from him  
C.) DoE was featured in it and took the spotlight  
D.) Kel was too lazy to write it **


	29. Water Chapter: Episode 9

_**Water Chapter**_

_**Episode 9: Exit Wounds**_

"OW!! DAMMIT...what the hell was that?" I said coming to my senses finally. Blood was practically draining from the top of my head, I was in serious pain and I dunno what for. There was a loud BEEP BEEP siren along with the flashing red lights. Sitting on either side of me was both Ryoko and Kristine. "Where are we? What happened?" I asked looking around left and right. We were in some sort of metallic pipe filled hallway.

"Three archadian battleships have discovered Aqua Bark desu." Ryoko explained first.

"What?!" I said with wide eyes. "A-Archadian Battleships!?"

" Y-Y-Y-Yes, and while you were half asleep you a-a-a-a-attacked one of them. They must have taken it as some form of assault n-n-n-now their attacking the town." Kristine said. I ran over to the huge hole that I apparently caused and looked down to see smaller Archadian fighters dropping from the ships and whizzing around the city dropping bombs and soldiers.

"Holy shit!" I shouted. Nearly half of the village was already being burned to the ground. I took afew horrifying steps back until I tripped over a piece of rubble plopping down on my bottom. "This is all my fault?" I said.

"N-N-N-Now isn't the time for this, there still is time for us to a-a-a-apologize to them." Kris said helping me up to my feet.

"That's fine but I think I should be the one to apologize, you guys go back down to the town and help out the citizens." I said starting to walk towards one of the hallways. I had no idea where I was going on this thing but it had to all lead somewhere.

"Your going alone...desu? Kel I don't think that is such a good idea. I can sense superior magical power on this ship, desu." Ryoko said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got no choice." I said. "Now go!"

"..." Both of the girls stood defiant like those animals in sappy stories who refuse to leave their masters.

"Innocent people are dying! GET GOING DAMMIT!" I screamed. Just seconds after I heard clanking of archadian soldiers. They were running our way with spears, swords and old guns. Kristine ran her hand through her long beautiful blonde hair slicking it back, with that she unbuttoned her spaghetti strap Aerith dress leaving just the part that covered her breasts buttoned up. She had long beautiful legs and wore daisy duke jean shorts under her dress that sort of attracted my attention. On her feet were pair of Air Trek, ya know the sweet skates from that anime Air Gear.

Both of them walked towards me and I started knock both of them back and throw them off the ship myself until they both did the unexpected. They both leaned in with their breasts pressed against me and kissed me lovingly on each cheek.

O.o-Me

"I will leave if that's what you wish." Kristine said without stuttering she bowed her head.

"Desu." Ryoko said simply bowing too. She was blushing a cherry red color I could tell she was more than embarrassed. With that they both jumped off of the ship I quickly ran over to the hole to see them falling down like two Marine soldiers. I felt one of my cheeks and sighed...do they like me or was that just for good luck?

"DON'T MOVE!"

I turned my head slightly to see three soldiers pointing rifles at me with four soldiers behind them holding swords backing them up.I turned my full body to them and put my hands up quickly surrendering, If I fought here it would only make things worse so I just surrendered. The soldiers kept their guns on me but relaxed their shoulders sort of lowering them out of attack mode. Two soldiers stepped behind me and pushed me forward with a forearm slap, my head jerked forward out of pain as I started to automatically walk.

They pushed me through acouple of hallways with my hands up until I reached a huge transparent door. I was pushed forward and the door opened revealing three figures covered in armor with long dark capes that had the Archadian seal emblazed on the back. Standing behind them in a row were four Arcane 6 members with their hoods up.From my Final Fantasy 12 days I remember exactly who those Judges were just by looking at their helms. Zargabaath, Drace and Ghis...If Ghis is still alive then...are we not on the Final Fantasy 12 game timeline?

"Lord Magister we've captured one of the insurgents." The lead Judge soldier said stepping up and bowing his head.

Zargabaath was the first to turn and then the other two judges right along with the four Arcane 6. "Ah Million Magister Kel." One of the Arcane 6 members said taking off his hood revealing short and straight cut black hair that stopped at his cheeks in a sort of bowl cut. He grinned at me.

"Million Magister? You mean this is the one who defeat Kyuzeh?" Another Arcane 6 member said taking off his hood as well. This was atleast 7 feet tall and he was heavy set not with muscule but with fat. This guy was like buddha! He had copper colored skin and a bald head with a pointy nose.

Aside from them the other two Arcane 6 members took off their hoods revealing a man with spikey green hair that swayed forward like Zexion from Organization 13. He tanned skin and stood at about my height. The final Arcane 6 member was abit taller than me maybe 6'2 with long black hair with one full side of his face being covered by a lock of hair.

"Whatever...listen I'm the one who attacked this thing first. So stop torching the city already it's not their fault." I said taking a step forward with the soldiers behind me eyeing me.

" It matters not who attacked first...we are here to liberate this island in the name of the Emperor." Ghis said taking his step forward.

" What?" I said with wide dilated eyes. So they were here from the start to take over Aqua Bark!?

" I needn't explain the holy actions of a Judge to a peasant. Kill him." Ghis ordered. With that I heard alot of gun's clacking and latching.

"Wait!" One of the Arcane 6 members said holding up his palm.

"Ghis have you forgotten our orders by the Emperor should we see this one again?" The Arcane 6 member with the short black hair said walking up to me." My name is Darq, that's Benma, Loki and Shwartz." He said introducing the others. Benma was the tall fat one, Loki was the guy with the green haired guy and Shwartz was the last tall guy who looked like Vayne's stunt double.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How would you like to join the Empire?" He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Your abilities have caught even the eye of Emperor Gramis...if you join up I promise you many benefits in your favor."

"How can you even offer me a position in the empire after the bogus shit you guys are doing right now? Your destroying innocent lives doesn't that bother any of you?!" I shouted.

"We are loyal to the Empire. As I said, I needn't explain the holy actions of a Judge to a mere peasant." Ghis said once again.

I've heard enough...

The empire...

Archadia is no good and it seems as though it never will mean good for anybody...

The world could do without that country...

With that I spun around quickly roundhouse kicking the soldier behind me sending him flying into another, their metal bodies clashed together with a loud scraping sound. The other five soldiers tried quickly to grasp their guns. An orange seal appeared under my feet as my body glen with a magical aura, with that I raised my right heel up then slammed my foot down into the ground causing a wave of magical earth to shoot up and slam against the soldiers sending them all flying back into walls. "Quake."

"You've just made the wrong choice." Darq said with his hands behind him and a grin on his face.

" No it was the right one. You guys are the ones making the wrong choice here." I said turning to face them.

" You four, get rid of him." Zargabaath ordered as he swished his cape to the side walking off through another door with Drace and Ghist at his sides. I was left in this large boxed room with four Arcane 6 members. But I wasn't scared nor worried in the least, I know who was calling the shots. Those Judges, from playing FF12 they don't really seem that tough.

"It's quite a shame really. To have a Million Magister in Arcane 6 surely the world would have kneeled to the Empire sooner or later." Benma said taking huge stomps towards me.

Suddenly without a sound or even a hint of movement Darq was directly behind me with a switchsword blade poking out of his right and left sleeves. I had caught him in my eye just in time, I reached out and grabbed his coat by the neck then slammed him straight into the ground infront of me. Loki's entire body began to spark with blue electricity as a huge mallet appeared in his left hand.

He ran towards me spinning his mallet like a baton leaping through the air just meters before he reached me. "Thundaga Hammer!" He shouted swinging it downward, with my left hand I grabbed Kuromune from my back unsheathing it then pointed it directly at where he was striking. BOOM!! A wave of electricity spread out through the room in shockwaves, when the lighte cleared Kuromune stood there at the tip holding back the seemingly oversized thunder mallet. Loki had a look on his face that was simply priceless, as if he'd seen a ghost or a bad dream.

"Impossible." I heard one of them say.

I was still holding Darq squeezing his throat while forcing him into the floor and with my left hand I held Kuromune holding up the mallet like Ichigo did Yami in Bleach. Shwatz was dashing straighty towards me with a giant scythe dragging it through the ground causing a dark aura to lift in waves behind me. I twisted Kuromune at about 90 degrees then slashed upward cutting through Loki's mallet and slashing him with a deep gash on his right shoulder.

"Gah..." Loki took a step back bleeding rivers of blood just in time for Shwartz to zip past him with his Scythe held out from the left ready to slash me horizontally.

"Soru..." I phased out and appeared just beside Shwartz clothslining him with my forearm. He fell back slamming down onto the ground. Swhartz hit the floor hard then rolled off with Darq escaping my grip and Loki stepping back with blood dripping down his arm.

"This is impossible. You were nowhere near this strong before." Darq said rubbing his neck. Believe me I was just as surprised about this as they were about this. I'm taking on four Arcane 6 members all by myself? I clenched my fists and took one step forward. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared slamming my elbow straight into Benma's gut which caused him to go flying backwards and hitting a wall. He slid down to his knees from the wall throwing up alot of crap he apparently ate in the last couple of hours.

Shwartz was right behind me and I could somehow DBZ sense it in my head. He slashed horizontally again, "Soru" I phased out and appeared behind him. "Shigan." I said stabbing him in the upper left shoulder, my finger poked right through his flesh and I pulled it out as blood gushed out of his shoulder.

"Enough fooling around." Darq attempted to cast a spell but using Soru again I phased out and appeared before him slamming my knee square into his face. He tripped back on the ground and went sliding into the wall.

With that I took off running towards the glass door that the Judges walked through. I dashed down the hallway as fast as I could kicking soldiers aside and stomping on Archadian watch dogs until I reached a port hanger where Zargabaath, Ghis and Drace were about to enter a small sky ship. Three soldiers were there to see them off and upon seeing me they started firing immediately.

As I was running a green aura covered me as I inhaled alot of air. 'Aeroga!' I shouted in my head blowing out a gust of wind from my mouth that blew all three of the soldiers off of the hanger and below the ship. The three judges stopped before entering the ship, Zargabaath said something in a low tone of voice that I couldn't hear to Ghis and with that Ghis nodded and turned around walking off the platform and towards me slowly drawing one his golden sword and the second a weird gold dagger like weapon in his left hand.

"Arcane 6 is the Empire's most powerful magical division, seeing as though you defeated them it would appear you are quite formidable. A suitable opponent for a Judge such as I." Ghis said speaking way too highly of himself. "But don't get in over your head boy, the distance between a Judge and that of Arcane 6 is quite the ways...just because you were able to fell four of those weaklings means nothing."

"You done boasting? Cuz' I'm ready to fight." I said with a straight face.

"Heh...overconfidence will destroy you." Ghis said with abit of a laugh.

" Funny, sounds like something I should be saying to you." I said phasing out using Soru.

I jumped into the air quick with a jumping kick but Ghis just as fast raised his sword and I ended up kicking that with a big POW sending an invisible wave of pressure through the air that caused Ghis to sink into a two feet deep bent crater. Ghis flipped me off of his sword and threw his dagger at me as I was flipping back in mid air. "Geppou!" I said kicking off of the air in the opposite direction that made me fly back down towards the ground.

I landed down on one knee infront of Ghis taking a power step forward and slamming my fist square into his chestplate. Ghis was seemingly unharmed, this fist that took down the oversized Benma was no match against this Judge's armor?

Ghis grinned under his helm and slammed the hilt of his sword on my shoulder causing me to swagger abit with that he slammed his whole foot into my chest causing me to go sliding back from him. "Behold the power of a Judge." Ghis said putting away his two weapons behind him and holding out his arms. With that rising from the ground were two huge metal revolvers that floated on either side of Ghis pointing directly at me.

With that both of the guns fired shooting two huge metal bullets at me. "Soru!" I phased out as the bullets passed right through my afterimage. I appeared in the air just above Ghis. He quickly reached his right hand out grasping one of the cannon sized revolvers and bending the metal, it looked like liquid as he was bending it and turned it into a huge body shield which I happened to kick and dent instead of hitting Ghis.

He pushed me back and I went flipping through the air again. Ghis reached out and grabbed a the revolver from his right side and bent it into a vulgin gatling gun with seven barrels and a long line of bullets. He held it with one hand and pointed in my general directions firing off random rounds in all different directions in my area. I flipped back and landed on the floor as a storm of bullets flew past me. "Kami-e" I said dodging the bullets as I moved forward towards Ghis.

When I got completely past him I jumped into the air and swung my right foot slamming it into his helm knocking it off revealing the old guy. He went sliding away from me abit and dropped the machine gun catching his helm before it fell hitting the floor and denting further. Ghis slammed his palms into the floor and pulled like Edward from Full Metal Alchemist, two long bladed whips made completely out of metal and metal wire.

He began to spin them around whipping and literally slicing the air, with that he whipped them at me. I dodged to the right but one of them slashed me along my shoulders leaving a deep gash. I placed my right hand over my left shoulder as the whips came once again whisping around like two cobras. "Rankyaku!" I shouted kicking upward with my right leg sending a vertical Rankyaku at Ghis.

Using both of his metal whips he ripped apart the Rankyaku wave and sent them slashing through the ground at me. I jumped back and leaped into the air as the two metal whips followed me. They were flying fast one of them slashed me along my right cheek. Leaving a horizontal scar and another slashed through my left thigh cutting my pants and leaving a gash.

"Muahahahhhahahahaahhahaha! Taste the cold steel of justice!" Ghis laughed manically.

I dropped down on the floor landing on my feet but bending down because of my sudden wound. Ghis' metal whips were flying at me constantly, he was breathing down my neck practically. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared behind Ghis but for some reason the whips were protecting him in a metal slashing barrier that slapped me back leaving a gash along my chest with my shirt cut diagonally.

I put both of my palms together Dragon Kung Fu style. "Tekkai Kenpou." I said feeling my body harden by Tekkai.

"Found you!" Ghis turned around and his two metal whips snaked over in my direction whipping me along my sides, shoulders, sides and even legs. I had scars all over my body, I was waiting for the right time. The metal whips kept whipping against my body constantly and I could feel only alittle pain do to Tekkai absorbing all of the damage. The second the metal whips stopped coiling around Ghis my eyes widened with opportunity.

"Tekkai Kenpou: Rouba no Kamae!" I said phasing out and appearing just infront of Ghis doing a handstand. "Tekkai Kenpou: Maten Rou!" With that I slammed both of my feet into Ghis' chest leaving two foot prints in his chestplate and sending him flying up into the air. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared in the air with my back turned to Ghis. I wrapped both of his arms arm mine holding him so that my back and directly against his chest.

" Tekkai Kenpou: Geppou Sai!" I shouted. I kicked off of the air catapulting us both towards the floor of the hanger. We both hit the ground hard... I jumped off of Ghis and landed down outside of the huge metal hole I caused.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Tekkai Kenpou "Maten Rou": Also known as Tekkai Kenpou Devil-Heaven Wolf, Kel will flip onto his hands and kangaroo kick his opponent into the air with his feet hardened from Tekkai it makes for massive damage. It usually knocks the wind out of opponents. **

**Tekkai Kenpou "Geppou Sai": Also known as Moon Step Smash, this move is used in conjunction with "Maten Rou", while the opponent is in the air Kel will use Soru to get to them first then perform the move. He puts his back to the opponent's chest or back(whichever is facing upward) then kicks off of the air using Geppou launching him and the opponent down to the ground sort of like a kamikaze move. With his body hardened by Tekkai it feels like the opponent is being smashed by an iron block. **

* * *

I stood outside of the metallic crater with my suit that Ms.Margaret worked so hard on ruined with blood and tears everywhere. " I must admit, you definitly are something else Million Magister." Ghis said stepping out of the crater with a golden aura covering his body and flowing up like a calm flame on his body. His armor was raggedy and falling apart on him. The Geppou Sai must have done that.

"Your still alive huh?" I said with a straight face.

"You didn't think it was over just then did you?" Ghis said as his aura began to get more intense.

"For asecond there...I kinda did." I said with a straight face getting back in Jyabura Tekkai Kenpou stance.

" I am a Judge...but it seems you know not the meaning of the term judge...An officer appointed to decide cases in a law court, a person who decides the results of a competition, a person whose word is LAW ITSELF!" He said clenching his fists as his golden aura exploded from his body in a massive light.

When the light subsided standing before me was a 7 foot tall man in golden armor with crimson red metal wings that looked like feathers. He was floating in mid air, his armor looked like it was completely repaired and refined to the point where he looked like a glowing god. His body was contantly glowing in a holy aura. In his right hand was a long lance and in his left was a huge shield shaped like two angel wings in a heart like shape.

"Feel the true power of a Judge Magister." Ghis said phasing out at top speed, he was moving so fast it sounded like a jet was flying my way...an ACTUAL JET THE WHOLE SWOOOSH SOUND! He slammed his shield into my chest and he hit me so hard he broke me out of Tekkai Kenpou stance causing me to throw up loads of blood as I was flying back. I flew through three walls landing down in a hallway where the red alarm lights were flashing.

I was laying down in a pile of rubble and through a crack I could see Ghis slowly floating towards me like an undying gold armored angel. "Neko Neko no Mi..." I said.

With that bursted out of the rubble in my hulking Cheetah form staring across at the golden Ghis he paused upon seeing my new form. "You didn't think it was over just then did you?" I asked with a grin.

"For asecond there...I kinda did." Ghis said.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE: **

**Astral Judge: The evolved form of a Judge, stepping in between the lines of immortality. Astral Judges are far superior and more powerful than Judges by several times. They have the ability to use Level 5 Magic Spells at will and even bend metal to an even greater degree than normal Judge Magister's. **

* * *

**Author's Note: This is why Judges are on the top ten most dangerous list, or atleast the real reason. They have an evolved form! They can transform into Astral Judges with the cost of all of their MP. While they are in Astral Judge mode they can use spells and super Hi Ougis without losing MP. They can stay in the form as long as they want. Until they transform back it's when all of their MP is lost. To get a good picture of an Astral Judge look up Devil May Cry 4 and see the angel like suits of armor. That's exactly what an A.Judge looks like only it's gold with red lining. **

**  
One other thing you've probably noticed Kel being stronger over even Arcane 6? Well do to most of his recent battles he's gotten alot stronger. But even though Arcane 6 isn't really a problem for him much anymore he still has other mages to contend with that are even stronger than Arcane 6. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**How did Kel stop Loki's first attack?**

A.) He used the Kuromune.  
B.) He kicked the hammer away  
**C.) He blocked using Tekkai  
D.) He stopped it with one finger. **


	30. Water Chapter: Episode 10

**_Water Chapter_**

_**Episode 10: Neko Neko vs. Astral Metal**_

"It seems as though you too have a trump card." Ghis said floating across from me.

"Yeah and this trump card rocks." I clapped both of my palms together. "Libra." I said in a low voice. With that my eye widened and I could read all of Ghis' abilities.

* * *

**Name:Astral Mage  
Level: 50  
Str: 134  
Mag: 244  
Def: 120  
Spd: 190  
Weakness: None  
Immune: Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Thunder, Poison, Bleed, Sap, Scathe**

* * *

"Not bad on stats asshole." I said with a grin showing my teeth. As I thought he's stronger than me, but only by acouple of notches it'll be fine...I hope.

"You do realize that even in that hideous form you stand no chance against an Astral Judge." Ghis said pointing his lance at me.

"This form ain't hideous, my spot and stripe patterns actually attract ladies." I said with a straight face.

" You jest in the face of your opponent. Your death shall be a swift one." Ghis said holding up his shield now.

"Not as swift as yours golden boy." I replied.

With that Ghis spread his metal wings and flew straight at me holding his shield up with his lance right beside it. "Kamisori!" I leaped straight up did a quick Geppou jump off the air before reaching the ceiling then flew towards Ghis making another zigzag around him vertically appearing behind him. "Shigan!" I tried to stab him with my finger but Ghis quickly spun around and held up his shield and I ended up only cracking the shield abit. "Ouren!" I followed that attack with several other Shigan attacks to the shield. I kept attacking until the shield broke apart completely. With my final Shigan I stabbed it into the center of Ghis' chest plate causing his to fly back abit he used his lance to break the slidage.

Shigan Ouren is a multiple Shigan attack but the final Shigan is the most powerful, it doesn't stab it only blows back the opponent. The only reason it stabs now is because I'm in Neko Neko no Mi form which gives me these black cheetah claws.

Ghis slammed his left palm on the ground and the metal from the floor around him broke apart into large metallic chunks and like a magnet the metal chunks were attracted to his right hand. With that he formed a buster cannon, you know the cool one that Vayne pulls off at the end of the game?! YEAH THAT ONE! With that he fired a huge laser mana cannon off at me, "Soru!" I phased out just in time appearing in mid air.

BOOM!!

The huge laser cut straight through the ship and directed upward slicing the rooftop of the ship literally cutting the ceiling in half. With that I felt the ship tilt and the alarms buzzed off all through the ship with evacuating soldiers. The ship was blowing apart as huge chunks let go and dropped down below. I took off running towards the giant hole that Ghis caused and jumped out of it flipping and landing down on the ceiling, the battleship was slowly falling and chunks of the airship was falling off and floating into the air, large beams and platforms were lifting up from the heavy sinking ship.

BOOM!

Blowing another hole in the ceiling was Ghis as he floated up onto the ceiling of the ship with me. He landed down on his feet and filled his lance with Holy magic before throwing it at me like a harpoon. " Rankyaku Hyoubi!" My foot did a quick spin before releasing a green swirling rankyaku wave that clashed with his lance in a huge explosion.

I stomped one of my paws down and ran towards the dust at Ghis whom was flying at me as well. "Kamisori!" I shouted phasing out in as black blur. "Teleport!" Ghis said just as fast phasing out as a white light. We both clashed as a black blur and white light and from far away it would look like two lights dancing and crashing against one another. Up close I was punching Ghis in his metal jaw and he slamming his fists and kicking me the face and chest.

I flipped backwards with blood running from right eyebrow. I landed down on floating platform and Ghis landed on a metal beam. He placed his hands on the beam and using crimson like aura he created a sword the size of a large missile and launched it straight at me at high speed. I held both of my hands up and clapped them together catching the sword causing me to burst through the platform I was standing on.

I landed down on another platform broke it in half. With that I looked off in the distance to see the ship falling down towards the ground in the distance. Ghis and I were fighting on the platforms floating in the air but still falling only slower than the ship was.

Ghis was charging at me while I was focused on the scenery, I quickly adjusted my eyes and fixed them on him. As he was flying towards me he placed both of his hands out manipulating two chunks of metal.Using his aura he sculpted them both into two perfectly round wrecking balls which he had chains linked to. He had the chains wrapped around his forearms with that he began to spin them around with ease slamming into all of the other platforms that were in his way to get to me.

He launched one of them at me and it went flying straight at me like a beam. I jumped straight up and it hammered the platform I was standing on, while in mid air another wrecking ball came from above and struck me along my back sending me flying down and slamming through one of the platforms. I landed down a platform below the one I smashed through and looked up quick to see a wrecking ball coming from above again.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared in the air just infront Ghis. "Jugon!" I screamed slamming my fist into his jaw he went flying off and I grabbed the chains to his wrecking balls which he had wrapped around his forearms like Kratos from God of War. I pulled on the chains bringing him back up but he quickly countered and headbutted me square in the face.

I went flying back and grabbed the chains to one of the wrecking balls as I fell and pulling Ghis down and swinging him to the left slamming him through a platform.

The platforms we were standing on were headed for the ground now. I looked up to see the other two ships still flying, Ghis spotted them as well and spread his wings making for the other battleship, the one to the far right. "Kamisori!" I said moving a black blur in zigzags flying through the air towards the ship to the far right. We both landed down on the ship's ceiling at the same time.

Ghis broke the wrecking ball chains and threw them both at me. I jumped straight up dodging them and once I jumped over them I seen Ghis standing there with two makeshift cannons he made. BOOM!! BOOM!!

They both fired two huge fireballs at me and with that I spun around really fast as if I were gonna do Diable Jambe. "Rankyaku Gaichou!" I shouted with that as I spinning small birds made completely of energy went flying out of the small spin cycle I was making towards the fireballs. They cut right through flying straight at Ghis whom created a giant wall of metal that blocked out the little energy bird waves.

I stopped spinning and ran towards Ghis. "Kami-e Bushin." I shouted with that my body minimized to about human size but I kept my leopard fur, tail and body. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared before Ghis. "Shigan Madara!" I shouted striking at high speed with both hands. Ghis folded both of his metal wings over his chest and they began to block the Shigan barrage. I stopped and slid away from Ghis as he shot energy lasers from his shoulders. With my hands I slapped all four blasts out of the way while sliding back.

"Heh...Heh...Heh..." I was breathing hard as hell.

Ghis stood across from me and once again levitated about two feet off of the floor.

BOOM!!

The sound of the ship we were on finally crashing along with the platforms and other chunks of metal that it shed filled my ears. And the fires and explosive animation that it left behind could be seen directly behind Ghis and for a moment, Ghis looked like an angel of death.

I was low on MP from using Rankyaku Gaichou. In Kami-e Bushin mode I think I can pull off six more attacks before MP is completely up and I transform back into human. Then I won't stand a fuckin' chance. My best shot at beating this guy is to use Rokuougan.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Jugon: The full fist version of Shigan. Shigan is the Finger Gun where as Jugon is the Fist Gun. The punch itself is a normal punch but moving at the speed of Shigan it can do quite a bit of damage to the opponent no matter what guard they have on over their face. **

**Rankyaku "Gaichou": Means "Victorious Bird". This is Kel's original variation but with the same name as Rob Lucci's attack. Rob Lucci just fires a straight bird from his Rankyaku kick it comes out orange like a pheonix and it is big. Kel's attack is split into a rapid fire version of that attack firing small blue dove sized birds at the opponent. It's ten times faster than Kel's Giraffe Form Rankyaku "Shuriken".**

* * *

"It is useless to continue. You cannot defeat me, I can see that your magical energy is weakening." Ghis said stomping towards me as a long 15 feet long broadsword appeared in his right hand and in his left was a long shield shaped like a dozen spiraling angel wings. Ghis held his shield up and flew towards me with his sword erect and pointing at me as well.

"Rankyaku Hyoubi!" I shouted kicking a swirling rankyaku at Ghis. The blast connected with him on point causing Ghis to completely drop his shield with his sword still poking up. "Ahh..." I screamed slightly and Ghis' sword stabbed me straight in the stomach.

"GUHH..." I threw up chunks of blood while stepping back and slowly transforming back into my human form. All I could see was red as my vision blurred more and more. I started to fall back but then I caught my grip and leaned up enduring the pain as blood leaked from my mouth. I...I have to...do something...errr...one last attack...that's all I can afford...

"SORU!" I phased out and appeared just infront of Ghis.

"TEKKAI KENPOU!" I screamed aloud as blood spewed from my mouth and landed on his chestplate. I slammed my hardened tekkai fist into Ghis' chest leaking a fist dent. With that I punched again then again and again speeding up to the point where it seemed like my fists were non existent, like abunch of heat beams flying from my fists striking him constantly. "GATLING..." I screamed with more blood spewing from my mouth.

Ghis tried to pull his arms up to block but I hit him in his sides and legs and chest then when he let go of the guard from his face I went for his helm smashing it six to eight times. I was striking one after the other at high speed. "AHHHHHHHHH!! JUUUUGOOOOONNNN!!" As I was punching him constantly he was stepping back and his armor was degrading back to normal Judge Magister. With that I kept punching and punching. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I punched him in the jaw one last time and he went stumbling back with blood leaking from his helm. I slapped both of my wrists together. "TEKKAI KENPOU: HI OUGI..." I said with that I slammed all ten of my fingers into Judge Ghis' chest place. "JUUSHIGAN!!" With that at Ghis was stabbed and the sheer force of the all powerful Juushigan caused Ghis to go flying to the ship way off on the other side to the far left. He flew like a cannon ball and slammed into the left side of the ship causing an explosion in it but the ship stayed afloat.

I dropped to my knees and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"This is it...I've got no power left to fight with...this is...the end of the line."

I dropped down on my left side and closed my eyes as a deep deep sleep came over me. The feeling...of letting go...

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Tekkai Kenpou "Gatling Jugon": A multi rapid fire attack of Jugon which flies at high speed and hardened with Tekkai. This technique is almost inescapable, once you've been punched the first time the second quickly follows which also follows up with the third. This technique is newly created and originated by Kel putting Gomu Gomu no Gatling and Jugon "Fukurou Dataki" together.**

**HI OUGI "Juushigan": This technique orginally mastered by Jyabura of CP9 wasn't meant to be a Hi Ougi technique but using extreme power and follow ups Kel made it into his own Hi Ougi. Juushigan means "Ten Shigan" which means he attacks with all ten fingers meaning that it looks like he's throwing a "Kamahamaha wave" at his opponent stabbing with all ten bent fingers. This technique is just as powerful as Rokuougan but without Gatling Jugon this technique is almost gauranteed to miss the opponent everytime being that Kel can't really see what he's attack because of the massive burst of energy(it sort of cloaks his eyes for 10 seconds with a series of blurs). By using Gatling Jugon first Kel has a general idea of where the opponent is standing. **

* * *

**Author's Note: He didn't die really this is the HALF WAY mark of the entire story and the beginning of the Silent Cricket Filler. This isn't the end of the Water Chapter by the way it will continue after the filler is over. **

**  
Chapter Trivia**

**What is the difference between Rob Lucci's Rankyaku "Gaichou" and Kel's Rankyaku "Gaichou"?**


	31. SILENT CRICKET FILLER SUMMARY

_**Silent Cricket Filler**_

**Summary:**

**On the brink of death, Million Magister Kel struggles...before his last breath leaves him he is saved by a beautiful girl by the name of Kamui whom takes him to a magical city protected by an invisible barrier. This city is known as Estagloria. After waking up two weeks later and having been announced dead to the world, Kel wakes up to find out that Aqua Bark had lost the fight and Archadia had taken over the moving island. Kel after realizing afew things about his powers from Baku, he employs awhole NEW style of combat: Magic Swordsmanship. With this new style Kel quickly attempts to return to Aqua Bark but he is suddenly stopped when Estagloria is attacked by a Archadia's Magic Division known as the Silent Cricket. What was once just a training facility is now another war zone as Kel must help Kamui and the rest of the magic Kingdom of Estagloria in their struggle against Silent Cricket.**


	32. Silent Cricket Filler: Episode 1

_**Silent Cricket Filler**_

**_Episode 1: In Time's Past_**

_All I could see was just a pair of boots infront of me as I laid there on the ground helpless in the rain. "What's the matter?" A voice that wasn't my own asked me. I didn't respond I was too busy breathing and huffing to reply. "I see..." He said as if I responded to him. And I know I didn't... "Well he's here...ok... I will bye.." The voice said. It sounded like he was on some type of phone or communicator. "Ok...it's time to go." With that I felt a pair of hands pick me up. _

* * *

"Ehhh...Heh...heh..." I opened my eyes slightly to see a pearly white ceiling. I leaned up and felt immediate pain, I dropped back down on some soft pillows. "Where?" I said looking left and right. I was in a small secluded room with no windows or animation to the room whatsoever. Just this bed and the white door, "Wha-What happened?! What the he..." I couldn't so much as talk without feeling pain.

I put a hand over my stomach to feel bandages wrapped around it and my upper chest and arms and neck. I guess I was getting used to the pain quick because when I leaned up for the second time it didn't bother me as much. I had no shirt on or shoes on just my dress pants. I rubbed the back of my head to notice something odd! My head wasn't as heavy as it usually was. I felt the side of my head to notice my long dreads were cut short. They were cut to the point where they looked like short spikes each dread was about as long as my pinky.

"What the fuck is this?!" I said struggled out of bed and put both of my feet down on the pearly floor. I raised to my feet and out of pain I immediately dropped to my left knee.

The door opened and standing there was a girl with long black hair wearing a hakama with a white top and red baggy pants. She looked alot like Kikyo from Inuyasha...eck...Inuyasha? I hate that stupid show. Anyway she wasn't really a girl she looked like she was atleast 20 somethin, she looked like a mature woman but a beautiful one at that with tanned skin and black eyes.

Anyway floating beside her was Baku?!

"It would do thee well to rest thy head back on yonder bed." The woman wearing the hakama replied.

"Huh?" I struggled to blurt out while holding my side.

"She means get back on the bed man, your too mangled to do anything." Baku replied.

" Baku? What's going on? Where am I? Who is that? What happened to Aqua Bark and the war?" I asked.

" I think you'd better relax before I explain." Baku said with a sigh. The woman helped me back into bed and and I laid back against the pillow easing down. "First thing's first...this lady here is Kamui she's a sword mage, she saved you when you were about to die from that fatal stomach wound."

Kamui bowed her head to me. " Kamui hath heard of thy reputation. It is a pleasure to finally be acquainted with thee." She said.

"What?" I said looking at her with my head cocked to the side.

"She's happy to meet you man." Baku said for her.

"Oh uh...yeah it's cool." I said nodding my head to her. I leaned over to Baku and whispered. "What's this chick's story?"

"If you mean about how she talks hell I've got no idea either...but you'll pick up on what she means after you talk to her for awhile." Baku whispered back.

"Oh." I nodded.

"When Kamui saved you, you were brought back here for emergency treatment. This place is known as Estagloria, it's a city completely for mages that hidden away from the rest of the world." Baku replied.

"What about Aqua Bark? What happened already spit it out?!" I shouted.

"...Well..." Baku said looking down.

* * *

_(FlashBack)_

_  
Location: Aqua Bark  
Time: 2 Weeks Ago_

Aqua Bark soldiers scattered being shot down and slashed apart by Thesis, Archadian Soldiers and Arcane 6 as the Judges riding on armored Chocobo circled and overseen the massacre.

Loki the thunder mage raised his left hand and shot a lightening bolt into the air the lightening formed dark clouds over the entire island as guided bolts of lightening like satellite beams rained down over Aqua Bark destroying buildings and lives. Archadian soldiers flooded the streets shooting down all those who resisted and capturing those who surrendered.

_"Aqua Bark was ran down...Archadia took over completely, the Aqua Bark militia was no match for them. 4 Arcane 6 Members, 10 Thesis Members and 3 full platoons of Archadian Soldiers and 3 Judges? We never stood a chance." _

_O.o- Kel "WHAT?! Wh-What about..."_

Ryoko, Mizu Nami and Kristine were brought to their feet before the 3 Judges. "Lock them up." Judge Ghis said after holding a spot on his chest armor and breathing hard. Kristine were down on her knees crying.

"Kel...wha-what did you do to him?!" Kristine shouted.

"The Million Magister lies dead upon the sunken ship, Excalibur." Ghis said pointing off in the distance. Kristine's Air Trek spun at her feet and she raised her foot up breaking the guard of two soldiers in an attempt to strike Ghis but Darq appeared before him and caught Kristine's foot by the ankle. Darq merely smiled and slammed his fist into Kristine's stomach causing her to spit up slob and blood. With that her body grew limp and she dropped to the ground before them.

Drace snapped her fingers. "Lock them up, we'll decide on an execution date later." Judge Drace ordered and with that Mizu Nami, Ryoko and Kristine were all carried off into a smaller Archadian prisoner ship.

_"LOCKED UP?! DAMMIT!! And their do for execution?" _

_"Yeah...it gets worse...alot worse. I thought that...I thought the others could give us a hand..." _

Bruno laid out along the ground covered in blood with Tiamat still standing strong infront of him blocking all attacks that flew at him. Her forest shield soon gave in and burned as two Thesis mages appeared infront of her and blasted her with a Thundaga and Firaga spell. Jamie and Judge Zargabaath dashed at one another and crossed in a sword style, Jamie dropped to his knees with blood flying up form his shoulder and body, he dropped down on his face unconscious.

Judge Drace with hyper speed appeared before Martina before she could craft a magic bullet blasting an Ultima spell at point blank range which off'd Martina. Phantom's sand barrier was broken by six Thesis mages whom all casted Blizzaga at the same time freezing Phantom in a glacier of ice.

_"They tried but even they weren't a match for these guys. Judges, Thesis and Arcane 6 working together...Like I said before...we never stood a chance." _

_"DAMN!" _

Built up in Aqua Bark were abunch of Archadian Towers which were constantly patrolled by Archadians soldiers and mages. Standing at the head of the tower was Zargabaath, Drace and Ghis all three Judges stood victories over the aquatic city.

_"Arcadia has control over Aqua Bark now...They built all sorts of Nethicite mines, the island is a honeycomb now."_

_"All of that...just for Nethicite?!" _

_(Back)_

* * *

I was sitting back up with my elbow resting on my knee and my hand covering my face. "And...as for Jamie and the others." I asked.

"All captured by Archadia. Right now their in Archades. Draklor Labs. Information tells us their gonna be used like lab rats for the Nethicite." Baku answered. I shut my eyes as if it were giving me a really bad headache. "So what are we gonna do."

"Save them." I replied narrowing my eyes.

" WHAT?!" Baku shouted with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Kamui merely cocked her head to the side.

" We're talking about Archades here, the very pinacle of Archadia, where all of the Arcane 6 and Thesis mages are stationed! This is the HEART of Archadia!" Baku shouted trying to talk me out of it.

" I...I know...But I've got to save em...them and Aqua Bark..I gotta do it!" I said punching into my palm. "I gotta save em all!"

" Kel let's calm down abit dude." Baku said.

"Noway...I won't let Archadia do with what they want with my friends." I said standing up out of bed with a hand over my stomach.

"Friends?"

" Yeah...I'll save them...if you won't help me then I'll do it alone." I said. I could see it all like a snapshot in my head, the past memories I had with these people and grew close to over the times of me being a mage.

"You mustn't, thee isn't in any condition to battle thy enemy." Kamui said standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"She said your in no condition to fight and she's right. Even if you did want to go save them you WON'T be able to do it like that." Baku said. "It's gonna take days for you to recover from ALMOST DYING!"

"Dammit..." I said as tears flowed down my cheeks. "Why? Why...I'm always the one being so fucked up...I'm always LOSING!" With that I slammed my fist on the floor and kept slamming them down and down until my fists started to bleed. "Baku...why is this always happening?! No matter how hard I train...it's never ENOUGH!" I cried aloud slamming my fists on floor simultaneously.

"Million Magister...please stop. Thou art hurting thyself." Kamui said kneeling down beside me and placing a hand on my back.

" What the fuck do you think this is Kel?" Baku said.

"Huh?" With that I opened my eyes wide and looked up at him. There was a shadow casted over his eyes.

"Answer me?! What the fuck do you think this is? Some kinda friggin anime where your the good guy and you always win?!" Baku shouted. "THIS IS REAL LIFE OK?! THAT ANIME BULLSHIT IS JUST A FAIRY TALE! THE GOOD GUY ALWAYS WINS IN THE END?! BULLSHIT!! YOU WIN SOME YOU LOSE SOME...THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO CARRY ON!"

He shouted directly into my face and I was sitting back against a wall with bleeding hands looking down at the floor. Kamui was standing up gazing at me.

" Kel...I know things look bleek and I know you don't always win in the end but think about it. Every fight you lost you came back even stronger from it! Who cares weither you win or lose the only thing that matters is what you get out of the fight!" Baku said calming his voice alittle. "You can sit here and whine all day or you can pick up this book and learn more spells...it's your call."

I sat there pondering for abit...my eyes slanted and I looked up at Baku grabbed the spine of the book and standing firm on my feet. I walked over to the bed with my body aching and split the book open sitting down on the bed wrapping the covers around my feet. I sat against the backboard of the bed and read.

"Hm." Kamui smiled and me and walked out of the room. She came back with bandages and rag to get my blood off of the floor. While I was reading she wrapped bandages around my bleeding knuckles. The current entry I was reading was the magical swordsman arc of the book.

* * *

**Magic Swordsman:**

**There are several types of swordsman magic and skills out there for you to learn. Let's start with the basics...**

* * *

I crossed my feet and Baku was sitting in my lap with the pages open, I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes cutting off all of my Magical power from my body to put myself in a deep trance.

* * *

I found myself standing once again in Sora, my magical inner temple. Baku was floating there just infront of me. " Good to see that your in this thing one hundred percent." He said floating infront of me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "So now let's get to learning sword techniques."

" Wait just a minute cowboy." Baku said with that from his eyes shot two zigzagging beams that struck my left wrist.I looked at my wrist and appearing around it like a tattoo'd bracelet was a black ring with the picture of a lock engraved in.

"Wha-What's this?" I asked.

"I sealed all of your One Piece Devil Fruit and Rokushiki magic." Baku said. "With that seal on you'll never be able to use Rokushiki or the Devil Fruits."

O.o-Me "WHAT?!"

"If your stuck using the same old magic every time what's the use of even training. You have a general idea already of how to use Devil Fruit Transformations and you've made so many Rokushiki variations I think CP9 would even be impressed but if you keep staying in that genre of magic I'm afraid you won't grow. So far you've only completed 5 percent of the book." Baku explained.

"Wait whaddaya mean 5 percent? You said 15!" I said pointing at him.

"I lied." Baku said. "Only to get your confidence up...listen and listen good. If you stopped to learn all of the Devil Fruit Transformations and make more Rokushiki variations your life will be halfway over before you even think about another genre of spells and you will still only have completed 5 percent." Baku explained.

"Why's that?" I asked.

" Now matter how much spells you learn in a certain genre of spells, if you have a general idea of how that class works then there is no need to master them all. Just understanding is what raises your completion percentage. There are 20 different classes to master and each one has 5 percent completion rate...so far you've only completed the One Piece section which is only 5 percent you've got 19 more classes to go and more percentage to rack up." Baku explained.

" I see...I see...so what are we gonna do here?" I asked.

" We're gonna go for a double classer. Magic Swordsmanship and Soul Reaper magic." Baku replied.

"At the same time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...so get ready the next couple of days of Mind Training is gonna be pretty rough." Baku nodded with an evil grin.

" Whatever'll make me stronger." I said with a grin as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: This new style is gonna seriously kick ass, Kel has 4 swords the first 3 are gonna be used with one in each hand and another clenched in the mouth Roronoa Zoro style and the blade on his back is a Zanpaktou that can copy other Zanpaktou's Bankai's for instance it can turn into Houzekimaru or Zabimaru by screaming out Zankai first which means "release" then the name of the Zanpaktou. It will be in Bankai form as Kel releases whichever one it is. He can also do Arrancar "Resurrections" as well using Arrancar zanpaktous. The Bankai Kel starts out with will be Tensa Zangetsu of course then he'll work on the others. (Most Advanced Bankai Spell: Senbonzakura)**

**Kel's three bladed attacks will vary from different anime sword attacks, he'll use alittle of Battousai's Hiten Mitsurugi, Zoro's Santouryuu, Inuyasha's Zangetsuha(Wind Scar or whatever), Llyod Irving from Tales of Symphonia sword attacks and other sword moves I come up with on my own.**

**First Sword(Yamato): This is a japanese katana used in Kel's left hand. It has a white hilt with blue diamond stitchings, a gold hilt, metal colored blade and a white sheath. (Game: I got this sword from Devil May Cry 4, it's Vergil's sword.)**

**Second Sword (Garasu Katta): This is a saber like rapier pirate blade that Kel uses in his right hand. It has a golden shield and cover and a green and red stitched hilt with a metal colored blade. (Anime: This sword is the blade that Red Haired Shanks uses in One Piece)**

**Third Sword (Kuromune): This is actually just Kel's Kuromune without the rapier shield. It is a black katana with a red hilt that has red and black yin yang symbols stitched in. The blade is black and the sheath is red with the same yin yang symbols emblazed on it. The sword doesn't have any kinda shield or barrier to seperate the hilt from the blade. **

**Fourth Sword (MIMIC): This is Kel's personal copy cat Zanpaktou. MIMIC has a long black handle with a silver chain hanging from it that has a silver heart hanging from it. The shield is shaped like a giant Z and the blade is about as long as Kel's body. It doesn't have a sheath it hangs from Kel's body from a belt that he wears around his body. Kel uses MIMIC when he wants to unleash a certain Zanpaktou, he sheaths Yamato, Garasu and Kuromune first before using MIMIC. **

**ABOUT KEL'S HAIR: Kel's hair is cut short, only his dreads there about as long as his pinky finger now. Before Kel's dreads were so long they went to his back alittle. In the ENZO series Kel cuts his dreads off and dies it blonde alittle so that it looks like Balthier's kick ass do. **

**KEL'S NEW SUIT CHANGES: Kel still wears suits, but since he won't go fist to fist anymore with his devil fruits I decided to change his garment. Kel now wears capes with his suits. Instead of wearing a vest, tie and blazer coat he wears capes and the button up rolled up to the elbow and instead of wearing shoes he wears straw sandals now. So he sort of looks like Shanks from One Piece abit. MIMIC is hidden under his cape and you can only see it when his cape sort of flutters upward.**

**OPPONENT CHANGES: You'll notice later on as well that most of Kel's opponents are weapon or sword wielders. As in before while Kel used his Devil Fruits most of his opponents went fist to fist with him the same will be for sword style.**

**Chapter Trivia**

**Why did Archadia take over Aqua Bark?**

**A.) Because it looked nice  
****B.) For Nethicite  
C.) Cuz It's where Demi hid her treasure box**


	33. Silent Cricket Filler: Episode 2

**_Silent Cricket Filler_**

**_Episode 2: 4 Days Later_**

Standing at the entrance to a grand marble city covered in beautiful fountains and green matching moss was a boy standing at 5'9 with short black dreadlocks and a horizontal scar on his left cheek that went alittle past his ear. He had a short peach hair beard and wore a black cape over a pair of black slacks, a white button up which and a pair of straw sandals on his feet. Floating beside him was a blue book with two big anime like eyes and a grinning mouth with two demon like teeth poking off the side.

* * *

**_(Kel's POV)_**

"Man...this is probably the most beautiful city, I've ever seen in Ivalice so far." I said looking up at Estagloria and it really was. The buildings and streets were all marble and walking through the streets were all people wearing mages cloths, carrying sceptors and wands, mages capes and all. It was truly a city for mages. I only wish I could have stayed longer but I've got a job to do.

"Ready ta go?" Baku asked.

I nodded. "Yeah let's move."

I turned around and started to walk alittle and as I was walking I put my fingers in my mouth and blew hard whistling a loud tuned that played for yards in the Cerobi Steppe. Oh yeah did I mention that before? That's where Estagloria is located...in the Cerobi Steppe of Ivalice. In the distance a blur could be seen coming down towards us, the blur had taken shape into a retangular flat object that stopped just infront of me blowing back my cape abit. Levitating infront of me was the flying carpet.

I put one foot up on the carpet and the second I did. "Million Magister!" A voice said.

I turned my head to see Kamui running towards us.Kamui, the japanese looking chick who brought me to this place from the get go. I owe this woman my life, over these 4 days that I've mind trained and physically trained I actually got to know more about Kamui. She's a 26 year old sword mage, she hates spicy food and her hobbies are practicing the sword and working on her magic. I also figured out her weird way of old english speaking.

"I see it is time for your departure." Kamui said with a smile. "Thank goodness that I hath arrived on time."

"Oh sorry about not sayin' bye first bu..." I started before she put her finger over my mouth.

" I know of the importance in your mission. Which is why I hath come to a conclusion." She said.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. With that she touched her two fingers together while twisting her foot around in circles.

"May I please accompany thee on thy mission?" She asked looking down as if I were gonna say no.

"Hmmm...do as you wish." I said with a slight smile stepping onto the carpet completely. The magic carpet spread out alittle wider giving her room to get on.

" Do my ears deceive'th me?" She asked cupping her hands together.

" No I believe they don't, you can come along. I owe you my life after all...If coming along with me is what you want then I'll gladly oblige." I said holding out my hand to her as my cape blew in the wind. I don't know if this was romantic scene or not but by the look on Kamui's face you'd think it was. She was blushing wildly while her hand caressed her right cheek. After she summoned the courage, she reached out with her right hand and grabbed mine and I pulled her up onto the carpet. With that she sort of fell forward landing against my chest. She was sort of bending down because she was way taller than me.

"Eh...um...Kamui?" I said.

" Yes?" She replied lovingly.

" What the hell are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Kyyyaaaaaa gomensai gomensai young master!" Kamui said moving waving her hands around while sort of distancing herself from me. She got down on her knees japanese style with her wooden sword sitting beside her and bowed. "My apologies for disrespecting thy carpet of levitation."

" Uh...no it's ok." I said plopping down on the carpet and crossing my legs.

"Well kid where do we go first Aqua Bark or Archadia?" Baku asked looking at me.

"Aqua Bark." I replied. I figured I'd save Jamie and the rest of those guys after I helped out Aqua Bark being that they are weaker than the Marquis' mages. Whatever Draklor Labs is doing to them I'm sure they can keep it together until I arrive there. With that the carpet slowly lifted off of the grassy floor and shot off into the air, we were flying at about 70 mph east towards the ocean.

"This be'th amazing!" Kamui said as her long black hair was flying up with the wind.

As were coming up on a big fluffy white cloud three speeding metal contraptions flew past us like three missiles. Kamui quickly grabbed onto me and I look up and I turned around completely to see those three jet like metal things flying towards Estagloria. I grabbed the front of the carpet and pulled back on it making it fly upward. And from a higher alttitude we could both see it all.

An Archadian Battleship was flying just under us in the direction of Estagloria.

"Are they headed for..." Kamui started.

"Yeah." I said with wide eyes.

"What are ya gonna do?" Baku asked looking up at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said with that the carpet turned around completely. I flew at full speed back to Estagloria to see only afew men drop from the battleship. From the flying carpet Kamui and I jumped straight off and we dropped down from the sky slamming down infront of the entrance to Estagloria. Walking towards the city was a single Judge, this Judge is one I've never seen in FF12 before. His helm was shaped like Ifrit's head from FFX.

The Judge had a consul of soldiers behind him all holding rifles. " Step aside mages." The Judge said waving us out of the way.

"No...what does Archadia want with this city?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified information." The Judge replied.

"Is it to build more Nethicite mines? What is the Empire's problem?!" I shouted. "It's always Nethicite with you people... are you plotting to destroy the entire world?"

" Leave this place and never return." Kamui said angrily as her eyes turned cat like.

" Hohoho...I sense retaliation." The Judge said pointing at us and with that the row of soldiers behind him raised their rifles and pointed them at us. Kamui grasped the hilt of her wooden sword and raised it up like Cloud.

"3-Sword Style." I said drawing Yamato, Kuromune and Garasu Katta Zoro style.

"Psh...swordsman...have you no idea who I am...I'm Judge Daniel of the Archadian Army Silent Cricket Stealth squad." Daniel said raising one hand. Before he could continue his rant both me and Kamui phased out and appeared running past eachother, I ran to the left and she took the right. I appeared to the side of the first soldier I saw and raised both of my swords in the air to the left. "3 Sword Style: Tatsumaki." With that I spun my entire body around releasing a blue aura tornado that fired up into the air causing the soldiers around me to get caught in it.

" Sword Magic: Fire Wood Style." Kamui chanted as her wooden katana caught aflame. She slashed to the right causing soldiers to go flying up in the air over her on fire. We both slid close to eachother and stopped before we could touch and stood up straight as soldiers rained down around us. Daniel stood there gaping at us then played it off like he wasn't afraid.

"Heh...whatever...swordsmen or magic swordsmen who gives a rats ass." He said holding up a strange two handed metal rifle. With that I took one step back and phased out appearing just infront of him with both of my swords at a cross to his neck.

"Your kinda fast." With that his body suddenly...disappeared. The weight of my swords got heavy as he disappeared, he didn't dodge or run away because if he had I'm sure I would have seen it but this guy just seriously disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kamui asked.

"I dunno bu..." I turned to face her to see Daniel standing right behind her with his gun to her head.

"Shit!"

I quickly phased out and appeared grabbing Kamui by wrapped my right forearm around her shoulders. Before I could pull back Daniel fired his rifle and shooting from it wasn't a bullet but a straight laser that burned my forearm slightly as I pulled back from it. Kamui and myself went sliding away from Daniel until we came to a stop. " Kamui you ok?" I asked looking down at her.

"Do not concern yourself with thee." Kamui said looking up at me lovingly. "Art thou hurt?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about me..." I said taking my cape and throwing it off of my body. " You go into Estagloria and tell the elder that the town is fixin' to be under attack."

"Hmm." Kamui stood up with breasts bouncing and she nodded to me.

"I'll take care of this guy." I said with my eyes narrowing at Daniel who stood across from me.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**3 Sword Style "Tatsumaki": 3 Sword Style is the art of using all three swords and "Tatsumaki" is a technique which can only be done with three swords. Kel combines Aeroga, the rapid spin of the blades and his own magical aura to manifest a tornado of energy which blasts back the opponent. This is normally used to clear out enemy who attack from all sides.**

**Sword Magic "Fire Wood Style": This really an imbued spell which fuses a magic spell with a weapon. "Wood" was only added do to Kamui's weapon being a wooden katana.Shunpo (Flash Step): Kel's main means of high speed movement, Shunpo is a instantaneous teleportation technique that hastens the body to move at the speed of light. This technique requires about 50 MP to use per jump. It's several times faster than his Rokushiki technique "Soru".**

* * *

Kamui ran off into town as I stood there standing across from Daniel.

"What do you hope to possibly gain by going up against the Empire?" Daniel asked.

I simply spread my feet and drew Garasu Katta and Yamato. " 2 Sword Style"

" One single man is no match for us. It doesn't matter if you are a Million Magister. That kind of folly makes no difference in the face of war. Like any other man you are but the status of a mere soldier." Daniel said.

"Are you done talking? Because been ready to fight since you started spitting bullshit from your mouth." I said pointing one of my blades at him. "If your hear to talk then you can get your punk ass on then...because I've no need to share words with the likes of you."

"Your just begging to die. I tried to let you off the hook but you just threw that opportunity outta the window." Daniel smirked as he disappeared again using his cloaking ability again. I spread my feet alittle wider while looking around for him.

CHINK

I heard the clink in his armor and I turned around to see him standing directly behind me. I grasped the hilts of both of my blades as I spun around quickly only for an explosion to occur between the two of us. I flew back out of the smoke sliding along the grass with a gash on my right shoulder that leaked loads of blood. When the smoke finally cleared Daniel stood with blood leaking out right hip.

Daniel pointed his laser gun at me and in that moment I phased out and appeared standing behind Daniel. "It's over." I said sheathing both Garasu and Yamato. "HI OUGI: Shunpo Mantis." The second the shields of my blades tapped against the sheaths was the second blood splattered up from Daniel's arm joints. His arms hung limp as he dropped to his knees blood filled areas along the ground as Daniel's helm also slashed open in two halves dropping down on either side of him revealing his flat black hair and brown eyes.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**HI OUGI "Shunpo Mantis": As the name suggests it's a high speed attack involving Shunpo, Kel will use the high speed velocity of Shunpo to clear the distance between his opponent and to give cutting speed to his blades. He holds both swords upside down like a "Praying Mantis" and stab or slice the opponent in their pressure points. It is an instant "kill quick" technique. Those who are unfamiliar with the speed of Shunpo or Teleportation WILL NOT see this technique coming. **

"Keh...WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He shouted.

" You won't be able to use those arms of yours for sometime. Could be a year or two before you get the feeling back in them." I said turning to face him. "Now tell me honestly...what does the empire want with this city? Is as I predicted? More Nethicite?"

"Heh...I don't know what the Empire really wants with this place. Our orders were to exterminate all Mage type hidden towns and villages. This was a direct order from the Senate." Daniel said.

"Hmm? What does the Empire hope to gain by doing that?" I asked.

" I dunno some type of insurance." Daniel replied.

"Insurance?" I asked.

"To make sure that Rozarria or Dalmasca never employs the help of mages. Economy is high in mages these days...we're tryin' to cut off all ties to mages for other countries." Daniel replied.

" Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

" Because you wanted to know. And weither you know it or not doesn't even matter...your gonna die just like the rest of em ya stinkin' mage scum." Daniel laughed to himself before I slammed my forearm against the back of his neck knocking him out.

* * *

**_Author's Note: The Empire seeks to destroy all mages that aren't sided with them to lower the chances of other countries hiring them for war. _**

**_Chapter Trivia:What anime is Shunpo from?_**

**_A.) Hellsing  
B.) S.Cry Ed  
C.) Bleach  
D.) One Piece_**


	34. Silent Cricket Filler: Episode 3

_**

* * *

**_

Silent Cricket Filler

Episode 3: The Unbeknowest Mage

Standing atop a thrown was a man covered in white robes with a long white beard and a pale wrickled face. He had his arms crossed together with the robes in wripples making it seem like he was more wrickled and skinny under the cloths. His big blue eyes gazed down at me and Kamui as she explained what was happening. This was the elder of Estagloria, Mizzy X. Deroy. Don't take his name and extremely old age out of context this guy is really powerful in the ways of Holy Magic. He is a Holy Mage.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Holy Mage: Also known as "Priests or Priestesses" These mages dapple in the art of light and holy magic. Do to this pure art of magic the mages tend to think themselves above "Sinners" and those who break moral codes and values. They are often very judgemental and see only the path of justice and light.**

* * *

"It be'th true, Lord Deroy." Kamui said dropping to one knee while holding her wooden sword to her side. "Thy city is under attack the Archadian Battalion."

"They wanna destroy, Estagloria and the mages here. Archadia's goal is to wipe out all mages who would be a threat to them." I said taking a step forward.

"Yeah we heard it ourselves old timer. I say we get our strongest mages to the front line to defend against those bucket heads." Baku said.

Mizzy quickly looked down while closing his eyes to think. "We must gather the people of Estagloria and escape." Mizzy replied.

"What?!" Baku and I shouted at the same time.

"But...sire." Kamui tried to reason.

"Fighting only begets more fighting. If we fight Archadia back now they will only return with more warriors thus causing more bloodshed. I refuse to let my people go through such a thing." Mizzy said nodding his head.

"Noway! We can't just them destroy the city!" I started before Mizzy cut me off.

"Cities are replaceable, we can build homes elsewhere." Mizzy replied.

"YOUR JUST GONNA GIVE UP BEFORE THE FIGHT EVEN STARTS?!" I screamed with that Kamui sort of stood up seeing that I was getting out of line and pushing me back abit. I grabbed Kamui's hands and pulling them off of me. "What about the people who actually like it here?! I remember you told me along time ago great mages were born and died here in Estagloria!"

"The most important thing at the moment is LIFE sir Kelvis." Mizzy was getting alittle upset by my tone of voice and I could tell in his tone.

"Eh...do what you want. I'm going to protect this city..." I said turning my back to him.

" I have no jurisdiction under you. And you are but a guest to this city...So you may do as you wish. But I assure you, you will only be protecting a deserted land." Mizzy said.

"How can you say that about a city you've led for over 3 generations!?" I said clenching my fists. I flipped my cape up and started walking towards the golden door exit of Mizzy's throne room. "Don't worry Lord Mizzy, although you act high and mighty you care about this city but you care about the people more. So I'll protect the city...and you protect the people... we'll both win." All I heard was silence as I exited the doors with Baku by my side.

I walked down the golden lined hallways until I stopped at a large wall window that looked over the grand marble city of Estagloria. The skies were a dark gray color and dropping down like tiny pebbles were raindrops. Mages dressed in white priest like robes and golden arm pads with golden helms scrambled through the city rounding up the citizens.

"We're going to save this city." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah." Baku said just as serious as I was.

With that I closed my eyes and used Shunpo along with Baku. We both appeared out in the storming rain just at the entrance of the city. I sat down in a puddle crossing my arms like Zoro staring ahead at three battleships which were slowly making their way over from about thirty miles away. Flying towards the city were three more of those smaller attack cruiser jets.

The three of them came flying at the city in a triangle formation. I closed my eyes and put my right hand on Garasu Katta, with my thumb I pushed the blade only slightly out of it's sheath. "1 Sword Style: Aeroga Blade!" I said quickly jumping to my feet and leaping into the air. A green aura covered my body as a seal appeared around the shield of Garasu Katta. With that I unsheathed my sword letting out seven slicing wind waves that slashed through the three jet cruisers causing them to fall apart in mid air.

I landed down from atleast 40 to 50 feet of air and down on the wet puddle where I sprang from and sat back down with my legs and arms crossed.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**1 Sword Style "Aeroga Blade": This technique is a mixture of the magic spell Aeroga and the user's own Magical Energy put into play. By forcing out the magic spell with forceful energy the magical force turns into a scattershot projectile. The number of wind blades blasted are equivalent to how strong the mage is. **

* * *

I sat there in waiting for a new opponent. No person or thing from Archadia may approach this city. Five pods dropped down from the Archadian battleships and jumping out of them were abunch of archadian attack dogs wearing golden armor. There had to be atleast thirty or fourty of them running towards me from the distance of the ships. I stood up and held up my right hand as my body glen with a dark purplish aura.

The dogs began to draw close and I held my right hand up to the sky. "Thundaga!" I chanted and with that five thunderbolts like beams rained down striking the crowds of attack dogs causing them to whine as they went flying through the air. Running towards me were even more attack dogs behind the first line that I had struck down, I held up one finger as my body began to glow with the same magical aura. I was summoning up a spell and they were almost towards me. When the spell was ready I held my fingerout while spinning my whole arm on an axle.

"Thundaga Rin!" I said with that shooting a huge wheel of electricity at the new line of attack dogs. The wheel slashed right through them and exploded in the middle causing more dogs, blood and limbs to go flying everywhere.

* * *

**  
SACRED TOME MAGIC GUIDE:**

**Thundaga "Rin": A variation of Thundaga, only skilled mages can bend their magic spells in a certain position to gain more attack power or potency from it. These variations start with the name of the spell and the variations following which is a direction or shape it takes. Thundaga "Rin" which means Thundaga "Wheel" is one of the many Thundaga variations but one of the most powerful. Because of the attack constantly spinning it collects more energy off of the rotation along the ground charging it even more. So the more it spins the more sharp and powerful it becomes. Variation spells have no extreme MP cost. **

* * *

"What are they doin'?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Most likely trying to wait until you've run out of MP to strike. Lay off on the magic abit and use phsyical attacks." Baku replied.

"Right." I nodded.

It was then that I noticed the rain over me had suddenly stopped, I looked up to see a figure flying straight at me from above. I quickly drew Garasu and Yamato and held them up in a cross blocking the sword attack from above. I pulled the swords out pushing the figure back causing him to go fluttering through the air abit. He flipped back catching himself and slid on the muddy floor before me.

My cape fluttered in the wind as I gazed across at this new opponent. He had extremely dark skin, even darker than mine with short black hair slicked back in a series of spikes. He wore a thick sheepskin cover over his lower body that stopped alittle above his knees that was tied with a red sash. With some sort of glowing red writing over one half of his body, it was weird looking. He also wore steel bracer that covered his whole right arm from shoulder to wrist.

"He doesn't look like an Archadian." Baku replied.

"Yeah but by the way he tried to just kill me suggests otherwise. I'd say he's a mercenary of some sort." I said holding both my swords up in a cross. He took off running towards me while spinning that long broadsword of his. I narrowed my eyes and took off running towards him as well dragging both of my swords along the ground on both sides of me. Like Genesis from Crisis Core, he made his sword glow with a reddish aura as he ran towards me. An Attack Buff...

We both clashed in the center causing the rain around us to pause for asecond and blast back away from us the moisture in the ground also blasted away like something from the Matrix. With that we both went flying back from one another, I slid back with blood seeping from my palms, there was no blood leakage from that guy though. He upped the attack of his blade.

It was hurting to so much as hold my swords after that attack but still I grasped them and held them up. "Shinaru Waterga!" I shouted as a blue seal appeared under me, I sent two waves of water flying at the dark mercenary. The waves flew past him and he was looking around as if he were confused. The two waterwaves bent backwards and came flying at him from behind.

He turned around and buffed his sword with aura then slashed both of them causing the water whips to explode. I phased out and appeared just behind him. "2 Sword Style: Crab Grab!" I shouted slashing both Garasu and Yamato upward shattering his sword and causing him to go flying back from the force of the attack. He went flipping back from the force of the attack and slammed back into a puddle of water which flew up like a geyser behind him.

The shards of metal from his sword that were broken were floating in the air around me and like a buzzing sworm of wasps they flew straight at me. I slashed all different directions clearing the sharp shards out of my way. When the last one was deflected I stood there trying to catch my breath. In the distance I could see that guy getting back up.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGIC GUIDE: **

**Shinaru Waterga: Shinaru means "bending", which is what the water does. After firing it at the opponent the attack starts off looking like Waterga Sen but it intentionally misses the opponent head on then bends backwards to strike the opponent. **

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**2 Sword Style "Crab Grab": This technique is a quick execution technique, Kel grabs both swords in hand and slashes both up and down at the same time like a double guilotine. This move can also be used to shatter or break apart the opponents weapons and defenses. **

* * *

The guy got off of and stood up on his feet dusting himself off like it was nothing. "What the..." I started.

He held up his right hand and appearing around his wrist was a black seal. Materializing out of pure darkness was the blade and I couldn't believe my eyes...Masamune?

**Author's Note: This is Richter Fanelle, DoE's character who is gonna completely stomp Kel even while he's in 3 Sword Style. Then Kel uses MIMIC to go Tensa Zangetsu on his ass. The battle is pretty friggin intense! And believe me...I know intense fights. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**Does it cost any extra MP to use magic spell variations?**

**A.) Yes  
B.) No**


	35. BIO SHEET 2

**WARNING: Sorry to spring this on all of you so late but THIS IS BIO SHEET 2! Yes that's right I said I'd be trying new things with this story so I am now! I'm gonna need 2ND BIOS from everyone of you. They can be different genders or different mages I JUST NEED ANOTHER BIO! AT THIS RATE EVERYONES CHARACTERS WILL MAKE IT INTO THE STORY LOOK I HAVE NO FAILED YOU GUYS WITH THIS SO FAR! BIO SHEET 2 IS ALITTLE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THAN BIO SHEET 1!! **

**BIO SHEET 2: **

**Name: (Name of the character)**

**Age: (The characters age.)**

**Looks: (Hair, Eye color, skin tone, Height) **

**Cloths: (The attire the character wears. Remember...unique)**

**Accessories: (What type of added gear does your character possess. EX: Cape, Goggles, Eyepatch, Tattoo?)**

**  
Weapon: (What type of weapon your character uses if any. And if there is what does it look like and what are it's capabilities, strengths, weaknesses? How can it be modified to be stronger? What types of spells is it compatible with? How did your character come to possess such a weapon?) **

**Mage Type: (What type of mage is your character? And what type of spells and techniques can this mage preform? WARNING: Million Magisters are off limits, there is only 3 Million Magisters in the whole story.)**

**General Spells: (What type of spells does your character already know?)**

**Prefered Spells: (What does your character prefer to use?)**

**Hi Ougi Spell: (The name and full description of what this Hi Ougi can do and what kind of effects it has against the opponent.) **

**  
Hi Ougi Spell 2: (The name and full description of your Mages second HI OUGI spell.)**

**Demon/Beast Pacts: (Does the Mage have a pact with a summoned spirit or demon? If so what is the demon or spirit's name? What does it look like? What sort of effects does it pass onto it's client? How did you come to meet this beast spirit? And what did you use to form the pact?)**

**Personality: (What type of person is your character, what does your character hate the most, what does he or she like the most? What are the character's hobbies and what is your character afraid of? What does your character look for in a friend? Is your character a perv? Does your character like to eat? What is your character's favorite food. And when I say does your character have a phobia I MEAN IT... No 'I'm not afraid of anything bullshit' EVERYBODY IS AFRAID OF SOMETHING...Except Chuck Norris and God.)**

**  
Background: (This is probably the only thing I don't want to be that descriptive. Just a short little gist ok? Nothing long I don't want your whole life's story.)  
**

**Pairings: (Name of the person this character would most likely be with...) (A/N: I'll probably end up changing it anyway but still put what you want and I may keep it that way.)**

**Good, Evil or Neutral?: (I've actually had a tiny probably placing some of the other guys in a good or evil category. So it would help if you added this.)**

**Author's Note: Sorry I got rid of the PET thing, I haven't really been thinking about pets in the story really. The only thing really I've been thinking about is fights, lemon scenes, romance, gore and gags. I'm trying my best right now to work out some kinda romance scene for Jamie and Martina but nothing's come up yet.**

**NEW KEL ORIGINAL: Be sure to check out my new upcoming fic KONOHA KEL, it's just like Million Magister Kel...ONLY WITH NINJAS!! HOOHAA!! C'mon yall who doesn't like ninjas?!**


	36. Silent Cricket Filler: Episode 4

_**

* * *

**_

Silent Cricket Filler

Episode 4: Kel vs. Richter

"Masamune?" I said with my eyes widening. "That's...Impossible..."

"You know of this sword?" Richter asked saying the first since I'd abruptly met him. "The universe's most powerful nodachi, once held by the one winged angel. It is truly a sword that Sephiroth alone can use. For as I hold it now it is sapping every piece of magical property within me..even one such as I Richter Fanelle."

"Heh...you sure you should be giving away that kinda info pal?" I asked clenching onto Kuromune which hilt was grasped tightly in my mouth.

" Oh even if I've given you information on my sword, you will not win this fight." He said narrowing his eyes at me and broadening his eyebrows. His entire body began to glen with such intense magical crimson aura that I could feel the pressure in the air, I felt like the gravity had just heightened abit with my body feeling heavy from the overflowing power.

"Holy shit! Just how strong is this kid?! His MP is on the level of a judge!" Baku said as his paged body fell to the floor.

" Damn..." I said trying not to drop to my knees. I held Garasu and Yamato as if they were bull horns. "3 Sword Style: Ushi Bari" I said with that the ground under me broke apart sending rocks fluttering in the air, I took one step forward with the sound of rolling thunder under my feet. My jog turned into a full blown dash at Richter, who stood there powering up his MP for something.

When I drew in close Richter clenched the Masamune and with a powerful upward stroke as if hitting a homerun he knocked me back with a powerful force, he hit me so hard I dropped Kuromune out of my mouth and used my left foot to kick it back up to my head and biting onto it. I did a 360 cartwheel spin away from Richter sliding along the ground with him right there in my face as I was sliding.

He slashed horizontally from left to right and I held up my right sword to counter it. SHINK! The noise of our blades clashed not like two swords but as if it were a clad of lightening.

I spun Yamato in my right hand and swung it from left to right towards Richter's neck in an attempt to behead him. But he quickly drew back Masamune and we both clashed again. CLINK!

With that we both stood atleast two meters apart and fired off simulatious attacks at one another. I was swinging my swords in all different directions towards him but Richter stayed with me clashing up, down, and right. He slashed down one good time completely breaking my melee attack and I jumped away from him as Yamato dragged along the ground.

Richter held Masamune up with his right hand and pulled the hilt up to touch his forehead, his body began to glen with that crimson red aura again. _"This is not my sword." _He chanted and with that the crimson aura channeled from his body and straight to the masamune covering it with red aura as if it were on fire. Along the side of the masamune glen crimson red spell symbols and incantations.

With that Richter flew towards me swinging once again from left to right with one hand, I spun Garasu upside down holding the sword like a dagger and blocked the attack feeling a sudden pull like thrust as my body sunk about 2 feet into the ground. It was a buff...he's buffing up his power. He's hitting way harder than before, I could feel the blood dripping from my palm with that sudden thrust.

"What an usual style you use, three swords with one in your mouth?" Richter asked staring at me.

"1 Sword Style: Do-Ryu-Sen" I said while my teeth clenched onto the hilt of Kuromune in my mouth. I spun Yamato in my hand then whipped it onto the ground sending rocks flying up under him which sent Richter sliding away from me.

_"This is not my path." _Richter said with that using the fiery red aura from his sword he slashed upward along the ground causing a crimson red wave of energy to fly up and stream towards me like a scar along the ground. I sheathed both Yamato and Garasu Katta dropping Kuromune from my mouth into my right hand, I grasped onto it with both hands as the huge wave of blood red energy crashed through the ground at me.

"1 Sword Style: Bakuryuha!" I shouted slashing upwards hitting the wave like a baseball player. With that the darkness aura flowed out of Kuromune and twisted around the red wave sending three waves of darkness and Richter's own power flowing back at him. He stood there staring at the three tornados of magical aura which flew towards him. He slid back phased out appearing in mid air over me.

"Gotchya." I said pointing Kuromune at him while he was in mid air. I phased out and appeared in mid air just infront of Richter, I shoved my left fist into his chest and he leaned forward with his eyes grew wide. I flew up alittle past him and slammed my elbow against the back of his head sending him flying down towards the ground. He flipped in mid air and landed down on his feet then looked straight up at me with growing veins around his temples and lower head.

I landed down across from him and sheathed Kuromune. "Heh...your not really all that tough are ya? Only afew buff spells is all?" I asked with a smile.

_"This...is not my...SOUL!" _Richter shouted as a crimson red aura flashed out of his body. The light didn't really do anything to me until I looked down, I spotted Garasu Katta, Kuromune and Yamato disappearing.

"What the..." I said reaching for MIMIC on my back but that also as if a phantom had stolen them...disappeared.

" Now let's see you fight without those weapons you so charish." Richter said tapping the back end of the Masamune with his left hand while he held the sword with his right. With that the aura appeared and so did the incantations...so he only needs to chant once and then the spell becomes automatic huh? With that he stomped down once like Roku Lee breaking the earth under him asunder as he flew towards me.

He stabbed towards me but using Shunpo I managed to quickly manuever around him with him only stabbing my cape. I flipped around him and landed near Baku whom was at the front entrance of Estagloria. "What the hell was that? What happened to my swords?" I asked.

" I see...so he's...that kind of mage." Baku said as if analyzing him.

"What?" I said looking back at Baku.

"Look out!" Baku ordered and with that I spun my head and gazed upward.

Richter was flying down like Sephiroth from Crisis Core. With that he slashed down three times sending three crimson airwaves flying towards me from above. "Shell!" I said casting a red dome of energy around me and Baku as the three waves sort of broke away at the shield reducing it to energy shards of glass that disappeared before hitting the ground.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**1 Sword Style "Ushi Bari": Means 1 Sword Style "Bull Horns", this is where Kel actually props two swords up near his temples and rushes his opponent in an attempt to gore them like an actual bull. Using Ushi Bari Kel's attack power raises to a random hieght which increases his weight by several tons making the attack that much more powerful.**

**1 Sword Style "Do-Ryu-Sen": Means 1 Sword Style "Ground Dragon Flash", this is a hiten mitsurugi styled move where Kel slams one sword along the ground causing a fissure in the earth under them that like the name suggests flashes the opponent with terra and rubble. **

**1 Sword Style "Bakuryuha": Means 1 Sword Style "Backlash Wave", this is a technique only the dark sword Kuromune can do. The Bakuryuha or Backlash Wave in the anime Inuyasha was used to send demonic energy flying back at it's opponent, well Kel altered the technique to instead of shooting demonic power back to shoot magical power back at it's opponent. The technique with one swoop sends just about any aura based attack flying back at it's opponent with almost quadrupled the force. **

* * *

With that Richter dropped down before me and stabbed his blade towards me. I grabbed onto the end of Masamune grasping onto it as it cut my fingers stopping it just inches away from my stomach. "...Why do you work for Archadia?" I asked.

"Hm?" I heard Richter sort of gest out of surprise.

" Why? Your not one of them...I can tell...so exactly...why are you working for them?" I asked opening my eyes to see this kid face to face.

"It's none of your business." He replied with that I pulled away from him and we both spread apart.

" Yeah it is if your planning to kill me." I said with blood dripping off of my fingertips. They were already bleeding pretty badly from before but now my palms were drenched in my own blood.

"I know your game Million Magister...because you don't have any swords your trying to make small talk to think." Richter said analyzing my whole intiative. Although that really wasn't what it was. If by reading this series you haven't gotten that I'm not much of a strategist then you either haven't been paying attention or you must really flatter me.

Richter stomped down once spinning the Masamune until it was in reverse in his right palm he held it like a dagger. With that he held up his left hand and a completely different colored aura swirled like a torch in his palm. _"This is not my kind." _He chanted and with that the green flame which burned brightly over his palm ten floating broadswords made of complete green aura appeared over his head body.

"Shit...what now?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Richter pointed his left hand in my direction and like buzzing wasps the swords flew towards me in rapid zigzagging movements.

"KEL!" Baku shouted.

"Shit..." I said again.

BOOM!!

* * *

Scattering across the Cerobi Steppe was a series of green magical explosions with rising dust and smog from flying debris. Baku stood floating just infront of Estagloria with his eyes widened. Those magical blades struck Kel on all sides and they were far too close for him to use Shunpo to escape them. Richter stood there with fire in his eyes staring anxiously into the clearing smog.

When the dust finally subsided standing there was a figure wearing an all black upper coat that hung like a phantom's cape at his feet. He had black hakama pants with straw sandals and white habi socks. And in his right hand was an all black nodochi about the same length as Masamune.

* * *

"Bankai...Tensa Zangetsu." I said staring at Richter who was glaring at me furiously.

"Heh...seems like your little disappearing act is only temporary." I said pointing Tensa Zangetsu at him like Ichigo did Byakuya.

* * *

**SACRED TOME ZANPAKTOU GUIDE: **

**Bankai "Tensa Zangetsu": Tensa Zangetsu is the first recorded data Zanpaktou that has been uploaded into MIMIC by Kel. This Bankai is in the shape of an all black nodochi from hilt to blade with a broken chain at the end of it's hilt. Tensa Zangetsu increases Kel's speed to a point where he actually surpasses the blinding speed of Shunpo. While his speed greatly enhances his attack strength only raises moderately. It only took 3 days to fully master Tensa Zangetsu. **

* * *

"How..." Richter said as more viens which was a visual aid for his rage popped up. "How did you recover your weapon so quickly?..."

"I'm not sure...when those swords were buzzing at me they just sorta came back to me." I said with a grin.

" I see...well whatever this new form is I doubt it-..." Before he could finish his sentence I was just inches infront of him with my sword to his neck. My face was close enough to kiss his cheek as I whispered.

"You doubt what?...huh?" I asked.

"..." He didn't say anything his eyes were wide open and sweat was dripping down his face.

"Now that I've got your attention tell me...what are you after? Why are you working for Archadia...they only want to us mages for war and destroy the rest who doesn't believe in their ideals." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Because Archadia..." He replied with that his body began to glen with that crimson red aura again. "Are the only ones who can tell me what I AM!!" With a mad burst of energy he blasted me back just off of aura alone. I went sliding back along the ground holding up Tensa Zangetsu. The ground began to break apart as his aura grew bigger and bigger to the point where I felt like I was in DBZ.

"RAAAHHHH!! _This existence...is not ME!!" _

He shouted as the incantations written on his body glen a very bright red. His hair also glen the same color as it stuck up in Super Saiyan like spikes and when his eyes opened they aura practically poured out of them to the point where it looked like he was possessed.

"Seems like he's goin' all out Baku." I said spinning Zangetsu in my right palm by it's broken chain. I caught the hilt and placed my left palm over my face and as if I was striping an invisible wall off from infront of my face a white hollow mask in the shape of a skull appeared over my face. With that my magical energy turned from light blue a deep black color with dark blue electricity pouncing from the waves. The dark power swirled at my feet like a minature tornado.

"Time to show that punk what 4 Days and 4 Nights of non stop training from sun up to sun down can really do!" Baku said behind me.

"Damn right!" I said as that dark energy started to form around Zangetsu. Richter was filled Masamune with so much power this time it looked as if the sword was gonna crack from all of the pressure. We both stood staring at eachother for about twenty seconds.

In one instant Richter stomped down hard thrusting towards me holding the Masamune up like Sephiroth. I held Tensa Zangetsu with both hands and ran along the ground towards him as well. "GETSUGA TENSHOOOOUUUU!!" I shouted as I ran towards Richter we both clashed in the middle causing a massive atom bomb explosion all I remembered was being flashed with a grand light. When the light had cleared and the dust and rocks had also subsided, standing in the center of it all was me and Richter.

I had Tensa Zangetsu slammed straight through his stomach and the Masamune was laying on the ground beside us. My Hollow Mask had broken apart and disappeared off of my face as I stood there. Richter stared back at me with a straight face as I drew back Zangetsu from his stomach he fell back hitting the ground. He coughed up nothing but blood with no attempt to try and heal himself.

"So...it would seem that...it is the end of my life...looks like...I'll never know what...kinda mage I was..." Richter said looking up at the sky.

"You're a Sword Singer Mage." Baku said.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE: **

**Vizard Mage: A mage whom uses masks build of their own magical power to boost their overall MP. There are two ways to become a Vizard Mage, you must lose all of your mage like power then break your Soul Gauge to recover your lost power. That is how most Vizard Mages are born. The second way to become a Vizard Mage is to completely convert one full gauge of your MP into dark matter. From Dark Matter you can sculpt the mask on your own and it will boost your MP and power by several times. The only downfall is that spell cost double the MP as before and you use up MP through skills and spells much faster.**

**Kel's Vizard Form: Kel's Vizard mask is in the shape of an actual skull with two red lines running down the cheeks like the mask is crying blood. In order for Kel to gain this new Vizard Power he transmuted one of his MP Guages from spiritual power (Which is normally blue) into Dark Matter which is basically just a micro black hole like organism that can be exhausted like spiritual energy but it wares down the body and makes you fatigued and tired much faster.**

**Sword Singer Mage: Mages who use rejection type incantations to create buffs for physical attacks. Sword Singer's are often more times than not berseker mages, they have the tendency to get extremely upset angry really quick. These mages are most weak against Gun Mages. **

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**"This is not my sword": The incantation buff to heighten a Sword Singer's weapon. This spell fills the blade with crimson red aura that makes the blade sharper and more powerful. With three swings of the blade the sword looses it's potency so the mage will have to refresh the sword by using another spell. This spell unfortunately makes the sword more heavier and which causes strain on the user. **

**"This is not my path": The incantation buff to fire a energy blast wave through the ground. This is one of the few long distance attacks a Sword Singer Mage has. This wave is only good along the ground, it can't be fired through mid air. **

**  
"This is not my soul": Using the built up rage over the course of the battle the Sword Singer will release this invisible wave which removes all weapons from the opponent depending on how strong the opponent is how long they'll have to wait for their swords to return. If the opponent isn't as strong as or even close to the Sword Singer's level the weapons will never return to them. **

**"This is not my kind": Another long distance incantation spell. The aura that the Sword Singer mage uses is green this time representing their rage level being leveled and calm. Only through calmness can a Sword Singer use a projectile type spell, 'This is not my kind' creates a number of aura blades that explode on contact like missiles. They fly towards the opponent using their own MP signal to locate them and crash into the opponent stabbing them and exploding afterwards. (Kel survived this move through unleashing Bankai, which is just an explosion of energy at the beginning of the transformation. He used that explosion of MP to cancel out the projectiles.) **

**"This existence is not me": Collecting all of the damage and rage from over the battle and concentrating it into one point. This summons all of his MP up into his body making him one powerhouse of MP and Atk Power. In this form the Sword Singer Mage is nearly invincible unless against opponents who are just as strong as they are. **

* * *

"A Sword Singer huh...heh...I guess that was kind of obvious." Richter tried to smile. He only joined Archadia because he didn't know what kind of mage he was...and Archadia being the bastards they are probably lied to him saying they had the answer.

"I'll heal you just stay still Rich." I said holding up my left hand as body glen with a green aura. I casted Curaga on him and his wound cleared up completely with a green glowing flows flourishing over his head and disappearing. The thing about Curaga is, it only heals flesh wounds. Anything on the inside or fatigue can't be cured. So he was still pretty thrashed laying down there on the ground and after just using Curaga like that my knees got alittle weak and I used Zangetsu like a cane to hold me up. " Your life is out of danger now."

"Why...why would you help me?" Richter asked.

"Heh...if you'd told us from the beginning all you wanted was a title we would have given you without so much fighting." I laughed rubbing behind my head.

"Young Master!"

I turned my head to see Kamui floating down out of mid air as if she had just got through jumping. She flew down towards me landed down just infront of me and standing up straight. " I am most happy to see thee still alive!" She said with a smile.

" Kamui...what are you doing here...you were suppose to evacuate..." I said looking over at her. Kamui smiled and stepped to one side and behind her I could see standing infront of Estagloria. Mizzy and alot of other mages, children, men and women alike. Some of them weren't even mages they were just peaceful farmers who found their way into town. There were millions of people standing out infront of the front gates of Estagloria.

Mizzy looking like Yamamoto from Bleach walked up to me with his cane. "Kelvis, you've risked your life in a battle against the empire for a town that you've only just woke up in...your courage and determination to save this land has stirred the spirits of people." Mizzy said nodding. "I greatly apologize to you m'boy." He said bowing his head.

"Oh...eh...no no don't worry about it." I said waving my hand.

"The young master is a hero to thy people of Estagloria." Kamui said grasping her wooden sword. "But thy work is not over yet."

With that Kamui pointed towards the three Archadia Battleships which were now on the move towards the town. "Not to worry about them...I shall handle it." Mizzy said stepping walking past me and Kamui. He stood before Richter for a second gazing down at him before moving on walking off alone.

"Kel..." Baku started and looked back at him. "Watch this old guy closely...your about to get a head on course of the power Elder Mages possess."

Mizzy walked got a safe enough distance and with that he pulled off his white robes and capes along with his huge pope like hat to reveal his long gray hair that flowed backwards in a braided ponytail behind him. His body was still phsyically built and fit, he looked so wrinkled by just looking at his face you'd never expect a bod like that from an old man. All he had on was his lower robes which covered his lower body in his hand was a rod in the shape of a Sun.

His body began to glen with a white aura as he pointed his staff towards the earth, a huge white seal that filled up almost all of the Cerobi Steppe appeared under all of us as the sky grew dark. Appearing like a stellar spirit behind all us and towering over Estagloria the entire city was a huge golem with white angel like wings. It was...ALEXANDER?!

My eyes were wide and I almost...couldn't believe it! "Am I...dreaming?" I said staring up at the mechanical summoned spirit. It looked like the Alexander from FF9, this thing was by the far biggest I had ever seen in my entire life. I was almost of afraid that it would fall and crush everyone to death... "Holyja" Mizzy said pointing his sun staff at the three Archadia ships.

Mizzy casted a Holy Spell which appeared as three huge satellite beams that shattered the three battleships in half.

O.O- Me

With that Alexander's huge angel like wings spread out so wide that they crossed over far lands that were past Cerobi Steppe. From each tip of each feather appeared a huge ball of light that blasted out like abunch of lasers, they curved around and flew towards the three falling ships. The three ships were engulfted and light and disappeared without a trace.

O.o- ME "Eh...Eh..." My mouth was opened so wide I was at a loss for words. It was then at that moment where I realized...I have...a really long way to go.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Elder Mages: The most powerful of them all, Elder Mages are mages whom have lived for over one thousand years gaining the wisdom needed to learn level 6 classed magic spells and even higher than that. It is most Elder Mages who run tribes, villages and cities along with worlds. There hasn't been any younger mage known in history to ever defeat an elder. **

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Yup people, elders are indeed the SHIZNIT. Vizard Kel also rocks, to achieve Vizard Kel had transmuted one of his MP guages into dark matter and that process is irreversable. Usually before a mage transmutes one or more guages to a certain element or substance their suppose to get a seal placed on them(it's put on their stomach like the seal Naruto has on him) to stop any magical infection or disruption within the central MP system of their body but Kel didn't get one which is what's gonna fuck him up in the next arc. It's gonna slowly transform him over time into a something like a Cursed Seal/ Arrancar/ OUT OF CONTROL HOLLOW mage. **

**At that moment is when we come to meet Herald D.Rothschild, the strongest Elder Mage in the entire world. Which basically makes him the greatest mage of all time in Ivalice.**

**Anyway the Silent Cricket Arc is over, I'd wanted to add more of munchin's characters but I thought 'ahh what the hell.'**

**Chapter Trivia**

**How did Kel stop from being stabbed by Richter's "This is not my kind" attack?**

**A.) He used shunpo to escape.  
B.) He struck each of the swords deflecting them.  
C.) He blocked all of them using Shell.  
D.) He used the explosive transformation from Bankai to cancel the attacks out.**


	37. WATER CHAPTER CONTINUED

_**Water Chapter Cont. **_

_**(Mizu Chapter Resumed)**_

_**  
Summary:**_

**_After his business in Estagloria, Kel, Kamui and newly grateful Richter return to Aqua Bark after 3 Weeks to find the island inhabited by Archadian soldiers and weapons. Kel, Kamui and Richter must break the hold that Archadia has on Aqua Bark. But how can they with 3 Judges, 10 Arcane 6 Members and nearly 30 Thesis Mages lurking around. Even with Kel's newly developed powers he is far from overpowering just one Judge! He's going to need some help, help he can only obtain by freeing Ryoko, Kristine and Mizu Nami._**


	38. Water Chapter: Episode 11

_**  
Water Chapter**_

**_Episode 11: Bark under Seige_**

I sat down slipping on some new cloths after that whole battle yesterday, I threw on my black slacks with white button up and tossed my suit coat over my shoulders wearing it like a sort of cape. I satcheled my three swords to left hip and started on my way out of the shop where I got the cloths. The seller let me have them, I walked out of the shop and into the busy streets of Estagloria, where middle aged married women carried large pots on their heads, Viera girls would dance in the streets like gipsies and Bangaa would gamble with the Seeq.

It was so peaceful that it seemed like there wasn't even a battle at all. I made my way through the front gate of the town where there seemed to be a gathering of people. Richter, Kamui, Baku, Elder Mizzy and afew other Estaglorian Mage soldiers. As I stepped into the circle Baku floated over to my side.

"What plagues thee to wear casual clothing all of the time?" Kamui asked staring at me with slanted eyes like she was mad about it or something. I only shrugged, I didn't really have a reply for her. Richter was standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes cloths and he started doing this the second I walked over.

" And what brings you out here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" This boy feels indebted to both you and Baku for helping him realize his true self. Not only that but you've rescued him from the cold embrace of death." Mizzy said speaking for him.

"So...what does he want?" I asked with a shrug.

"He wants to join us." Baku replied looking over at me.

"Hmm...fine." I said walking past everyone and spreading out the magic carpet I had tucked under my arm this whole time. The carpet stretched out and widened to about the size of a small ferry so that it could hold more than two people.

"Wait...just like that?!" Kamui and Richter said at the same time before looking at eachother.

" Aqua Bark has been taken over by Archadian, there are Arcane 6 and Thesis Mages plus the Judges too. We should try to collect as much help as possible. Richter is pretty strong, although he isn't a match for a Judge neither myself still he can atleast take down two or three Arcane 6 members." I said stepping up onto the carpet and sitting down with my legs crossed. I grabbed Baku and flipped him open the Zanpaktou section of the Sacred Tome. If I'm gonna battle a judge I'm gonna need more than Tensa Zangetsu.

Kamui and Richter both stepped onto the carpet and sat down on two different ends. Richter sat at the back while Kamui sat beside me at the head of the carpet. "Million Magister, I wish you luck my boy." Mizzy said with a smile while standing on his cane. He reminds me alot of Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai from Bleach.

"Thanks." I nodded. With that I guided the carpet upward and it started flying forward with a slow ascention into the sky like a plane. "What literature does thou art studying?" Kamui asked.

"The Sacred Tome." I replied.

"He's studying me chick, to learn more spells to crush those asshole Archadians." Baku said as I held him staring at the pages of different Bankai. Richter didn't sat anything he merely sat there with his legs crossed looking down over the world that we flew over. The rock formations led to the open sea. I closed the book shut with a golden like aura lining my body giving me the signal that I had just learned a new Bankai spell.

I could feel the eyes of Richter and Kamui staring at me but I didn't care. In the distance I could see lots of exhaust smoke rising through the lower clouds. A volcano must be active in this area or something. I curled the tips of the carpet commanding it to descend and it obeyed flying downward breaking through the white fluffs of clouds. When I got below to see what the hubub about the smoke was...

I couldn't believe my eyes...

Aqua Bark the peaceful moving island had been turned into a complete Archadian Base with a factory planted in the middle that exhausted huge hordes of smoke ruining the atmosphere. The sky over the once beautiful island was black with smoke and the sky was unattainable for those without wings. It looked like a mess, citizens were forcifully working in the newly constructed Nethicite mines under orders by the soldiers and mini judges. People were getting sick and even dying from the smog constantly covering the town and the sky over them.

To bury the dead the Archadians dug huge holes and dumped the bodies inside then covered it up...like they were dogs or something. I pulled on the ends of the carpet down beyond the mountain side of the island. We landed down on a rocky beach with round stones instead of sand. The water was a purplish poison color and the plants and fist were dead or dying.

I couldn't help but grit my teeth and grasp my fists. This was horrible...

Ryoko... Kristine... I really hope they and the others are okay.

"What a dark place...this is Aqua Bark?" Kamui asked.

"No...this is hell." I replied shaking my head.

The sounds of rocks and bushes russles pitched off behind us and I placed my left hand on Yamato while slightly turning my head. Kamui drew her wooden sword and Richter merely turned around grasping his fists. Jumping out of the bushes was Kuberu, Rain, Karen and Nathan? With that my hand relaxed as I placed my right palm over Kamui's hands lowering her wooden sword.

"You four." I said.

Kuberu looked up as if just noticing me. "Huh!? NOWAY YOUR NOT DEAD!" Kuberu said with wide eyes.

"Who the hell said I was dead?" I asked.

"Your death was announced by Judge Ghis himself." Rain replied standing behind Kuberu. "Announcing having killed the man who took down the town's hero would do nothing but lower their spirits. So it really was a lie."

"Hey how have you guys survived all this time?" I asked. "There are ahella Arcane 6 and Thesis Mages. Along with 3 commanding Judges."

"Well it's really simple..." Kuberu said. Just seconds after she said that both Nathan and Rain phased out and appeared on either side of me holding swords to my neck. With that my eyes grew wide in disbelief, Richter and Kamui at the same time shoved them both away from me and then went sliding back to Kuberu's side. "...We sided with Archadia."

"What?!" I said.

"Goukekyuu Firaga!" Kuberu said blasting three huge fireballs at us. I clapped my hands together and bent my knees as a magical aura covered my body and a seal appeared at my feet.

"Blizzaga Tower!" I shouted and appearing just infront of us was a geyser of ice. The three fireballs exploded against the ice tower which protected us causing it to crack and fall over. Kamui, Richter and I quickly dodge rolled out of the way and slid to our feet. I looked over at Kuberu, Rain, Karen and Nathan to see that they no longer wore their red coats. They were Arcane 6 cloaks.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE: **

**Firaga "Goukekyuu": Means Firaga "Grand Fireball", the fires fireballs about the size of blimps at the opponent and the fireballs are fired from the user's mouth. This salamander spitting attack is one of the strongest Firaga variations in history. **

**Blizzaga "Tower": As it's name suggests the user creates a tower infront of them about 30 feet tall. It is in the shape of a cylindar, this really is just a defensive spell that many mages use as an elemental barrier to counter a certain element. **

* * *

Embers of fire were burning along the rocks on the ground. I immediately ignored Kuberu and the other three, looking around for Kamui and Richter. Richter was stumbling to his feet from the dodge roll behind me and Kamui was standing firm already afew ember rows away from me. She held her wooden sword up pointing it at the four. "You three are the lowest form of scum...because thee had not the power to defeat thy enemy you join forces with them instead. Such lack of pride is unbecoming of a mage." Kamui said grasping her wooden sword with both hands.

" Yeah yeah just shut up and BURN! Firaga Hajike" Appearing under Kuberu's feet was a seal of fire. She snapped her finger and an explosion suddenly errupted under my feet sending Kamui flying back covered in burn wounds and soot. I phased out and appeared in the air catching Kamui, we both flew back and hit the ground hard. Richter stood there infront of us defending us both while holding up his masamune. "Talk all that business about pride but she faints with one attack...how weak."Kuberu laughed evilly."Anyway...Karen go and report to headquarters and tell them we've got the Million Magister here."

"Yes ma'am." Karen saluted Kuberu and ran off.

"Richter...go after her." I said resting Kamui down gently. With that Richter nodded and only having kicked up afew rocks.

"What's goin on..."Baku yawned as he floated over.

"You were sleeping this whole time?" I asked as I placed my hands over Kamui healing her with a Curaga then finishing it with Esuana to heal the burns.

" Yeah." Baku said looking up at Kuberu. "Oh it's the pyro freak, they haven't been captured yet?"

"Take a closer look." I said finishing up the healing spell. Baku squinted his eyes.

"What? Arcane 6?!" He said.

"Exactly. They betrayed Aqua Bark and sided with Archadia." I said.

I stood up and turned to face Kuberu, Rain and Nathan. "Baku watch over Kamui." I said grasping Garasu Katta and Yamato and drawing them from their sheaths. "I don't wanna waste my time with abunch of pathetic backstabbers...So I'll just get to the finale quick."

"That's fine with us if you want to die fast. I believe I can atleast give you that." Kuberu said holding up one finger with a fireball floating over it like a candle light.

"We are far stronger than before since we've joined Archadia." Nathan said pointing his blade at me.

"And I'm far stronger than before too." I said extending each sword left and right. "ZANKAI!"

A swirl of magical power spiraled at my feet as a tower of aura shot up from my body and flew to the sky like a signal light breaking through the dark smog over our heads. The rocks from the beach even the huge boulders lifted up from the ground and began to spin radically around my body. I grasped two huge hilts and slashed with both of them outward breaking the hellish chain of spiralling power.

The huge boulders suspended in the air dropped around me as my body glen with a light blue MP aura. In my right hand I held an oversized Chinese Monk's spade blade and in my left I held an equally large Dadao. Each of them connected by a huge chain leading to a suspended halberd blade which floated behind me off of pure energy. The MP aura around me was so thick it was pushing and pulling the air around me making air pockets. "Bankai...Ryumon Hozukimaru" I said looking up at Kuberu, Rain and Nathan.

I could see the hesistation and rising tension in the air.

"That magical aura is so fucking intense I can hardly breath." Nathan said taking a step back.

* * *

**SACRED TOME ZANPAKTOU GUIDE:**

**Ryumon Hozukimaru: In english means "Dragon Crest Demon Light", Ryumon Hozukimaru is the second recorded Bankai that Kel has recorded into MIMIC. This Bankai is strictly a power type Bankai that raises in ATK power over the course of it's use. It will continue to rise in power to almost infinite amounts so long as it is being used. The only downfall to this Bankai is it's weight, because of it's massive size and the amount of MP it holds, Ryumon Hozukimaru weighs in between 600 to 700Ibs. So constant MP will have to be used to strength the weilders arms to hold the blade. (If Kel doesn't have MP to hold Hozukimaru it will crush him to death.)**

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE: **

**Firaga "Hajike": Means Firaga "Snap", this magic variation of Firaga works exactly like Roy Mustang's fire alchemy. With a single snap of the finger an explosive fire spell can be casted in any location that is within sight of the caster. **

* * *

**  
Author's Note: So it's Kuberu, Rain and Nathan vs. Ryumon Hozukimaru Kel. I can tell you right now that Ryumon Hozukimaru is practically my favorite Bankai. It looks really cool and I like how Ikkaku handles it. I just hate how he neglects to use it though. I will use Ryumon Hozukimaru alot, like I did with Rokushiki and Gomu Gomu spells. Since Ikkaku hasn't really come up with any techniques for the Bankai, I'll develope some original moves for it.**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**What was Baku doing the entire time?**

**A.) Sleeping  
B.) Eating something  
C.) Negotiating his contract**


	39. Water Chapter: Episode 12

_**Water Chapter**_

**_Episode 12: RAVE!_**

Standing in the central control tower which stood at the very center of Aqua Bark was Judges Zargabaath, Drace and Ghis. The central control room they were in was manned by several Draklor Lab scientists from Archadia. Each of them sitting before a keyboard and monitor typing endlessly at the keys and checking status of the Nethicite mines as well as the prisoners held captive below ground.

BAAAN

BAAANN!!

The alarms sounded setting off a flickering red light which caused all three Judges to look upward as if recieving a message from the gods. There was an invisible pulse in the air that caused their armor to chim. "This magical power..." Drace said lowering her head as if to pray.

"Lord Zargabaath...I think you may want to come and take a look at this sire." A scientist said flagging the three judges down. Ghis, Drace and Zarg all looked upon one another before walking over to the monitor.On display was the confrontation at the northern coast of Aqua Bark.

On display was a boy standing at 5'9 with short black dreadlocks that stuck in the air like spikes. He stood holding three massive blades which seemed to levitate in his hands and around him by chains. Incircling his feet was a wide magical incantation seal with rising blue aura that seemed to tear the ground around him asunder. "His magic and phsyical strength has arisen beyond 300 sire." The scientist said putting the one display on the full wide screen so the entire control room could see it.

Scientist stood up with wide eyes and pointing fingers. The boy's shirt ripped apart showing his slim yet muscular physic and the three Arcane 6 members standing across from him were being blown back from the wind surrounding him along.

"FINAL READING OF THE MAGES STATUS SIR!"

Zargabaath, Ghis and Drace along with all of the other researchers gazed up at the female scientists whose nose was bleeding horribly from the pure pleasure of the sight. "Atk Power 586 and Mag Power 600." The female scientist screamed out.

"Attack power 586? That is only 10 points below your maximum Zargabaath." Ghis said facing him. "This boy! I've fought him...that is the Million Magister brat. His Atk power and Magic was barely over 200? What is the meaning of this!"

"In just three weeks time...your telling me this boy has arisen to the fighting power of a Judge?" A new voice said. With that Judge Zargabaath, Ghis and Drace all turned around to see walking in were three cloaked men with black capes, wearing tight black leather jumpsuits underneath complete with a zipper going from the upper chest to the lower left leg. They had metal shoulderpads and the hood from their capes casted a shadow over their faces. On their shoulder pads was written in red the number 7.

"586 huh? Hmmm..." The lead cloaked man said.

"We did not call for you...who dispatched you?" Zargabaath said taking a step forth.

The lead figure took off his hood revealing spikey gray cactus like hair with pale skin. He stood at a whopping 6'5 and wore a golden monocle in his right eye. "Hugh'kane" Zargabaath finished. With the sound of his name the tall man grinned with a grin so wide it made him look like something of a clown.

"We were sent by Lord Vayne." Hugh'kane replied rubbing his long spiky beard as he walked past Zargabaath. "Apparently we need this Nethicite and as of late the Judges, Arcane 6 and Thesis has been a disappointment to the Empire. This same boy...this Million Magister. He's manages to thwart nearly 48 percent of the Empire's Nethicite operations. That's almost half." Hugh'kane looked back at Zargabaath, Ghis and Drace his emerald green eyes like two pools of destruction gazed into their souls. Zargabaath himself had quivered from the sight of this man.

"We have this under control." Ghis said taking a step forward.

Hugh'kane placed a hand on the control panel. "All units, Thesis, Arcane 6 and Infantry...all personel besides that of prison guards. You are hearby ordered to head to the Northern Coast with an all out assault on the enemy mage. Do not spare not a bullet or spell...destroy him. This is a DIRECT ORDER from Hugh'kane of Magnum 7."

The science staff and the Judges merely stared at Hugh'kane with no intent on opposition. "What are you doing? Our first priority was the mines." Zargabaath stomped.

"You have new orders from Emperor Ghramis himself. He has grown weary of this boy's meddling...The mines we have yet an eternity to look into but that boy must be eliminated at once. Should you fail in this task...I shall claim your lives myself." Hugh'kane spun and stormed out of the control room with his cape flickering in the nonexistent wind, the two followers dressed in the same manner as him followed him out.

"Is this boy really such a threat? Lord Vayne has had to dispatch Magnum 7?" Drace asked.

"What of Kane's order? Should we cancel it?" Ghis asked.

"It was a direct order from the Emperor himself. If he wishes for the death of the boy...then so it shall be." Zargabaath said grabbing the hilt of his blade which hung loosely on his waist.

* * *

Karen of the 4 Rings of Hell hung from a tree with a sword piercing her heart and blood seeping down the sides of the trees. Richter was breathing hard from his battle with Karen holding his Masamune on his shoulder while sitting on a rock. His eyes were directed straight at the coast where he had left Kel. "Such a strong magical force...he's even stronger than the time when I fought him. Was he holding back this entire time?"

"Not really." Baku said floating through the trees and startling Richter whom jumped out of surprise.

O.o-Richter "Baku?"

" Not just me." Baku turned around revealing Kamui laying amongst the grass behind them both. "C'mon grab her, we've gotta get outta here."

"Why? What's going to happen." Richter asked grabbing a rather unconscious Kamui from the ground and lifting her onto his back.

"Follow me." Baku ordered with that he floated into a bush passing through some thick trees in a narrow passage. Richter carrying Kamui ran through the narrow path following Baku keeping an eye on the spine of the floating book.

" Baku tell me...what's going on? Why are we leaving Kel?" Richter asked.

" This was apart of his plan from the beginning. He planned to draw out all of the strong opponents manning the island by raising his MP to a high power signal so they would catch it. While all of the super strong tycoons are off fighting him he was going to have me, you and Kamui free the prisoners." Richter said. As they started to run flying over the bush thicket was airship carriers and dashing through the bushes and forest on the far right from them were soldiers and mages. They were so focused on Kel's magical power that they didn't notice Richter nor Baku.

Richter's eyes widened at the hordes of Arcane 6, Thesis and Infantry soldiers bomb rushing through the forest towards the coast. Richter stopped and took a look back. "All of those Arcane 6 members...we have to back. It doesn't matter how strong he is...not even an Adept can stand up to that lot of mages." Richter said.

"Calm down blacky...Kel's got that figured out too." Baku said peering up at Richter.

"What?" Richter looked back at Baku.

"There is one single technique that Kel has mastered and has took him 3 whole weeks to learn. Meidou Zangetsuha" Baku replied.

"Meidou...Zangetsuha? What is that?" Richter asked.

"The strongest magical sword technique in existence. The one magical sword technique that opens a path...to hell." Baku said. "We've got to hurry before we're caught in the blast."

* * *

**(Kel's POV)  
(Music Playing: "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

I stood there infront of Kuberu, Nathan and Rain holding the Dadao across my left shoulder and the Chinese Monk's Spade in my right hand. The halberd blade which floated behind me behind held up by chains flickered in the back. My body was bathed in so much magical aura it seemed like I was glowing with light. "Sorry I think I overdid it abit there." I said with a grin staring at Kuberu, Rain and Nathan's dumbfounded faces. "Or if this isn't strong enough I can become even stronger..."

"What?!" Nathan said holding up his blade in defense.

"Y-You idiot he's bluffing! Now go and get him!" Kuberu said pushing Nathan forward.

"Right!" Nathan took three steps forward and flew towards me while chanting. A seal appeared over his short sword giving it a fire property. He flew straight towards me off of MP alone. I let go of the Chinese Spade and grabbed the Dadao with my right hand and slashed upward as Nathan flew it slashing him vertically along his left shoulder causing blood to practically splatter into the air in a rain of blood. Nathan's sword broke into small pieces as Kuberu and Rain stood there watching in awe of Nathan's quick and sudden death.

I jumped straight up grabbed the Chinese Spade in both hands now flying up with high speed. With that I came crashing down towards Kuberu and Rain, Rain looked up at the last moment and pushed Kuberu out of the way holding his katana up. There was no resistence whatsoever. The Houzikimaru broke Rain's katana like a cenberblock on a twig. The spade slammed into Rain's chest stabbing straight through him and shoving him 5 feet into the ground.

The Dadao came flipping up from the chain and I grabbed the hilt of it with my right hand and attempted to slash Kuberu whom was just standing right there. She jumped back dodging the blade by a hair. "You guys betrayed the people who fed and put cloths on your backs...all because you were too cowardly to face the Empire." I said drawing the Chinese spade from Rain's dead chest and holding both Dadao and the Chinese Spade in my right and left hand like Ikkaku.

"Heh...heh heh heh...of course we betrayed those fools! Hahhahahahahaha! What did you think we actually cared about these people and you? We only wanted you because you beat Mizu. Who gives a fuck about friends and people who do nice shit huh? It's all about the strong and the swift!" Kuberu said clapping her hands together as a seal appeared under her feet.

I took one step down which crashed the earth under me causing it to crackle and spread apart. I leaped into the air with both swords and came down with a side swing. Kuberu flipped backwards with one hand dodging the attack which caused a huge crater below me. I looked up at Kuberu whom was steady chanting.

"I know your game now...you may be super powerful but that thing is super slow. You'll never be able to hit me with something like that." Kuberu laughed evilly with a twitch in her eye. Her body glen with an orange aura. "Gouka Firaga." She chanted as slob ran from the side of her mouth. A seal appeared like a huge circular door behind her and blasting through it was a spiralling flame shaped as a giant snake a basilisk.

I held up both blades and pointed them forward like Ikkaku and grinned. " Good bye Kuberu..." I said.

"Why don't you try saying that after you've lived through this attack?" Kuberu shouted.

The huge basilisk of fire flew down towards me, I leaped forward collided with the attack.

BOOM!!

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Gouka Firaga: An attack created and can only be used by Kuberu. This spell is somewhat bipolar having it is an advanced fire spell but on the other hand a summoning spell. The flames are summoned from hell and are being manipulated by a demon soul. This technique is powerful and almost wipes Kuberu clean of MP.**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: This is the end of this episode. The next episode is pretty action packed as well and as you can see Kel's nearly unstoppable with Ryumon Houzekimaru. If your also wondering what the Meidou Zangetsuha is all about you'll have to wait and see, it's a move that people would probably dub TOO POWERFUL and wouldn't want to be seen used but I don't give too much of a fucks. It's a Hi Ougi move that outclasses Rokuougan and Kel's Gear Third. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

Whose maximum is Kel's Atk Power just 10 points under?

A.) Ghis  
B.) Drace  
C.) Zargabaath


	40. Water Chapter: Episode 13

**_Water Chapter_**

Episode 13: The strongest sword technique in existence?

Deep below Aqua Bark's surface was of course the Nethicite Mines but beyond even that were huge dugouts for prisoners. Sitting in one cell together was Ryoko whom was sitting against a rocky wall with her knees up and touching revealing her black striped panties that matched her striped thigh socks. Kristine whom had her feet folded against the opposite wall looking up at the ceiling. She wore her pink spaghetti strapped button up dress and short daisy duke jean shorts. And finally Mizu Nami whom was sitting in a corner of the room.

All of their wrists were locked together by heavy chains preventing them from any magical use. Standing guard at the door was an Arcane 6 member whom stood tall with spikey blonde hair and a huge metal axe which rested on his back. He was sitting down on a wooden chair which seemed to almost break from his weight.

"Another day gone by...another person dies of starvation in here...desu." Ryoko spoke grabbing a rock and marking one line down on her calender. The sound of a woman crying for her dead child filled the cells which brought sorrow to the other prisoners.

"We might as well give up all hope..." Mizu said leaning back against wall and staring up at the rocky dark ceiling.

"No...I won't give up! Ever desu!" Ryoko snapped. "What kind of talk is that for someone who saved this island once desu?"

"Doe'th the Goddess not look upon me in such a time? Surely she will...her blessings shall shine down upon me. This is merely a test...a test of faith." Mizu said talking to himself.

"Your in denile desu." Ryoko said with a straight face.

"I-I-I wonder...if K-K-Kel is alright." Kristine said for once in a long time.

"What do you mean in Hell?" Mizu asked.

"No...Not in Heaven nor H-H-Hell" Kristine replied nodding.

"Oh surely you mean the walking undead." Mizu said with a shrug.

" No you dumbass she means in life desu." Ryoko snapped at Mizu again.

" We all saw a recorded sphere and Judge Ghis announced it himself after recovery. The Million Magister is dead." Mizu replied.

"No M-M-Mizu, he is a-a-a-alive." Kristine said angrily turning to Mizu.

"Yeah he's alive and you'll see he'll be here to bust us outta here, desu." Ryoko said waving her fist around like a disgruntle anime character.

"And you both say that I'm in denile." Mizu shrugged.

* * *

**(Kel POV)**

The entire beach where we fought was turned into a huge crater with water slowly flowing down into it in small streams. Standing across from me in the same crater was Kuberu whom was down on her knees covered in blood. I also had a huge gash of blood flowing from my right forehead and streaming down my face, neck and chest. Houzekimaru was getting abit too heavy and my arms were hurting just trying to hold them up.

Houzekimaru rising in attack power by 10 points with every swing but at the same time getting 10 pounds heavier which calls for me to summon more MP to my arms to hold it up. Houzekimaru getting heavy means that I'm running low on MP, that last strike I used merely cancelled out Kuberu's attacks. We're both so banged up because of the shit that was flying through the explosion like jagged rocks, and logs and stuff. Seeing as she's so bloody, she must have really gotten banged up.

Kuberu clapped her hands together.I've got to stop her before she summons another powerful spell. Houzekimaru broke apart into small spiritual shards and formed another Bankai. "Bankai...Tensa Zangetsu." I said with that I phased out and appeared standing just behind Kuberu, with that I swung Zangetsu in low like Ichigo did Byakuya and stabbed Kuberu in her back.

The blade went through her back and stabbed through her chest as she screamed out in pain. Her eyes dilated as blood spewed from her mouth. "Goodbye...Hinote." I said one last time. I drew my zanpaktou from her back and she dropped down to her knees once more and fell on her face. I stood there staring at her body before closing my eyes for a silent prayer.

Suddenly outta nowhere appearing under my feet were hundreds of different colored magic seals. I phased out and appeared in mid air dodging several spells to see a crowd of soldiers and mages marching their way towards the coast. "Looks like the plan worked..." I said to myself looking up to see three of those fast air fighters. I flew towards them and with three quick swings I chopped all three of them in half.

I flipped in mid air as the three fighters exploded behind me. Spell casters were firing spells up at me, big and small and soldiers were chucking spears and shooting guns up at me. I was dodging left and right at high speed like Ichigo. I landed down in between ten soldiers and slashed left and right while kicking people back who got alittle TOO close. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I shouted slashing to the right firing a curving black energy wave outlined with blue aura that crashed through hundreds of mages and soldiers.

That blast opened a long pathway of defeated soldiers as more rushed in towards me. I took two steps forward and phased out moving at high speed, slashing mages and soldiers along their backs and sides sending them flying into the air. There seemed to be no end to these opponents...it reminded me of the one thousand Heartless fight in Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Get him!"

"He's over here!"

"NO HERE!"

Soldiers were flying left and right as I paused in the center of abunch of swordsmen. "Getsuga Tenshou." I slashed hard to the right causing a ring of dark aura to spiral around my feet like a spinning flame that pushed back three waves of soldiers away from me. I stood in the center of the chaos with soldiers pointing their guns and swords and mages pointing their staffs and performing incantations.

"Sheesh..." I said with a grin.

"So you live boy." A voice said.

Cutting through the crowd was Judge Ghis. "Yeah I'm abit surprised to see you too." I said pointing Tensa Zangetsu at him.

" Yes well it all ends today. This will truly be the last time we see one another." Ghis said as golden aura surrounded him transforming him into his second Judge form.

" I know..." I replied closing my eyes as a dark aura began to flow off of my body as if it were evaporating into dark mist. My entire body was outlined in a dark aura as black as night as I grasped Zangetsu with both hands. The darkness from my body began to spread along the ground like a slowly encroaching shadow. The soldiers captured by the shadow even Ghis had stopped moving.

"Wha...what's this?!" Ghis shouted as his body was completely still.

"I...I can't move!" The soldiers and mages cried.

I bent my knees alittle gripping Zangetsu with my palms. With that spiralling around the blade was a black electricity outlined with blue aura. "What trickery is this boy! Release me at once!" Ghis shouted. I held the sword up high now standing in a kendo stance.

"HI OUGI: Meidou...Zangetsuha" I said with that I slashed downward hard and with that a long black strip opened and like a black hole everything that was captured within the shadow was being sucked in.

"UH AHAHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ghis screamed as he flew into the dark hole first. All of the other magi and soldiers that were caught into the shadow which were almost all of them were being sucked into the black hole. Giant rocks and blades of grass along with huge tunnels of water all flew into the black hole. Once everything around me was void of any life the black hole closed up.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Getsuga Tenshou: Means "Sky Piercing Moon Fang", Getsuga Tenshou is Zangetsu's signature technique. It's just a forceful blast of Kel's magical power forged into a black curling wave outlined with blue magical aura. **

**HI OUGI "Meidou Zangetsuha": The most powerful Magical Sword technique in existence, created by sword magic elder Moria Q. Francis. Meidou Zangestuha works in two ways. First the caster spreads his magical power in a full circle which looks like a shadow. "Anyone caught by this shadow will be hit by the Meidou." Quotes Francis. Once they are caught with the shadow the opponent swings downward like a Kendo slash. The sheer power and speed from the attack pierces the reality infront of you opening a portal which sucks all that is captured by the shadow into the black hole which leads to Hell. Incase the first method misses or the opponent breaks the shadow hold the Meidou breaks apart into thousands of black cresent energy waves that will cut through any barrier, surface or shield. Incase the first and second methods miss or the opponent happens to break through the first two after the Meidou miss the opponent all one thousand of those cresent black energy waves become minature black holes that starts to tear apart reality around the opponent. From the push and pull from the blackholes the opponent's body is ripped to shreds. ****Incase the first 3 methods fail the Meidou Zangetsuha transforms into a black dragon (Which looks alot like Dragon of the Darkness Flame from Yu Yu Hakusho.) and crushes the opponent.**

**"The Meidou's fourth dragon form hasn't been known to miss or be blocked." Quotes Francis.**

* * *

I dropped down to my knees feeling my body get weak, Tensa Zangetsu broke apart into tiny black particles that raised up like fireflies and disappearing. Suddenly I felt my heart stop for some reason. I started breathing heavily in and out but my lungs weren't moving and my heart wasn't as well. I looked down at my right hand to notice that that it was black...like pitch black and like dark ink this blackness was slowly going up my right arm past my elbow. I tried to stop it by grabbing my arm or something but my vision was blurring from the lack of my heart pumping.

I tried to speak but I fell back on my back watching the darkness cover my legs as well...

Wha...What's going...

* * *

Kel was tossing and turning from side to side holding his neck before he finally gave out. His body lifelessly laid there along the ground as the water filled the crater he was in. The black inky darkness covered his entire body making him look like somewhat of a dark manikin.The darkness spread from his body and filled the watery crater like a black pool.

Like oil the black water began to bubble and steam before exploding like a huge geyser. Flying out of the dark pool was a creature...a creature that wasn't Kel at all. "RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" It roared so loud sending a sonic pulse through the air that crashed the grounds around him.

* * *

**Author's Note: To picture Kel in Dark Form is easy. Picture out of control 4 Tailed Naruto, without the ears and the tails. Now add a Hollow mask, chains wrapped around the wrists, ankles and neck and Millenium Earl's Sword from D.Gray Man.**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**Who was accused of being in denile first?**

**A.)Kristine  
B.) Mizu  
C.) Ryoko**


	41. DARK CHAPTER SUMMARY

_**Dark Chapter  
(Nero Chapter)**_

**_Summary:_**

**_Having turned into a Dark Mage through a contaminated MP source, Kel is on the rampage through Ivalice destroying any and everything within range. With his high magical power and strength not even Archadia can hold him back. When things seem to completely get out of hand Herald D.Rothschild the strongest elder mage in the world steps forth to put Kel down. He only mages in sealing Kel's darkness temporarily. After regaining consciousness Kel finds that he can no longer release any magical energy or he will transform back into a Dark Mage. To make the seal permanant so that he can fight once again as a mage Kel must journey to Giruvegan to obtain a shard from Crystal Grande. But how can he when the Cursed Sealed Mages have made Giruvegan their official hang out and is attacking anyone who comes near?_**


	42. KEL NOTE

Kel Note:

Yo sup peeps sorry about the slow updates my girlfriend has been driving me up a fuckin wall lately. Anyway I just thought I'd sit and share afew words with you people on what's about to happen in the story and stuff…in my own words and not written like a friggin story.

I believe I've done something like this once…hmm I dunno which one though.

Anyway let's get down to business I'm so friggin excited about this arc its not even funny. Because the Dark Chapter Arc marks SEASON 2 of the story which introduces all of the second bio characters that I had you all create.

Ok it starts off with Kel going completely insane. I mean he gets so out of control to the point where he fights Zargabaath, Drace, Mizu Nami and Richter all at the same time. While Kel is all hyped up on darkness he can't feel pain, he recovers instantly and he doesn't use any MP(Which means Meidou Zangestuha anyone?). So it's like fighting a ghoul or a zombie.

How Kel transformed into a Dark Mage is pretty simple. Meidou Zangetsuha uses the power of Dark Matter which Kel managed to transmute one of his MP Gauges into. He exhausted all of the Dark Matter and because he didn't get a seal to stop contamination the darkness spread through his body like a virus.

Anyway right when things look fuckin bleek Herald D.Rotshchild shows up and whips Kel's ass. I mean BADLY!

Kel is once again knocked out and is in recovery. In between that time there are scenes of Jamie and the other mages whom have been captured by the Empire. Doctor Cid used a special magical injection to get them under the Empires control. So Jamie, Martina, Bruno, Estar and Phantom are under control of the EMPIRE!

So after an episode or two of that. Kel wakes up in Jura which is a mage sky city. Much like Estagloria. Kel is talked to by Herald telling him that if he so much as releases one ounce of magic the small temporary seal will be broken and he'll turn back into a Dark Mage.

Herald tells him there is a way to gain his powers back and he sends Kel to go and see Annabelle Currie (Ether's character). Annabelle tells Kel she can create a permanent seal but she'll need a shard of Crystal Grande which resides in Giruvegan.

And from there the escapade begins. Kel along with Kristine, Annabelle, Ryoko, Kamui, Mizu Nami, Baku and Richter. Embarks on a journey to Giruvegan from Jura which is directly above the Ozmone Plain, so they have to travel through the plains, into Golmore Jungle, through the Feywood and towards Giruvegan in between that time they will meet lots of new characters and different scenarios. This entire journey will last for about two Arcs. The Dark Chapter and Eternal Envy Filler Arc.

I know what your thinkin' since Kel doesn't have any magic power at all how can he fight? Well its' really simple…with his HANDS! Kel even without his magic power he is pretty strong, he has super human strength do to all of the mental and physical training and constant exercise he gets from using Rokushiki. So he'll fight with his hands.

Since Kel ain't a swordsman anymore he will reframe from wearing his suits like a samurai and his short dreads will stop sticking up like spikes. Instead he'll wear the entire suit except the suit coat. He'll only wear the vest, button up, tie, pants and dressshoes. And his dreads will sort of sway back with one bang like Aizen from Bleach.

These Arcs will introduce a brand new set of Mages whom I didn't mention in the first ENTRY LOG. Like Doathrasher Mages, Diamond Mages and Paper Mages.

This upcoming arc promises to be good.

Oh yeah about AEON MYTHOLOGY, if you like it tell me so I can start writing it or planning something for it. If not just ignore it because I just put it up there to get my writer's edge back…which as you can plainly see…I DID!


	43. Dark Chapter: Episode 1

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 1: Masterpiece_**

Baku floated through a clearing of the trees and stayed in position behind a tree as Richter carrying Kamui followed him and stood behind the same tree. Richter took a peak around to see a cover that was slanting downward into the ground with two Archadian soldiers carrying rifles patrolling the mouth of the cave. There was one Arcane 6 Member sitting down on a stone with his arms crossed and his hood pulled far over his head.

"This is where the pedestrians are being held?" Richter asked. With that Kamui's eyes finally opened with afew blinks she raised her head off of Richter's back and her eyes shifted left and right. Her head did full spins left and right before she gazed down at the back of Richter's head."So your finally awake Kamui." Says a relieved Richter whom slowly put her down.

"Where be'th the young master?" Kamui asked.

"Shh..." Baku shushed her. "Keep your voice down bitch..."

O.o-Kamui "What is the meaning of this?" Kamui asked again this time alittle more frustrated.

"Kel is back on the coast holding off the Archadians at shore." Richter explained with that Kamui's eyebrows narrowed and she grasped her wooden sword which was satcheled at her hip and turned around completely drawing it standing in kendo stance.

"Then I shall assist thee." Kamui quickly started to head back but Richter grabbed her forearm and pulled her back swiftly.

"You mustn't, we must stick to the plan. While Kel holds off the army we're to attack the prison guards and free the people of this island. Besides going back you'll only get in the way." Richter lectured as Kamui looked down.

"Yeah so get your old english talkin' ass in gear. We need you here." Baku added.

"If it's for thy young master then I shall lend my blade." Kamui said facing Baku.

"Good...now...let's get past these guards here." Baku peeking out the side of the bush seeing the two knight gunmen and the one Arcane member.

"I'll distract them while you two head in. I'll catch up when I'm done..." Richter said as a magical seal appeared before him. The hilt of the Masamune appeared as a flash out of the seal. He drabbed the hilt and pulled on it revealing the Masamune.

"Right...so we'll leave it up to long sword guy here. Old English bitch...your with me got it?" Baku ordered and with that Kamui ignored the insult and nodded her head. With that Richter jumped straight up like Cloud. Past the branches and past the trees he flew directly up into the air and came falling down with the Masamune up held in his right hand and crossed over his left shoulder.

"Intruder!" The two soldiers held their guns up pointing them at Richter but they were two late he flew down in one fail swoop slashing both of the guns out of their hands. The two archadian soldiers jumped back grabbing their broadswords and running towards him. "DIE MAGE SCUM!" One of the soldiers cried just before Richter lashed out the Masamune from left to right slashing both of the soldiers at once causing them to drop before him.

With the fall of those two soldiers as if just noticing Richter was here the Arcane mage sitting on the stone beside the mouth of the cave had just raised his head. Richter stared back at him pointing his Masamune at the mysterious mage.

"You have two options...let me pass or die." Richter said nonchalantly.

"Or the third option, I kill you and your two companions hiding in the bushes back there." The Arcane 6 member said with his head pointing downward at the ground now. His long hood casted a shadow over his entire face coating it in mystery. His fingers were locked together and his body was completely still. _"This is not my path" _Richter said slashing his sword from left to right causing a wide crimson cresent slash that fired off at the Arcane 6 member.

The Arcane mage stood there as the crimson blast collided with his body causing him to explode into black liquid that spread across the battle field. Richter's heart didn't skip a beat nor did his guard drop. He shifted his eyes around the battlefield. "Ah seeing as though you didn't drop your guard I'd say you knew that was just a clone." A voice said.

Richter looked up to see standing on the rocks above the cavern was the Arcane 6 member with his hood down. He had long purple hair held back in a high ponytail with long bangs that covered the left side of his face. He had glowing blue eyes and pale skin with a wooden ink art board in his left hand and in his right was a paint brush. "My name is Soodo, The artist of Arcane 6."

"And I am Richter Fannelle." Richter said introducing himself.

"Richter...oh wait I know you...your that fool who joined the Empire looking to find out what kind of mage you were. Oh man...when I first heard that story I thought it was just a joke." Soodo laughed aloud.

"Is it so humorous to find out your origin? I'm glad I left the Empire...it's full of ignorance and self righteousness." Richter said pointing the Masamune at Soodo. "This day...the humor that you saw fit at one's misfortune will be your undoing."

" Whatever freak." Soodo said touching his paintbrush in the black ink and lashed out from left to right. Out of pure ink three black wolf like heartless fiends went flying down at Richter.

Richter's narrowed as he slashed his sword out to the right shooting one wide blast that blew away the three ink wolves. "Oh so your not much of a dog lover huh? Then let's try snakes." With that Soodo dipped his paintbrush lightly into the black ink and as if drawing a picture in the air he created a huge black cobra with white colorless eyes. The ink cobra hissed spitting out ink at Richter who quickly back away dodging the hot ink that melted away into the surface of the ground. Richter saw this and took a quick note in his head to steer clear of the venom.

Soodo jumped up and landed on the ink cobra's head. "So how bout it? Into snakes? An Artist aims to please." Soodo laughed manically as Richter jumped back dodging the snakes rabid attacks left and right. " I am an Ink Mage...the most artistic of mages."

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Ink Mage: Mages whom have the power to use their magic to bend and skulpt creatures and spells from Ink and Paint. Using ink they can create doorways leading to other dimensions or types in space along with create any animal or creature so long as they paint it. **

* * *

Hiding in the bushes to the far east of the fight was Kamui and Baku. "C'mon he's distracted that weird bastard lets go." Baku said floating off towards the mouth of the cavern and Kamui running off behind him with her wooden sword held at her side.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Soodo's clone appeared out of a black puddle of ink with his two arms melded into scythe like arms. Kamui jumped back drawing her wooden sword. "Don't think I've forgotten about you two now." The Ink clone said before stomping down hard and dashing at Kamui whom held slammed the tip of her wooden katana to the ground with her right hand up in a half ninja seal with her two index and middle fingers erect. "Fire Sword Style." She chanted as a seal appeared incircling her blade and covering it with flame.

The Soodo clone drew close and with that Kamui grasped the hilt of her wooden katana gripping it hard and slashing straight upward. " Yaki Oni Giri!" She shouted slashing upward with making a cresent flame slash that sliced the Soodo clone clean in half. The Soodo clone's ink clots spread across the field as Kamui grabbed Baku before he could give her praise and ran into the mouth of the cave.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Fire Sword Style "Yaki Oni Giri": Means "Burning Demon Slash", Yaki Oni Giri is one of the many Fire sword techniques utilized by Sword Magic weilders. It is a mediocre technique at best, but utilized by all classes of sword magic users from beginners to adepts.**

* * *

Meanwhile crashing through trees to the south of the cavern was Soodo and Richter engauged in battle. Soodo stood upon a huge 50 foot long giant black cobra while Richter jumped from tree branch to branch dodging the rapid fire acid spitting and fang biting attacks. "Is dodging all you can do?" Soodo said getting frustrated with this battle.

Richter landed down on a branch holding Masamune in his right hand and placing his left palm with his fingertips touching his forehead. 'Kamui...Baku...did you managed to get into the cave?' Richter asked sending a telepathic message to the two mages.

'Fanelle?' Kamui replied.

'Yes.' Richter answered with a silent nod.

'Yeah we got into the cave. Hurry up and get down here...there's no tellin' what kinda security is backin' this place.' Baku answered for Kamui.

'Roger that.' Richter replied cutting off the telekenetic line and jumping into the air as the giant cobra's tail slammed into the tree where Richter was once standing. Richter went flying into the air. _"This is not my sword!" _Richter chanted with a crimson red aura covering his entire body. He slashed downward with the Masamune slashing the cobra in half. Soodo managed to jump away before Richter landed his hit.

"Shit...not bad moron." Soodo replied landing down on a branch of a tree. He looked over at Richter whom was standing on an equally tall branch with red aura evaporating off of his body like steam.

"Save your insults for when you've actually won the fight." Richter said calmly holding his Masamune in both hands while bending his knees abit.

"Yeah which is gonna be right now." Soodo said drawing a circle infront of him which created a black hole infront of him. With that he drew a huge black ink sword in mid air and grasped onto it with his left hand which was free of the ink holder. Soodo stabbed his ink broad sword into the blackhole and appearing behind Richter unbeknowest to him was another blackhole. Flying through the black hole at high speed was the blade that Soodo had in his left hand.

At the last second Richter's eyes looked off into the corner and he dodged to the side being slashed along the side of his body. "Grr..." Richter slid off to the side as another black hole appeared above his head. Falling down like a spear was the same sword Soodo had in his left hand. Richter jumped back but the sword was too quick and the pointy tip rammed straight into Richter's left foot.

"Gaahhh..." Richter groaned in pain as the blade was pulled from his left foot with blood spilling off the sides of his boot. A black hole opened up infront of Richter and his eyes grew wide to see the upper part of Soodo's body appear from the darkness and try to slash him with the heavy broadsword. Richter held up the Masamune and blocked the attack while flying back landing against the side of a tree and flipping downward to another tree clinging to a branch with one hand.

"Hahahahahahhahahaa!" Soodo's frantic laugh filled the entire forest.

'How is he attacking me? He's using some sort of time space teleportation spell...no...these teleportations are far too quick for a spell. I wouldn't have given him the time to conjure a spell.' Richter thought. He let go of the branch looking directly below him to see a ink print along the bark of a branch below him. That ink mark shaped like an S glen a dark purple color as a black hole appeared over the marking. 'So that's how he's doing it!'

Appearing from the black hole was Soodo, he jumped out of the hole and flew up at Richter whom was still surrounded in red aura. Richter and Soodo collided in mid air and Soodo's ink sword was destroyed and shattered apart into ink clots. As Soodo flew back from the blast he fell back into the dark hole and appeared walking out of one like a door from a tree about ten feet away from Richter.

"I've figured out your little teleportation act...using your ink you teleport from mark to mark." Richter explained.

"It isn't an act...it is art...besides just because you figured it out doesn't really mean you can stop it." Soodo said with grin. "It's like a gun pointing pointed at you...you know exactly where it's gonna hit, but you don't have the physical means to block or dodge it." Soodo merely snapped his right finger and appearing around Richter on all four sides left, right, front and back were black holes.

"See ya." Soodo winked and did a two finger salute as hundreds of spears and swords from all four black holes stabbed through Richter's body. All four of the black holes closed. "As I've said...you can predict the trajectory but it doesn't mean you can stop it."

Richter's body was covered in blood as he began to fall back slowly from the branch he was standing on and back towards the ground. 'This cannot end...I will not allow my life...this life that someone risked everything to save...I won't allow it to be extinguished.' Richter thought as he was falling slowly towards the ground.

_"This death...is not mine."_

With that Richter's body was enshrouded in light. The ink swords and spears rammed into his body disappeared without a trace into black vaper and his body's wounds were all cleared along with the blood. His brown spikey hair turned white and grew longer sort of flowing upward abit and back. His cloths had completely changed from sheep skin to white pants with metal shin guards. The incantations on his body were glowing a very light blew color and appearing in his left hand was a second Masamune.

"What the hell is this?" Soodo said gaping at the sphere of light suspended in the air below him.

Appearing out of the light was a man with a calm face with snow white hair and glowing incantations over one half of his body. He spun two long Masamune katanas in each palm before grasping them and looking up at Soodo. "This magical aura...its more calm...more...potent." Soodo said to himself. In the wink of an eye the white figure was gone and appearing in mid air behind Soodo was the white being. He held both of the blades to Soodo's neck.

'...in the blink of an eye...literally...I only just blinked and he was gone. I didn't hear him either...with all these trees and leaves around he should have atleast made one sound.' Soodo thought. The white figure slashed out both ways with each Masamune slashing Soodo's head clean off before his body transformed into ink revealing that that Soodo was just another Ink clone.

Soodo appeared flying in mid air on a huge falcon he created from pure ink. 'This is nuts...just asecond ago was I not winning this?! No calm down...this is just a trick..He's just trying to piss me off.' Soodo said looking down at the White Richter whom was looking up at Soodo. "I'll show that basta..." Before Soodo could finish his sentence Richter was in his face and having stabbed him with both Masamune blades in his stomach and chest.

Soodo coughed up blood as the ink falcon under him disappeared. 'Thi..This is impossible...HOW?! His time space spell is even...more advanced than mine...' Soodo thought as his body fell back towards the ground. Richter phased out and appeared at the mouth of cavern back in his normal form. He was looking down at his palms with his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wha...What was that...that power?" He asked himself. 'Unlike my usual self...I felt calm...I felt no anger or hatred...No time to figure this out now.' With that he took off running into the mouth of the cavern leading down into the depths of Aqua Bark.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**"This death is not mine": When a Sword Singer mage finally calms down and lets go of their anger and hatred their true powers are unleashed. This calmed form is in the form of a light being that is neither a Sword Singer nor Holy Mage. This new form is undetermined even by the magical law because too few have ever seen or heard of it. This new form has the ability of time space techniques that allow them to move to great lengths at the speed of miliseconds. Not only that they can also activate sword magic at will without incantations or conjurations. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh boy...if you think Richter sucks now then FUCK YOU! Sorry...it's just how can you not like what went on there. Anyway looks like I've got some splain'in to do. While Richter is in this new form he looks exactly like a dark skinned Wiess from DoC, he gets two Masamune in each hand and the magical seals and taboos written on his body glow a light blue. He can use an instant teleportation technique that works like Yondaime's Yellow Flash Jutsu or rather Goku's Instant Transmission. This move is impossible to detect even to mages whom have special doujutsu like eyes. The only downfall to this technique is that he has to know precisely where he wants to land because during the move he cannot see where he is going.**

**Chapter Trivia**

**How many soldiers were guarding the outside of the prison.**

**A.) 1  
B.) 3  
C.) 5  
D.) 2**


	44. Dark Chapter: Episode 2

**_Dark Chapter_**

**_Episode 2: Caged Bird_**

The caverns leading down into the prisoner's block was a long and dreary road with lots of stalagmites poking from up and down in the cave, it was dark and damp with afew lit torches hanging from the walls once every thirty feet. Kamui's pant legs were stained and drenched in water from stepping through so many puddles and her wooden katana was worn from slashing through so many enemies. She kept running with her D-Cup breasts bouncing up and down until she had finally reached one final slant.

On this slant down one more level she could hear the cries of the citizens and people from below. "I think we're here." Baku said.

"Very well... I shallst free thee." Kamui said grabbing Baku under her left armpit and jumping down the slant sliding on the side like she was on an invisible board. Just as she reached the middle of the hill a huge axe came flying at her from above with a chain linked to the end of the hilt.

BOOM!!

The axe collided with Kamui and Baku causing dust and rubble to be lifted into the air.

Running up to the bars of their cell was Ryoko, Kristine and Mizu watching the tall and muscular Arcane 6 guard mage walk off with his chain wrapped around his right arm. He stomped off into darkness towards the mouth of the room that led from the caverns to the cells.

"What's going on desu." Ryoko said poking her head out of the cell abit.

"I don't know...sounds like an intruder." Mizu said with a straight face.

"It's Kel! H-H-H-He's come to save us!" Kristine said happily.

* * *

Walking out of the cell room of cheering prisoners was the tall Arcane 6 member with his hood far over his head. He was standing at about 6'3 and his body was so heavy set that the sleeves to his coat were practically ripped off revealing his enormous bi and triceps. He took off his hood off revealing his spikey blonde hair and pale skin with a scar running through his left eye.

From the dust he yanked back his huge axe which was connected to the chain wrapped around his right arm. The axe flew towards him and he caught it like a boomerang before gazing at the clearing revealing Kamui standing there in a two foot deep crater with blood running from from the left temple of her head. Half of her upper kimono on the right side was ripped off from the attack revealing her black bra and afew scars along her arm.

"Who are you?" The tall Arcane 6 member replied. "Identify yourself mage."

" Thy name is Kamui, the Sword Mage from Estagloria. I've come to set these prisoners free." Kamui replied.

"This guy is huge! He's bigger than Bruno!" Baku said with wide eyes.

"I am Tooruz of Arcane 6. I am the War Mage charged with the task of guarding these prisoners. Forget your foolishness and turn back at once." Tooruz replied pointing his axe to the exit of the cavern.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**War Mage: War Mages are mages who utilize buff spells far beyond any other mage. Infact they cannot cast anything besides Buff spells to up their defenses and physical attack power. Because of their high attack and defense power through buff spells they are often mistaken for Sword Singers. War Mages are the only other mage class that are buff and oversized besides Terra Mages.**

"I am sorry great juggernaut but I am forbidden to return without thy prisoners." Kamui replied.

" Then face the wrath of a War Mage." Tooruz said pointing his axe at Kamui now.

Kamui took a step back holding her hand out to Baku. "Baku sama, please go and help thy prisoners. I shallst stay and deal with the great juggernaut."

"Don't die old english talkin' bitch girl." Baku said floating off to the side as Tooruz began his onslaught. The great mage ran towards Kamui while swinging his axe around like wrecking ball on a chain. He threw it like a whip down at Kamui whom quickly jumped up to dodge the attack. At that time Baku swiftly flew past Tooruz and Kamui flying directly into the prisoner cells.

"BAKU!!" Ryoko and Kristine called at the same time waving their hands out of the cell. The book flew over to their cell at once.

"You guys were captured huh?" Baku said with a straight face. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Baku if your here then that means Kel is really here to save us desu." Ryoko said.

"Not exactly." Baku replied. "He's here but he's fighting someplace else."

O.o- Kristine

o.O- Ryoko

T.T- Mizu "Yeah let me outta here already you jabbering book."

"Shut the hell up 'Goddess Boy'." Baku snapped.

"So he really is alive desu." Ryoko said looking down at Baku.

"Thank goodness." Kristine sighed out of relief.

"Hang on just asecond I'll let you guys out." Baku said floating off.

* * *

Tooruz and Kamui clashed crossing eachother, Kamui hit the ground and went sliding into a wall while Tooruz merely spun around uneffected by the attack. 'Why? Why aren't my sacred arts working on thee?' Kamui thought rising to her feet and grasping her wooden katana. She stood in kendo stance swinging her blade down once with both hands infront of her.

"Give it up lesser mage, I can barely feel your attacks." Tooruz said with a straight face standing up as if performing Tekkai.

"You lie." Kamui snapped.

"If you believe what I say to be false then I shall allow you to attack me for free." Tooruz said holding out his arms. Kamui dashed towards Tooruz.

"Foolish, you are too full of yourself War Mage." Kamui said dashing left and right in zig zags at high speed. She phased out and appeared in the air over Tooruz with her wooden katana held up. She slashed left and right against Tooruz's face and chest at high speed with super quick left to right wooden slashes.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Each hit sounded like a loud gunshot through the caverns.The War Mage merely stood there with his face and body unmoving from the attacks as if she were striking a building made of steel. Tooruz getting tired of Kamui's display reached his left arm out and grabbed her then with alot of force threw her to the ground like a piece of trash. Kamui's back slammed against the ground hard and she fell four feet deep in a crater of rubble.

Kamui quickly grabbing her side attempted to get back up but Tooruz kicked her square in her chest causing her to throw up blood and vomit sending her sliding back on her bottom against a wall breaking through three stalagmites before stopping. The pounding of Tooruz's heavy feet against the stone floors filled Kamui's ears as her body thumped up and down like a monsterous creature was headed her way.

'If only...if only this blade could cut.' Kamui said to herself looking down at her wooden sword. A scenario played off in her head, she could see herself slicing right through Tooruz and she felt a quickening of the heart at the very thought of slicing him open.

At that moment...her vision was overtaken by a sudden remenant of the past...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Standing in the open fields of the Cerobi Steppe was a 13 year old Kamui and infront of her was a man wearing an all white kimono with his long black hair tied back into a spikey samurai like ponytail. The 13 year old Kamui was upset and her mouth was puffed up from disappointment. "Masataki sama...how come we can't use swords with blades instead of these sticks...this is boring!"_

_"Swords that cut are for those who stray from the true path of the swordsman." The man replied resting a shinai on his shoulder. "Long ago, swordsman were peacekeepers who protected the people and the lands not with blades but with shinai and wooden katanas with no edges." _

_"Without edges? If the swords couldn't cut then how'd they protect the land...seems pretty useless to me." Kamui said with her arms crossed. _

_" There is an ancient style that has been passed down from generation to generation with the shinai and wooden sword that makes the wooden as sharp as a blade yet as dull as a butterknife...this style is known as Kendojutsu. The art of the protecting blade." The swordsman master said pointing his wooden sword at the young girl. "And that is what I'm here to teach you." _

_Back_

* * *

Kamui's eyes were wide. 'Only now do I just remember such an important and vital lesson from thy master.' Kamui thought as Tooruz stood before her. He jacked his fist back and jabbed it forward in an attempt to smash her with his fist alone. Kamui quickly dodge rolled to the side sliding on her feet. Kamui stood up to the side holding her wooden sword with both hands in Kendo stance. Her hakama had been completely ripped up one half of her upper top was left and the sleeve to that part was ripped off and her hakama pants were ripped up to the point where it looked like a skirt now. All she wore was half of the upper part a red hakama like skirt and a pair of straw thong sandals. Her hair was loose from the white tie and scattered along her body swaying in the darkness.

"Thank you Masataki sama...only now do'th I realize the vital lessons you hath passed onto thee." Kamui said closing her eyes as a blue aura appeared covering her body. She held up her sword with both hands. "As sharp as a razor yet dull as a butterknife." Kamui chanted to herself as the blue aura swirled around her feet and gave up to a powerful geyser like powerup that covered Kamui in a burst of fiery blue aura.

'Such Magical power... this girl possessed such power before?' Tooruz thought staring at Kamui whom was covered in aura.

With that Tooruz flexed his already enormous muscles as his body was covered in a golden like aura. "Atk Up!" He shouted with a buff spell powering up his attack power. He casted the same spell quadrupling the power as his aura grew until Kamui and Tooruz both looked like two flames in the distance. "HI OUGI: Taraus Rush!" Tooruz shouted bomb rushing Kamui as a huge golden aura fireball with his axe pointing directly at Kamui.

Kamui slowly opened her eyes as Tooruz ran towards her. "HI OUGI: Nigori-Zaki!" She shouted slashing downward. Slashing Tooruz from his forehead to the middle of his body with a hot red slash across the front of his body. The attack left a dent not a cut that caused Tooruz to drop his axe and to his knees with his eyes dilated and his mouth full of foam. Kamui's wooden sword broke to pieces as Tooruz fell down on his face.

Kamui stood there in the darkness holding just the hilt to her wooden sword.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**HI OUGI "Tauras Rush": This Hi Ougi spell was casted by Tooruz of Arcane 6 and his own original move. This takes all of the power he used to beef up and creates an almost indestructibly strong aura shield that can break though just about any foes' defenses. It is a full on phsyical and magical attack, the aura can also break through shields. **

**HI OUGI "Nigori-Zaki": Means "Two Arm Strength Slash", it is one of the ultimate Kendojutsu techniques that pulls out the full potential of a swordsman in one slash. But because of the great slash and strength behind it the wooden sword is more than 90 percent likely to break. This technique can cut through just about any substance even with a wooden sword but it won't cut the human flesh only dent it really badly causing the opponent to go into a seizure or be knocked unconscious for days. **

* * *

Walking out of the cell room was Mizu, Kristine, Ryoko, Baku and the rest of the villages in a huge mob. Baku floated up to Kamui whom was looking down at her busted wooden sword. "You actually beat the guy?" Baku said surprised.

"Do'th I sense doubt Book sama?" Kamui asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I thought you were gonna be a goner." Baku said. With that Kamui fell over anime style and stood up rubbing behind her head.

"Ah I see you hath managed to release thy prisoners." Kamui said with a nod. "Good job Book sama."

"Hey!"

Running down the slant towards the crowd was Richter. "Look who finally decides to show up." Baku said with a straight face.

"What happened here? Kamui why are you so beaten up?" Richter asked looking at her up and down. "Are you alright?"

" Wait aminute who are you people? Why does Baku talk with you so familiarly...and where is Kel desu." Ryoko said crossing her arms.

" I'm Richter Fanelle and this is Kamui. We were..." Richter started before Mizu cut him off.

"...Sent by the goddess to rescue me so that I may free Aqua Bark of this threat." Mizu said drawing his Zabuza like guillotine sword from his back.

"What goddess do'th thee speak of?" Kamui asked pointing at Mizu.

"W-w-w-w-we don't have time for this...we mu-mu-must take the villagers to a s-s-s-safe place." Kristine said breaking all of the conversing.

"Your right. Come everyone follow me." Mizu said taking the lead walking up the cavern.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this guy too much." Kamui said puffing up her cheeks.

"Trust me you won't." Ryoko said with a shrug.

* * *

**Author's Note: This ends this episode, next episode we're back to Kuro Kel(Black or Midnight Kel). Be prepared for some serious thrashing. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**What is Tooruz's axe attached to?**

**A.) A Chain  
B.) Metal Wire  
C.) A Magical String  
D.) His own Aura**


	45. Dark Chapter: Episode 3

_**Dark Chapter**_

Episode 3: Darkside Fang

The alarms were sounding off like crazy at Aqua Bark central command. The scientists and testers infront of screens checking the status of the island were going nuts from the low readings and constant shifts and changes.

"The entire unit sent to the northern coast has completely disappeared off radar, their power signatures...everything along with Judge Ghis as well." A scientist shouted causing Judges Drace and Zargabaath to look up at him.

"The prisoners from the southern underground prison has also been set free. We don't have the man power to contain them all." A female scientist cried from behind.

"Sir Zargabaath, Lady Drace...you may want to come and take a look at this." One of the scientists flagged down the two Judges as they both walked over to the screen. On the screen was the black figure flying through the air at high speed. It looked like a huge black comment shooting horizontally past trees causing them to forcibly be pushed and knocked aside. The black blur was like a bullet just flying with no definite figure.

"What is that?" Drace asked.

"I'm not sure but it has an Atk Power over 950 and a Magic Power of over 1340." The scientist replied with wide eyes.

"Ludacris." Zargabaath said. "What is it's trajectory?...where is it heading?"

" It's flying...here sir...it's coming here!" The scientist said as beads of sweat ran down his face. He put the main screen up. "It's flying at an incredible speed of 600 mph. It will be here in 10.6 seconds sir!" Scientists without order took off running leaving the control room trying to evacuate quick. The entire building began to rock as if an earthquake was coming. Zargabaath grasped the hilt of the sword on his hip and Drace attempted to draw her two dual blades as well but before they could the rocking of the building grew too intense. Zargabaath and Drace where both sliding along on the rocking grounds trying to gain balance.

Until all of a sudden...

BOOM!!

The building exploded ultimately tumbling down and dropping to the ground crushing millions whom frantically tried to escape. Dust raised up and covered over the entire village as Zargabaath pulled himself out of the rubble with Judge Drace at his side. They both looked at the center of the destruction and ruin to see a figure shourded in darkness. He was covered in black aura to the point where his body had no real detail it only looked like the outlining of a human...like a shadow. And outlining this darkness was a crimson red aura. On his face was a white skill like mask with sharp teeth, wrapped around his wrists, arms, neck and ankles were metal rings with broken chains hanging from them. In it's right hand was a thick and 2 meter long black sword with a red outlining and red cross in the center of it.

"Wh...what is..." Drace started before Zargabaath could tell her to be quiet.

The dark figure's head turned all the way around doing a full twist like an owl upon spotting Zargabaath and Drace, they both seen the eyes past the mask. There were all black with red pupils. He turned his entire body around to align with his face and dashed towards Zargabaath while roaring a battlecry that even quivered and broke apart the courage of two Judges.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The creature screamed, it's mask was like face and it's mouth opened completely with it's scream. The darkling held up it's left palm and shot it at them. As it stretched flying towards the both of them it got bigger and bigger to the point where it was as big as giant's arm. Zargabaath and Drace both split up and flew apart as the giant dark arm slammed against the ground and dragged back to it's own turning normal size again.

Zargabaath and Drace both phased in appeared on either side of the dark creature holding up their swords which had seals over them. "Thundaga Maware!" Zarg and Drace shouted at the same time causing a tornado of thunder to surrounded both them and the darkling.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The darkling screamed. It's roar alone caused a dark wave of energy burst from his body and cancel the spell blasting back the two judges.

Zargabaath flew back landing on the ground to see the darkling in his face wrapping it's left arm around his helm.With that the dark mage ran along the ground dragging Zargabaath by his head through the dirt and slamming him into an old school japanese like building. Judge Drace dashed into the building running up behind the dark figure with both of her dual swords held high for a back strike.

But the darkling grasped Zargabaath's helm and slung him into her knocking the both of them back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The darkling screamed again forcing out another pulse of darkness that cleared the buildings from around him like a sonic boom. Seeing that both Drace and Zargabaath were both weaklings compared to his corrupt power the darkling stormed through the streets of Aqua Bark. Using his sword he slashed the air shooting dark waves of energy along the ground that destroyed buildings in one slash.

He knocked over more buildings using raw beams of magical energy he shot from his palm and mouth. "We must retreat that creature is far too powerful." Drace said.

Zargabaath stood up and peered at the creature, he grasped his swords in hands and crossed them infront of him."I'm not retreating...I won't leave this fight." Zargabaath said.

"Zargabaath." Drace said glaring at him through her helm. "What are you thinking your no match for this...abomination!"

"It's this abomination that puts Lord Larsa and Vayne along with Emperor Ghramis in danger...this thing must be stopped here. For if we just retreat there is a chance it could follow us back to the Empire." Zargabaath said with blood running from the holes in his helm. With that Judge Zargabaath transformed into his Astral Judge form which made him about a foot taller and his silver armor now lined with gold and thicker. His two swords transformed into a long broad sword in his right hand and a spear in a metal spear in his left. On his back he had two metallic angel like wings that flapped slowly hovering him in the air like a metal knight angel.

With that Judge Drace also stomped down. "For Lord Larsa." She said holding up her dual blades and transforming with a white light into her Astral Judge form which was a centaur. She had the upper body of a armored female knight and the lower body of an armored horse with four legs. In her right hand she held a 5 meter long lance which she chucked up and aimed at the dark creature.

With that Judge Drace harpooned her Lance at the dark creature. At the last moment the darkling turned to see the lance just before it collided with him causing an explosion of pure light. "DOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The darkling screamed as the explosion blew off hundreds of rubble rocks and spreading the dust around.

When the smoke and dust cleared the dark creature stood in a crater with his left hand blown off completely. Just when Drace had felt at ease seeing the injury of her opponent the darkling's right arm grew back anew as if it were nothing. The darkling looked up at Astral Judges' Zargabaath and Drace then took one pounding step forward zooming off towards them like a speeding meteor. The creature grasped it's dark sword with both hands with an attempt run Drace through.

Just as he was coming into close range with Drace Zargabaath phased in just before the creature clashing with him. He pushed Zargabaath back heavily in mid air. 'Damn...even while in Astral Form he is still overpowering me!' Zargabaath said out of surprise.

The darkling reached forward grabbing the inner collar of Zargabaath's armor and slung him down to the ground. With that the darkling flipped downward towards Drace whom had created another lance. With that the darkling shot down a spiraling Getsuga Tenshou that was bigger and more powerful than Kel's. It curled like a scarf as it flew down towards Drace whom clapped her hands creating a magical shield that just barely held up against the attack. The magical barrier had broke apart just after the attack fully landed.

The darkling phased out and appeared just infront of Drace holding his left palm infront of her face. A dark ball about the size of a marble appeared...

* * *

A huge dome like atom explosion occured in the distance where Mizu leading the villages back to the village spotted. "What's happenin' over there desu." Ryoko asked looking off at the explosion as well. "Kel is off fighting those judges. He's so cool...desu."

"Mizu come with me." Richter said drawing his Masamune.

"Hmm?" Mizu raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

"We're going to check out the battle. I know the Million Magister is a skilled mage but he is no match for two Judges at Astral Form." Richter replied with that he bent his knees and jumped off into the air. Mizu was abit reluctant at first but went along and jumped off with Richter.

"We shall assist as well." Kamui said as she Kristine and Ryoko stepped up as well.

"No...you guys lead the villagers to a safe place. We'll check it out and shit." Baku ordered floating off beyond the trees. 'For some reason I've got a bad feeling about this.'

Baku hopped onto and attached to Richter's back as he and Mizu jumped from tree to tree like acouple of ninjas through the tall trees leading to the village where alot of explosions were taking place. After about three miles of branch jumping Mizu and Richter finally made it to Aqua Bark village, hundreds of dead archadian soldiers and destroyed buildings lay to ruin in the center of the town. Only 20 percent of the village was still standing.

Mizu was outraged, his eyes slanted into a curve.

In the distance there was three figures standing across from one another. Astral Zargabaath and Drace across from a dark figure with a black sword. "There they are..." Richter said being the first to spot them. Baku slipped off of Richter's back and looked around to see the dark creature feeling a heaviness of his heart.

"What is that thing?...it's magical power is monsterous." Mizu said grabbing the hilt of the guilotine sword on his back.

" That thing...is Kel..He's become a Dark Mage." Baku replied. With that Mizu and Richter both shockingly gazed at Baku with wide eyes. "I knew this would happen..."

"What?" Richter asked.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Dark Mage: A Mage whose completely converted all of their MP to Dark Matter. These mages are rarely sane, most Dark Mages become Dark Mages through madness or unstable magical power. Due to the loss of control over themselves they battle on and on until someone deals the killing blow to them. Once a Mage has become a Dark Mage there is next to no cure to get them back to normal. **

* * *

"Converting one of his MP Guages to Dark Matter...without a seal?" Mizu said.

"Without that seal he'll remain a Dark Mage forever Baku." Richter explained.

"I KNOW THAT! Damn...I already feel bad about it asshole." Baku insulted him with tears building up in his eyes.

"There is nothing we can do...we'll have to kill him." Mizu said drawing the guilotine sword completely. Richter silently nodded and stood up beside Mizu they both gazed over the battlefield and phased out as one leaving Baku to float atop a tower looking over the fight.

"It's better if those girls didn't see him like this." Baku said. "When Kel dies...I'll disappear too...it's the least I can do for this bullshit."

* * *

Phasing in just infront of Zargabaath and Drace was Richter and Mizu Nami. "Wha..." Drace said suddenly surprised by their appearance, she was so focused on fighting Dark Kel that she didn't notice any other power signature.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zargabaath asked.

"Relax, we're here to help you." Richter said holding up his Masamune with both hands.

"I don't agree with assisting dogs of the Empire but such is neccessary we'll need all the help we can get at this point." Mizu said running his hand through his hair.

"Very well." Zargabaath agreed.

Judge Drace held up her right hand as another heavy lance dropped down onto her palm. "Just don't slow us down."

"Tsk...we just about to say the same to you." Richter replied.

Dark Kel was merely standing there as if waiting for them to make the first move. Richter took one step down and flew towards Dark Kel with his Masamune held up like Sephiroth. Mizu held his Guilotine sword low like Zabuza and dashed along the ground beside Richter. Dark Kel slashed his sword downward towards the ground shooting another Getsuga Tenshou at both Mizu and Richter.

Judge Drace tossed her lance at the blast and it cut straight through the darkness flying straight towards Dark Kel whom raised a black demonic hand catching the end of the lance and tossing it aside like a mere nothing. By that time Richter, Mizu and Zargabaath appeared on all sides of Kel with their swords drawn. But with blinding speed Dark Kel shoved his fist straight into Richter's chest causing him to slowly fall back, he then held up his sword blocking the attacks from front and back by Zargabaath and Mizu's unison slash.

Dark Kel slashed upward pressing both Zargabaath and Mizu.

As Mizu was falling back his body glen with a light blue aura. " Waterga Cube!" He shouted as a seal appeared over his palm. He whipped his hand out to the side and appearing in the air above Kel were huge cubes of pure water the size of skyscrapers. The huge cubes of water fell from the sky like meteors as Dark Kel merely stood there.

SPLASH!!

POW!!

CRASH!!

The cubes with their crushing water pressure completely swallowed Kel. Zargabaath, Drace, Mizu and Richter all stood around standing upon broken towers and on rocks looking into the crater to see a giant black orb. The dark barrier orb had dispelled revealing Dark Kel having transformed using the Neko Neko no Mi. He now had the appearance of a dark leopard with crimson red eyes, an all black body with dark gray spots.

"The Neko Neko no Mi...he can use still use those Devil Fruit?" Mizu shouted.

"Although he is a Dark Mage, I suppose he is still a Million Magister." Richter said holding up the Masamune in defensive position. Dark Neko Kel got down on all fours and phased out using Dark Soru to appear in theair just infront of Richter. Richter attempted to slash or jump away but Dark Neko Kel was far too quick using Shigan to pierce Richter's chest casting blood into the air. With that DN Kel started to rapidly strike Richter's chest with multiple one handed Shigan attacks doing a Dark Shigan Ouren.

Richter's eyes were dilated as he gasped and gaped for air through a mouth filled with blood. With that DN Kel held up both of his fists to Richter's chest. With that a dark ring appeared over DN Kel's fists and a heavy blast struck Richter in the chest so hard it knocked him out on the spot, he went slamming through several buildings before stopping and rolling into a crater.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Dark Neko Kel: A corrupted form of the Neko Neko no Mi, utilized by Dark Kel. The Dark Neko form is all black with red eyes and dark gray spots all over his body. This form is far more powerful and faster than the original Neko Neko no Mi form.**

**Dark Rokushiki: The darker form of Rokushiki that is utilized by Dark Mage Kel. This type of Rokushiki is more deadly and powerful than the normal arts adding more hits to regular move or more potency to an attack. For Example Shigan Ouren hits the opponent about ten to fifteen times before finishing him off with one final attack. Dark Shigan Ouren strikes the opponent twenty to twenty five times with half the speed. **

**Dark Shigan Ouren: Means "Dark Finger Gun Yellow Lotus" An attack that is more devastating than it's normal form striking the opponent twenty five times in the chest in less than three seconds. At close range this is one of the more dangerous Rokushiki attacks.**

**Dark Soru: Means "Dark Shave", Dark Soru like Soru has the ability of high speed movement but unlike the original Soru. Dark Soru has the ability to instantly teleport Kel to land on someone's shadow or any place where there are shadows.**

**HI OUGI "Dark Rokuougan": Means "Dark Six King Gun", this attack is just as powerful as the original but easier to catch your opponent with. When Kel appears before an opponent to use the attack an instant stop spell is casted for three seconds making the opponent stop his or her movements for the attack. So he doesn't have to wrap his tail around the opponent to immobilize them.**

* * *

"Richter...dammit." Mizu phased out and appearing running towards DN Kel whom turned phased out and appeared in the air back to normal and out of Dark Neko Neko fruit form. Kel's foot stretched out and flew down towards Mizu who dodged it by jumping back. Kel dropped down to his feet and bit his right thumb. With that his fist slammed into the ground as a heated aura appeared rising off of his dark body.

At high speed he slammed a rubber fist into Mizu's chest causing Mizu go flying back into a cement wall. Mizu slid down off of the wall with blood running from his mouth and looked up see Dark Gomu Kel blowing his right fist up through his thumb. He seperated the air and split it evenly amongst his two arms making both of his arms as big as two blimps. Mizu attempted to cast but it was far too late.

POW!!

Dark Gomu Kel slammed both of his palms using Dark Gigante Bazooka to complete crush Mizu into a side building. Mizu's eyes dilated as he hit the ground hard and unconscious.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Dark Gomu Kel: A corrupted form of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, utilized by Dark Kel. This form of the Gomu Gomu no Mi moves at high speed as if it is always in Gear Second form. Which speaks for itself over the original Gomu Gomu fruit. **

**Dark Gear Second: Dark Gear Second is a more faster and speedy form of Gear Second utilized by Dark Gomu Kel. In this form Kel moves at the speed of Shunpo (Flash steps). **

**Dark Gear Third: If it was overpowering in it's original form it is near godly in Dark Form. Dark Gear Third still a devastating form but in Dark Mode he is much more swifter and can channel the air through different parts of his body much easier and faster. In original Gear Third form it would take Kel awhole 7 seconds to fully channel the air to one body part. But in Dark Mode he can channel the air to different parts of his body 3.5 seconds. **

**Dark Gigante Bazooka: A more quicker and powerful form of Gigante Bazooka utilized only by Dark Gomu Kel. **

* * *

Judge Drace dropped down skipping from rubble pile to pile holding up two lances, she dropped down to Kel's level and dashed towards him in an attempt to gore him like a joisting knight. Dark Kel quickly turned around and appearing in his right palm was a Dark Tetsaiga. He slashed out to the side shooting long black crystals from the tip of the blade that flew at Drace. She attempted to stop or dodge but it was far too late the crystals pierced her chest knocking her back into normal Judge form.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Dark Kongosoha: Or better known to the english as "Dark Adamant Barrage", this sword magic spell shoots out dark crystals from the blade that pierce the enemy's body without fail. It is normally used to break barriers. **

* * *

With that Drace, Richter and Mizu were all down and standing in the center of them was Dark Kel holding up one hand which transformed into sort of a huge demonic claw. "All down...in less than 5 minutes." Zargabaath said to himself while grasping his dual swords.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dark Kel rounded taking off flying towards Zargabaath with his demonic arm outgrown. He forced his palm forward to grab Zargabaath all of a sudden a hand out of nowhere grabbed Kel's wrist stopping him completely. Dark Kel and Zargabaath looked up to see an elderly man with a bald head and a short white beard that curled upward abit. He wore thick Pope like golden robes with a long staff shaped like the Sun in his left hand.

"Now boy you've caused enough trouble for today." The old man said with both of his eyes cloths and a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: OOOOOH!! And this is where the hurting begins...ouch.** **The song I was listening to through this entire fight was "Hell" by Disturbed. That song seriously fits this fucking fight listen to it on youtube or something.**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**Who did Dark Kel attack first in this entire chapter?**

**A.) Nobody  
B.) Zargabaath  
C.) Drace  
D.) Richter **


	46. Dark Chapter: Episode 4

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 4: The Strongest Mage in the World_**

Zargabaath and Dark Kel stood in the presence of an elderly mage whom managed to stop Kel's appear in the blink of an eye and stop Kel's attack. Dark Kel snatched his hand back and jumped away from figure. The old man looked back at Zargabaath with a smile "It is quite alright Judge Magister, I shall take it from here." He said stepping towards Dark Kel using his staff as sort of a cane.

Dark Kel opened his mouth and appearing at the back of his throat was a crimson red ball of energy. He coughed up the blast shooting it like a straight beam towards the elder whom merely held up his staff. With a light shining as brightly as the sun the Elder raised his staff and the blast Dark Kel had fired faded away like an illusion. Dark Kel phased out and appeared to the side of the elder holding up his right palm which was grown out like a demon claw. He attempted to side swipe the elder but the Elder quickly slapped Dark Kel over the face with his staff.

Dark Kel hit the ground and stood back up almost immediately after falling then slid away from the Elder. Dark Kel then bit his thumb and blew into his right fist again enlarging it to about the size of a garbage truck. He sent the air flowing through his right forearm, across his shoulders and into his left arm making it extremely giant sized. The Dark Gear Third flew at the Elder and the Elder merely stood there.

He held up one finger and stopped Dark Kel's Gear Third Gigante Pistula. Dark Kel's arm returned to normal size with no air exhaustion as he transformed into Dark Neko form. Dark Neko Kel took off running towards the Elder spinning his right elbow and kicking off a Rankyaku Hyoubi wave. It curled and flew directly at the Elder whom merely flicked it aside with one finger.

Using Dark Soru, Dark Neko Kel phased in behind the Elder striking him with Dark Shigan Ouren. Dark Neko Kel's finger attacks didn't even break the Elder's skin. It was like using Shigan on a steel door. With that Dark Kel slid away from the Elder yet again transforming back out of Neko form. Out of frustration Dark Kel roared loudly sending dark waves like sonic booms flying across the battlefield.

The Elder slammed his staff into the ground and performed afew handseals while chanting as a purplish seal appeared under his feet. "Thundaga Ryuu Dan." The Elder said holding his index and middle finger up with his right hand like a monk. Appearing out of the seal that was held up like a portal behind him was a dragon made completely of lightening and electricity. The electric dragon roared firing a ball of lightening at the speed of sound off at Dark Kel.

The crumbled apart and exploded under Kel's feet causing him to go flying through the air with nearly half of his body blown apart. The other half was ripped to shreds badly but instantaneously D.Kel had recovered. He flipped backwards and landed on the ground before gathering two balls of dark magical power in his palms. He raised both of his palms and fired the balls of darkness off at the same time towards the Elder.

The Elder mage clapped his hands together as if to pray and appearing before him was a golden seal, the two dark orbs crashed against the seal struggling the break through it but instead the dark orbs transformed into light energy spheres that fired back at Dark Kel. D.Kel attempted to block by raising a Dark Barrier over his body but the light bombs broke through it like a brick through shattered glass and struck D.Kel's body.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" D.Kel screamed as a light electricity encircled his body. He dropped down to one knee then stood up screaming more as the light electircity surrounding his body was doing great harm to his dark element.

With that the Elder held his fists out. "Holy Gori" He casted and surrounding the Elder's forearms and fists were two white metallic gauntlets of light. Surrounding his feet as well were white metal shingaurds of light. The Elder phased out leaving a huge backlash sonic boom behind him with great speed rushing D.Kel and slamming his fist of light into Kel's chest.

With that Dark Kel's chest transformed back into normal human like, the darkness was shattering off of him like glass. The Elder slammed his fist into Kel's left jaw knocking off the darkness some more revealing half of his face alittle. With that Elder punched left and right and the sound Kel's flesh breaking and being beaten was loud on the battlefield.

Kel stood weary before the Elder with only abit of Darkness left on his forehead. His eyes were red signalling that the Darker Counter part was still at work controlling his body. The Elder raised his left foot and slammed his heel on Kel's forehead knocking him back into the ground hard. Kel's eyes shut closed and his body laid limp on the ground. The darkness once again began to rise up from his feet and arms in an attempt to once again take him over.

"Not this time." The Elder held his right palm up over Kel's body and placed his left hand over his right wrist. "SEAL!" He shouted as a magical aura surrounded both him and Kel. Kel's white button up exploded revealing his chest and a black seal covering over his heart. The seal was ablack ring with an ancient marking written inside of it. With that seal on his chest the darkness taking over his body had disappeared into dark particles.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:**

**Thundaga "Ryuu Dan": Means Thundaga "Dragon Bullet", this is a very advanced thunder spell that can only be used by Adept mages and higher. It focuses the electricity into the form of a dragon whom spits out a ball of electricity at the speed of an actual bullet. The attack power of this spell is strong enough to be a Hi Ougi but when Elders use it...it is less than a mediocre spell.**

**Holy "Gori": In japanese Gori means "Herculean or Great Strength" and Holy Gori means Light Great Strength or Light Herculean. The spell is as it's name suggests creating a pair of gaunlets and shin guards made completely of holy energy. This attack gives the user incredible strength and makes all phsyical attacks holy based.**

**Equipment Magic: By fusing both Alchemy and Magic together as one a Mage can create equipment type magic spells like a sword made of fire or guantlets made of water or a shuriken made of pure wind. Mages whom are strict with magic use these spells alot to avoid from using man made weapons. **

* * *

With Kel's defeat, appearing all over the ruins of Aqua Bark were white mages dressed like white nuns. They scattered all over the battle field collecting Mizu, Richter and Drace. They also tended to Zargabaath whom didn't show any signs of resistance. The nuns were white mages as well as Alchemists as they created seals all over Aqua Bark and using alchemy to remake the buildings to how they once were.

The villages being followed by Kristine, Ryoko and Kamui were lead back to the village just in time to see the working nuns whom were lead by the Elder. They all returned to see Aqua Bark was just the way everyone had left it before Archadia had attacked. Aqua Bark soldiers scattered through the city as well as the pedestrians returning home and filling their bellies.

_And that's pretty much how the entire incident at Aqua Bark came to a close. The mysterious Elder mage casted an invisible and undetectable barrier over Aqua Bark hiding the moving island from the rest of the world. Not only that but he had taken the Million Magister and all those who wished to follow him out of Aqua Bark and ascended once again to the heavens from which he came. _

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the true ending of the Water Chapter but since the Dark Chapter Arc starts early who gives a shit right?**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**Where did I leave my shoes last night?**

**A.) On my dresser  
B.) Under my bed  
C.) In the closet  
D.) On the dining room table**

**HINT: I was seriously looking for them everywhere and they were right there in my face! **


	47. Dark Chapter: Episode 5

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 5: The Seal_**

ZZZzzZzZzzz

ZzzZZZzzzzzZZzZ

zzZZzZzZzzzzZZzzzZZZzzZZ

"Mmm...ehh..."

My eyes opened to a blinding light. I instantly grasped my forehead feeling a painful headache like a hangover. " Ehh...Damn..." I said placing both of my hands on my forehead feeling bandages. I looked up and around noticing my surroundings, I was resting a in a long queen sized bed which was surrounded by a beautiful garden of flowers. I crawled off the side of the bed noticing that I was wearing nothing but a pair of silk white pajamas over abunch of bandages. My entire right palm was covered in bandages to the point where I looked like a mummy.

I took a step down on the warm soft grass and looked around seeing an eagle soar straight over my head. "What...did I die and go to heaven?" I asked myself looking at this gorgeous valley of flowers. There was even a flowing river that went for miles down to a lake with a grand tree that was the biggest I ever seen sitting behind the lake.

"YOUNG MASTER YOUR AWAKE!" A voice screamed.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow. I turned around to see running towards me was a girl with big boobs and short black hair with a pink kimono like skirt and long white thighsocks. She held a wooden sword on her back and tackled me, I instantly felt the pain of my shattered ribs as we both fell to the grass. "Young Master, I thought you would'th be out of your misery for years."

"Huh? Kamui?" I asked raising eyebrow.

" Yes...oh this." She said feeling her hair. She had cut it to about shoulder length with one bang sticking up in the center of her head that sway backwards. "I thought I would try'th a new look young master dousth thy think of thee?"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry Kamui I still don't get your speech."

T.T "Drat. Must learn how to speakth in up to date tongue." Kamui said pulling out a miniature thesauras and reading it.

"KIIIIDDDD!!" Another familiar voice screamed. Baku came flying at me like a cannonball striking me in my stomach...More...Painnn.. "KID YOUR BACK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!"

"Huh?" I said pulling Baku off.

"KIWAAAAA KEL IS UP DESU!!"

I looked up to see Ryoko and Kristine in new cloths. Ryoko wore a black hoodie with long sleeves that cover over her hands, a plaid blue and black skirt, black and white striped thigh socks and black combat boots. Kristine wore a white one piece sailor skirt with a thick blue hat that had a pair of goggless wrapped around it. They both came charging at me as I held my hand up.

"NO WAIT STOP DON'T..."

"I thought I'd never see you again desu!"

"K-Kel I've been w-waiting for you to get up forever!"

"NOOO STOP PLEAAASSEE!!"

-GLOMP-

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!! LORD HAVE MEEERRCYYY!!"

I was laying on the ground crying with tears flowing out of my eyes with Baku, Kris, Ryoko and Kamui all sitting around me. I got over the pain and sat up while holding my sides like an old man. "Hey...where the hell are we? And what is this place?" I asked looking around. And with that Ryoko, Kris, Kamui and Baku gazed at one another then back at me.

"We're on Jura." A voice replied for them.

Walking up behind them was Richter also wearing near gear. He had a black turtle neck sweater underneath a yellow coat with black runners along the sides and lots of black bucklets and zippers along the sleeves and coat pockets, a pair of white pants with black belts wrapped around the thighs and black combat boots. His thick brown hair was more messy than spikey and laid back how it usually was. "The Goddess once again blesses me..." A voice said.

"Oh no...don't tell me he's here too." I said slapping my forehead...which hurt but that was worth it.

Walking up behind Richter was Mizu Nami in yet a pair of new cloths as well. He wore a blue vest with a fur collar zipper up to his neck and nothing under it, a pair of black pants with alot of silver buckles on them. He wore a pair of black wrist warmers. With Mizu's arms showing he looked alittle more bulkier then how he used to. Maybe because he was wearing that coat all the time.

"Your all here...so then that means the Aqua Bark mission was a success after all. I'm...really relieved." I said with a smile looking down at the grass. I felt like I wanted to cry but then I remembered that my job wasn't over yet. We still have Jamie, Phantom, Tiamat, Bruno and Estar to save from Archadia.

"Yep, you really saved us all Kel desu." Ryoko said rubbing behind her head while blushing.

"Hmph." Mizu and Richter sort of snorted while crossing their arms.

"Y-You guys too." Kristine said giving them props as well. With that they both sort of smiled abit but only just alittle.

" Anyway my work isn't done yet. I still got some friends to save." I said standing up. "So anyway...like I said where are we?...what is this Jura place?"

With that everyone who was sitting had stood up as well.

"After you were knocked out we were all taken to this place. Jura is the sky city built on Nethicite alone. It's a city created by and inhabited by only mages." Richter explained.

"I see...like Estagloria." I said pointing at Kamui who nodded in agreement.

Walking up from behind the group was a woman whom was dressed like a nun. She had a cross wrapped around her neck and everything. "Million Magister, Lord Rothschild is pleased to hear that you have awakened...he wishes to see you now." The nun woman said bowing her head slightly.

"Rothschild?" I asked.

" Herald D.Rothschild owns this sky city." Mizu Nami replied.

"Hm? Is he an Elder mage like Mizzy?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, Herald D.Rothschild i-i-s the strongest ma-mage in the entire world." Kristine replied.

O.o-Me

"Yeah kid he's the one who put ya down when ya went berserk." Baku added.

"Went berserk?" I asked looking down at Baku.

"Million Magister Kel and company...this way please." The nun woman walked off not having more of our bickering. I started walking towards the door following the nun with everyone else behind me. We all walked in a group towards a normal wooden door which was just sitting there in the middle of the field. She walked through the door and into a hallway. I looked around the door before stepping it there was nothing behind it...it just looked like an empty hollow door. But when I stepped through it, I found myself standing in an all white marble hallway with a red carpet lining the middle of the hall and lots of paintings along the walls of an old man who looked like Yamamoto Genryusai from Bleach except instead of Shinigami clothing he wore priest cloths that made him look like the Pope.

We walked through halls what seemed like two miles until we finally reached a huge golden door at the end of the hall that had magical seals written all over the front of the door. The nun woman wrapped abunch of prayer beads around her palms forming a praying like hand seal. With that the spell over the door lifted and the seals written over the golden door disappeared. With that the doors slowly cracked open.

The nun stood at the door waiting for us to walk in. I stepped in first with Baku at my side and everyone else made their way in as well. This room was yet another garden of flowers but a much different one. We were all standing on pure water with giant coy fish swimming just under our feet back and forth. On the surface of the water were giant lotus flowers and just before this enormous pond was a giant tree that was shaped like a thrown. Sitting on that throne was the old man that I saw in those pictures...Herald D.Rothschild.

"Million Magister Kel." He spoke before I could say anything. "I am quite relieved to hear of your recovery."

" All thanks to thy Mage King." Kamui said bowing her head.

"Oh no thanks needed...I was merely repaying a favor to Mizzy. For you see I too have seen your heroics with my own eyes boy." Herald said gazing down at me. "You wish to conquer the world and bring change to this war torn plain. And admirable yet foolish thing to do..."

"Hey old guy, I didn't come here for you bag on me about my life choices...I came here to figure something out. What happened at Aqua Bark? And what's this about me going berserk?" I asked pointing at him.

" You dare speak in that tone of voice to the Lord of all Magi?" A voice said out of nowhere. Rising from the water like two liquid beings were two water mages with tridants pointed directly at me.

"No..." Herald said waving his hand. The two serpent guard mages lowered their weapons. "It is quite alright...you wish to know the truth my boy." He asked and with that I nodded. "Very well...some time ago while you were in the midst of you training for you second bout on Aqua Bark. You configured one of the magical guages from magic energy into Dark Matter so that you could utilize the powers of the Meidou Zangetsuha and Vizard Mage abilities."

"Yeah so?" I said crossing my arms.

" Before converting one's magical guage to a complete substance, one must place a seal over that one guage to stop the properties of this converted guage from spreading and contaminating your central magi network." Herald D.Rothschild explained. "Since you had not placed a seal over that Dark Matter within you, the darkness spread through your entire body poisoning your magic center and controlling you. You had transformed into a Dark Mage."

O.o-Me "What?"

"You were on the rampage fighting both your friends and the enemy, had I not shown up when I did...all of Aqua Bark would rest amongst the depths of the sea." Herald said continuing.

"But that..." I turned back towards everyone and they all sort of dropped their heads low or looked away from me. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We wanted to...but..." Kristine said looking down.

"It was all too hard to believe desu." Ryoko added.

"N-Noway...I...I attacked you guys?" I asked looking down at my hand. It was too hard to believe even for me now. My hands were trembling, I was afraid of myself actually.

"Your power was truly frightening. Of all the Dark Mages I've seen, you were the most demonic." Herald said and with that I lowered my head while grasping my fist tight.

"Damn." I said to myself. "Tell me...what's keeping me from transforming back into that thing now? Did you put a seal on me now?"

"Yes but that seal is only temporary, your dark power is far too great and the seal is hanging by a single thread. Should you release so much as a minuscule amount of magical power you will transform back into your darker self." Herald replied.

"As a precaution they had me seal all of your magic power." Baku said looking at me.

"Is there a way to make a permanent seal?" I asked looking up at Herald.

"Hm? You have this chance of being a normal human and gaining a life of peace...yet you still wish to return to the battlefield?" The elder asked astonished.

"Yeah I wanna go back. I still got friends to save and a world to conquer old man. And when I'm at the top I'll be coming after you too." I said pointing my finger at him. With that the serpent girls once again pointed their tridants at me. My sudden speech suddenly aroused the crowd behind me and they all stood firm as well like my followers or something.

"Hmhmhmhm...truly astounding. I shall wait here for you when that day comes as well...but for now..." With that Herald did one single ninja like handseal and appearing infront of us was a telepad. "Step into this portal and you will find yourself at the Nam Yensa Sandsea. Within that deserted land lies the Laboratory of the Technomancer, Annabelle Currie. She is the one whom will provide you with the seal needed."

"Annabelle Currie huh...Well let's get to it." I said placing my fist over my chest. I grabbed Baku under my left armpit and jumped straight into the portal. I found myself flying down a long blue tunnel. The tunnel came to an end with a white flash and I landed down on the hard sand dressed in an orange button up with a black suit vest, black slacks and black dresshoes. With that everyone else in a group landed down behind me as well.

"Eck...a desert...its soooo...dry here..desu." Ryoko said grabbing herself.

"Well yeah it is a desert." I said with a shrug. "But your used to living in Aqua Bark where there is lots of water so this must be kinda tough on ya."

We were standing on a dune hill that looked over the Nam Yensa Sandsea. Seeing this place reminded me of the battle to save Phantom in the Ogir Yensa Sandsea. Man...that Kyuzeh seemed like a really tough bastard back then. Probably still is now.

"Hey Kel now that you don't have your magic power anymore I think maybe you should hang out in the back." Richter said grabbing my shoulder. I shrugged him off and jumped away from him punching the air.

"Yeah Rock Lee couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but he still kicked ass. I don't need magic power to fight! Geez who the hell do you think yer talkin' too?" I shouted pointing at Richter.

"Well it's your choice." Richter shrugged.

" I think believe'th Fanelle words to be true. Young Master you do not possess thy magical strength please stand out of the line of danger." Kamui said agreeing with Richter.

"T-T-There right Kel, please stay in the back and let us handle the fiends and bad guys for now o-o-ok?" Kristine replied rubbing behind her head.

"NOOOO!!" I screamed like a stubborn 10 year old. "I'm fighting too and that's final."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yoooooooo!! Everyone's got new cloths but that's not the only changes they've all gotten stronger too! Even Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine. Now let's get down to looks and cloths again really fast so you guys can have a clear picture of them. **

**Kamui-Looks exactly like Musubi from the manga Seikerei.  
Ryoko- Although the cloths are different she is still pretty much Mizore from Rosario Vampire.  
Kristine- With the skirt, hat and goggles she fully resembles Simca from Air Gear now.  
Mizu- Mizu Nami is dressed like Squall from Kingdom Hearts 2 except the upper coat is royal blue and sleeveless. And he doesn't have silver lions chain on.  
Richter- Richter is dressed most like Jae Hyuk from the manga Immortal Regis. ****Kel- And Kel's new suit is a black suit with an orange button up that has no tie or suit coat just a black vest. **

**Anyway this is where the Dark Chapter will cut off for abit for the Currie Sands Filler. **

**Chapter Trivia**

**Why did Kel transmute one of his MP Guages?**

**A.) To turn evil  
B.) To use the Meidou and Vizard powers  
C.) Because Ether said so**


	48. CURRIE SAND FILLER

**_Currie Sands Filler_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Kel and the gang has just found out their new objective, to find a seal for Kel so he can get his powers back. But first they must find the Techno Mage, Annabelle Currie whose lab resides somewhere in the Nam Yensa Sandsea. Little do they know that Annabelle Currie doesn't wish to be found and set free alot of bio engineered fiends to protect her from anyone who wishes to disturb her research. Kel and the gang must battle hordes of fearsome fiends and andriods with the fighting power and intellegence of mages. Can Kel and the gang navigate through a treacherous desert while battling a variety of powerful monsters and machines? I dunno don't ask me...WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE BITCH!_**


	49. SACRED TOME LOG ENTRY 2

**SACRED TOME LOG ENTRY 2**

(CHARACTERS)

Kel  
Age: 19  
The main protagonist of the series. Contining from the Water Chapter Arc, Kel had fell into the city of Aqua Bark what started out as an attempt to gain an ally turned into a full scaled battle between an island and a nation. Kel after recieving training from Estagloria managed to return to Aqua Bark to resume the fight he had started with the Empire. Turning completely berserk and into a dark entity known as a Dark Mage, Kel has lost all use of his powers and now seeks to gain use of his magic once again in this continuing saga. 

**  
Baku  
Age:?  
Kel's trusty sidekick and smart mouthed book. Baku through the series so far has remained a supporting character whom has helped Kel along the way with snippy pep talks and wise guidance through phsyical and mental training. Without Baku, Kel would have died long ago...or so Baku thinks. **

**Kamui  
Age: 26  
A magical swordsman mage whom speaks in a somewhat broken and incomplete old english tone. She is the woman whom saved Kel's life in Aqua Bark after his battle with Ghis, yet she is the one who feels indebted to him. She has yet to reveal why but until she's repaid her due somewhat to Kel whom she calls "The Young Master", she will continue to follow him. **

**Ryoko  
Age: 17  
The Water Mage whom was once a captain of the Aqua Bark water militia. Because of her abnormal abilities to transform her body into water with a logia like form around beds of water she had gained rank quickly within Aqua Bark. She managed to defeat Kel in their first encounter and bring him into Aqua Bark. Over the course of the time they spent together Ryoko has grown quite attached to the Million Magister thinking him to be something of an older brother whom she has mixed feelings for. (She's abit incest). **

**Kristine  
Age: 18  
An Air Mage whom seems to studder only while she isn't using magic power. When she is in her Air Mage form, she talks perfectly well and seems to be alot more intellegent then her normal bubbly blonde self. She is also Kel's third female companion since Martina and Tiamat was captured. She grew attached to Kel for his words of confidence given to her. She took his words to heart and decided to join him in his conquest to take over the world. She seems to be the only girl whom is sure she is in love with Kel.**

**Richter Fanelle  
Age: 19  
The new assistant that Kel had managed to defeat and win over in the Silent Cricket Arc. Richter in the past was confused on what type of Mage he really was and through battling Kel for some odd reason he slowly started to figure it out. At the end of the battle Baku told Richter of his original title as a Mage and with his curiosity finally curbed he had not a place in his head he could think of to go. Spending most of his time figuring out who he really was, was all he had. With that Kel offered Richter a position to join him and Richter without hesitation joined Kel's side. He is a powerful Sword Singer Mage with speed and skill that almost matches Kel's to a refined point but because of his respect for his so called 'leader' he refuses to give into such things as 'whose the strongest'. **

**Mizu Nami  
Age: 17  
This boy whom seems to absorbed into an unknown religion that worships a water goddess called Leviathan whom isn't a goddess at all but a serpent. Mizu prays and speaks on about the goddess nearly every second he speaks which gets on everyone elses nerves. Besides all of his religious talk Mizu is a powerful Ice and Water Mage with attacks on part with an adept mage. Because of his loss to Kel he continues to follow him around until the day he is sure he is stronger than the Million Magister to take him down. For now Mizu only tags along as a character whom pretends to be with the group but it's all just for show. **

**Judge Ghis  
Age: 44  
A manufactured mage from Archadia and commander of the Dreadnought Leviathan airship. He is quite a powerful mage being a judge but is nothing compared to the higher up Judges like Zargabaath and Gabranth. He managed to get in a double knock out with Kel immobilizing the Million Magister and being knocked out himself by Kel's Jyuushigan. Later when Kel returned Ghis was taken out by the Meidou Zangetsuha without a fight. **

**Judge Drace  
Age: 33  
Not too much is known about this Judge being that she was only a supporting character for Ghis and Zargabaath. She is the personal guard for Lord Larsa. Her fighting power as a mage is one a mediocre Judge level at best.**

Judge Zargabaath  
Age:36  
The Judge who led Archadia in the Aqua Bark war. Judge Zargabaath is originally the leader of and commander of the Airfleet Alexander of Archadia. But he was ordered right along with Drace and Ghis to attack and take over Aqua Bark. Judge Zargabaath is one of the three most powerful Judge Magisters aside from Judge Gabranth and Judge Baren.

Hugh'Kane  
Age: ?  
The leader of Magnum 7 the newest magical division established by Archadia. Not much is known about Hugh'kane but his power suggest otherwise seeing as though even Judge Zargabaath was afraid of him.

Judge Daniel  
Age: 22  
The leader of the Silent Cricket assassination squad developed by Archadia and single handedly defeated by Kel and Elder Mizzy. Judge Daniel had the sublime ability of completely focusing out his body to the point where he isn't even there for perfect stealth. But he was sadly defeated and has been held prisoner in Estagloria ever since.

**Mizzy X.Deroy  
Age: ?**

**The Elder mage whom runs Estagloria. Mizzy is a powerful Holy Mage with the abilities over all Holy Type spells. His power was projected through the summoning of Alexander. Using his might he crushed three battleships with a single spell and without even breaking a sweat. **

**Herald D.Rothschild  
Age: ?  
Not much yet is known about Rothschild, he is known as the most powerful mage of all time. Showing only 10 percent of his actual potential in defeating Dark Kel. It is undetermined what type of mage Herald actually is but it seems he knows a variety of spells. **

**  
(MAGE GUILDS AND CLANS)**

MAGI  
Leader: Kel  
Kel is the leader of MAGI, a corporation he plans to take to the top of Ivalice. So far the members of MAGI are Kel, Richter, Baku, Ryoko, Kamui, Kristine and Mizu.

THESIS  
Leader: Magnum 7 Division  
THESIS is the lower classed magic division of Archadia but they still are pretty strong division. Until just recently ARCANE 6 used to call the shots over this class but now Magnum 7 runs the show. (Uniforms: The THESIS mages wear red coats with beige body suits and red boots. On their backs are the seal of Archadia)

ARCANE 6  
Leader: Magnum 7 Division  
ARCANE 6 is the magic division created by Archadia. At one they were once the strongest division in Archadia until Vayne established Magnum 7. Magnum 7 now controls all of THESIS and ARCANE 6. (Uniforms: ARCANE 6 uniforms consists of Organization 13 coats with red lines running along the side and cargo pockets along the sides as well with a number 6 on the left chest area.)

MAGNUM 7  
Leader: Hugh'kane  
MAGNUM 7 is the newest division established by Vayne. They are an elite core of only 5 mages with powerful magic that has been honed for years along with manufactured Nethicite powerups they are the most elite and efficient team of mages that has yet to fail in killing anyone. When all together their power is equivalent to that of an Elder Mage. (Uniforms: They were black body suits with a zipper that runs from near the center of the chest all the way down the left leg. Around their necks they were crimson capes with the seal of Archadia on the back.)

CURRIE PROJECT (CP)  
Leader: Annabelle Currie

**The CURRIE PROJECT are group of experimental fiends and andriods created by Annabelle Currie. There are ten of them and they each have the appearance of a human and a number marked on their body. They are randomly marked numbers of experiments that happened to survive during testing. They are now used as body guards for her laboratory. (Uniforms: All of Annabelle's projects wear Arrancar white coats and white hakama pants with white dresshoes.)**

DIA'MUNDOZ  
Leader: Daiku  
DIA'MUNDOZ is a clan of Diamond Mages who protect and worship Crystal Grande in Giruvegan.

(CHARACTER FORMS)

Magic Swordsman Kel  
INFO: Kel's Swordsman form, in this form Kel uses three sword style techniques like Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. He wears his suit coat like a cape on his back and straw thong sandals instead of dress shores to give him more of a samurai appeal. Kel had only briefly been in this form but while in it he shown extreme grown from moving class to class.

Dark Kel  
INFO: Kel when the Dark Matter envelopes his body, he becomes something of a dark necrolized shadow walker with the ability to instantly regain limbs if detached or spin his body into all sorts of angles. Dark Kel fights alittle more barbaric yet effecient than the normal Kel seeing as though he can use Gear Third, Rokushiki and the Devil Fruits more faster yet sparingly than usual. If Kel weren't completely insane this form would work for him. 

**Overlimit Richter  
INFO: When Richter unleashes his "This Existence is not Me" spell he becomes overlimit Richter. His body is covered in crimson red aura and his eyes are colorless and dilated. Blinded by his own rage his attack power climbs to heights unmeasurable. **

**Wiess Richter  
INFO: When Richter unleashes his "This Death is not Mine" spell through calmness and tranquility he is able to transform into Wiess Richter which is the complete opposite of Overlimit. Richter does get stronger but his attack power only raises moderately. Instead Richter's speed is heightened to the speed of light where he can instantly teleport in miliseconds all over the battlefield. This is Richter's true form and power as a Sword Singer Mage. **

**Astral Drace "Centaur Drace"  
INFO: Drace in her astral form turns into a centaur, a creature with a human torso and upper body of a human but has the lower body of a horse. Drace becomes somewhat of a metal centaur and her powers consists of all projectile throwing weapons. **

**Astral Ghis "Golden Ghis"  
INFO: Ghis' true form is an all golden armor with a golden ring that floats over his back like the generator on Bahamut FFX's back. Astral Ghis' super ability is to instantenously use alchemy to bend any type of metal to his will. **

**Astral Zargabaath "Metal Angel Zargabaath" **

**INFO: Zargabaath in Astral form his armor gets thicker and his swords grow to the length of Masamune. He also gets heavy metal wings which also seem to let off wind magic that keeps him afloat in the air. Zargabaath's ability as an Astral mage has yet to be revealed. **

**Experiment.424 "Letz Shake"  
INFO: Experiment 424 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Letz Shake", when he releases his Invento Seal he becomes a giant earth worm. That can travel through the ground at high speed and cause craters and sand dunes.**

Experiment.234 "Speed Buster"  
INFO: Experiment 234 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Speed Buster" he is an andriod whom when the Invento Seal is lifted becomes a giant buster cannon whom is self guided and can fired enormous energy blasts at his opponent.

Experiment.59 "Destroy Man"  
INFO: Experiment 59 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Destroy Man" when Destroy Man releases his Invento Seal he becomes a bionoid robot with huge gatling guns for arms.

Experiment.30 "Pee-Yuu"  
INFO: Experiment 30 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Pee-Yuu", Pee Yuu or rather Yuu is a beautiful female experiment whose true form when her Invento Seal is lifted becomes a Malboro.

Experiment.626 "Holy Sword"  
INFO: Experiment 626 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Holy Sword", Holy Sword is an old man like Experiment whom when his Invento Seal is lifted becomes a huge white sword. 

**Experiment. 394 " Electo-Fuzz"  
INFO: Experiment 394 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Electo-Fuzz", Electo Fuzz when his Invento Seal is lifted becomes a ball of fuzz that is completely invulnerable to phsyical attacks and can use electricity at will. **

**Experiment.101 "Strings McGee"  
INFO: Experiment 101 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Strings McGee", when his Invento Seal is lifted Strings becomes an andriod puppet whom can produce lots of poisonous projectiles and spikes from his body. **

**Experiment.11 "Lemme at em!"  
INFO: Experiment 11 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Lemme at em!", Lemme at em ! is the second most powerful Experiment in Annabelle's arsenal. Lemme when his seal is unleased becomes a kangaroo with two yellow boxing gloves. Despite his looks he is powerful with devastating one hit K'O techniques. **

**Experiment.96 "Turtle Wax"  
INFO: Experiment 96 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Turtle Wax", Turtle is an andriod and when his Invento Seal is unleashed becomes a 10 foot tall metal turtle whose shell is made of an unbreakable and unknown metal called "Alamantium"**

**Experiment .1 " Gig"  
INFO: Experiment 1 of Annabelle's Currie Project codenamed "Gig". Gig is Annabelle's most powerful experiment when his invento seal is unleashed he becomes a Sacred Wyrm whom is 9 feet tall and stands on two feet. **

**Author's Note: Anyway that just about wraps up this LOG although it isn't as long as the first. Anyway about Annabelle's experiments, you have to think Arrancar and Aizen. Annabelle creates her Experiments to look like humans at first, while in their human form they are still powerful but they are the strongest when they unleash their Invento Seals. Which is sort of like a power limiter that Annabelle created for each of them. Unleashing an Invento Seal is equivalent to the Arrancar's Resureccion.**

**About the forms too I know what your thinkin' why didn't Richter pull out Wiess form against Dark Kel...as much as you think that would have been an awesome fight it wouldn't have. The second Wiess would have done that time space magic is the second he will have lost. When Dark Kel is backed into a corner where he sees a technique he really likes he copies it on the spot. So Wiess would have used that move once and Dark Kel would have sprung it on him at the same time. Thus resulting in a severe ass beating. **

**As for the Clans there actually more of them like the Insectoid Guild and the Sleeping Scythe Guild. But we can get into that later. **


	50. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 1

_**Currie Sand Filler**_

**_Episode 1: Chop Sushie_**

We were walking through the sandy desert of Nam Yensa Sandsea. Hey there folks, my name's Kel. My official title Million Magister Kel, of course I rock but as of late I haven't been really rockin' all that much. Apparently afew episodes back I transformed into some really scary creature and when I came too I had a seal on me and was told by this Elder mage known as Herald D. Rothschild to find a seal for my darkish powers.

Well right now I can't use any magic...not if I want to keep my consciousness as a person. If I use even a tiny amount of magic the temporary seal Herald placed on me would be broken and I'll transform into a dark mage again.

So right now we're travelling through the Nam Yensa Sandsea to find some Techno mage who can hook me up with a permanent seal to surpress the darkness within. Why does that sound like a bit from Prince of Persia?

"Can we take a break? My legs are kiiiilllinnngg meeeee desu. And I hate this desert there isn't any water anywhere...it's sooo...soo...dryyyy desssuuu..." Ryoko whined plopping down on her butt with her legs spread open revealing her striped panties.

But she was right though, we have been walking for what seems like miles. I felt the bags of fatigue under my eyes and I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. My sleeves were rolled up and my vest was unbuttoned. I gazed around at the rest of the party of mages seeing that the heat was sort of getting to everyone. Richter had taken off his jacket and tied it around his waist also revealing that his sweater was a sleeveless turtleneck. Kamui was using her wooden sword as a cane holding up her slouching body. Kristine was fanning herself with her own hands while dragging her feet and Mizu was simply walking normally as if he didn't notice anything was wrong yet.

"Please Kel can we take a break desu?" Ryoko asked wrapping her arms around my right foot hugging it to death.

"Uh sure..." I said looking down at her then up at the terrain. There wasn't a single tree for us to rest our heads under. All I could see was sand followed by endless sand and in the distance huge tank platforms could be seen but no matter how much we walked towards them they weren't getting any bigger or realier.

We all sat down in a big circle like we were around a camp fire or something. "Man this suuuuckkss...it's so hot...anybody bring any drinking water?" I asked laying back on the sand and looking up at the blazing sun.

"I don't think so...who has the map to Annabelle Currie's lab?" Mizu asked looking around.

O.o-Everyone

"Uh...we did...get a map...didn't we?" Baku asked with wide eyes.

" No..." Everyone's head dropped low looking at the sand below us.

" NO MAP!! NO WATER!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" I shouted like Fry from Futurama.

SLAP!

Baku slapped me in the cheek with the back of his book cover. "Get ahold of yourself. Why in all hell would Herald let us come here without any water or way to find Currie's lab?" Baku asked with that everyone sort of looked up at him.

"Uh...B-B-B-Because he secretly h-h-hates us?" Kristine asked.

"Uh w-w-wrong!" Baku said imitating her which she didn't think was too nice. "It's because you morons are mages. Water bitch here and Mr.Goddess over there are water mages they can produce all the water we'll ever need. And stutter futter right here is an Air Mage she can find out our position by going up in the air. DUUHHH!! Do I have to think of everything?"

O.O-Everyone

T.T- Richter

"Of course!" I said tapping my fist into my palm. Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine did the same exact thing.

"Idiots don't act like your just figuring it out now!" Baku shouted.

"Sorry about that Baku...ok Ryoko make with the water!" I said pointing at her.

"You got it desu!" Ryoko said standing in a vacant area of the sandy desert and holding out her palms beside her as if offering herself. She closed her eyes as a blue aura coated her body and a seal the same aquamarine color had appeared under her feet. "Waterga Shower!" Ryoko chanted and with that appearing over our heads were gray clouds that covered the sun and the hot crisp blue skies.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:**

**Waterga "Shower": A new magical variation that Ryoko had just came up with on the spot. The water appears in the air as storm clouds that rain down fresh water with a light shower.**

* * *

Raining down over us were huge chunks of water. "Success!" I shouted holding my hands out and my mouth open. The rain clouds stretched for about a mile dropping rain down on us. Richter stood there with a slight smile on his face taking in the rain. Mizu was down on his knees praying to 'The Goddess', Kamui, Kristine and Ryoko had taken off their cloths and were running around in their panties and bras while Baku watched with a barrier over his head to stop him from getting wet.

I was just about to take my own damn cloths off and run around the water felt so good after walking around in the hot desert all day but that was until I felt a tug on my pants leg. I looked down to see a small girl about 3 feet tall with long purple hair and gray eyes, she wore a black witche's and a mini witches dress. She had a long broom held sternly in her left hand and her eyes were like two half circles staring at me with zero expression.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey...you guys uuhhhh look like your having uuuuhhh a good time." She spoke. She had this I dunno bored type of voice, like the sound of a somebody when their tired or want to go to sleep but can't.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Oooh...nowhere important...say...have you seen my uuuuhhh friend around here anywhere?" She asked not changing the look on her face. How can anyone keep such an expressionless face for so long?

"A friend? Well what does he look like?" I asked bending down on my knees to stand at her level abit.

" Well he looks like...uhhhhhhhhhh..." She said with her mouth hanging open. I stood there staring at her with a lost look on my face. She's definitly weird but hanging around Kamui, Kristine and Ryoko I'm sort of used to cute girls with weird ways of communicating.

"Like what?" I asked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I heard a loud scream, I quickly turned around to see Kamui, Kristine and Ryoko backing away from a tall figure standing at about 6'4, he wore a black suit with a red bowtie and a black magician's cape. Oh and by the way he had a skeleton for a head?!

"A SKELETON KYAAAA!!" Kristine, Ryoko and Kamui held eachother as Mizu and Richter phased in infront of them.

"Stay back." Richter said as a magical seal opened infront of him. He reached into the seal and pulled out Masamune from a magical hammerspace and held it up in both hands like Sephiroth. Mizu drew the guillotine sword from his back and held it like Zabuza.

"Shishishishishi! Gomenasai everyone! Shishishishi!" The skeleton man said taking off his top hat.

"Holy smokes it's Brooke!" I shouted with wide eyes.

"No...his name is uuuuuuhhhhh...Chopchop...and uuuuuuuhhhh he is the uuuuuhhhhh friend I was talking about." The short girl beside me said walking up. I looked down at the small girl walk up to the skeleton man. He looked exactly like Brooke from One Piece, except his suit was alittle different and he had no hair.

"Why do'th that beasty skull speak the tongue of thy living." Kamui said as the three girls trembled behind me.

"Chopchop, where were you uuuhhhh... where were you hiding?" The small girl said looking up at the skeleton magician.

" I was hiding on Daytime television...shishishishishi!" He said holding up a remote control and a TV Guide.

" Uh what's going on here? Is this...thing an enemy or what?" Mizu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yaaaaaaa!! Why are they pointing such big swords at me...are they rapists?!" The skeleton man screamed trying to hide behind the small girl.

T.T- Richter "Did he just notice we were standing here with our swords drawn?"

"I uuuuuhhhhh...believe their just...uuuhhhhh travelers..." The witch girl said looking up at me.

"Oh Nayu chan, you have such a way with words...shishishishishishi!" The skeleton laughed with that weird laugh again.

With that Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine went to go and put their cloths back on. I walked over to Mizu and Richter putting my hands on each of their shoulders. "Lower your weapons guys I don't think their enemies." I said with a nod.

"You sure?" Richter asked looking back at me. With that Mizu glared at me as well.

"Yeah now put em away already." I said walking past them and up to the two new mages before me. "So your names are ChopChop and Nayu?"

* * *

_Chop Scene_

Out of nowhere appeared a bleacher full of people clapping like a live audience on a gameshow. Chopchop appeared wearing a red suit with a big yellow tie and a microphone in his hand. The loud sound of a bell ringing and 'The Price is Right' music started to play.

"DING DING DING DING! You are CORRECT sir...the Answer was ChopChop and Nayu...tell em what he's won Johnny!" Chop said wrapping his skeleton arm around my shoulder and pointing to a spotlight.

"YOU HAVE WON A BRAND NEW SPOON!!"

Appearing in the spot light was a rotating silver spoon and a beautiful girl demonstrating out to use it while the overspeaker did all the talking. " A SPOON, A SILVER EATING UTENSIL FOR VARIOUS FOODS SUCH AS CEREAL, SOUP, DIRT THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS! YOU CAN NEVER GO WRONG WITH A SPOON!"

The show girl walked up to me and forcefully handed me the spoon.

O.o- Me "Uh...thanks?"

* * *

Suddenly I found myself standing back in the Nam Yensa Sandsea, the sun was shining brightly but because I was wet it didn't really bother me all that well. Standing infront of me was Chop and Nayu. And I was still holding the silver spoon in my hand. "Uh...what was that?!" I said looking up at Chop. Everyone else had a dumbfounded look on their faces as they looked around noticing they were back as well.

"It's uhhhh ChopChop's magic...he is an uuuuuhhhh...Illusion Mage and I'm a Tarot Mage. We came to the Nam Yensa Sandsea to play hide and uuuuuuuhhhh seek." Nayu said with a lazy tone.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE**

**Illusion Mage: Mages whom have little fighting potential in phsyical or magical combat. These mages are usually just for show doing tricks at children's birthday parties or on stage for quick cash. Illusion Mages really are the fighting type though they do have a handful of combat spells but they barely go over a 2 Level spell.**

**Tarot Mage: Mages whom embed all of their magic into Tarot Cards. Tarot Mages don't have to worry about such things as chanting and charging up to use a spell because their spells are in the cards they weild. They can plant several spells into different cards, they unleash these spells by forcing alittle bit of their own magical energy into it which automatically activates the spell. **

* * *

**  
**"You guys are mages? Sweet, we're mages too. I'm a Million Magister, my name is Kel. He's an Ice and Water Mage his name is Mizu, this is a Sword Singer Mage his name is Richter. That girl on the left is Kristine she's an Air Mage, the girl on the right is Kamui she's a Magical Swordsman and the one in the middle is Ryoko she's a Water Mage." I said. With that ChopChop disappeared with a puff of smoke and appeared infront Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine with a bouqet of flowers.

" It's a pleasure to meet you ladies...do you mind showing me your panties once more?" Chop asked getting down on his knees.

T.T-The Girls.

"Hentai." All three of them said at the same time pointing at Chop.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!! I promise you I am not a hentai...on the weekdays anyway." Chop said getting down on his hands and knees crying.

"Hahahahahhaahahaha! Hey that guy is a riot!" I said pointing at him. I felt a tug on my pants leg again and turned to see Nayu standing there.

"Tell me uuuuhhhhh..." Nayu started.

"Kel." I finished for her.

"Right...why is a group of mages traveling through the desert?" She asked.

" I too am very curious of your exploits Young Skywalker." Chop said appearing before me as Obi Won with a lightsaber in his hand.

With that I looked to them and nodded.

We all sat down with ChopChop and Nayu and explained my entire ordeal. Since it was getting late we made a fire and sat around it to keep us from freezing to death on the sandy desert.

" I see, so you are seeking a new seal for your rump?...Might I suggest...Ass Rub?" Chop said holding up a container of cream that had the words: ASS RUB on the front. "Shishishishishi!"

"Must you joke about every matter?" Kamui asked getting alittle frustrated by Chop's antics.

"I'm not sure...let me see." Chop said pulling out a big 8 Ball and shaking it. "Must I joke about every serious matter?" Everyone sort of sat around to wait for the reply for some reason. "What? Ask Again Later?...SYYYKKE...it says No...but I'll joke anyway Shishsishishsishishi!!"

"Hahahahhahahahahhaa!" I laughed aloud slapping my knee. Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine gave me a dark look and I sort of clammed up.

"Speaking seriously, you seek the help of the Technology Mage Annabelle Currie. Our journies are one in the same." Nayu said speaking without saying 'uh' which surprised all of us.

"Huh? Y-Y-Y-Your here to see Annabelle Currie as well?" Kristine asked.

"Correct my little dove and might I say your panties look lovely tonight." Chop said looking at Kristine using X-Ray glasses. Kristine picked up a rock and threw it at Chop hitting him square in the skull along with breaking the X-Ray glasses. "Noooo! Have you any idea how much that cost me on Ebay?! Infact I still have six more payments do."

"You didn't even pay the first payment." Nayu said looking over at him.

"Nayu chan, you are so sweet and cute." Chopchop said pinching Nayu's cheek which she didn't really mind.

"Wait asecond...wait asecond...hold it." Richter said holding up his palm.

"Overruled!" Chopchop said dressed up like a judge with a fake wig while pointing that mini hammer at Richter.

" I'll show you Overruled!" Richter grunted grabbing the hilt of the Masamune out of nowhere. I put my hand on Richter's shoulder to keep him from standing up and slicing Chop up into chicken bones.

"Nayu, I thought you said that you both came here to play hide n seek?" I asked.

"Yeah mommy I thought you said we were just here to play hide n go peek." Chop said appearing beside me all of a sudden wearing a blue striped shirt, red pants and a little red cap while holding a lollypop and a balloon. He looked like a 10 year old boy.

" My apologies for lying to you. But I wasn't sure if you were bandits or crooks. I had to be sure...and my apologies in advance for reading your thoughts earlier as well. You see to be telling the truth about it all." Nayu said lowering her witch hat abit.

"It's ok." I said holding up my right hand.

"So why do you wanna go and see Currie?" Mizu asked being the most curious.

" Hmm do you really wish to know?" Chop said actually being serious for once.

"Yeah." Richter, Kamui, Kristine, Ryoko and Mizu nodded all at the same time.

" Are you sure you want to know?" Chop asked with a serious grim skeletal face.

" Yeah." Richter, Kamui, Kristine, Ryoko and Mizu nodded all at the same time.

"You really really sure you want to..." Before Chop could finish his sentence. Richter, Kamui, Kristine, Ryoko and Mizu shouted all at the same time. "JUST TELL US ALREADY"

"It all began 50 years ago...to be continued." Chop said looking off to the side.

"WHAAATT!!" Everyone except Chop, Nayu and myself fell over animestyle.

"TO BE CONTINUED?! YOU CUT IT OFF BEFORE YOU GOT STARTED! DESU!" Ryoko shouted.

" WHAT KINDA STORY IS THAT?!" Kamui and Kristine added to the frustration.

" 50 years ago here on Ivalice. I was once a powerful witch with powers unrivaled by even the elders. With Ivalice in a state of chaos, I sought to face the Occurian Gods. They foresaw all on Ivalice, I didn't understand how such high powered beings could just sit around and watch millions die. I faced the Gods with all of my magic and was defeated by them...my magic power was forever sealed and as joke they transformed me into the body of this small child." Nayu explained. "My real name Uyan, Magi Witch of the West...and Chop was my most loyal vassal."

"Loyal Vassal that's me." Chop said pointing to himself. "If none of you could tell I just winked."

With that everyone fell over animestyle again.

" Why is Chop all...bones and stuff?" I asked laughing while looking over at him making more flowers and doing fake purposals to Kamui, Kristine and Ryoko.

" Before I left to face the Gods, I casted a spell on ChopChop to make him immortal...as a gift for serving me so well. Somewhere along the lines the spell went wrong and his flesh rotted away but his bones and soul remained intact." Nayu explained.

"I see...that sounds pretty bad...but why do you want to go and see Annabelle?" I asked.

"For da same reason as you ma'n" Chop said pointing at me while dressed up as Scarface.

" Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Annabelle Currie is a genius mage...perhaps she can find a way of reversing this curse." Nayu explained.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you can see ChopChop and Nayu are two completely different people although they are master and vassal. To see ChopChop all you really have to do is imagine Brooke from Onepiece with a magician's cape and that's Chop. To imagine Nayu, all you really have to do is picture Rukia from Bleach being 3 feet tall with witch cloths on.**

**There will moments where the story goes into a "Chop Scene", which is something like a commercial or an ad that Chop comes up with. As you seen him before playing 'The Price is Right' theme. ChopChop will also do 'Jerry Springer' and 'Opera'. Although ChopChop is a funny guy he also has fighting potiential despite his weak class.**

**In the next episode Nayu explains why they can't go and see Annabelle(because of the Experiments).**

**Chapter Trivia**

**How does ChopChop Laugh?**

**A.) FuFuFu  
B.) Hahaha  
C.) Shishishi  
D.) Yoyoyo**


	51. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 2

_**Currie Sands Filler**_

**_Episode 2: Children of Ann_**

It had been acouple of hours into the night Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine were sleeping. They were all spooning together huddled over by where I was sitting, Richter was standing up on a high desert rock formation keeping watch for any fiends. ChopChop was asleep by Nayu spread out on the sand, although you really couldn't tell with him being a skeleton and eveything, he must have gotten used to sleeping with his...uh...well...eyeholes open. Mizu was on the opposite side of the came with his back facing us looking off into the distance while reciting some poems he wrote for 'The Goddess'.

So the only ones still up was Richter, Mizu, myself and Nayu...

It wasn't until I looked around did I realize we were still missing someone...where the hell is Baku? Infact I hadn't seen him since the whole rainfalling incident.

"You uuuuuuuhhh...seem troubled." Nayu said looking across at me.

"Have you see a book that can talk floating around here anywhere?" I asked rubbing behind my head.

" A talking floating book...uuuuhh...you mean your uuuh...Sacred Tome?" Nayu asked.

" Yeah that's right. I haven't seen him since you guys popped up...I wonder where he went? I really wanted him to meet you guys." I said looking around.

"It is likely your Sacred Tome has been taken from you." Nayu replied alittle more seriously now but her face was still bored and lazy.

" What?" With that my eyes were fixed onto Nayu and I felt my heart suddenly drop. "What did you say."

"I said your Sacred Tome may have been stolen." Nayu replied. With that I stood up out of complete instinct and looked down at her.

"By who? I'll kill em...heh they may be dead before I even get there. Baku is just a book but he can cast spells and deal damage to assholes too." I stomped.

" Hmm...the culprits for the crime are most likely the same." Nayu said closing her eyes while sort of lowering her head.

"Hm? Who?" I found myself asking her again.

" Children of Ann." Nayu said looking up at me. "Biologically engineered mages whom she have experimented and tested on. These andriods and fiends have been given the intellegence of a super human and the powers of a mage. They wear the skin of humans completely covering their true forms holding them behind seals. Annabelle is a really self absorbed scientist whom is only interested in her work. Mages with cases such as ours or worse are always bothering her...so to defend herself against the likes of we, she had set loose her experiments to destroy anyone who comes near her lab."

"Damn...well why would they take Baku?" I asked.

"The Children of Ann, have evolved far beyond simple experiments and test subjects over the course of their being they have found a will and desire. And they desire only to please their mistress Annabelle. By bringing her such a rare artifact perhaps they will recieve praise from her." Nayu explained.

"Heh..." I ran my thumb across my nose and turned my back to Nayu. "Well then let's get to where those 'Children of Ann' bastards are...I'm gonna teach those kids a lesson or two on kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Nayu asked. "Is he not just a Sacred Tome?"

"Noway...Baku is my partner. He isn't just a spell book." I replied with that sentence my heart was lifted and a flash of memories went through my head of all the times Baku had given me pep talks and raised my head when it was down.

"You are a strange Million Magister." was Nayu's last words. When I turned around she was fast asleep beside Chopchop whom unconsciously embraced her.

"Kel it's your turn to keep watch." Richter said jumping down from the rock formation he was standing.

"Alright." I said stretching my legs left and right before jumping up on the rock formation. I sat down getting a bird's eye view of everything. "Looks like tonight's gonna be quite slow...Let's see if I can't get some shut eye."

* * *

ZZZzzzzz

zzzZZzzZZ

ZzzzZzZzzzz

"Oi Gozen Kel san." A voice said.

"Uhh...huh?" I rubbed my eyes and looked directly up to see a skull staring me straight in the first. "WAAAAHHOOOAAAA!!"

"Shiiiiishishishishishi! Now that's what I call the morning jitters...shishshishishi!" ChopChop laughed.

" Young Master." I heard as I seen Kamui fly up and land down on the rock beside me. "Nayu know'th the way to Annabelle's laboratory."

'After what I heard last night, she knowing where the lab actually is didn't surprise me one bit.' I thought rubbing the side of my head. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Mhm." Kamui nodded.

"Ready and waiting Captain." ChopChop said dressed as a soldier with a rifle and saluting me.

I pushed off of my hands and knees looking down over everyone. With that Chop, Kamui and I jumped down from the rock formation landing down on the sand with everyone else. "Well Nayu...lead the way." I said pointing my thumb in a random direction. With that she didn't say anything she merely hopped on her floating broomstick and flew off more east. With that everyone sort of did Naruto like speed jumps to keep up with her.

ChopChop, Richter, Mizu, Kamui, Kristine, Ryoko and myself went flying forward at high speed. It reminded me of the anime Air Gear where they would all do crazy high jumps all at the same time. We were clearing alot of ground jumping over fiends and huge rivers of quick sand. We had even passed the Tomb of Raithwall. I want to go back to that temple sometime...maybe Belias is there.

In the distance I could see a tall stone wall, you know one of those huge upheavels of the ground. We got closer and closer to this huge rock formation that went on for miles along the coast of the sand until Nayu stopped just before a huge crack that looked like a path leading into the rocky formation. "What's this place?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Beyond this trench is Annabelle Currie's lab." Nayu said looking up at the large crack. I was staring straight into it.

"Well what are we waiting for..." I started to walk towards the path leading into the trench until Nayu stopped me, she tugged on my pantleg again.

" Beyond this point also lies lots of dangerous foes." Nayu spoke.

"Wooooooo dangerous foes wooooo!!" Chopchop said pulling out a flashlight and flashing it on himself. Ryoko took the flashlight from him and hit him over the head with it.

" Yeah dangerous foes, I've had my share of them." I said pointing at myself.

" You have no magic. It think it would be wise if you remained here." Nayu replied. "I will look after your friends for you, but I will need their help to get past the Children of Ann."

" WHAT!" I shouted as my eyes practically popped out of my head. "Stop foolin' around I may not have my magic anymore but I'm plenty strong on my own."

" P-P-Please Kel please just s-s-stay here where it's safe. We'll get past the obstacles and c-c-come back for you." Kristine struggled to say while looking down.

" I hate to agree but their right. It's gotten abit too dangerous for you." Richter replied slipping back on his coat.

" Huh?" I said angrily.

" And so the baby must stay behind while the grown ups deal with this...shishishishishi...not to worry I'll bring you a souvenir...a severed head shishishishishi!" ChopChop laughed. I looked down so that my bangs swayed over my eyes abit and gritted my teeth.

They really do think I'm a weakling without my magic.

ROOOOAAAARRR!!

Suddenly bursting up from the ground was an Earth Dragon that was in the shape of a serpent. It's body was an earthly orange and it had about six hornes on it's head with bright green eyes. It was about 30 feet long from the ground to the air and roared down at us. It's roar alone sent the others sliding back afew feet. "Take these tictacs they work wonders on bad breath shishishishi!" Chop said throwing a pack of tictacs into the Dragon's mouth.

I was standing there before it with my hands in my pockets. "So you guys really think I'm weak without my magic huh?..." I asked while my head was drooping down low.The Earth Dragon roared then slithered down towards me with it's mouth wide open to try and eat me whole.

"YOUNG MASTER WATCH OUT!!" Kamui screamed running towards me with her wooden sword at the same time as Ryoko riding on her wave of water and Kristine rolling with her Air Trek.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" I screamed at the three girls and all the rest of them. With that they all stopped and gaped at me like I had just said something bad. I spun around at the right time and kicked my foot upward kicking the dragon in his chin and causing his entire body to sort of stand up straight. The earth dragon's eyes were dilated as blood spewed from it's teeth and mouth. "Magic is one thing but Power is another...I may not be able to use my magic power anymore but I'm plenty strong physically to take on those damn Children of Ann...now c'mon."

I stormed through the trench with everyone behind me feeling alittle dumb for having doubted me. They should feel stupid, I would never doubt any of them but they would do that to me. I was infuriated while walking that I was blind the entire way and hit a hard black iron door. "Ow!" I said holding.

"Are you ok desu?" Ryoko asked standing at my side.

"Why did you walk straight into a door?" Mizu asked.

"He will be strong enough to fight but will he be able to see his opponents...shishishishishishi!" ChopChop laughed. With that Kristine kicked ChopChop in the rear. "Owwie!"

"Hmm seems as though we need a key...well keys." Mizu said inspecting the door with his hand rubbing his cheeks. I looked at the door myself to see a number of 10 key holes in this huge door.

"This door leads to Currie's lab...but the Children of Ann have the keys needed to get in." Nayu explained.

"Heh...we don't need keys...we'll just bust right in there." Mizu said grabbing his Guillotine Sword. Richter pulled out his Masamune as well. ChopChop also pulled out his magi staff which looked alot like Negi's from Negima series.

_"This path is not mine" _Richter said slashing along the ground shooting a crimson red wave of aura towards the iron door.

"Waterga Rasen Ryuu!" Mizu shouted as a seal appeared under his feet. With that he slashed from left to right sending a spiralling dragon wave flying towards the door.

"REDEMPTION!" ChopChop made out like he was about to cast but picked up a rock and threw it at the door. It hit the door with a keplunk sound and fell to the ground bouncing off of it while Mizu and Richter's combined attack struck the door with a huge explosion. When the smoke and flames cleared the door was still standing.

"Uuuuuuuh...I forgot to mention that the door is reinforced with a thick anti magic metal and a magical barrier powered by Nethicite." Nayu replied.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?!" Mizu and Richter yelled at the same time.

" Well you just uuuuuhhh sort of fired away, I didn't uuuuuh...get the time to tell ya." Nayu said covering her ears while speaking in her usual bored tone.

"Well anyway we need 10 keys to open the door desu, and those Children of Ann bastards have them." Ryoko said walking up and putting a hand on the door. "Where are the Children of Ann?"

Nayu pointed off to the right and to our right was ten different paths leading into ten different ways through the trench. Kristine jumped straight up into the air flying up extremely high. When she came back down landing in between every she stood up on both her feet and cleared afew bangs from her face. " There are 10 really long pathways that seem to go on forever...no doubt one Children of Ann remember lies amongst each path."

"hmmm there's me, you, Kamui, Ryoko, Kristine, Richter, Mizu and Chopchop...that's only 8." I said holding up my fingers. "One or two of us is gonna have to fight more than one opponent or we're gonna have to gang up on the last remaining two."

"I'm up for ganging on all of them." ChopChop said raising his hand.

"We can't...if we uuuhhhh...start to gang up on one of them, that one will undoubtedly call the others and we'll be at a disadvantage. So we'll fight one Children of Ann member at a time one on one." Nayu explained.

"So we split up here." I said crossing arms. With that everyone nodded their head once. "Alright you guys...this isn't about me anymore...we've gotta save Baku."

"If it's for you, I'll do anything desu." Ryoko said blushing with that Kamui and Kristine both looked at her at the same time.

"She stole my line!" They both said at the same time. I walked past them and up to Mizu and Richter.

We all slapped hands.

"Be careful in there guys." I said with a nod.

"Tch..." Mizu smirked walking off into a random trench alone.

"Hmph." Richter nodded resting Masamune on his shoulder while he walked off into another random trench by himself as well. Kristine, Kamui and Ryoko made their way into different trenches and paths. ChopChop laughed on his way into a trench alone and Nayu stared at me abit before entering one herself. Lastly was me, I stood there for awhile before walking into the trench I was standing infront of.

* * *

**Author's Note: The battles will be alittle Bleach slash Negima battling going on here. HERE ARE THE MATCH UPS.**

**FIRST BATTLE: Kel vs. Experiment.59 "Destroy Man" **

**  
SECOND BATTLE: Ryoko vs. Experiment.234 "Speed Buster"**

**THIRD BATTLE: Kristine vs. Experiment.394 "Electo Fuzz"**

**FOURTH BATTLE: Nayu vs. Experiment.101 "Strings McGee"**

**FIFTH BATTLE: Mizu vs. Experiment.96 "Turtle Wax"**

**  
SIXTH BATTLE: Richter vs. Experiment.11 "Lemme At em" **

**SEVENTH BATTLE: Kamui vs. Experiment.626 "Holy Sword"**

**EIGHTH BATTLE: ChopChop vs. Experiment.424 "Letz Shake"**

**NINETH BATTLE: Kristine, Ryoko and Kamui vs. Experiment.30 "Pee-Yuu"**

**TENTH BATTLE: Kel vs. Experiment.1 "Gig" **

**ELEVENTH BATTLE: Mizu, Richter and ChopChop vs. Experiment.1 "Gig" **

**TWELVETH BATTLE: Kel vs. Experiment.1 "Gig" **

**  
Damn that's...ALOT of fights...**

**  
Chapter Trivia:**

**Who was the first to wake Kel up?**

**A.) ChopChop  
B.) Kamui**


	52. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 3

* * *

**_Currie Sands Filler_**

**_Episode 3: MAGI vs. The Currie Project PT.1_**

I was walking through a narrow ridge with stone walls on either side of me. The more I pressed on the more I felt like I was in a maze, all I could see infront of me was darkness and behind me was dark as well, the only light I had was high in the sky. The sun, but the ridge I was in was so deep that the sky seemed almost nonexistent. But I wasn't afraid...my mind was mostly focused on the Key.

We had to get our hands on 10 keys to open the doors to Annabelle's lab, and to Baku. To get them we may have to confront some pretty bad guys but at this point I don't care. I've fought some pretty wicked guys since I've been here on Ivalice.

It wasn't until right then that I stopped in place and looked up to think. Exactly how have I changed since I've come to this world?

Tch...I know if it were the me back then I wouldn't have even thought about ever coming here. Back on earth I was such a coward...well I would fight when the time came but whenever there was a chance to avoid a fight with someone I'd immediately jump for that chance. Like right now, if it were the me back then...I would have given up on being a mage and tried to live life peacefully somewhere.

The whole thing made me grin, I think I know who's responsible for toughening me up. And I'm on my way to save em right now...

The narrow rocky path I navigated my way through began to widen up to about the length of a car garage. The darkness before me began to lift and the light was becoming more and more apparent. I stepped through the trench pass that led a large enclosed dome with no ceiling. Inside this dome area was a metal comb tiled floor and the walls were stone with bits of metal showing beyond the cracks and tremors.

To the far north of this dome was a man sitting down in a metal throne like chair with wires hooked into his upper arms, neck, forearms and temples. He looked to be about 7 feet in length with ginormous bulky arms and white skin with a blonde mohawk. Over his eyes were a pair of black shades. He wore a sleeveless arrancar like top with white slacks and white dresshoes.

This guy looked like the Jack robot from Tekken 5.

With my sudden appearance there was a loud BIIING sound. Like the sound of a Gundam cutting on or getting ready to move, with that I could see beyond his sunglasses to see his red glowing eyes suddenly shut on. The wires hooked to his body all unlatched and receded back into the metal chair he was sitting in. As he stood up the metallic throne began to lower into a hidden compartment below the iron plates below us.

"Identify yourself." The machine man said as his red Terminator like eyes gazed through the sunglasses.

"Me? My name is Million Magister Kel, and I'm here for the key to the door leading into Currie's Lab." I said holding out my right hand as if he were gonna toss it to me.

"Access Denied. No living being may disturb the Professor, as are the orders of the Professor." The terminator like bastard said.

" Sorry but, that does no compute." I said talking like a robot and doing the dance alittle. " I'm not leaving here without that key...if that means beating your ass to a pulp then so be it." I said putting my hands in my pockets and raising my right knee alittle like Sanji.

" Experiment.59 Destroy Man...Activating Combat Mode." He said raising his left and right fists as the began to open slightly revealing two turbines at the end of his forearms near his elbows as if his fists were rockets or missiles.

"Your name is Destroy Man? Sweet..." I said with a grin. "Too bad I'll have to do what your name implies and destroy your ass..." With that I phased out and appeared just infront of Destroy Man, his head looked directly down at me as if his eyes followed me this entire time. I slammed my left fist into his hard stomach and he didn't even flinch nor did he move.

I pulled my fist back to see it bleeding abit on the knuckles. " Atk Power 130, insuffiecient amount of power." Destroy said calculating it all in his cyber brain. "Mere human, you are no match for a reploid." I looked at my bleeding left fist then smiled as I looked down with a shadow casted over my eyes.

"Hey don't get so full of yourself machine man." I said with a grin. " I was merely testing you..."

"Testing..." The Andriod replied.

"Yeah...TO SEE HOW HARD I REALLY HAVE TO PUNCH YOU!" I shouted clenching my right fist and drawing it back. "HAAAA PONDO!!" I roared slammed it into the Destroy Man's 8 pack sending him flying back. His huge body went flying about 12 feet before he placed his feet down stopping his flight. He looked up at me then stood to his feet. In the center of his stomach was my fist mark.

"Atk Power now 320...A human whom has the ability to cloak your actual Atk Power, such activity will be noted." Destroy Man said taking two stomps forward and stopping me. At that moment I phased out and appeared in mid air infront of him, with that I spun around clockwise extending my right foot for a round house but Destroy held up his right forearm and blocked the attack. "Speed Increased from 120 to 126, only a moderate increase. Data upload complete."

"What the hell is he talking about?" I asked myself jumping away from him and getting to a safe distance.

"Data upload complete." He repeated. "Activating Anti Magi Mode."

With that he stomped down and dashed towards me like some kinda trackstar at high speed, he cleared the distance between us in seconds. He got within two meters of me and shot his right fist at me. I dodged left and he struck left and with that I ducked and juked around him like we were playing basketball. He spun around which shoving his elbow into the side of my head. BANG! "Ohhff..." I sort of tilted alittle and he did a full spin again kneeing me in my stomach sending me flying through the air.

"AAhhhh!!" I screamed flying up. I flipped one time and looked down at the ground to see him looking up at me. Suddenly a jetpack appeared out of his back and he blasted off towards me in the air with his right fist jacked back. With that I balled up into alittle ball and started to flip forward slowly picking up speed in mid air until I got to a rapid spinning point.

As he drew close I let my right foot free until I was spinning like a buzzsaw now. Destroy Man shot his fist forward and my heel connected with his knuckles a pressure wave of power blasted out into all different directions causing the arena we were in to rock and jumble.

Power from the attack alone had my entire leg numb.

Destroy Man uneffected by the last attack, grabbed my left leg and spun me around while only twisting his upper body. With that he tossed me down and I went flipping backwards until I hit the back of my head on those metal plates. POW!! "YAAAAOOOOUUCHHH!!" I yelled holding the back of my head with tears flowing down my cheeks like two rivers."Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!! I think I bit my tongue too!"

Destroy Man dropped down with a big thud and attempted to punch me directly in my face but I ducked while still holding the back of my head and crying. Well I wasn't crying but the tears were just coming out ya know?! With that Destroy Man started his all out assaulting punching at me but I was ducking and dodging while holding the back of my head and trying to massage my own tongue. "Hey!" I said ducking. "Big guy!" I said dodging to the left. "Woulda mind!" I said jumping up dodging a low kick. "Givin' me a second?!" I finished dodging backwards bending my knees.

With that Destroy raised both of his arms and with one big double pound brought his fists down clapping the ground causing even the metal tiles under us to break apart. I jumped away just miliseconds before he hit the ground. I slid back and stood my back up against the wall. I was rubbing the back of my head wildly until the pain subsided on that and my tongue too.

Anyway this big guy had just gotten alittle too fast alittle too quick? What was the deal, before he was so slow he could barely follow my attacks. But now he's moving just as fast as if not FASTER than me? My mind brought me back to what he was saying before 'Data upload complete' maybe he was copying my fighting style or status. "Heh...I got it now...like how I was testing you before to see how hard I had to hit you. You tested me to see how faster and accurate you need to be to hit me." I said pointing at him. "And using that data you were able to supe up your body to match the stats you needed."

"..." Destroy Man didn't answer his red Terminator like eyes were just gazing at me.

"Pretty slick but just because you happened to match me in stats doesn't mean a damn thing." I said pointing at me. With that Destroy Man took off running towards me again stomping through the ground.

"Through my analysis I've conducted that you have no magical power within your body. Chances of my defeat are zero percent." Destroy man said as he ran towards me raising his fist.

"Zero Percent huh? Well then...let me raise the bar abit." I said looking up with a Rob Lucci grin. "Kel Kenpo: Hammer!" I shouted shoving both of my palms forward as Destroy Man got close. With that my palms hit his stomach and he went flying back, he hit the wall hard and dropped to one knee while looking up at me. With that I took off running towards him with both of my arms bent at my hips and my fists clenched.

"Kel Kenpo: Trident!" I shouted appearing clearing the distance between both me and Destroy Man. I shoved both my fists and my head into his stomach all at once. POW POW!! POW!!

Destroy Man slid back as black oil began to drip from his bottom lip. "What is this?" Destroy Man said looking at me.

I stood up straight putting my hands in my pockets. "It's Kel Kenpo, heh..."

* * *

**  
SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Kel Kenpo: A martial arts form that Kel made up do to not being able to use magic. Kel Kenpo is a mix of Boxing, Karate and Wrestling where he names most of his attacks after weapons and tools. The techniques sound silly but some of them are even more powerful then Rokushiki or any other high leveled spells.**

**Kel Kenpo "Hammer": This is a non rubber version of Luffy's attack Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Kel forces the opponent back with a full on attack of his physical might. The pun in this is that a hammer strikes with full force everytime no matter how weak or strong you swing it. Both of Kel's hands while pumped with power will hit at full force. **

**Kel Kenpo "Trident": A double fisted attack where Kel slams both of his fists and head into the opponent. This technique can break just about anything and bend almost any type of metal. The pun in this technique is that a Trident has three teeth and Kel uses his head and two fists for a three point stab attack. Looking at this attack from up bird's eye view Kel looks like a human trident or pitchfork. **

* * *

Destroy Man glared at me. "Atk power rising and falling..probability of defeat raised by 50 percent... Destroy Man Activating Level 2 mode." Destroy Man said as his joints opened alittle letting out abit of blue electricity and steam.

My eyes widened as the steam cleared revealing a full on metal version of Destroy Man. His human like flesh and blonde mohawk was gone along with his shades revealing a terminator like andriod with huge arms. "Destroy Man Level 2 Active." With that two vulcan guns appeared on the back of his shoulders and began to spin shooting out bullets like a gatling gun.

With that I jumped back and started to run along the walls as the bullets struck along the walls trying to hit me. I ran along the walls until it got to about where he was I flipped off of the wall flying towards him. " Kel Kenpo: Nailgun!" I shouted with that I started to randomly kick down at Destroy Man while leaning at a slant abit, Destroy Man raised his arms blocking all of the kicks then pushed me awhile while I was in mid air.

Appearing out of his chest was a cannon with a blue light appearing at the back of it. "POW!" Shooting from his chest was ball of blue energy about the side of a basketball.

"HEY!!" I screamed doing a back bend dodging the attack.

When I bent my back and stood back up Destroy Man was rushing me and his arms were turned into two giant drills. I bent my knees alittle and held my left palm up with my right arm jacked backwards. "Kel Kenpo..." I started as Destroy Man drew close. "Screw !" With that I pressed my right foot down and did a spiralling jump uppercut knocking Destroy Man's metal head clean off of his shoulders.

Destroy Man's head went flying clean off of his shoulders and his big body slid dropping to his knees.

I landed down behind Destroy Man's body then spun around with a jab kick to it's back sending the thing flying into the wall.

POW!!

From the dust and rubble came sliding against my shoe was a silver key that was shaped more like a car key. I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket. With that the sounds of old gears turning and bricks scraping against eachother filled my ears and I turned around to see a secret passage opening up that lead further in. Without thinking I merely shoved my hands in my pockets and started walking on through the passage way.

I made it into the door to see beyond it was just a flight of stairs.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHIQUE GUIDE:**

**Kel Kenpo "Nailgun": Where Kel jumps into the air and fires his feet down rapidly and at high speed so that it looks like his feet are raining down on his opponent. The pun in this attack is that a Nailgun can be fired rapidly if used in a speedy process, Kel's body is like the gun while his feet are like the nails. The attack also when being used makes the same sound as a nail gun being fired like a machine gun.**

**Kel Kenpo "Screw": This attack although short in name is one of Kel's most powerful techniques. He lowers his body then jumps into the air with a spiralling uppercut. Something like Ken and Ryu's Shouryuken but Kel spins at a faster degree while striking. The pun in this attack is that screws when being screwed into something twist in a spiral. **

* * *

**Author's Note: I love Kel Kenpo, they are some awesome moves and I've got a bunch more to show ya in the Kel vs. Gig fight. Anyway we've got a long list of battles here. The next fight is Ryoko vs. Speed Buster.**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**Exactly how tall was Destroy Man?**

**A.) 6 Feet  
B.) 10 Feet  
C.) 7 Feet**


	53. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 4

**Currie Sands Filler**

**Episode 4: MAGI vs. The Currie Project PT.2**

Standing in a dome across from Kel's was Ryoko, her long blue hair and red skirt were swaying in the wind the sandy breeze. The dome she stood in was completely different from the Metal Dome Kel had fought in. Her dome was completely made of sand, sand falling walls and sandy dune hills. She stood there with her hands completely hidden in her long sleeves at her sides.

"Whaa...Whose there?" A voice said scattering across the plain. Ryoko's eyes and head raised. "What is this?"

"I'm here for a key desu." Ryoko said simply sticking straight to the point.

"A Key? For what?" The voice replied like an echo.

" So I can get into Currie's Lab desu." She replied and with that a laser as fast as the speed of light shot past her right cheek leaving a clean cut that leaked abit of blood. Ryoko's eyes were wide as she looked up and around trying to see where the laser came from. 'What was that? I didn't even see it.' She thought turning around and spotting a small black steaming mark on the sand behind her.

"I can't hand over the key so easily, forget getting into the doctor's lab and turn back." The voice warned.

'I can't turn back...what would Kel think.' She thought to herself with abit of a smile. "No desu." She replied and with a laser the same speed as the last struck her directly in the center of her chest. Ryoko's eyes were wide as her body slowly fell back towards the sand. "Ehh..." She meeped as her body transformed into a big hunk of water splashing along the sand.

* * *

Kneeling down on a sand dune almost a mile away was a man wearing a white overcoat with white, black and gray fatigue cargo pants. He stood at 6 feet with long green hair and gray eyes with pale skin. He held a sniper rifle in his hands with his eyes peeking through the red scope. Standing beside this man was Ryoko holding a sword made completely of water to his neck. "Waterga Bushin." Ryoko said.

"So it was just a water clone huh?" The experiment replied not looking up at Ryoko.

" Your key...desu." Ryoko said holding out her free hand.

"Heh, you just don't get it do ya...I said I won't hand up the key that easily." He said with a grin. He quickly drew a small bead from his cargo pocket and flicked it to the ground causing a huge flash explosion. Ryoko covered her eyes blinded by the light when she gained her vision again the experiment was gone. "I know your game... Your a Water Mage Ninja class... not bad I've only read about them. I've never shot one down before...this should be fun little lady. By the way my name is Speed Buster. What's yours?" Speed asked.

"Why do you need to know experiment? Desu!" Ryoko replied broadening her eyebrows as she looked left and right. The voice was randomly coming from all different directions.

" I like to know the names of my prey." Speed Buster replied.

" My name is Ryoko, and trust me...I'm not the one whose prey here.Desu." She snapped with abit of a smile.

"Oh?" Speed Buster replied as a laser shot past Ryoko's right arm cutting through her sleeve and causing her arm to bleed lightly. "Because you look like prey to me."

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE: **

**Variation Mages: Lots of mages who are of one class have different skills and magic way of doing things within that class. For instance a Fire Mage 'Armor' Class is a Fire Mage whom wears and utilizes armor and defensive fire magic. An Air Mage is basically just a Wind Mage variation. **

**Water Mage "Ninja": A water mage whom casts spells in the form of ninjutsu. **

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE: **

**Waterga "Bushin": Means Waterga "Clone", this spell is where the caster creates a complete and undetectable clone of themselves. The clone can think and act on it's own even casting it's own spells but should it be hit even once the spell will cancel and the clone will convert back into pure water. **

**Waterga "Yaiba": Means Waterga "Sword or Blade" when a Water Mage uses Water "Yaiba" it usually comes out as a water shaped broadsword or a katana but when a Water Mage Ninja uses Waterga "Yaiba" it comes out as a ninjato. **

* * *

'This is bad...he got out of my sights, it was only luck I happened to find him that first time' Ryoko thought as the desert winds blew up her skirt revealing her striped panties again that matched her striped thigh socks. She canceled her Waterga 'Yaiba' spell and the water sort of disappeared. She gazed through the sand and turned around looking off into the distance.

"I see you." A voice said.

With that a laser shot directly through Ryoko's lower left hip, with that Ryoko once again reverted back into water while the real Ryoko was in mid air. Her eyes were focused on where the laser came from. In the distance the sun's light reflected off of Speed Buster's scope lens from his Sniper Laser Rifle. 'He's there' Ryoko thought. 'I can't see him but he's definitly there.'

In the distance Speed Buster was laying on his stomach with a cloth thrown over his body which was the same color as the sand. Speed Buster was patiently looking through his scope lens at the bed of water the clone had caused and he cursed to himself. "Shit another clone." He said silently to himself. "Where is she?"

"Up here!" Ryoko yelled.

Speed Buster gazed upward at Ryoko whom was flying up, with her skirt fluttering and her long sleeves freely swaying in the wind. "Waterga Windmill Shuriken." Ryoko chanted as her body glen with a blue aura, she held her left arm out and appearing in a spin was a large windmill shuriken made completely of water. "Here I go!" Ryoko said throwing the shuriken horizontally as it spun down towards Speed Buster.

Speed grinned and pointed his sniper laser rifle upward shooting it at the shuriken. The laser passed through the shuriken causing it to explode like a water balloon, the laser shot straight up towards Ryoko cutting straight through her left shoulder. Blood began to scatter in mid air as she fell back holding her wound with her right hand.Ryoko hit the sand hard rolling over in the sand while holding her wound. "It...burns...ahhhrggg..." She cried.

With that Speed Buster stood up and walked over to her with his rifle in both his hands. "Well that wasn't as entertaining as I thought it was gonna be." He said with a grin stopping just before her. Ryoko was on her knees with her forehead planted into the sand trying to cool her wooden by pouring water into it. "Heh, guess when it comes down to it a Water Mage 'Ninja' is just all talk." Speed Buster added with a shrug.

And just seconds after that appearing behind him was Ryoko with a water based ninjato in her hand having stabbed Speed Buster straight through his chest from behind. Speed Buster's eyes widened as he noticed before him was just another puddle of water from a water clone. He turned his heasd slightly to see out the corner of his eye, Ryoko was standing.

"It doesn't matter how good of a shot you are. You'll never hit me!" Ryoko said with a straight face.

"Oh I beg to differ..." Speed said walking off of the blade as if he didn't feel it.Leaking from his chest and back was black oil, Ryoko gazed upon this for asecond then disregarded it. With that Speed threw up his sniper rifle screamed out "RELEASE!" With that his rifle glen a light green color and exploded like another flash grenade. Ryoko jumped back while holding her bleeding left shoulder.

When the light cleared standing before Ryoko was a machine standing at 20 feet tall with two reverse joint legs. It's body or torson was one huge metallic gun cannon with six electric spires poking from the back of it. "Hahaha...you lied to me." The giant machine said as it's lens focused in on Ryoko's left shoulder. "I did hit you...you must of have came up with that Water Clone after you were hit."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed abit as the cannon began to charge raw energy from the spires on it's back. With that the cannon fired one shot off at Ryoko. This blast was slower than his sniper rifle but the width was much wider. She slid backwards then flipped into a backflip, the cannon hit the the ground behind her lifting the sand in an explosion that sent the young water mage ninja flying. BOOM!!

She flew high up and went skipping back on the sand like a stone on water. She placed her right palm down to stop her sliding along the sand and looked up to spot two more blasts equally large flying straight at her. With that Ryoko looked straight up and jumped as high as she could.

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

The explosions raised up pushing her even higher into the air. She lifted up past the dome and high into the air with her body completely open in the wind, below her she could see the entire dome and Speed Buster waiting for her. Her body was covered in bruises and scars from Speed Buster's rapid fire transformation. 'I'm almost out of MP from using 3 Water Clones, what can I use?' She thought to herself as her body began to fall back to earth with gravity claiming her once again.

"Hmph...has she simply given up? Fine but I commend you for pushing me this far...Water Mage 'Ninja' Class." Speed Buster said as his cannon pointed towards her locking onto her body in mid air.

As she was flying down Ryoko held up her right hand and appearing in it was three kunai made completely of water. "I've only enough MP for one last strike." Ryoko said to herself as Speed Buster aimed and charged his photon cannon. As soon as Ryoko flipped and touched ground was the second he fired sending another guided be towards her, she merely held up her forearms in a cross as the beam struck her directly causing her water kunai to evaporate and her skirt and hoodie to completely rip off as well. Her thigh socks were burned alittle and was full of hole.

All that was left of her clothing was her panties, ripped thigh socks and boots. Her bra and everything else were completely torn off and her body was full of bruises, her eyes were dilated and her mouth was fuming with smoke. Her hair was short and spikey having been burned from the photon as well. Ryoko standing up straight began to fall back before she caught herself and lead forward breathing hard.

"Your body didn't degrade in the Photon? Well that is a first...I expected there would be nothing left of you. You are stronger than I imagined. But in the end it seems you cannot stand up to me." Speed Buster said as the spires on his back began to charge energy again. Ryoko clapped her hands together as a blue aura appeared over her body, her eyes were determined. Suddenly cycling under her feet was a wide water seal.

"HI OUGI: Waterga Ryu Nohara" She chanted and flowing in from all sorts of unknown directions was water filling up the sandy dome to about knee length. Speed Buster wasn't even focused on this, he was focused on charging his photon cannon. Suddenly there was a pair of crimson eyes that appeared under the water behind Ryoko, with that shooting from the water was a dragon.

The water dragon gazed at Speed Buster and with that spiraled towards him. With that Speed Buster blasted off his photon cannon directly at Ryoko completely forgetting the dragon. A wall of water raised up and collided with the photon blast cancelling it out with an equally large explosion. "Water is one of the most dangerous elements on the planet...when used with the right amount of force...it can cut through anything." Ryoko said with blood streaming from her mouth.

The dragon launched straight through Speed Buster like a hot knife through butter. With that one of Speed Buster's legs fell out from under him and the large hunk of machine fell down into the knee high water that faded with his passing. Small explosions broke out all over his body soon giving into one massive one. Flying through the air as if thrown to her from Speed Buster himself was a silver key.

Ryoko held out her right palm and caught the key as soon as she did she fell back hitting the wet sand and looking up at the sky with a face of relief. "Desu!"

**

* * *

**

SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:

**Waterga "Windmill Shuriken": This spell as it's name suggests creates a water based shuriken that is perhaps even sharper than an actual Windmill Shuriken and bigger in size. The side of the Waterga Windmill is about 38 inches. It looks like an actual shuriken but transparent and glassy like water. **

**Waterga "Kunai": A speciality for Water Mage 'Ninjas' as the same with the Windmill Shuriken. This spell is a fundamental spell that can be casted and used almost instantly. It wastes little to no MP at all to use. **

**HI OUGI: Waterga "Ryu Nohara": Means Waterga Dragon Field, this spell fills the field or current area with knee high water and from the water the user creates a dragon made completely of water. This dragon attacks with so much force that it cuts or breaks through just about any type of matter on the planet which makes it extremely dangerous. So long as the field is around the user can create as many water dragons as possible. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww Ryoko chan is so cute. But what the hell is she gonna do about her cloths?**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**  
What is Speed Buster?**

**A.) A sniper  
B.) A machine  
C.) A Sniper machine!**


	54. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 5

**_Currie Sands Filler_**

**_Episode 5: MAGI vs. The Currie Project PT.3_**

Flying down the trench riding along the walls on pair of roller magic powered skates was Kristine. Her eyes instead of bubbly and cute were now two darkened pools of vengence. Her blonde beautiful hair was flowing behind her as he put on a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. She was moving so fast that her wall ride made it seem like she would never fall from to the ground.

'Bring it on...whatever is thrown at me I'll gladly toss it back! I've been training so hard for something like this. Kel needs me, he actually needs me for once and I won't let him down!' She thought putting on her goggles over her eyes and fastening and turning the baseball cap on her head backwards.

She got to the edge of the ridge at a fast pace and flipped off of the wall flying into a lower dome. This dome had stone floors and walls with black tall spires that stuck out of the ground like towers. Kristine flipped majestically through the air like a dancer before landing down and quickly spreading her feet to take a look around. Her eyes found themselve gazing up at one of the spires.

"Hey I didn't know such a lovely lady would be paying me a visit."

With that Kristine tried to turn around but suddenly appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her was a man about 6 feet tall with equally long blonde hair and blue eyes that matched hers. He wore a white arrancar like coat that stopped alittle above his six pack with white slacks and white shoes.

"Would brings you to my humble abode?" He asked wrapping his right arm around her left hip and grabbing her right hand with his left as if to dance. Before long he began to prance around the spires with Kristine dancing formally with her. Since she was wearing air trek and skating she couldn't really control her feet when it's under the movement of someone else.

"I've come here for a key leading to Annabelle Currie's lab." Kristine said seriously.

"I see..." The experiment said twirling her in his arms before catching her. "My name is Experiment.394 codenamed "Electo Fuzz...may I have your name beautiful one."

Kristine pulled away from him finally getting a grip on his dance. "The key please." She said holding out her hand.

"Haaa...you are quite beautiful." Elec said pulling out a key from his coat and holding it up infront of her. "There are two ways of getting this key...either you fight me for it, or you give me a passionate kiss." With that Elec made out like he was kissing the air just seconds before Kristine flew up and slammed her skate into the side of his head sending him flying off into a spire.

POW!!

He struck a spire causing it to crack then fell down. "I'd never kiss someone like you...not even with my ass." Kristine said with her foot still raised from the kick. Elec's eyes opened wide gazing at Kristine. He was completely enraged with a mark on the side of his face.

"HO...HOW DARE YOU!" Elec shouted jumping to his feet. "Have you any idea how long it took me to get this beautiful?! What do you think this just happened?! You think I can get this beautiful by accident?! Premeditated you BITCH!"

With that Kristine fell over anime style then stood up straight and serious.

"Are you going to give me the key now?" Kristine asked.

" How about duuuh NO!" Elec shouted. As he clenched his fists his body began to pulse with electricity. "You will definitly pay for the bruise on my face with your life..." With that Elec phased out and appeared just before Kristine, her eyes widened as she quickly tried to jump away. But Elec held his right palm out touching her forehead.

"Destroy Spark!" Elec said with a grin. Kristine was suddenly tazored with volts of electricity as her body jumped off of the ground and vibrated.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed aloud grabbing Elec's hand and trying to move it from her face as she felt the sparks. Jumping off of her body were electric bolts that jolted into the ground. When Elec took his palm off of Kristine's forehead, her eyes were dilated and smoke exhausted from her mouth. She fell back landing on the ground, her body still jumping and trembling from sparks that jumped off of her body.

"Hmhmhmhmh..."Elec murmured. "Hmhmhmhahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHA!! Stupid bitch...nobody does this to my face."

Elec gazed down at Kristine's petrified body, she was covered in bruises and soot from the blast but to him she still looked beautiful. The pupils of her eyes were glowing with electricity as if they hadn't escaped every part of her body yet. "Although you just a stupid bitch...you are still quite beautiful." Elec said kneeling down over her and lifting her head from behind to meet his. With that their lips met. Elec kissed her as passionate as he could when all of a sudden... his tongue was struck by a pair of teeth. Elec's eyes opened to meet Kristine's whom was enraged.

She shoved her knee into his crotch which immediately immobilized him sending him rolling around on the ground. "AAAHHHH!!" He screamed like a girl as Kristine quickly jumped to her feet.

"You bastard...YOU BBAAAASSSTAAARRDDD!!" Kristine screamed skating off towards Elec. The sound of a jet could be heard as she zoomed across the plain towards him.

"W-Wait please..." Elec said holding up his left hand. She jumped into the air and shoved her right skate into Elec's stomach causing him to cough up blood as he slid back from her. Elec hit a stone wall in the dome before dropping to his knees puking up vomit and blood.

"You stole it..." Kristine said standing up as the wind current in the room picked up.

'What is this? I can feel great magical power from this girl.' Elec thought looking up at her.

"...My first kiss which belonged to someone else...you stole it. I'm going to kill you." Kristine replied clenching her fists and gritting her teeth while unconsciously releasing more magical power.

"WAAAAHHHH!! SCARRRRYYY!!" Elec screamed with his eyes popping out of his head like Enel from One Piece. He clapped his hands together. "Invento Seal release!" He shouted as a seal appeared on his back glowing through his coat. At that moment Elec was covered in a ball of electricity. Kristine in the meantime bent her knees getting in a crouching tiger kung fu stance.

When the ball of electricity dispersed standing before Kristine was a completely different being. Electo Fuzz had blue skin and his eyes were bright yellow, his blonde hair was now thick and very long like fur. His upper coat was ripped off revealing hair on his shoulders and chest. "Muahahahahhahahaa!! Gaze upon the beauty of my golden locks and tremble! I am the strongest experi..." Before he could finish his sentence Kristine was in his face slamming her skate square into Electo Fuzz's face causing him to fly back and hit the wall again.

POW!

'Noway even when I've transcended she's still overflowing with power.' Elec said staring at Kristine as her body was cycled by an ever revolving wind.

"No matter what I'm gonna kill you!" Kristine said angrily. 'My kiss the kiss I dreamed about with Kel was ruined by this bastard!'

"Take this! Destroy Spark Sigma!" Elec said as his hair stretched out flying towards Kristine. "Jetto Rankyaku!"

With that Kristine kicked upward shooting a super fast air wave through the air that slapped against Elec's chest leaving a huge gash. "Whaaaa!!" Elec screamed as his chest spewed blood. " Jetto Shigan Ouren!" Kristine shouted with that poking the air about twenty to thirty times. Elec was struck twenty to thirty times with an invisible gun that pierced his skin as many times.

Elec flipped away hiding behind a spire. "What is this...I didn't see those attacks at all!" Elec said aloud to himself.

"HYAAAA!!" Kristine screamed right beside him with her foot raised. In an attempt to kick him she swung her foot and he ducked it, she ended up kicking the tall electric spire behind him cracking and knocking it over. BOOM!! The sound of the collapsed tower was like thunder as dust raised up, Kristine stood up with a bleeding leg staring across at Elec whom was bleeding heavily.

"This is madness...what spells are you using?" Elec asked.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Krissy, though you are an air mage you don't really know any real magic spells huh?" _

_"Uh w-w-w-well..."_

_  
"I see well we can't have any deadweights with us you know that right?" _

_"Ye-Yes Baku...I-I-I'll go and say goodbye t-t-t-o Kel." _

_"Say goodbye? So you wouldn't rather learn some spells to stay in the group?" _

_O.o-Kristine "YES! I-I-I WOULD!" _

_" Good then I'll teach you some easy spells and moves." _

_"B-B-B-But I thought Kel could o-only learn moves from the S-S-Sacred Tome."_

_"Others can learn the moves from the Sacred Tome so long as they change something or make a variation of the move. I've noticed you have an agile body, light and flexible perfect for Rokushiki." _

_O.o-Kristine "R-R-Rokushiki? A-A-Aren't those the 6 powerful M-M-Martial Arts moves?" _

_"Those are the ones. Kel mastered just about every variation of Rokushiki but he can only do them in Leopard form in his normal form his moves are limited...But you...I believe you can Master Rokushiki and make it your own."_

O.o-Kristine "Re-Really?"

_"Yeah...but you'll have to alter the moves slightly to make your own style of Rokushiki. Your an air mage and you master in projectiles and wind...I got it...the perfect name for your style."_"Jet Rokushiki" Kristine replied.

Back

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Jet Rokushiki: 6 Powerful Martial Arts techniques at high speed movement. This is Kristine's own style of Rokushiki whom was developed by Baku. Jet Rokushiki unlike the normal Rokushiki are almost all high speed projectile techniques even shigan. It is undetermined weither it is stronger or less stronger than the normal Rokushiki arts but it is clear that they are severals times faster. **

**Jetto Rankyaku: "Jet Storm Leg", this attack sends an invisible Rankyaku wave soaring through the air at the opponent at high speed. The Rankyaku for those with fast eyes will appear as just a flying air wave. **

**Jetto Shigan Ouren: "Jet Finger Gun Yellow Lotus", Like Kel's Shigan Ouren in leopard form, Kristine's Shigan Ouren is a multiple rapid fire attack. But instead of getting so close Kristine can attack from a distance firing off several attacks like bullets at the opponent. **

* * *

'I planned to use Jet Rokushiki if I was ever in a bind but forget that now. This man must pay!' Kristine thought to herself. "Jetto Soru!" Kristine's had seemingly evaporated in mid air. Suddenly appearing all over the area were after images of Kristine skating around and dashing all over the field.

"Whaa?!" Elec shouted with his eyes popping out of his head again. "THUNDER CLAP!" Elec shouted clapping his palms together with that raining down over the area were several lightening bolts that struck the ground sending rocks and boulders fluttering through the air. The after images of Kristine stopped... with that Elec's eyes calmed down abit as he grinned. "I must have got her."

Suddenly out of nowhere Kristine phased in just infront of Elec. "Gua..." Elec started. Kristine's feet were just inches infront of his face.

"Jetto Geppou!" She screamed.

With that a wave of invisible raw power slammed against Elec's face sending him flying six feet into the ground while flying back. Kristine landed softly on the dirt dropping to her knees feeling the great strain of her techniques coming back on her. "My legs, I can't feel them..." She said to herself. "That's right...Rokushiki...the side effects dulls my legs for afew minutes." She said digging her fingers into the dirt and grabbing the key. 'I did it...once I get the feeling back in my legs I'll be able to...' She started before she fainted.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Jetto Soru: "Jet Shave", Soru was a technique Kel used to clear the distance between him and his opponent by mere seconds. Jetto Soru, Kristine's technique is used to both psyche out and clear distances. For it works like Bankai Ichigo's flash step, she moves so fast that she leaves after images of herself behind confusing the enemy.**

**Jetto Geppou: "Jet Moon Step", Geppou was used by Kel to stay an extra step longer in the air. This was by under no circumstances a means of attack but Kristine had flipped it and made Geppou into an attack. Jetto Geppou not only keeps Kristine in the air a step longer but also it shoots off a stream of power under her which she can direct at an opponent. The wind that bursts from under her air trek is so powerful it can blow a hole through even bedrock. **

**THUNDER CLAP: A multiple lightening technique that Electo Fuzz can use without consuming MP. **

* * *

**  
Author's Note: So far Kristine is the only one who fainted from a fight. IF you thought Ryoko fainted you're sadly mistaken she just laid down after the fight, hell after what she just went through I'd have to lay down too. **

**Chapter Trivia: **

**How are Rokushiki and Jet Rokushiki different? **


	55. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 6

**_Currie Sands Filler_**

**_Episode 6: MAGI vs The Currie Project PT.4_**

Standing in an underground cavern with sharp stalagmite teeth was a short girl standing at 3 feet wearing a witches hat and cape. Underneath the cape she wore a white shortsleeved button up with a black skirt, white socks and black shiney shoes. "Hmm..." She huffed as she walked through the cavern with not a trace of fear in her heart or mind.

"I sensed you on your way in. Please...make yourself at home." A voice spoke mysteriously from the darkness of the cavern around her. " I sense a great magical force within you small child..."

"I've come for the key." Nayu replied speaking seriously instead of in her normal bored tone.

" Doctor Annabelle left this key in my care. She does not wish to be disturbed!" The voice said suddenly getting infruiated way too fast.

" This I know, but I have urgent business." Nayu replied.

"Is it so urgent that you have to fight for your life?" The voice replied with that all of a sudden appearing behind Nayu was a huge purple behemoth with a red mohawk and curving black horns. It roared raising up it's right front paw and attempting to smash her. Nayu took two long steps forward dodging the attack. POW!! The sound of the behemoth's paw crushing the earth under him sounded like a series of gunshots.

Nayu quickly drew a single card from her cape holding it up. The card was about 7 inches in length the back of it was blood red with an egyptian eye drawn on the back of it. The front had the design of a lake of fire. Her body glen with a blue aura as a red seal appeared under her feet. "Firaja!" She chanted calmly. A fire red seal appeared glowing under the Behemoth setting him ablaze. The behemoth roared in pain before laying down and hitting the ground face fist.

When the flames subsided the behemoth was fake, laying down in it's place was a series of gears and wood. "A puppet?" Nayu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes they're my speciality."

Walking out of the shadows was a figure wearing a long white trenchcoat with a black scarf covering his lower face, he wore a pair of black shades over his eyes and a white hat on his head to hide his upper body. "My name is Strings McGee, Experiment No.101." Strings said.

"Hm Annabelle Currie is one perverted and strange scientist." Nayu said with a grin.

" Annabelle Currie is the greatest scientific genius in the world." Strings replied. "She will definitly revolutionize the entire world."

" What is she working on currently?" Nayu asked trying to get alittle info out of him.

" That isn't for me to say." Strings replied again clapping his hands together and pulled them apart revealing a series of strings, suddenly rising from the ground like the undead were ten thick armored knights holding huge surfboard sized broadswords. One string was attached to one knight each. "Puppet Magic: Ten Knights of Destruction!"

"A single puppet to a single string, you are quite a skilled Puppet Mage imitation." Nayu said holding up three cards which was held in between her fingers.

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUIDE:**

**Puppet Mage: A mage whom seeps out all of his magic and developement skills into a single doll controlled by unbreakable strings weeved by the Mage's own magical energy. Physically a Puppet Mage is very weak being that most of their effort and magic goes into the puppet, because of this they are generally the weakest class. Puppet Magic is abit different but it is still magic non the less which is what throws them into the mage class.**

* * *

"I may not be a real Puppet Mage, but my performance is above that of a real mage in this field." Strings replied pulling on all ten strings. With that the ten knights dashed off towards Nayu like a pack of savage bandits. They stomped through stalagmites and puddles just to rush a seemingly 8 year old girl. Nayu flipped down her broom and hopped on flying straight towards the ten knights. She clapped all three of her magic cards together syncing them into a single spell. "Reflectga!" Nayu casted a full comb sphere barrier around her.

The Ten knights as she passed by each of them took a mad swing with their sword down on her but their blades bounced and chinked off of the barrier. Following their attacks was a blue cresent moon like blade that struck them back with the same force blowing them apart. But Nayu didn't stop she flew straight past them and right up to Strings Mcgee while drawing two magic cards from her cape.

" Puppet Mages are one of the weakest classes in the whole of the magic world." Nayu said with a grin holding up two cards that glen blue. "Waterja!" Nayu screamed casting a level 4 spell that blasted Strings Mcgee back. He went flying back slamming into a wall, upon landing on his bottom his trenchcoat had fallen loose and revealing that he himself was a wooden puppet. But because of Nayu's powerful Waterja spell his chest was crushed from the inside out do to the immense pressure.

Sliding out from Strings Mcgee's left sleeve was a single key. Nayu grabbed the key and stuck it in her cape.

Like in a video game or event just after Strings' demise a hidden door opened to the far end of the cavern she was under. Nayu sighed and walked over to the door with her broom tossed across her shoulder.

Meanwhile further underground...

BOOM!!

POW!!

SLASH!!

Dropping down on it's back was a metallic turtle with red eyes and spiked gauntlets. Mizu held his Guilotine Sword across his right shoulder, he was breathing hard as he picked up the key belonging to the experiment. "Heh...heh..." He was gasping for air until he finally calmed down grasping the key in his palm.

* * *

Meanwhile above ground...

SLASH!!

Falling back from a straight slash downward was Experiment.11. Richter's coat was off and he was holding his side having dropped to one knee while panting, with one eye completely closed shut and bleeding. He stood to his feet and walked over to Experiment 11 swiping the key up which was on a necklace around his neck. He was so weak he dragged the Masamune across the floor with him.

* * *

Laid out on japanese rice straw floor was an old man wearing a white hakama. His eyes were dilated and blood was practically cascading down the side of his face. Standing up unscathed over the old man was Kamui, she smiled innocently taking up the key and dropping it in her sleeveless kimono top.

* * *

**Author's Note: That wraps it up for this short episode. I skipped through Richter, Mizu and Kamui's fight because...let's face it we know what the hell they're capable of. Well they do have abunch of new moves that I've made up for them but I'm saving that for the continuing Dark Chapter Arc. Nayu used to be a powerful mage sorceress, even in her child form she has roughly more MP than anyone at this point which is why she can cast level 4 magic spells so easily. ChopChop's fight is up next. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**What is a Puppet Mage's weakness?**


	56. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 7

_**Currie Sands Filler**_

_**Episode 7: MAGI vs. The Currie Project PT.5**_

Walking down the narrow orange stone passage was ChopChop a simple undead Illusion Mage, he was whistling while twirling his cane on his index finger. "How I can whistle when I have no lips...a good magician never reveals his secrets shishishishishishi!" He laughed. "99 Bottles of Vodka on the walls, 99 Bottles of Vodka, ya take down 4 and ask for more 95 bottles of Vodka on the wall shishishshishishi!"

"Shishishi? Who the hell laughs like that? A voice said as Chop made his way into a more wider ridge. Chopchop looked up to see a figure standing on a stone which was poking out from the left side of the ridge. Looking down was a man dressed in a arrancar's coat with white hakama pants and a black sash around his waist, he had a bald head with spikey shark like teeth.

"Why I do of course...shishishishishi!" Chopchop laughed to himself.

" Well cut it out that laugh is really annoying." The experiment said narrowing his eyes at the skeleton. "By the way... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOUR A SKELETON MAN!!"

"Shishishi...that's right sadly I am but a bag of bones...or a suit of bones in this case." Chopchop said fixing his bowtie. With that the experiment fell over animestyle then stood up straight looking down at Chop.

"Er...anyway I assume your here for my key? I've gotten word on you intruders...I won't hand up my key so easily." The rogue Experiment announced.

"Then you leave me no choice...I guess I will just have to...read a magazine until you change your mind." ChopChop said sitting down on a suddenly appearing lazyboy couch while opening a New York Times magazine. "Hmm it's such a shame they canceled FRIENDS, I loved that show...what get out of town? A complete Will and Grace dvd box set! I must order it!" Chop said pulling out a phone from seemingly nowhere and dialing in the buttons.

Suddenly flying out of nowhere was the Rogue Experiment slamming his foot square into ChopChop's skull sending him flying back into a wall. "YYAAAAHHH!!" Chop screamed flying and hitting the wall with a POW!

"Don't fuck with me bone man." The experiment said snapping his jaws.

"Yayayayayaya..." Chopchop said standing to his feet and rubbing his cranium. " I would say my brain feels confuzzled but I have no brains shishishishishi!" Chop Chop said pulling apart his head as a fly buzzed out of it.

T.T-Experiment "What is this some kinda joke?"

"That's right a SKULL JOKE SHISHISHSHISHISHI!" Chop laughed aloud just seconds before the Experiment slammed his fist straight into Chop's torso. Chopchop kneeled down once as the Experiment raised his heel and dropped it down on Chop's shoulder causing him to fall straight into the ground. When the dust cleared, laying down in a three foot deep crater was Chop Chop with a crack that led from his right eye socket to the top of his skull. His suit was also in shambles.

"I think I broke a bone...shishishishshishi!" Chop laughed. With that the Experiment football kicked Chop through the air and he went flying back slamming onto the ground.

"That's right...keep on joking just like that while I beat ya to a fuggin pulp." The experiment said walking with his hands in his pockets. ChopChop stood up straight and stared at the experiment.

"Fine if it is jokes you want then it is jokes you shall have...shishishishishishi...What do you call a fish who likes to play the piano?" Chop asked with that the experiment took off running towards him at high speed. "Give up?...A TUNA FISH!" With that Chop pulled out a huge tuna fish from his cape holding it like a sword and slamming the fish square into the Experiment's face.

The experiment went flying into the side wall with a POW!

When the dust cleared the Experiment stood up dusting himself off unscathed. "What kind of weak attack was that?" He asked chomping his teeth making a hard metal crunching sound.

" Oh but the attack wasn't to hurt you." Chop replied. At that moment the Experiment's eyes flared as his nostrils flinched and twitched.

"EWWW WHAT'S THAT HORRIBLE SMELL!" The experiment screamed with tears running out of his eyes.

"It's 3 week old tuna. Shishishishishishi!" Chop laughed.

"RAAAHH!!" The experiment enraged flew straight at Chop.

"Chop Magicka: Oil Slick!" Chopchop chanted pulling out a carton of milk and spreading it out along the floor infront of him. With that the skeleton magician dove out of harms way as the Experiment tripped and slid on the milk slamming into the side wall. "Watch out, that first step is a doosy! Shishishishishi" He laughed running off with his hands thrown behind him until he got to a safe distance from the Rogue Experiment.

The experiment's eye's widened as his nostrils flared once again. "Whoooaaaa...ecckkkk what...more nasty stuff?" He shouted.

"It's 3 week old spoiled milk shishishishi!" Chopchop said holding up the carton and taking a wiff. "YAAAAA THAT DOES SMELL BAD!! How can I smell when I have no nose? A good magician never reveals his secrets shishishishishishi!"

" I've just about had it with your stupid jokes bone man." The experiment said with a grin. "Invento Seal release!"

Chop Chop merely took out a single match and lit it on the heel of his shoe then flicked it towards the Experiment as he was transforming. The match flew through the air in slow motion towards the Experiment and seconds before the match even physically touched the experiment he bursted into flames. 'Wait...What?!' The experiment shouted and with that he had remembered. He was struck with spoiled tuna and milk both of which because they were old and worn out produced a gassy flamable substance.

"Shishishishishishi!" Chopchop laughed as the key went flying out of the explosion. Chop caught it in his mouth. "Now that's how you wrap up a fight right WITS chan?...shishishishihishi!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I seriously love this guy, he's the best comic relief character I've ever come up with. I don't know about anybody else but he blows the 4RoH out of the water when it comes to comedy. I mean his entire fighting style is based off of funny Bobobo type moves. **

**CHOPCHOP TRIVIA!**

**Hello, everyone but the writer sama has allowed me to do the trivia questions from now on! Shishishishishi! Apparently he liked my performance...now let's get on with the question.**

**If a rooster lays an egg on a roof which side would the egg roll down? The Left Side? Or the Right side? shishshishishishi!!**


	57. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 8

**_Currie Sands Filler_**

**_Episode 8: MAGI vs. The Currie Project PT.6_**

Back infront of the grand door leading to Currie's lab stood Kamui, she stared up at the door holding her key in hand. She looked back at the other passage ways with millions of thoughts racing through her head. 'What if they didn't make it? What if someone got seriously hurt? What if someone died?' Her eyes focused on the door infront of her, she stuck her key in the first keyhole from the left and turned the key. With that the sound of something unlatching filled her ears.

"Kamui." A familiar voice called out to her.

The young female samurai turned around to spot Ryoko wearing nothing but a pair of striped panties with matching thigh socks and ripped up black boots that revealed her toes abit. Her hair was about shoulderlength and spiky instead of long like before. "Ryoko?" Kamui said rushing over to her. "You made it...eh...what hath happened to your clothing?" She asked formally while placing a finger on her chin.

"My cloths? Oh...that yeah it's a long story, desu." She replied covering her pink nipples with just one arm alone.

"Hath you gotten your key?" Kamui asked.

" Who do you think your talkin too? Of course I got it desu." Ryoko replied digging into her panties from the front and pulling out the key.

"I will not touch'th that." Kamui said with a straight face.

"Whatever I was gonna unlock it myself anyway, desu." Ryoko said sticking her tongue out at Kamui as she walked past her sticking her key into the second keyhole and twisting it. The same unlatching sound cringed the backs of the girls as they looked up at the door. "So Kamui desu, I've been wondering for awhile now." Ryoko said staring up at Kamui whom was about two feet taller than herself.

"Yes?" Kamui asked with a smile.

" Exactly what are you to Kel, desu?" Ryoko asked.

"Wha...ahem...th-the Young Master and myself are mere comrades." Kamui replied coughing while blushing at the same time.

" Comrades? Hmm well I guess I can live with that,desu. It's not like your trying to move in on my territory, desu." Ryoko said with a shrug.

"Territory? Now see here..." Kamui said grasping the hilt of her wooden katana firmly. Not a moment passed after that did, a shadowy figure shaped almost like a bird soared over Kamui and Ryoko's heads. Slamming down infront of the door causing air waves to blow the hair of the girls back alittle was Kristine. She stood up straight and shoved her key into the third slot twisting it and causing another unlatching sound to ring off.

"Kristine, your ok and you hath gotten your key as well." Kamui said bowing. " I am eternally grateful for your good fortune."

Kristine turned around and nodded at Kamui. Ryoko was abit sour seeing both Kamui and Kristine still alive. "Aww I was so praying for you to die, desu." Ryoko said standing up straight with that Kristine didn't hesitate one bit to stand up against her chest to chest. Kristine's C cup breasts were touching Ryoko's B cups.

"Oh? Cuz I was just wishing for the same thing." Kristine replied.

"Stutter futter." Ryoko snapped.

"Water wench." Kristine snapped back.

'Why art they arguing?' Kamui thought to herself.

" Anyway what the hell happened to your cloths? I won't allow any inappropriate behavior around Kel. Cover up!" Kristine said pointing in Ryoko's face.

" Ok...1 don't put your hands in my face, and 2 what the hell?! Your not his wife DESU!!" Ryoko screamed. "Cover up you say? Why don't you cover up your big mouth?!"

'Oh so they're arguing over the Young Master...Young Master. I pray for your safety.' Kamui thought cupping her hands together and praying while Ryoko and Kristine practically screamed at one another.

"If you want my honest opinion all three of you are ugly." A voice said that sparked through all three of their heads like a jolt of lightening. Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine as if psychologically banning together all looked up at the same time with the same infuriated face. Standing at one of the entrances to a different path was a woman with long green hair and poisonous purple eyes. She wore a white arrancar like coat with a pair of white hakama pants and a black sash.

"And just who are you desu?" Ryoko grunted.

"Me...why I'm Experiment.30 Yuu, I was so upset that none of you intruders made your way to my territory to try and take my key." Yuu replied pulling out from behind her another key. "So I decided to come to you...and boy after seeing you three I'm seriously regretting it, we have perverted teenage chick who doesn't know how to wear cloths, some rollerblading street punk and a big breasted panty flasher."

"Ok...Can you hold on for asecond." Kristine said raising one finger with a gentle smile. With that the three of them spun around and huddled together like a three woman football team.

"She called me ugly, this bitch is going down. Ryoko, we'll get back to our scrap right after this agreed?" Kristine asked putting her hand up and with that Ryoko slapped her hand in agreement.

"Agreed desu." She nodded. With tthat Kamui placed her hand over both of theirs.

"I will do my best as well, for I believe'th she insulted me as well." The female magic samurai agreed. With that the three of them stood up in a line together side by side with the shortest girl Ryoko standing in between Kamui and Kristine.

"Is this your stand or whatever?" Yuu asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, we're about to thrash you bitch." Kamui said giving Yuu a thumbs down.

"Thrash me? Hahahahaha... What trash comes out of your mouth human?" Yuu laughed aloud. Kristine quickly jetted forward skating towards Yuu in zigzags as she laughed aloud at the three. As if given the signal Kamui grabbed her wooden katana in both hands then dashed towards Yuu as well. Ryoko also leaped forward forming two water kunai in both of her palms.

'I can sense that both Ryoko and Kristine are low on Magical Force, I must support them in anyway I can.' Kamui thought running directly behind Kristine whom seemed to speed up.Yuu grinned and took one powerful step down dashing towards the three girls as well with both of her arms outreached as if she was going to brutally hug one of them to death.

Kristine started the assault first with an air grab jump, she flew down towards Yuu while dropping her right foot on the heel. Yuu without any effort at all raised left foot with a side kick striking Kristine in the back of her head. Kristine flew like the wind into the side wall causing rubble to rain down all over her.

Ryoko was second up. The Water Mage Ninja ran straight up to Yuu with an upper slash using the right kunai. Yuu merely stepped backwards with a smile on her face, with that Ryoko attempted another slash this time with the lower left kunai but Yuu juked her body back dodging the that attack as well. With that Yuu quickly spun on her right foot with a left kick straight to Ryoko's face. Ryoko flipped backwards two times in mid air before hitting the back of her neck on the ground.

Kamui was the third against Yuu. As Kamui ran a blue magical aura encased her body. "1 Sword Style: Tou Rou Nagashi!" With that Kamui spun her wooden sword in her right palm like a propellar and slashed downward while still spinning it to make a striking pinwheel. Yuu held her left forearm up blocking the attack directly causing the ground under her to break apart and crackle. "Not bad." Yuu giggled before slamming her right palm into Kamui's stomach.

"KAAHH...ehhh..." Kamui coughed up alittle bit of slob, blood and vomit as she kneeled over turning away from Yuu whom just stood there. 'This woman...is...in a league or her own. That technique completely obliterated Experiment.626 Holy Sword...can it be that all of the Experiments are of different levels? If so we could be in trouble here.'

Both Ryoko and Kristine came flying out of nowhere side by side towards Yuu, the experiment flicked her hair back before kicking Kamui aside as if she were nothing to deal with her two sudden attackers. Kristine tried a kick with her air treck while Ryoko tried a straight forward jab punch but Yuu took a step back and slammed both of her palms into their chests knocking them both back at the same time in Gentle Fist form.

The two girls fell back hitting the ground together side by side. "Dammit...if only I had more MP, desu." Ryoko said feeling her chest.

" Yeah, I'd show her a thing or two with my Jet Rokushiki too." Kristine said leaning up weakily.

" Even if your MP were back to normal you'd still get your cute little bottoms whipped. Hahahahahhaha." Yuu laughed aloud.

"1 Sword Style: Getsuga Tenshou Heki!" Kamui shouted as her body glen with a light blue aura. She stabbed the wooden katana into the ground and slashed upward sending a blue wave of pure magical energy flowing across the ground like a quake of energy. Yuu held up her left palm without even looking and the blast collided with her outstretched hand. With that she clenched her palm as if crushing the huge wave itself causing it to cancel out.

The attack was only a distraction so Kamui could regroup with Ryoko and Kristine. "You barely hath any Magical Force left within you. Use Osmose on me and gain some MP back. I have over 169 MP left from that attack." Kamui said holding up her wooden sword. "You can both take 50 MP each...is that sufficient?"

"Yeah it should be enough desu." She said rising to her feet and holding up one hand.

"50 MP is more than enough." Kristine replied holding up her palm as well.

They both began to absorb some MP from Kamui and out of deal Kamui felt alittle light headed as if she had her blood being sucked from her. Yuu stood back watching the three, from her vision it only seemed like they were just standing there. "This is so boring? Why aren't they attacking like before?" Yuu asked herself. "Maybe they forgot and they need to be shown how to attack." Yuu said clapping her hands. "Not to worry girls your Yuu is here."

Yuu dashed off towards them running and letting everything go. "She's coming hurry!" Kamui said shutting one of her eyes.

Before Ryoko and Kristine could finish, Yuu closed in slamming fist into Kamui's jaw and knocking her away. With that she kicked her left foot off of the ground with a roundhouse swing towards Kristine whom ducked and tried a sweep kick but Yuu flipped backwards dodging it. Ryoko stayed on her with multiple punches in all different directions. Yuu merely flicked her hair back and dodged by moving her body around like feather dodging Ryoko's many punches.

"That's not going to work." Yuu said with a devious grin while grabbing both of Ryoko's wrists and pulling her. Ryoko was tugged towards Yuu whom slammed her knee into the water mage's stomach. Ryoko almost on the verge of tears dropped to her knees before Yuu. "Hmm I've grown very tired of this pathetic game. I'm glad you intruders didn't come to layer...I would have easily killed you. Much like how I'm about to do now."

"HOLD IT...Jetto Rankyaku" An air wave flying faster than even Yuu could see struck her in her chest which caused her to slide back afew feet. Yuu was holding her chest which know had a huge gash on it. Landing down infront of Ryoko was Kristine.

"Err..." Ryoko grunted with blood running from her mouth.

"Stand up we each took about 30 MP from Kamui, that's enough for me to use atleast 3 Jet Rokushiki. I've used one so I've got only two left." Kristine replied.

" 30 MP." Ryoko repeated.

"Yeah can you muster up something powerful with just 30?" Kristine asked looking back alittle.

"Yeah I think so desu." Ryoko replied standing to her feet weakily.

Meanwhile standing on the far end using her wooden sword as something of a cane to prop her up. She tried to move but she felt a sharp pain in her side. 'My ribs are dislocated.' She thought to herself.

Yuu was standing near the wall holding her chest her eyes were wide. "How? What type of technique was that? I hardly seen anything...It seems these kittens are actually lioness." Yuu said to herself with a grin. "I should unleash my Invento seal before this gets too out of hand." With that Yuu clapped her hands together and bent her knees as a green and seemingly disgusting magical aura surrounded her. "Invento Seal release!"

Her body glen a dark green and the form shifted to far greater mass. When the green color faded standing in their wake was a 10 foot tall Malboro with queen's crown on her head. "How disgusting and you were calling us ugly? Look at you! Desu!" Ryoko said pointing at the Malboro.

"I am beautiful!" The giant Malboro grunted with that she opened her mouth expelling a grotesque green gas from her mouth. Ryoko and Kristine both jumped up at the same time avoiding the gas.

"RYOKO NOW!" Kristine screamed.

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" Ryoko screamed back.

"Jetto Shigan Madara!" Kristine said shooting several finger bullet attacks from both of her speeding hands.

"Waterga Tajuu Bushin Shuriken!" Ryoko said as thousands of water shuriken appeared around her. With that Ryoko spun around like a minature cyclone grabbing shuriken and throwing them down rapidly. The shuriken and airbullets struck Pee Yuu all over her body slowly pushing her back and forcing her against a stone wall.

"TWAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Pee Yuu screamed as the shuriken and bullet storm seemed to had no end with endless attacks.

"HAAAAAA!!" Kristine and Ryoko screamed at the same time as Yuu. When the barrage came to an end Yuu was still standing leaking ooze like blood.

"YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD KILL ME YOU PATHETIC UGLY BITCHES!" The Malboro shouted as it spat up ooze and blood.

"Nope that was only to distract you..." Kristine started.

"From the real attack, desu..." Ryoko finished pointing behind her to Kamui whom was glowing in a fire of blue aura while holding her wooden sword with both hands.

"The real attack?!" Yuu said leaning her head back as if looking down a long tunnel.

"1 Sword Style OUGI: Shishi Sonson!" Kamui said holding her wooden katana upside down. At the speed of sound she disappeared and reappeared behind the Malboro with her wooden sword broken and snapped in two. She stood up straight after holding her side and with that the Malboro split in two literally falling apart. Laying in the mucus and slime was Pee Yuu's key.

Kamui picked up the key and wagged away some of the slime before tossing it underhanded to Ryoko. "Eck..." She threw it to Kristine and Kristine shoved it into the fourth slot twisting it with an unlocking sound. "Well what do we do now desu?" Ryoko asked.

"We relax." Kristine said taking off her goggles and flopping down on the ground. "I-I-I've never felt so drained in my entire l-l-life."

"Whatever, desu." Ryoko said dropping down to her bottom as well and crossing her legs like alittle kid she immediately started drawing in the dirt with her finger. Kamui without saying anything sat against the wall while holding her side.

'Mmm...I wonder if the others are alright?' Kamui thought looking up at the sky above her.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**One Sword Style: "Tou Rou Nagashi": Means "Bleeding the Wolf", this technique is when Kamui spins her sword like a buzzsaw in a downward cutting motion which sort of hacks away at her opponent. Although it looks like a moderate technique this move is actually quite powerful. **

**One Sword Style: "Getsuga Tenshou Heki": Means "Sky Piercing Moon Fang Burst!", this technique was taught to Kamui by Baku whom thought could make better use of the skill. Kel's Getsuga Tenshou is black with a blue aura outlining, where as Kamui's is all blue signalling that she is of pure heart and aura. Kamui's Fang is far more powerful than Kel's Fang, being that it is of pure light. **

**Jetto Shigan Madara: Means "Jet Finger Gun Spots", like Jetto Shigan Ouren only with both hands. This technique looks alot like Luffy's Jet Gatling Gun he used to beat Rob Lucci. **

**Waterga "Tajuu Bushin Shuriken": Waterga "Mass Clone Shuriken", this is Ryoko's personalized attack that consumes roughly 30 to 35 MP. It makes over one thousand shuriken made of water to appear around her. She can either control them with her mind or throw thems herself. The attack is much more potent and stronger when thrown.**

**1 Sword Style OUGI "Shishi Sonson": 1 Sword Style Secret Technique, Lion's Song. Yet another sword style magic skill that was taught to her by Baku do to Kel's disinterest in wanting to learn it. So Baku taught Kamui whom mastered the skill very quickly. Lion's Song is one straight powerful cut at high speed movement. As of yet there is only one skill in Kamui's arsenal that is just as strong. Meaning that Shishi Sonson is second to one in her HI OUGI spells.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Next bout is a Kel vs. Gig, this one's gonna be kinda desperate. **

**CHOP TRIVIA! **

**Shishishishishishi! If you were wondering about the last trivia the answer was NONE! ROOSTERS DON'T LAY EGGS! SHISHISHISHISHI!! **

**Now onto the next Chop Trivia Question shishishishishi! I am green spikey and live in the desert? What am I? **

**Guess this right and you win a brand NEW SPOON! SHISHISHISHISHI!**


	58. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 9

_**SPANISH DUBBED EPISODE!**_

_**Currie Sands Filler**_

**_Episode 9: MAGI vs The Currie Project PT.7_**

**(KEL POV)**

Yo folks, it's me Kel again! Been awhile huh? Anyway if you've read the last couple of episodes you'd know that I had just gotten out of a fight with Experiment number whatever Destroy Man. I managed to get his key but then for some reason there was a secret passage way that opened up with his defeat leading downward with this long flight of stairs.

I've been walking down it for about 30 minutes now and it seemingly had no friggin end. I was beginning to think maybe this was all just a waste of time until suddenly I found myself stepping down in a room. I touched down on a slick marble floor in a secluded room with no windows or doors. Everything looked to be made out of gray marble from the floor to the walls to the ceiling.

I didn't notice I was in the room sooner because I was steady looking down at my feet while I was walking. I was looking all over the room inspecting nearly every detail until I seen a small figure leaning against the wall with a small witches hat. Laying beside her was a broom and against the wall near her back was scattered blood as if she had been shot.

For one second my eyes had flashed white and my body felt weak...the feeling of someone close to you dying suddenly overtook me but I stomached the entire thing and dashed over to her. "Nayu!" I shouted sliding over like Sora on my knees. "Nayu...Nayu despierte!" I said grabbing the small witch by her shoulders and shaking her. She hat fell off of her head revealing the maverick bangs ontop of her head sticking up and laying back like two cockroach antenna.

"NAYU!" I screamed one last time. With that last shout her eyes slowly opened to gaze up at me.

"..." She didn't say anything, she just had wide eyes like I was somebody she was waiting for, like she was a child scared to tell a lie.

" ¿Nayu qué sucedió? ¿Usted va a estar bien? "I asked stupidly of course she wasn't gonna be alright. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a Hi Potion putting it to her lips. I gently leaned her head back and she drunk it. With that the lining of her body glen a green color as some of her wounds closed up.

With that she leaned up alittle and looked down with dilated eyes. "Debemos escaparnos aquí… de nosotros tenemos que escaparse antes de que él se vuelva! " Nayu said simply petrified.

" ¿Quién? ¿Quién son usted que habla? "I asked.

" Carruaje, número 1. Annabelle Currie' del experimento; s project completo" Nayu replied." Si era el viejo yo I' d pueda derrotarlo pero… como este it' s solamente un dream."

" ¿Experimento No.1? " I repeated standing to my feet and looking around. " Pozo donde… está el I' híbrido; el ll le enseña a una cosa o dos a un combate messin' con mi peeps." I said cracking my knuckles.

" no… no, parada que actúa como un idiota… tenemos que ensamblar los otros y el retratamiento para now." Nayu said standing to her feet while holding her left forearm as if it were broken.

" No habrá retreats." A new more serious voice said cutting through the silent echos in this room.

O.o- Nayu. " … he' ¡parte posterior de s!"

Rising out of a circular elevator which was hidden underground was a man about my height with short gray hair and pale skin. He wore a white arrancar uniform exactly the way Ulquorria wore his in Bleach. He shoved his hands in his pockets and the look on his face was straight as if he didn't care I was even here.

" Le tomo su Gig." I said not looking at him at all. I had my hands in my pockets and my eyesbrows arched downward.

"Correct." He said with a shrug. " Experimento No.1, el doctor Currie' último lifeform de s. Lo tomo su aquí para demandar la llave que está en mi possession."

" Hice… pero ahora I' ¡m apenas aquí para golpear su asno con el pie! " I said running towards him.

" Hmph…inútil." Gig said to himself with a sigh of boredom. I got close about one meter and swung my left foot from left to right in a roundhouse spin kick but Gig merely ducked down slightly dodging it. With that I dropped both of my feet to the ground and brought around my right elbow towards him. He held up his right forearm blocking it.

I tried a right punch to Gig's face but with one hand he wrapped his palm around my wrist and spun me forward. I did a frontward flip landing down on my back infront of him, I spun off of the attack jumping to my feet as if I were break dancing for asecond.

" Usted es demasiado débil. Los ataques tales como éstos no me dañarán incluso si ellos landed." Gig said with a straight face.

" ¡YYYAAAA!! ¡LE DICE ASSHOLE!" I shouted punching in all directions. Gig was merely moving his head and body around as if he had no bones dodging nearly all of my punches left and right. I jacked back my right leg and attempted a football punt like kick but Gig merely stepped aside and while I was in mid air, he jumped up with a 360 spin and slammed his foot square into my face. "Gahh!" I groaned sort of flying backwards in mid air.

I slammed down on my back holding my face, his kick felt like I was just hit in the face with a horse shoe.

" Hmm… no digno de mi tiempo. Usted y su equipo de ingrates habían hecho bien para derrotar mis experimentos compañeros pero en el extremo usted todo el fall y morir por mi mano. Una vez I' VE mató a los ambos usted, yo acabará apagado los otros seises sobre la tierra también. Comenzaré mi matanza con you." Gig explained walking towards Nayu who stood there staring at him with wide eyes.

" ¡Consiga lejos de ella! "I shouted running towards Gig, I grabbed him from behind by his coat and threw him away. He went fluttering through the air before he caught himself and flipped backwards landing on his feet. "Hmm it seems you are rather persistent... I shall break you of this."

I grinned like Rob Lucci again while breathing hard.

" Porqué don' ¡t usted continúa e intenta! " I shouted running at him while holding up my right fist.

" Como usted wish." Gig said gliding across the floor seemingly with his right fist raised as well.

We both turned at the same time slamming our fists together causing a massive invisible wave of power to tremble the entire room making the pebbles and stones jump in the corners of the room. I spun around with my right foot and Gig blocked, Gig attempted to stab me with his extended fingers and I dodged just barely with my left cheek getting cut slightly from his nails. We were exchanging blows like we were in DBZ.

I stomped down hard throwing my right fist at Gig again but he grabbed my wrist and shoved his elbow into my stomach lifting me off of the floor. I went flying back and slamming against the marble wall causing it to crack slightly. I dropped down to one knee looking up at Gig whom just stood there with his hands in his pockets not the least bit tired from all of that.

" ¿Pozo? ¿Le preparan para aceptar su muerte? " He asked with a shrug.

" ¿Le preparan para conseguir batió para arriba? "I asked rubbing the blood from my lip and standing up straight.

" Usted dice las mismas cosas una y otra vez con todo le fall para entregar. Creo que toda su charla es tal y como están las cosas… apenas talk." Gig replied just seconds before I phased out and appeared before him.

" Kel Kenpo: ¡MARTILLO!" I screamed shoving both my palms into Gig's chest at the same time causing him to slide back.

"Hm?" Gig looked up at me and I was dashing towards him. I jumped into the air and rained down kicks on him at high speed in a barrage attack.

" Kel Kenpo: ¡Arma del clavo! " Gig held up his forearms blocking every single high speed kick. I canceled out the Nail Gun then dropped to my feet infront of Gig. " ¡Pistola! " I shouted with a straight jab towards him. He bent his neck dodging the punch. With that I swung my fist from left to right as if to clothsline him but he ducked and placed his palm just infront of me. I quickly slapped it out of the way with an attempt to straight forward kick upwards at him but he flipped backwards dodging the attack.

" ¿Heh cómo haga usted tiene gusto de mi Kel Kenpo? " I asked.

" Todavía underaverage. Usted ha levantado el abit en energía del ataque pero el estilo tiene demasiados defectos… que usted todavía está detrás en el cuadrado one."He replied putting his hands in his pockets as if bored with me.

" ¡SU MENTIRA! " I shouted.

" Si usted no cree por palabras, quizás las acciones son los mejores medicine." Gig replied with a shrug.

" ¡Sus acciones correctas son la mejor medicina! "I ran at him jumping in the air. " Kel Kenpo: ¡Arma del clavo! "Gig didn't block it like before he still took a step back and dodged by letting his body sway all over the place. I landed behind him. " ¡Piqueta! " I shouted spinning around with my right foot attempting to roundhouse kick him again. He ducked the kick. " ¡Tornillo! " I shouted spiralling in an uppercut but Gig merely jumped away from that move as well. I spun up like a human tornado until I cancelled the attack and started to fall for the floor.

With that Gig phased out and appeared infront of me jabbing his foot directly into my chest knocking the wind out of me. I went tumbling and fumbling back until I hit the wall just beside Nayu.

" Kel su no fósforo para él. Tenemos que encontrar de alguna manera una salida de aquí antes de que él mate los ambos us." Nayu pleaded.

" Cierre… el " I said and with that she gasped while looking at me. " Funcionamiento lejos de won' t soluciona una cosa maldita… si nos volvemos what' posterior; ¿s que lo para de restablecer todo su otro experimento breathern? Lo debo a los otros para continuar esta lucha… beside' s I' VE consiguió un plan."

"Un plan?" Nayu replied.

"Si..." I said with a grin. " Ahora apenas siéntese cómodamente, "

With that I walked from over by the wall and into the center of the room where Gig was standing I was just a mere 30 feet away from him. " Tan usted don' ¿t tiene gusto del Kel Kenpo huh? That' bien; s amelocotonado cómo sobre esta nueva forma que I' VE constructed."

I replied flexing my muscules abit. " Kel Kenpo: Último músculo Mode" With that I could feel my muscules sort of beefing up.

My leg and calves were tight and ripped, my four pack had upgraded to a six pack, my pecks got more in tone and my muscules started to actually lining. I unbuttoned my vest, took it off and tossed it aside then unbuttoned my button up and tossed that aside as well. "What's this?" Gig started narrowing his eyes.

"Kel Kenpo..." I shouted shooting my fists in all different directions while running at Gig.

"HYAAA!!" I shouted as I punched the air my fists began to pick up power and air friction.

" ¡CAÑÓN! " With that I cupped both of my palms together as if performing Hammer infront of Gig's chest. With that there was such a loud gunshot it sounded like it came from a cannon in person.

Gig flew back slamming into a wall not just cracking it but causing rubble to fall down over his body and dust to be thrown into the air.

* * *

**  
SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE:**

**Kel Kenpo "Pistol": Just a normal straight forward speed punch. **

**Kel Kenpo "Pickaxe": This technique is abit more devastating if it ever hits. Kel swing his foot around at 180 degrees at high speed so that his leg would look like a pickaxe when it flies through the air. The tip of his foot sort of stab hits into the opponent, when hit he flips into the air and throws the opponent off of his foot. **

**Kel Kenpo "Ultimate Muscle Mode": This is Kel's version of Gear Second while he cannot use any magic. Instead he forces his stamina to speed up and multiplies his muscule tissues all by force. Like the anima Ultimate Muscle, Kel gains a light but powerful muscle structure along with speed and power, also he is covered by a light orangish red aura. But this form uses up so much stamina that the longer he fights the weaker he gets until he transforms back to his normal self.**

* * *

" Nayu, usted debe salir probablemente de here." I said turning back to her.

" ¡Ninguno de usted se irá de aquí! "

I looked back forward through the dust to see a dragon like creature stepping out of the dust. It was a small human sized version of Sin Bahamut. This new form of Gig flew towards us both as I just stood there. I phased out and appeared just in the air over him kicking him in the side of his snout. He went spinning in mid air landing down on his side and sliding along the ground, he used one of his claws to pull him to his feet.

" ¿Cuál es esta forma? "Gig asked staring at me.

By now I was breathing extremely hard Ultimate Muscule Mode takes alot of stamina to hold. "Hmm?" Gig raised an eyebrow and as he spotted me breathing hard he took it to his advantage and flew straight at me.

"Heh..." I clenched my teeth as he flew straight towards me. Gig swung his right fist at me then raised his left foot swinging and punching in all different directions, I sort of let my body hang free and dodged all of the moves sliding back from him. " Usted can' ¡t continúa esta forma durante demasiado tiempo, el su comenzar a sentir el peso de fatiga en usted!" Gig said flying straight at me.

I was breathing so hard, it felt like I was running for miles. All of a sudden without me doing so my body turned back to normal into my sort of stick figure and out of Ultimate Muscle mode. "Crap." I said looking up at the dragon Gig whom was in my face right now. He jacked his right arm back and with a frontal jab he attempted to stab me in the chest but I dodged to the right weakly. Gig spun his tail around and slammed it into my side, I went sliding along the ground hitting my head on the wall.

"Ehh..." I said trying to get up once again but I found I didn't have the energy to even do that. "D-Damn..."

" Veo… en vez de usar magia para accionar para arriba su cuerpo que usted utiliza su propio vigor. Una opción peligrosa… que bombea su sangre a las velocidades rápidas y que aumenta sus tejidos todos del muscule en sus los propios. Absolutamente me sorprenden tal método didn' matanza you."Gig said slamming his foot down on my back ramming me into the ground. He stomped on my back again pushing me further into the ground.

"GAHHH!" I screamed coughing up blood as he stamped me again and again. With that Gig spread his wings out and floated alittle into the air, until he was about the same high as the ceiling. I tried to get up but I was so weak my legs wouldn't work.

" ¡KEL TIENEN CUIDADO!! " I heard Nayu scream.

I turned my head slightly, I couldn't see it completely but a big blue ball of magical energy was flying my way. "Dammit..." I said with wide eyes.

BOOM!!

* * *

Nayu watched as the ball of energy engulfed him causing an explosion that rumbled and caved in the entire half of the room that Kel was on. Without a moment's hesitation, Nayu turned around and dashed up the stairs. Out of the corner of Gig's eye he spotted Nayu running off and flew towards the stairs case himself charging another Sin Flare blast.

Gig tossed his head back and juked it forward shooting out a straight cerulean blue laser from his mouth. The walls and roof from the staircase crashed down around the blast, Nayu looked back spotting the beam then quickly ducked as it passed over her. The ceiling and sides of the staircase began to fall down on her but she quickly drew a magic tarot card and held it up.

" ¡Parada! " She casted and with that the rocks and rubble paused in mid air with clock like seals around them.

With that Nayu jumped to her feet and quickly dashed up the staircase.

POW!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!

Nayu turned her head only slightly at that second she tripped over and fell. While on the ground she looked back to see Gig in his Sin Bahamut form climbing up the stairs after her, his large wings bursting through the walls and his talons ripping apart the stairs underhim. Nayu's eyes were filled with fear, she turned around and quickly ran up the stairs. "AHHH!!" She screamed as she ran.

" ¡Usted no se escapará! " Gig shouted reaching out for her, just inches before he was about to grab her Nayu made it to the upper level dome where Kel and Destroy Man had once faught. She took off running through the gorge as Gig flew up into the air then nose dived down towards her. " I'VE le consiguió! Gig said calmly with his talons outreached towards her. Just as Nayu was about to get snatched up like an eagle to a rat.

" Waterga Ken!" A voice shouted.

Flying through the air at Gig was a wave of water shaped like a cresent moon. With one hand Gig slapped the wave out of his wave causing it to cancel out and split in two. Nayu tripped down on her face, she looked up to see Mizu, Richter and ChopChop standing infront of her.

"NAYU CHAN!!" Chopchop screamed picking up Nayu into a hug." ¡Su tan lindo cuando su funcionamiento de un dragón antropófago! "

" ¿Nayu usted tiene su llave? " Richter asked.

"Mhm..." She nodded.

" Bueno vuelva a la puerta y utilícela. We' VE utilizó ya nuestras llaves we' el ll le consigue detrás a individuos cuando we' re cuidado que toma hecho de este thing." Mizu said grasping his guilotine sword with both hands.

" Ahh that' ¿s endereza qué sucedió worm al muchacho principal? " Chopchop said holding up a MISSING PERSON'S picture of Kel.

"Meurto." Gig said as his wings safely touched him down on the ground.

" Tanto más razón de nosotros para matar you." Richter said holding his Masamune upside down like it was a dagger.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:**

**Waterga "Ken": Waterga "Blade", it turns the spell or element into a blade that flies through the air at the opponent. This magical spell can only be performed using a sword or some type of blade.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Now it's Mizu, Richter and Chopchop versus Gig. What the hell happened to Kel anyway? Anyway I'll be doing some spanish dubbed episodes just for fun. I thought it was pretty damn funny I read this like 3 times already without trying to translate it. **

**  
Chop Trivia**

**SHISHISHISHISHI!!**

**Welcome back to Chop Trivia! With me CHOPCHOP SHISHISHSHISHI! **

**In our last episode I asked what is green and spikey and lives in a desert? If you guessed CACTUS then you are WWRRROOONGG!! Shishishishishi...the answer was My Grandmother! She's actually small and green and spikey shishishishishishi! Aww...I made myself sad. But now I'm over it shishishishishi!**

**Now onto the next question! **

**Which one of the girls in our group has a cute little teddy bear on the front of their panties? **


	59. Currie Sands Filler: Episode 10

**_Currie Sands Filler_**

**_Episode 10: MAGI vs The Currie Project PT.8_**

"You three think you can stand up to me?" Gig asked with a wide grin.

"We don't think, we know." Mizu said being the first to rush towards him. Richter rushed right along behind Mizu, they ran in close and swung their blades opposite of one another inward attempting to chop Gig in half their blades slammed against Gig's forearms with chink sound.

"YAAAAAAA!! WE SURRENDER!!" Chopchop screamed.

'Huh? Not even a scrape?' Richter thought. With that Gig forced his arms up causing Richter and Mizu to slide back abit. He ran towards the both of them wrapping his sharp dragon palms around each Mizu and Richter's head. He slammed them both into a rocky wall, Mizu held his palm up in Gig's face casting an Blizzard spell that blasted Gig back.

Richter and Mizu dropped to their feet. _"This path is not mine!" _Richter chanted slashing a crimson red energy wave at Gig which exploded against his chest casting dust into the air.

CLACK!

CLACK!

CLACK!

The sound of Gig's talons pressing against the ground got louder and louder as he stepped out of the smoke seemingly unharmed.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHAAA!! WE SURRENDER!" Chopchop screamed hiding behind a rock and holding up a white flag.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Mizu and Richter shouted at the same time.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai!!" Chopchop waved.

"Well Mizu do ya really think this thing off'd Kel?" Richter asked.

"It is possible I mean he couldn't use his magic." Mizu replied in a whisper. "And how it's looking right now, it doesn't seem like we're gonna make it either...I'm completely drained of MP."

"Me as well, that was my last attack." Richter said grasping onto the Masamune.

"Now do we surrender?" Chop asked appearing suddenly in between them.

"NO!" Mizu and Richter yelled at the same time.

"We're gonna have to make one last stand here." Mizu said resting his Guilotine sword on his shoulder. Richter mere nodded, they both looked back at Chopchop whom had just taken off running.

"WAAAAA!!" He screamed. "Good luck Mizu san, Richter kun!"

Richter and Mizu both grasped their swords as the wind shifted, flying towards them was Gig like a jet. "Here he comes!" Richter shouted with that both of the boys were getting ready to defend when all of a sudden.

"KEL KENPO: CANNON!"

Phasing in just infront of Gig was a dark figure slamming both of his palms into Gig's face knocking him back. The dragon hit the ground and went sliding back until his head crashed into a wall.

O.O- Mizu and Richter.

Landing down on the ground just infront of them was Kel, he had no shirt or shoes just his black slacks and an orange belt. His body was blood stained and worn out, he turned his head slightly to see Mizu and Richter. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING FIGHTING HIM?! THIS GUY IS MY OPPONENT!" Kel shouted as his eyes turned into two angry anime triangles.

"WHAT?!" Mizu and Richter shouted back just as angry.

"YOU HEARD ME!! GO AND FIND YOUR OWN BAD GUY TO FIGHT!" Kel said getting in their faces and poking them each on the chest.

"So...your back. My Sin Flare didn't kill you after all." Gig said rising from the rubble and taking three steps forward out of the rocks. Kel turned away from Mizu and Richter to face him as well.

"Guess not." Kel replied punching into his palm. With that Kel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his key tossing it behind him. Richter caught it and looked up at him. "Take that and get back to the door, I'll handle this guy."

"YOU'LL HANDLE NOTHING!" Gig shouted flying straight towards Kel.

"Watch out!" Mizu said just as he was about to move Kel phased out and appeared before Gig locking hands with him in a grapple. 'What? Richter and I were fighting this dragon with everything we had but he was unaffected by nearly everything we threw at him. Then he comes along...no MP, his powers a sealed...he's just another human now. How in the hell can he fight like that? Exactly...how strong is this guy getting?' Mizu thought.

Gig with his hands locked with Kel's swung him up off of the ground and slammed him into a wall and Kel with his fingers locked with Gig's pushed off of the wall he was slammed into and swung Gig slamming him into a wall as well. Gig let go of the locked fingers and grabbed Kel's wrists quick, he swung him up then slammed him down on his face. Kel with his face bleeding leaned up and wrapped his palms around Gig's left talon ankle then lifted him off of the ground.

He spun him around at high speed tossing the dragon through the air. "ROOAAAARR!!" Sin Bahamut Gig roared as he flew through the air. Kel stepped off of the ground with a loud BOOM! Flying up towards Gig.

O.O-Mizu and Richter.

'Million Magister Kel huh?' Mizu thought with that both he and Richter ran off to join the others.

* * *

**(Kel's POV)**

I balled up like a ball doing like five or six front flips just before I opened up. "Kel Kenpo: JACKHAMMER!" I shouted slamming both of my extended feet into Gig's lower jaw. His head leaned upward springing from the kick. While in mid air he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer then punched me square in my face. I went floating back from the punch and as I was floating back, I shot my foot up really quick kicking Gig in his snout.

Gig swung his right fist straight at me and I raised my left forearm blocking the punch. With that he grabbed my forearm and pulled me close to him headbutting me. "Ahh!!" I screamed. "Err!" I gritted my teeth and slammed my forehead against his dragon hard head and he sort of roared while swaying back abit. He let me go and punched me in my jaw, I went spinning out of control until he grabbed both of my feet by the ankles and spun me around throwing me back towards the ground.

I flew back hitting the ground hard landing in a 6 feet deep crater. "Shit..." I said standing up out of the crater weakly.

Gig was in mid air with his mouth aflame with a blue aura. He was flapping his wings in place with his mouth raised, he was gonna fire off another Sin Flare. I spread my feet and slammed my palm to the ground feeling my muscles tighten and my body beef up. "Kel Kenpo: Ultimate Muscle Mode!" I looked up to see Gig just firing the Sin Flare at me.

It was a huge black energy blast that looked like the friggin Spirit Bomb. I punched the ground causing huge boulders and rocks to go flying into the air. With that I jumped up, platform jumping off of each boulder flying into the air towards the Sin Flare. I jacked my right fist back as I was flying towards the flare. "Kel Kenpo: MISSSSIIIIILLLEEEE!!" I shouted firing my fist forward and punching the blast.

BOOM!!

With that explosion of power I lost Ultimate Muscle mode and was back to my normal self. I flipped backwards landing on one of the boulders I used as platforms then jumped straight up at Gig.

"WHAT?!" He shouted swinging his fist down at me. I tapped the top of his palm and flipped upward. "JACKHAMMER!" I screamed slamming both of my feet into his snout again. With that Gig leaned back and I grabbed both of his ankles. I started to flip foward with my hands still wrapped around Gig's ankles flipping him down with me. We must have flipped fifty times before I slammed him down on his face.

POW!!

I straighted up and pulled him up into the air. The back of his head was on my shoulder and I held the back of his ankles with both my hands. I jumped high into the air about 40 feet or so. I jumped high into the air then began to spin around at high speed slamming down on my butt. "KEL KENPO OUGI: KINIKU BUSTER!" I shouted as I felt his neck and back bone snap.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Kel Kenpo "Jackhammer": A powerful technique where Kel flips forward and slams both of his feet into the opponent sort of in the form of the jackhammer. **

**Kel Kenpo Ougi "Kiniku Buster": Kel Kenpo style's ultimate wrestling move. Derived from the same Butt Buster technique that Kid Muscle uses in the anime Ultimate Muscle. This technique breaks the opponents, neck, spine and butt muscles along with bones. It is a fearsome Ougi with a seemingly funny style. **

* * *

I raised up to my feet snatching the key which hung from a chain around Gig's neck and started to walk with a limp back towards the door. I made it through the gorge holding my thigh with my right hand and the key in my left. When I made it through everyone was standing there infront of door, busted up but they were still alive which is what I was grateful for.

"Last key anyone?" I said with a grin.

"DESU!" Ryoko rushed straight over.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAAAIITTT!!" I screamed holding up my hands. She tackled me to the ground. "OOOOWWWW!!" I was laying on the ground with anime swirlies in my eyes until I noticed Ryoko wasn't really wearing anything but her panties, thighsocks and boots.Her body was covered in bruises. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked trying to keep my nose bleed from getting serious. She was ontop of me clinging to my body with her head laying on my chest. I looked up to see everyone standing over me looking down.

"Worm head boy your aliiiiivvveee!" Chopchop said shooting a gun in a cowboy outfit. "YYEEHAAWW!"

"Heh...I'm really glad...I'm glad your all in one piece." I said with a smile. "Now...let's get into Currie's Lab!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that just about ends all of the fighting for the Currie Sands Filler, next episode we ACTUALLY MEET ANNABELLE CURRIE!**

**Chop Trivia:**

**SHISHISHISHISHI!**

**Welcome back to another splendid show of Chop's Trivia! Last episode I asked you which girl had a cute little teddy bear printed on their panties, the answer to that question is...NAYU! Nayu chan although she says she's a sorceress she still wears teddy bear panties. **

**Anyway let's get to the main event I kind of have a rehearsal do for Pirates of the Carribean 3. **

**Now let us begin! **

**How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**


	60. Dark Chapter: Episode 6

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 6: Crazy Gadget_**

CLICK...

CLANK...

The sounds of gears turning with the tenth key shoved into the final keyhole in the right was loud and poppin'. We were all tense, hell why wouldn't we? I mean we risked our lives fighting out of control experiments just for this moment.

Two pressure dials let off steam from the upper left and right corners of the door as it slowly pulled apart making that eerie old temple doors sound. From the crinking and grinding of the gears anyone could tell that this is the first in a LONG time that these doors had been opened. Beyond the doors there was a long metal hallway lined with a series of dim blue lights making the metal in the hall look kind of navy blue.

"Let's go." I said being the first to start walking. Kamui, Ryoko and Kristine stayed close, Mizu and Richter took up the rear and Chopchop and Nayu remained in the middle of the pack.

"So we begin our exploits of the creepy laboratory." Chop said dressed like Indiana Jones with a mic in his hand. "Tell me...whaddaya think of the place so far?" He asked putting the mic to Kristine's face.

"I-I-t's c-c-c-creepy." She replied.

"Well that's obvious shishishishishi!" Chop laughed. "Hey everyone what say you I lighten up the atmosphere by telling you a joke."

"NO!" Everyone said at the same time harmonizing in one big refusal. I didn't say no to him though I was actually up for a joke, we all silently trailed down the long hallway that opened up into a huge room the size of a basketball stadium. Near the ceiling were huge glass tubes and occasionally swimming through them was a huge serpent beast. Down near us on floor level was a series of computers and lab tables with unfinished machines on them.

There was a series of things that I could point out which was cool in here. There was a small agricultural center, a wild life preserve, a weapon's manufacturing facility and a small fast food joint that was operated by robots. And all that I described was only half of what this place had in it. It was like a small city in here it had everything but real people and a sky.

" Wow this place is...cool desu." Ryoko said looking around.

" Quite an impressive lab." Richter asked.

"This is a lab?" Kamui asked. "Seems more like a town in here."

" I think I uhhhh...second that." Nayu added.

"So you guys finally made it, dammit what took you assholes so long?!" A voice said and with that my eyebrows jumped. Suddenly floating up to us from nowhere was...

"BAKU!!" I yelled running over to him slapping him across the spine knocking him to the floor. "You ok?"

"I'm not now." Baku said staring up at me angrily.

"Baku you seem fine, we thought you were being held hostage by the experiments." Mizu said crossing his arms.

"Held hostage? Kidnapped...noway I came here myself." Baku floating up from the floor.

O.o-Everyone

" Case closed Watson, the culprit actually came here on his own." Chop said dressed like Sherlock Holmes now.

" Shaddap." Mizu said kicking Chop over the head.

" If you just came here alone how did you get pass the door?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

" What...that thing wasn't open?" Baku said surprised and with that everyone and me too had fallen over anime style.

"NOWAY! If that damn door was open this entire time then I'm gonna be pissed!" Mizu said angrily shifting his eyes left and right like he was gonna murder someone.

"It actually was open this entire time...but you guys did me a favor destroying my old prototypes. I thank you." A new voice explained walking up behind Baku was a short woman with long copper colored hair which was in a style I had never seen before. Until it was long and straight until it got to about her ears then it was kind of curly and wavey. She was as pale as a ghost wearing a black button up under a white lab coat with a gray long skirt that stopped at her ankles and black leather shoes. I couldn't be sure but I could see her thigh alittle and it looked like she was wearing red stockings. "My name is Doctor Annabelle Currie, Baku has told me the reason for your visit..." Anna looked over at Ryoko and suddenly blood was running from her nose, she turned around and pulled out a hankerchief then wiped her nose and turned back towards us.

She sounded like a typical doctor out of a hospital, with those out of control experiments I figured she'd be something like a mad scientist. "Uh yeah." I said looking over at Baku whom was for some reason looking at me oddly as if I were someone else.

" Annabelle Currie." Stepping up was Nayu and Chopchop.

With that Anna shoved her hands in her pocket looking down at Nayu as if she were some sort of talking alien. When Chopchop walked up to her Anna sort of shifted back with wide eyes. "Huh? Oh...it's just a puppet, I actually thought for asecond there..." Anna said putting her hand on the crown of her head.

"Hey I'm no puppet." Chopchop said pointing to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Anna screamed to the top of her lungs. Her face turned blue and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, with that she started to fall back. I ran over like Kimarhi to Yuna and grabbed Anna's hand taking her into my arms. I picked her up completely and looked down at Baku. "Is there a place in here where she can lie down?"

" Yeah follow me." Baku said moving through some of the more bigger equipment, he passed old robots and death rays to a corner of the room where there was metal automatic opening door. Baku went through it and I followed him, we walked down another metal hallway until we reached another room. This one seemed to be Anna's bedroom. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser and bathroom. Besides these things the place didn't really look all that decorated, it seemed too plain.

I laid Anna down on the bed and she turned over as soon as she was down. "Seems she had been overdo for rest." Richter said. I nodded, she must be tired then again I am too. Everyone left Anna's room for her to get some rest on her own and went back to the lab.

"Hey everyone, over here."

We all looked up and around to see Baku standing by some glowing orb that looked like a savepoint from FFX. It was glowing and metal ring was orbiting it. "H-H-H-Hey Baku what's this th-thing." Kristine asked as we all walked over to it.

"This is probably one of the best inventions Currie ever made." He responded.

"Well what is it?" Chop asked poking it with a stick. How'd he find a stick in this place?

" She doesn't have a name for it yet, but all of you put your hand on it." Baku ordered. I hesistated abit then put my right hand on it, with that everyone else did the same thing. With that a huge seal appeared under everyone's feet and a green light I felt my stamina coming back. Not only that but wounds were gone and my cloths had returned to normal. I was wearing my orange button up and black suit vest along with my black dresshoes. Everyone else seemed to be back to normal too, Chop lost the cracks in his skull, Nayu had her hat back and the bruises on her arms were gone, Richter's eye was back to normal and his cloths looked brand new like when he first got them, Ryoko also had all of her cloths back but her hair didn't return to the normal length though.

"Whoa..." Everyone was feeling themselves as if they couldn't believe it.

"What the..." I said rubbing behind my head.

" This sphere has the power to reject events in time to make it as if it never happened." Baku explained.

"Huh?" Everyone said sounding like abunch of idiots.

" Well for example your wounds, some of you even lost some cloths in your fights. This sphere rejected your wounds and lost cloths in battle...so it's as if you fought those battles at full strength with no injuries." Baku replied.

"That is pretty useful." I nodded while rubbing my chin.

"You think so huh?" The voice said once again. We all turned around to see Anna standing at the door leading to her room with her hands in her labcoat pockets.

"Your awake." I said as we all turned to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry your skeleton sort of...caught me by surprise. What an interesting undead specimen." She said pulling out some reading glasses and putting them on. "Never before have I seen one whom has been reduced to mere bones."

"Do you know what I would find interesting? If you show'd me your panties." Chop said just seconds before Ryoko karate kicked him over the head. "SHISHISHISHISHI!!"

Anna then looked at Kamui whom was standing just beside me, she was looking at her for awhile before her nose started to bleed. "Nosebleed...again?" I sort of said under my breath while rubbing behind my head. Anna pulled out a cloth and put it over her running nose.

"My apologies, uh...Baku will you please show them to the briefing room I'll join you all shortly." Anna said running off with the cloth over her nose.

"Most strange, I couldth sworn she was...looking thee breasts." Kamui said placing her finger innocently on her chin.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Darn you modern day language. Thee has bested me once again." Kamui said pulling out a mini thesaurus and reading it.

" She said that she thought Anna was looking at her breasts, I mean who wouldn't those jugs are huge!" ChopChop said fondling the air. "Would you mind if I touched them?"

"Yes." Kamui said smacking Chop over the head with her wooden katana.

"Yoooohoooo!" Chop screamed hitting the floor.

"Let's get to the briefing room already."

* * *

We all made it to this tall room with stainglass windows and tall ceiling with a chandlier hanging from it. We sat at this long silver table looking across at Anna whom had just finished wiping up her nose of blood. "Now onward to business. There are two of you whom need my help is that current?" She asked locking her fingers together. Nayu looked at me and I looked back her then at Annabelle.

"That's right...Herald D.Rothschild told me that your the only one on this planet who can create a strong enough seal to surpress the Dark Matter in me." I explained.

" And I seek a seal to be removed from my body so that I main gain my powers and form back as well." Nayu added.

" As much as I'd like to say 'let's get started'... I'm afraid I can't help you right now." Annabelle said with a shrug.

" Huh?!" I said leaning over the table.

" To create a powerful seal I'll need two things, a powerful crystalized jewel and a sealing incantation." Anna held up an old scroll with a seal on it already. "I've already got the incantation. But the crystal I don't have...without it, sealing the dark aura inside of you is impossible."

" Well where can I get you a crystal?" I asked.

"Hm?" Anna's eyes narrowed abit as if I were making fun of her. "Are you serious?"

" Dead serious...where can I get a powerful crystal for you to use?" I asked.

" What type of...any other mage in your position would be delighted for a chance to be human once again, to never be burdened with the ways of spell casting. You have a perfect opportunity to leave the battlefield that is wizardry and yet you seek a way back in?" Anna asked crossing legs while she sat back in her chair.

"That's right." I replied with a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking...what...drives you to make such a decision?" She asked.

I stared at her for asecond then grinned. "Because I'm gonna be the one who conquers the world." I replied.

"Unattainable dreams are the best kind." Anna said.

"It's a not a dream." I said jumping from my seat. Everyone sort of stared up at me as if I were speaking to God like that or something. "I'm gonna be King of All Mages and this world will be mine."

"Hm, I see...for a rookie like you I guess gunning off at the mouth on what you know you can do comes natural." Anna said. "I've personally asked Baku about you Kel, a Million Magister and he's told me the battles you've been through. And as he told me I couldn't help but notice most of your battles were against Archadia. So you beat afew Judges and those Arcane 6, so what do you think your in the big leagues now? I've seen mages with powers so frightening they can sink an entire continent. Mages whose powers make everything you've faced up until now look like childsplay...your nowhere near close to even standing in these guy's eyesight. You mean to tell me that you are willing to stand amongst these powerful deities and battle them for control over the world? You...even though your a Million Magister you only completely roughly 5 percent of your Sacred Tome."

" I don't care." I said with a straight face. " I don't care whose out there, all I know is that I'm going to rule the world. And if these so called 'big daddy's' your goin on about are actually that powerful. It doesn't matter to me...they can come and get some too!" I said punching the air. "Besides I'm not alone as long as I got these guys behind me I'm sure not just me, but we can take over." With that comment every sort of smirked while smiling alittle or kicked back as if to say that had my back.

Anna leaned back in her chair and I suddenly felt like I was in an interview. "Fine." She said opening a small compartment door on the side of the table revealing afew buttons. She pressed two of them and appearing in the center of the table was a hologram of big ancient city.

"Oh prettyful desu." Ryoko said looking up with big sparkly eyes.

"Her technology is quite advanced for Ivalice." Nayu added.

"Yes yes yes v'it is quite advvvanced indeed." Chop said dressed like Albert Einstein with the mustache and everything.

"This is where we shall get our crystal power from. Giruvegan..." Anna explained.

* * *

**Author's Note: Annabelle Currie, cute cute character but she is quite perverted the reason she has those nosebleeds is because she pictures alot of guys and girls doing perverted things. The person who will find out that Anna is really just a pervert is Kuberu...OH NO I GAVE IT AWAY...well I might as well tell all of you now. 4RoH are coming back, I'm not gonna explain how though but that filler arc will be awesome. Think about it 4RoH are already funny, now mix their comedy with ChopChop? ROFLMAO! (I will literally do that.)**

**  
Difference in Comedy Methods:**

**4RoH: Kuberu, Nathan, Rain and Karen are indeed serious and they don't try to joke just really odd shit happens to them. It's like watching a Ben Stiller movie where alot of weird and fucked up shit happens but it's really funny.**

**ChopChop: He actually tries to joke around but the comedy comes out way too outdated and cheap. But still funny to me atleast. Chop can't be serious on something if it doesn't include Nayu. If it's not about Nayu he'll never get serious on something even if someone had a gun to his head.**

**SPOILER:  
Anna keeps a hidden diary of the people whom are "hot" boy or girl it doesn't matter. She writes in detail what she would want to do to them, or what she would want them to do to her. Kuberu finds this little perverted diary and reads that she is in it and flips out completely. (FUNNY ASS EPISODE LEMME TELL YA!)**

* * *

**Chop Trivia:**

**HOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHO!!**

**Wait asec that's not my laugh...laugh along kids. **

**SHISHISHISHISHISHISHI!!**

**Anyway last time on Chop's Trivia I asked you how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? The answer is...CAN I GET A DRUM ROLL PLEASE MUNCHIN?!...What?...No?...AW SCREW YOU shishishishishishishishishi! I'm only playing around here is a present.**

**-hands muchin a box with a bomb in it.-**

**As I've said before...-box explodes-... the answer is! 12!! A wood chuck could chuck 12 woods...what did you expect some kind of cheap elaborate joke?! **

**I'm not really feeling into the jokes right now everyone...for...DoE said that I...I am like her father with cheesy jokes...WITS chan, are my jokes really THAT cheesy?! If no one else will be honest with me I can count on WITS chan. **

* * *

**Kel Note: Sorry this is one last note going out to everyone sort of like a warning but not really. I've been really pissed off lately(been denied sex for like 2 weeks OH IF I WANTED TO CHEAT I COULD TRUST ME I REALLY COULD THERE ARE CHICKS WHO WOULD LINE UP TO LAY DOWN WITH ME but no...NOOO I just have to love this chick.FUCK) see sorry I'm doing it again. If I snap on any of you it's all on mistake and I don't mean what I say so don't take it personally.**

* * *


	61. Dark Summary CONT

_**Dark Chapter Cont.**_

_**(KURO CHAPTER RESUMED)**_

_**Kel and the gang managed to defeatt he rogue experiments of The Currie Project and finally come face to face with Annabelle Currie. Well that's all fine and dandy but what happened to those who were captured in the Aqua Bark war?! Jamie, Tiamat, Phantom and Martina? Dr.Cid the commander n chief of Draklor Labs is hard to work on his newest experiment. After using combat simulated data and DNA along with photon energy readings, Dr.Cid has created Ivalice's very first Mage Replica. Cid had created a replica of Kel! This new mage takes the wheel in narration as Archadia's newest Judge, he leads a brainwashed Jamie, Tiamat, Phantom and Martina into the land of Rozzaria to gain intel on the newest weapons designed by Annabelle Currie for the Rozzarian Empire. **_


	62. DARKSIDE CHARACTERS

**DARKSIDE CHARACTERS**

**Aeon  
(Age: 0)  
Aeon is Kel's replica created by Dr.Cid, which means Aeon is the only second person in the world whom can read the text inscribed in Baku. Although he is a replica Aeon has a different way of fighting completely using lots of weapons which he invokes called "Sin". (Dark equivalent to Innocence in D.Gray Man.) Other than using the "Sin", Aeon fights using Alchemy and Homuculi abilities.**

**Jamie  
(Age: 20)  
Jamie was once the strongest mage in the Resistance now he is one of the strongest mages in Archadia's newest "Scythe Unit". Jamie now brainwashed and enhanced by Nethicite can use way more deadly and devastating attacks. He has now completely mastered his Ice Cursed Seal and Glaci'gan. Before his brainwashing Jamie was happy and got along well with others but since his brainwashing he hates just about everyone and everything and refuses to talk to anyone only follow orders.**

**Martina  
(Age: 19)  
Once apart of the resistance like Jamie and the others but now brainwashed by the Archadian Empire. Martina is also pumped with Nethicite now finding herself strong enough to weild two guns and use two magic bullets at a time. Since her dark transformation she is abit seductive and tormenting, she likes to slowly watch people die.**

**Tiamat  
(Age: 16)  
Already scarce around humans being brainwashed made her hate for humans near out of control. Tiamat isn't her normal calm self she is now something short of a beast who can't even speak. She wears a collar around her neck that shocks her should she get too mentally unstable.**

**Phantom  
(Age: 19)  
The stupidly strong sand mage whom has been upgraded using Nethicite. Just like everyone else he used to be apart of the Resistance fighting for the Marquis but now he is under the control of the Empire.**

**Author's Note: The next few chapters will be about Aeon, Jamie, Martina, Tiamat and Phantom infultrating Rozzaria. Although the game doesn't really cover that land I guess I'll have to make up some cities and shit. There will also be appearances from Final Fantasy Characters from other games as well as Full Metal Alchemist and the other OC bios will show up like Xamtt, Kyo and Knix. They won't join Aeon, they'll join Kel later in the story...Aeon will just meet them.**

**I also want to also get to the Hayabusa Village. It's a hidden village where alot of ninja like characters are like Yuffie and the new female character Konoha whom will fight Aeon then when she meets Kel later she'll try to kill him with mistaken identity.**


	63. Dark Chapter: Episode 7

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 7: Double_**

It was a dark and stormy night over Archades, the capital of Archadia. And in the Draklor Labs only one scientist refuses to sleep the rest of the night off. Standing infront of a large screen with a multitude of readings and analysis was Doctor Cid. In the next room over across from him was a large tube with a figure floating inside of the mineral water.

"Yes...these readings are revolutionary...I can make him perhaps even stronger than the original." Dr.Cid said pacing back and forth while writing in a clipboard.

"Stronger than the original? How can that be when the original is nowhere near strong in the first place?" Walking into Dr.Cid's lab was a mage standing at 6'8 wearing a black cape that covered his entire body, he had spikey gray hair on his head which was attached to a goatee that wrapped around his lower jaws. In his left eye was a monicle glass.

" Aw Hugh'Kane, what brings you to Draklor." Doctor Cid said with a smile lowering his clipboard.

" I've come for the defects." Hugh'kane replied with a grin.

"Yes, the defective mages we abducted from the Aqua Bark operation." Doctor Cid said walking out of his lab with his hands fixed behind him and his back slouching over. Hugh'kane stared up at the large tube with a floating shadowy figure inside. He took a step back and stepped out of the lab walking down the dark eerie halls with Doctor Cidofulus.

" How are they progressing?" Hugh'kane asked with a straight face.

" Quite splendid, though some of their memories have been damaged and I'm afraid they have forgotten quite a deal on Bhujerda's information network." Dr.Cid replied tipping up his glasses.

"Useless, why not eliminate them then?" Hugh'kane replied.

"Although they have lost most of their memories, they still prove to be valuable assests to the magical division." Cid explained pulling out a keycard and shoving it into a door. With that it quickly slid open, the doctor and the MAGNUM 7 leader stepped through the door and into the simulation chamber which was set up like a large wasteland. Laying around on the ground were near thousands of ARCANE 6 members laying dead on the wastelands and standing in the center of these corpses was a single man with long red hair. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with a high collar that reached past his ears, for bottoms he wore a light blue cloak which was wrapped around his waist with a white japanese rope like belt. He wore black slacks baggy slacks with black boots lined with silver soles.

"This is the first defect and the most powerful of them all. It took 5 Days straight to completely probe his mind and break him. He is one of the most magnificent ice mages I have ever seen." Doctor Cid said with a grin.

"Is that so...well I'd like to see with my own eyes." Hugh'kane said snapping his fingers. Suddenly appearing under Hugh'kane was a black seal and appearing in the air was another dark seal, dropping down from the seal was a large chain which was attached to a four sided hook anchor, the chain and anchor dropped to the ground breaking through the reality of the simulation and bringing forth an unsightly creature covered in bandages with two large shells on either sides of his body. "Anima...any mage can defeat a mage. But it takes a strong magi to defeat a summoned creature alone...Jameson, show us your true capabilities."

Jamie with his back turned to Anima completely merely smirked as he turned around slowly. Anima's left eye began to glow a dark crimson red as it's eye cried blood, with that Jamie phased out as a black blast blew apart the ground where he once stood. Jamie appeared in mid air with a ball of ice spiralling in his left palm. He dropped down slamming his palm into the ground. "Blizzaga Tawa." He said calmly with that three towers of ice appeared around Anima keeping it still. Jamie closed his eyes and then opened them revealing a light blue iris with three black 6 shaped marks in them.

"The Glaci'gan, hm...perhaps he isn't as worthless as I had thought." Hugh'kane said. Anima's entire body froze in seconds.

When Anima's entire body froze it bursted into pyrofies signalling the aeon's defeat. "Give me your honest opinion." Doctor Cid said with a grin.

"He is mediocre at best, his intellegence even with a Nethicite injection, he won't rise above 500." Hugh'kane replied walking towards the door.

"Mediocre?" Jamie said suddenly standing there behind Hugh'kane. With that Jamie held up an ice sword to Hugh'kane's neck on his right side. "Your so quick to judge yet, I was able to sneak up on you so easily."

"Jamie lower your weapon." Dr.Cid ordered but Jamie steadied his blade.

"It is quite alright Dr.Cid." Hugh'kane replied with a grin. " Tell me young Jameson, were you offended? Does it hurt to know that your magical power will reach it's peak apparently never to rise beyond a certain limit." Hugh'kane replied. "Only mages chosen with a divine gift has the ability to rise above that limit...you are not one of those chosen ones."

"Chosen or not, I fear no mage." Jamie replied.

"Well let me be the first to implant that fear." Hugh'kane replied opening his right eye revealing a black eye with a crimson red iris and with a demonic horizontal pupil. With that an invisible magical aura filled the air, it was so powerful it felt as if gravity had heightened over 100 times. Jamie hit the ground face first.

'This power...this magical power...it's so strong I can't even breath.' Jamie thought to himself as he felt his innards crushing. Doctor Cid held up a barrier which canceled out magical power so he didn't really feel the weight of the power.

"This is only ten percent of my true power...yet it is so overwhelming to you that I doubt your lungs can still work under the pressure. This is the power of a magi chosen by the gods to lead the magical world." Hugh'kane said closing his right palm causing the magical pressure to cease. "Doctor Cid, when will the copy be complete?"

"Another 10 hours and it will be ready for it's presentation." Doctor Cid replied tipping up his glasses.

"Very well. I will inform Vayne." He said walking out of the simulation chamber leaving both Cid and Jamie.

* * *

The next morning at Draklor Labs' testing arena for weapon's development was Vayne Solidor, Judge Gabranth, Doctor Cid and Hugh'kane were sitting down in the stands of a circular arena looking over a wide field. Vayne sat down with his fingers interlocked together and his feet crossed and standing up behind him on either side was both Hugh'kane of MAGNUM 7 and Judge Gabranth of Judge Magisters.

"Now Doctor Cid, you said you have something to show me?" Vayne assumed staring at the old scientist.

"Correct." Doctor Cid said holding out his palms. Appearing on the left side of the arena was Jamie walking out from a dark door and behind him were two female mages and another male. The female on the right was a brainwashed Martina wearing a black bikini top with tight black leather pants and black stillettos, on each of her hips were two magnum revolvers and sitting atop her silver hair was a black cowboy like hat. Beside her was a brainwashed Tiamat with messy black hair and blank eyes, she wore a black dress skirt that stopped alittled at the top of her thighs, she wore no shoes with a black collar around her neck, and behind them all was a brainwashed Phantom, he wore a black bodysuit with black belts wrapped all around his body and a gourd on his back.

"Gentlemen I believe you know of the successfully brainwashed insergents from Bhujerda?" Doctor Cid said holding his right palm out to them. "I've successfully experimented on each of them locking their most precious memories forever within them and turning them to glorious light of Archadia. Along with effectively raising their combat capabilities by several times. Together the four of them stand above the ranks of the Judges."

"But just under the capabilities of MAGNUM 7." Hugh'kane added with that Gabranth sort of tightened his fist while bearing the insult.

" I sat here listening to your pish posh and find myself unaware of the purpose to this rambling." Vayne said with a straight face.

" The purpose of this presentation is to introduce Archadia's very first Million Magister." Cid said tipping up his glasses with that Gabranth narrowed his eyes through his helm and Vayne sat up in his seat getting interested all of a sudden in the conversation. "For many years the history of Archadia have never housed the might of a Million Magister, a mage capable of any spell...that is...until now." Cid said snapping his fingers.

On the right side of the arena stepping out from the darkness of a door was a single figure wearing a crimson red suit with a black button up and red tie, he wore a crimson red top hat on his head and had chocolate brown skin with dark brown eyes and long dreadlocks that went past his shoulders. He had his arms held behind him like a law enforcer as he stood across from Jamie, Tiamat, Martina and Phantom.

"That boy...that's..." Vayne said standing out of his seat.

"No, it is merely a replica." Cid said quickly cutting Vayne off and pointing at him. "A replica constructed of the finest magical materials and pure manufactured Nethicite."

" A replica of a human being? Lies." Gabranth said stepping up.

"Lies, you see him stand before you yet you refuse to acknowledge it? Hmhm...This replica is twice as strong as the original, using the data I extracted from the Aqua Bark operation I've also managed to download them into the very confounds of his mind." Cid replied tipping up his glasses. "But perhaps you'd like a demonstration."

* * *

Standing in the arena was Martina, Tiamat, Jamie and Phantom. Martina sort of grinned while adjusting a toothpick in her mouth using her teeth alone. "So this guy is who we're suppose to be takin' out...hey he looks sorta familiar." She said taking out her toothpick and pointing it at him.

"Right now that doesn't matter, crush him." Jamie ordered.

With that Tiamat was the first to run off towards the replica on all fours. She pressed down on the ground with all fours then leaped through the air at the replica whom merely stood there. "Kami-e" He said with a straight face as Tiamat fell to the ground swinging her fists and claws left and right, the replica let his body loose and sort of float like paper dodging all nine of Tiamat's wild monkey punches and kicks. He slid away from her with his hands still behind him still.

With that the wild girl slammed both of her palms into the dirt under her and rising up from the ground around her were huge tree vines. The vines spiralled towards the replica like a wooden drill. "Tekkai." He said as the drill slammed against his chest and splitting apart like he was made of steel.

"What are you made of freak?" Martina said about twenty feet in the air holding up one of her revolvers. "Firaga Ryuu Dan!" She shouted blasting a huge dragon head made of complete flames towards the replica whom took one step back phasing out. "Soru."

He appeared in mid air behind Martina whose eyes suddenly widened. With that he cross kicked Martina over the head sending her flying down towards Tiamat whom kicked her aside herself. Tiamat roared like a lion jumping up towards the replica like a frog.

"Rankyaku." The replica said raising a single foot lashing out a light blue aura blade from his foot that whipped against Tiamat's body in an explosion. The wild girl dropped down on her back with her dress flipped upward revealing her black panties. The replica landed down dropping both of his feet on Tiamat's chest pushing her further into the ground.

Still standing was Phantom and Jamie, Phantom stood with his arms crossed and Jamie was merely staring at the replica with a scowl. With that a light yellow seal appeared under Phantom's feet as the sand from his gourd filled the ground around him. Bursting up from the ground were eight huge snake heads made of complete sand. "HI OUGI: Hydra Sands." Phantom said calmly.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:**

**Firaga "Ryuu Dan": Firaga Dragon Bullet, a gun magic spell that fires off a magical bullet in the shape of a flaming dragon's head. It is a level 3 magic spell with potentially destructive powers.**

**HI OUGI "Hydra Sands": Phantom's newest HI OUGI which creates multiple snake heads which attack and devour opponents by ripping apart their bodies in thrusting sands. **

* * *

"Very impressive magical power. But I'm afraid it is not enough..." The replica said for the first time.

"Why don't you try saying that after you've survived the attack." Phantom said holding up one palm and closing it shut suddenly. With that the eight sand snake heads slithered through the air towards the replica whom stood there with his hands behind him. The sand snakes slithered around the replica's body with sand explosions and crackling earth.

Just when Jamie felt abit secure from Phantom's strike, there was a large explosion of wind that blew away the sand scattering it away. Appearing in the middle of the gust of wind was the replica with a single black feathery wing erect from the back of his right shoulder. "This is beginning to bore me." The replica said clapping his hands together as a dark aura appeared under his feet.

He raised one hand only for it to be caught by Gabranth whom was just beside him. "What is the matter with you? Are you trying to bring down this whole arena?" Gabranth asked seeing straight through the HI OUGI the replica was just seconds from casting.

"Let go of my hand." The replica replied with a straight face.

"I've seen enough." Vayne said walking up with Hugh'kane and Doctor Cid at his sides. "Million Magister...what is your name?"

"My name..." The replica said taking his hand away from Gabranth. "It's Aeon."

* * *

**Author's Note: He's Aeon, Kel's replica which means he can learn just about any magic spell just like Kel. The data that Doctor Cid extracted from Aqua Bark was the battle between Kel and Judge Ghis and the battle between Kel and 4RoH. From that Aeon knows Rokushiki, Neko Neko no Mi, 2 Bankais and the Meidou Zangetsuha. The spell Aeon was about to cast was a spell he taught himself called Meidou Zanryuushou. That HI OUGI like Gabranth said would have brought down the entire arena as well as slaughtered Jamie, Martina, Phantom and Tiamat. **

**  
NO CHOP TRIVIA SEEING AS THOUGH HE WON'T BE IN THE STORY AGAIN FOR AWHILE.  
**

**Chapter Trivia:**

**How was Tiamat defeated?**


	64. Dark Chapter: Episode 8

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 8: "Scythe"_**

**(Aeon's POV)**

Sitting down at his desk facing away from me was Vayne Solidor. I stood patient of his next order for me. " You yourself know you are but a replica of a man that already exists do you not?" He asked me and I simply nodded.

"The fact that I am a replica is of no concern to me. I care only for Archadia and it's well being sir." I replied with a nod. I was just recently born acouple of hours ago as told to me by my creator Dr.Cid. He informed me of the very core of my existence, I will admit that at first I was abit hesitate, frightened and confused but still non the less I accepted this fact. I may be just a replica but I still have a home and that home is Archadia. I will fight for this country with every last ounce of strength I have.

"Aeon, well said." Vayne replied to my earlier comment. " Although you are still quite fresh to the battlefield, I have an assignment for you."

"And it shall be done." I replied nodding my head once.

"Hm...I'm starting to take a liking to you Mr.Aeon." Vayne said slapping down a portfolio. I picked it up and opened it revealing afew papers and reports from soldiers on field.

"6 Years ago, a Rozzarian Senator employed a Technical Mage by the name of Annabelle Currie. This young prodigy created a near invincible suit of armor by the name of Hydrogear. There still isn't enough information on the suits, which is where I want you to come in." Vayne replied rubbing his chin conspicuously. "I'm sending you to Rozzaria to obtain one of these...Hydrogear suits for the sake of the Empire."

" If it's for the empire I will complete this task." I replied bowing.

" And I have faith that you will succeed." Vayne replied nodding in my direction. "The infiltration crew you are to lead has been assembled and are waiting for you in the hanger about the stealth ship, Carbuncle."

I bowed my head once more and turned around exiting the Lord's room. I walked down the marble halls of the Emperor's palace past soldiers and afew judges and down into the Aerospace of the palace. The Carbuncle was a small stealth ship used sneak into other countries without the notice. It's what their using now in the Dalmasca, Nalbina war and it's probably the reason we're winning in that war right now.

Afew soldiers guided me to the ship and I stepped on from the cargo ramp. Already standing on the ship were the defects I fought at the Doctor's presentation. The female gave me a scowl. "Oh shit don't tell me this is the guy whose suppose to be leading this mission." She said slapping her forehead and nodding with a groan.

"My name is Aeon." I replied with a straight face. "And while you are all working under me I will only accept excellence, perfection amongst you."

With that the small wild one jumped straight for me like some sort of animal with her fingers extended like claws. She balled her fist up with a punch towards me, "Tekkai." I said hardening my body. She slammed her fist against my chest and I felt nothing, I looked down at her and with a quick 1 inch punch to her chest I hit her and put my hands right behind me in a respectful manner like I had them. With that the defect girl dropped to her knees with dilated eyes and blood seeping from her bottom lip.

It wasn't until then did they remember exactly how strong I was. "Or perhaps you don't want to work with me. I could kill all of you here and say you died on the mission...any unneccesary baggage would just slow me down anyway." I replied.

"My name is Phantom." Phantom said leaning against the wall. "I'll work with you."

"Hmph I as well, I'm Jamie." Jamie said closing his eyes and merely standing there. Martina was merely glaring at me, she looked at Tiamat laid out on the floor then looked up at me again. I was staring, waiting patiently for her decision I hand my hands folded politely behind me and I was seconds from ripping forward and killing her with one Shigan attack. Jamie was staring at me as well, he was most likely guessing at what I was about to do and make an attempt to stop me if I were to approach her. But at the distance we're standing he won't be quick enough to do anything but watch.

"Ok ok...I'll join up too or whatever. But if you turn out to be an asshole I swear I'm outta here." Martina said.

"And if you leave, I will kill you." I replied.

With that she sort of jerked her head back and smirked. "What?"

"Abandoning a mission given to you directly by Vayne would result in death eventually. I would make yours as painless and swift as I possibly can." I explained. Phantom ignored the threat since it wasn't being directed at him but Jamie and Martina already had a problem with what I was saying.

"Well that's a real ice breaker." A new voice said from behind me.

We all turned around to see a young girl wearing a red archadian pilot's jumpsuit. She had a pair of goggles over her eyes and blonde hair held back in a ponytail. "Yo." She said waving to all of us. "The name's Rikku and I'm gonna be your pilot."

* * *

_Rozzaria  
Lotus Jungle_

I stepped down off of the airship finding myself in a humid jungle with tall trees that fought for the sky and dressed in long green vines. Martina, Jamie and Phantom stepped off of the ship as well to look around. "So this is Rozarria, just abunch of...jungle?" Martina asked and I merely stared ahead at the path we were suppose to take. It was all explained in the briefing before we got here that from this very location we head south.

On the Rozzarian Maps it says Gustall, Rozzaria's capital is just south of this jungle. Tiamat crawled off the ship as well down on her hands and feet like a frog or some sort of beast. "C'mon we've only ten miles to walk." I said placing my hands in my pockets as I began to walk.

"Oh wait Aeon sir, uh...This is for you. It's from Lord Vayne." Rikku said jogging off of the ship with a folded piece of paper in hand. She handed it to me and I unraveled it.

_Aeon, _

_Along with getting the Hydrogear, I also need you to eliminate a certain pesky village that has been dabbling too much in the Empire's affairs. These stealthy men are known as the Hayabusa Clan. And their village is located in Rozzaria, just recently we had uncovered that they are indeed spying on us under hire by Rozzaria's Senate. I want that entire clan wiped out and their village burned to the ground. _

_Lord Vayne Solidor _

"Hmm..." I folded up the paper and burned it using a slight fire spell.

"What did it say?" Martina asked raising an eyebrow.

"There has been a slight change in plans." I said facing the east of Lotus Jungle now. "Jamie, Phantom come with me. Martina, you and Tiamat stay on course and head straight for Gustall. We'll be there shortly."

"Why what's goin on?" She asked again.

"Just do it." I said with that I phased out with both Phantom and Jamie doing the same. The three of us appeared in the air above the trees hopping from branch to branch throwing ourselves forward and into the air more.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked abit frustrated now.

"To the Hayabusa Clan's village. We're to eliminate them and destroy their land." I replied simply.

We all phased out again moving faster when all of a sudden appearing before us were three men dressed in navy blue ninja like garbs with a black scarf and a single ninjato sword on their back. They threw a kick and we all blocked as we went flying back abit. I flipped in mid air and landed down on a branch in the lower high regions of the forest along with Phantom and Jamie behind me.

The three shinobi all appeared on branches across from us with their arms crossed. "What is your business in the Hayabusa Clan's territory?" One of the ninja facing off with Phantom asked.

"Our business with the Hayabusa Clan is...extermination." I said glaring up at the ninja whom was facing off with me.

"Extermination you say? Hahahaha...The Hayabusa Clan has not lost a dispute for over 200 years." The shinobi said grabbing the hilt of the ninjato on his back and slowly drawing it from it's sheath.

"That's got nothing to do with your current situation." Jamie said with his right hand resting on his hip.

"I love it when the enemy underestimates us." The ninja facing off with Phantom said with a laugh as he drew two kunai knives. All at once all three of them phased out and appeared in the air with three different weapons. I took one step back and jumped backwards from the branch I was standing on to dodge the vertical slash. Jamie and Phantom both split up as their two opponents went following right after them.

" You seem like the strongest of the three so I chose you as my opponent." The shinobi said pointing his ninjato at me. "Out of my squad I am also the most powerful...my name is Fujita and you?"

"Aeon." I replied with my hands in my pockets as the branch under me was still rocking from my somewhat thrustful landing.

" That is quite an odd name boy." Fujita said grasping his blade with both hands now. "Prepare yourself, I am one of the most elite Jounin in the Hayabusa Clan."

With that he phased out and appeared in mid air clapping his palms together as a seal appeared under his feet and his body glen with a crimson red aura. "Ninpo: Firaga Shuriken!" He shouted as four oversized flaming shuriken appeared at his sides. He pointed his finger towards me and with a target these shuriken flew down at me like spinning flaming disks.

"Soru!" I phased out and appeared just infront of Fujita with my right heel up as his four flaming shuriken hit the trees below instantly setting them ablaze. I tried to slam my heel down on him but he held his forearm up blocking my kick then slamming his foot into my chest. I went floating back as my top hat fell off of my head, I flipped in mid air as Fujita drew a paper talisman from his kimono and held it up. With that he phased out and appeared behind me at the speed of light. "Teleport Talisman." He said with that he slammed his foot into my side sending me flying down towards the fiery jungle below which was spreading fast.

I slammed down hitting two flaming branches until I caught myself and landed down on the third with my feet. I looked up to see Fujita performing handseals while a seal appeared behind him and his body grew red. "Ninpo: Firaga Yaiba." He said holding up his ninja as the blade turned a molten orange kennel like color and flames surrounding it.

"Ninpo: Teleport Talisman!" He said holding up that paper talisman again. He disappeared and reappeared behind me holding his ninjato blade out from the right he swung left to slash me. I looked over at the blade to see it flying straight at me..."Hayabusa Ougi: Inferno!"

BOOM!!

Fujita was standing there triumphantly staring at the smoke I was sitting in. When the smoke cleared I was standing there with my left hand in my pocket and my right hand arm transformed into a golden armored gauntlet with red hands. Along my back was a spinning crimson red power generator. " I must thank you, I've been looking for an opponent strong enough to use my Alter Magic against."

"What's this...that technique was the strongest sword ninpo in the Hayabusa line." Fujita said with wide eyes.

The gauntlet opened up completely revealing a spinning white light in the backpalm of the golden gauntlet. "Alter Form: Shell Bullet." I said closing my fist as the spinning generator on my back spun like a propellar with speed. Fujita quickly put his palms together performing more and more handseals. "Ninpo: Firaga Shuriken!" He casted again as more shuriken appeared this time around ten of them. "Burn!" Fujita shouted as the flaming windmill shuriken flew down towards me.

"Shocking...First Bullet!" I shouted jolting through the air with my right fist extended, I blew straight through the shuriken and they exploded into puffs of flames as I flew towards Fujita. He merely floated there in mid air as I shoved my fist so far into his chest he threw up gushes of blood. He was hanging on my fist slouched over on it as I spun in air with him still on my fist. "Bursting...Second Bullet!" I shouted flying towards the ground with him still on my fist. I slammed him into the ground as the trees around me slowly began to clear and the rocks and gravel under us lifted into the air. It all moved in slow motion for about 5 seconds before everything sped up again blasting away like a bomb had just exploded.

When the dust and rocks cleared Fujita was laying down in a crater, his heart and body had completely ceased function. His mask was off and his mouth was opened wide right along with his eyes. Shell Bullet guantlet had disappeared into particles as I straightened my tie and tugged on my suit alittle. Flying through the air and landing just infront of me was a woman with bright yellow hair, a white hakama like suit and brown skin.

"FUJITA SEMPAI! I swear I'll make you pay for that red suit guy! De gozaru!" She said clenching her fists and grabbing the blade which was sheathed on her lower back.

* * *

**SACRED TOME TECHNIQUE GUIDE: **

**Ninpo: A magic style mastered by ninjas who use mage magic. Instead of chanting up a spell and concentrating like mages, Ninjas use Ninpo which is just a series of handseals and body movements to form the spell they want to use. It's very convinent for fast spell casting. (Ninpo: "Ninja Art")**

**Hayabusa Ougi: A HI OUGI spell that can only be casted by those in the Hayabusa clan. (Hayabusa Ougi: "Hayabusa Secret Technique")**

**Ninpo "Firaga Shuriken": Ninja Art Firaga Shuriken, using this spell the user creates several large Windmill sized shuriken made out of complete flames. They fly at the opponent while spinning like blades.**

**Hayabusa Ougi "Inferno" : Hayabusa Secret Technique Inferno! This HI OUGI spell is actually just blade technique, the user burns the blade to an almost volcanic tempreture along with setting fire to blade as well. When the user swings and hits the opponent the blade slashes right through them with an added exploding effect that completely obliterates the opponent behind the slash.**

**  
Alter Magic: Magic that includes summoning combat machinery weapons from pure magic known as Alters.  
**

**Alter Form "Shell Bullet": Shell Bullet is a golden gauntlet that attacks with more power every time the user throws a punch. Shell Bullet is so immensely powerful even an Elder can only use this Alter once a day. **

**Shocking First Bullet: The first swing with the Shell Bullet, this strike alone is powerful enough to dent three bars of steel. **

**Bursting Second Bullet: This attack much like the first but only more powerful. Bursting Second Bullet can punch a hole in three bars of steel. **

* * *

**Author's Note: And so begins the battle in Hayabusa Village. Aeon, Jamie and Phantom are just gonna run amok fighting all types of people and destroying shit, it's gonna be kinda cool. Oh and that yellow haired girl at the end is the girl Konoha (look up Halibel from Bleach). Halibel even though she's just an espada, she's really hot. SERIOUSLY! If Halibel walked up to me and said "Take your cloths off I want to have sex with you." My cloths would already be off by the time she finished saying "your".**

**Lordshadow, I know as a clone Aeon should look alittle less like Kel being that he has his face already. But besides dreads there are things that seperate them both psychically as well.**

**Aeon's dreads are really long the touch his back. Think the length of Inuyasha's hair and that's the length of his dreads. Kel cut his so they are really short and spikey but even when they were long they were never THAT long.**

**Aeon also has a tattoo of the Archadia seal under his left eye on his cheek. Signalling that he is property of the Empire.**

Aeon has a birth defect Black Wing that appears on his back when he wants to fight seriously. 

**And the last thing seperating them is...and Kuberu will quote on it when she comes back into the series. That Kel and Aeon's voices are different, Kel sounds like Luffy a playful and stupid voice. And Aeon sounds just like Sephiroth kind of deep suave and cool.**

**Also Aeon like I said fights different from Kel apart from using Rokushiki. They both have that in common, when their fighting their opponent and their not really trying or are just warming up they'll both use Rokushiki. But when their serious is when they are different Kel branches off using One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach and Naruto type moves where as Aeon branches off using D.Gray Man, Full Metal Alchemist, S Cry Ed and One Winged Angel moves. **

**The Shell Bullet thing was one of the Alter forms from S.Cry Ed. If you don't know the anime or never seen it then LOOK IT UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE. You don't wanna be outta the loop trust me on this. **

**Chapter Trivia:**

**How are Kel and Aeon's personalities alike? And how are they different? **


	65. Dark Chapter: Episode 9

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 9: Attack at Hayabusa Village!_**

I kept my hands in my pockets staring across a crater filled with a dead ninja at a kunoichi dressed in white with bright yellow hair. "Fujita..." She said grasping the ninjato blade strapped to the back of her hakama. "I swear on the name of Hayabusa...that I will kill you!" She said with that jumped from her original position straight at me. In that time I closed my left eye and opened it casting Libra.

**Mage Type: Wind Mage "Ninja" Class  
Level 18  
HP: 340/340  
Atk: 40  
Def: 25  
Int: 44  
Spd: 30**

"Ninpo: Aero Shuriken no Jutsu!" The kunoichi said holding up her left hand doing one handed seals. Her body glen with a green aura as a seal appeared near her back. Appearing around her were smaller shuriken made completely of wind. She fired them towards me and they looked like little wind wheels.

"Soru" I said phasing out and appearing behind her in mid air with my hands in my pockets. "You don't have the power or resources to defeat me. I suggest you give up and die like the rest of your doomed clan...Shigan!" I said stabbing her in her back shoulder. She leaned forward dropping her ninjato and falling down on her face like a cold stone.

I dropped to my feet and turned back to see the trees behind me slowly freezing and the air getting thin. Walking through a thicket as all that touched him turned to ice was Jamie. Behind him his opponent was frozen to death and broken apart piece by piece with his solidified blood unbleeding. Sitting down on a branch above us was Phantom with one knee up and his forearm drapped over it.

"Let us go then...to Hayabusa Village." I said walking past Jamie whom stared down at the kunoichi I had just defeated.

"What about her?" He asked unmoving.

"Forget her, she's of no harm to us or anyone for that fact. She'll die slowly here with that wound." I said starting to walk before I heard her voice again.

"Hey wait you...dammit..."She said trying to get up but fell back on her face. "S-Stay away from my village! All three of you bastards..."

"Rankyaku!" I said calmly shooting a light blue energy wave at her that whipped her across her chest knocking back into a tree, she fell out unconscious on the ground. "Let's go." I said again this time we all lifted off jumping from tree to tree like ninjas ourselves. We jumped form tree to tree for about three miles east until we made it to a tall steel fence. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked up to see how tall it was, it was about 40 to 50 feet tall.

"Go back the way you came...this area is Hayabusa Territory." A voice said. Jamie, Phantom and I all looked up to see a man garbed in heavy ninja armor that looked something like the armor of a samurai yet it was designed to be light. It was all red with an unknown kanji written on the chestplate. He wore a black ninja kimono under it with two katana sheaths on each of his hips. He had a thick japanese like samurai helm with a mask over his face.

Jamie closed his eyes then opened them revealing the Glaci'gan, the black spots in the iris of the eye began to spin like a pinwheel until it formed a Mangekyou shuriken. With that in less than 2 seconds the ninja standing at the top of the fence well balanced had frozen completely as if he were dropped in a tub of liquid nitrogen. With that the iris of Jamie's eyes transformed into a full circle like a targeting system and with that the ninja frozen in ice had all of a sudden exploded into tiny ice particles.

With that the three of us ran towards the fence and ran up it vertically. We all flipped up landing at the top of the fence balancing ourselves on it, beyond the fence was yet another blockade. It was an even taller stone wall and running at us were about ten shinobi garbed in black kimonos with long flowing headbands. They each had a ninjato blade drawn and was dashing towards us.

Phantom held his hands out as if offering something to the gods and appearing on all sides around the pursuing shinobi were walls of sand that enclosed all of them into a sandy dome. The dome flattened out and crushed them, the sound of their bones cracking and their screaming echoed for miles in the Lotus Jungle. With that we all jumped down from the fence landing down in on a wide valley like circle around the village that was clear of any stones or trees.

With that the two huge wooden doors opened to hundreds of shinobi rushing towards us all at the same time. "Blizzaga Tajuu Bushin" Jamie said as he activated his Glaci'gan once again. Appearing around us were hundreds of Jamie clones that rushed the opposing side engaging them in a massive struggle between the Jamies and the Hayabusa Clan. The Jamie clones were cutting and slashing through the enemy lines using ice lances, ice halberds and swords.

Phantom bent his knees and slammed his palms together as a glowing orange aura appeared around his body and a seal appeared at his feet. Under him arose a tower of sand that shot him into the air. Huge sand clots and sand streams were flowing into the air and gathering into a giant sand ball in the air. Phantom stood atop the giant ball of sand as it began to slowly hover over Hayabusa village.

The Jamie clones had gotten past the line of shinobi rushing into the village. "Soru." I said phasing out and appearing at the top of the stone gate that looked over the entire village. Hayabusa Village was a series of wooden buildings and dirt roads like an olden village. I watched from a distance as the Jamie clones stormed the streets stabbing and killing men, women and even the young growing shinobi.

Phantom's huge ball of sand was gaining form and shape as he was preparing a huge summoning seal that filled the sky over Hayabusa. With that huge demonic arm outreached from the giant dome of sand. Pulling out of it was a huge sand raccoon with blue seals all over it's bodys and black eyes. It's heavy set body dropped down shattering buildings like glass under his body. "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The raccoon screamed holding up it's left and right arms shooting out sand bullets from it's palms. "I AIN'T GODZILLA BITCHES HAHHAHAHAHA!!" The sand bullets leveled buildings and crushed homes as many ran or got caught in the blast being blown away.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SUMMONING GUIDE: **

**"Sand Shukaku": One of the 46 Ancient Summoning monsters. Shukaku is a giant raccoon whose built up of mainly sand and can utilize sand and air type magical spells. It can only be controlled by the one whose strong enough to summon it. **

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE: **

**Ninpo "Aero Shuriken no Jutsu": Aero Shuriken Technique, this is the wind equivalent to the shuriken variation. Asthe wind shuriken appear as small spinning wind pinwheels that the opponent can just barely see. **

**Blizzaga "Tajuu Bushin": Means "Blizzaga Mass Clone", this spell is the multiple version of the original Bushin technique which creates an image of the user using the element or spell casted. Tajuu Bushin can mean from one hundred to a thousand clones if need be. But this spell takes away roughly two guages of MP to use.**

* * *

I stood there with my hands in my pockets gazing over the village as it was being destroyed faster than I'd hoped. Landing down beside me was a shinobi holding his ninjato like a dagger and running straight at me. I shot my foot into his chest kicking him back, he went flying back from falling over the edge of the tall wall and landing on his head with a cracking neck sound.

Suddenly out of nowhere a huge shuriken flew through the air slicing Shukaku's head clean off of his shoulders. "AWW CRAAPP!!" Shukaku screamed as he disappeared transforming back to sand. I looked down at the streets to see lightening bolts from high up striking down the Jamie clones one by one. At the very center of Hayabusa village was a single tower standing several feet taller than the rest. Appearing atop this tower were two shinobi.

One had black armor with a white hakama underneath and a large flag with Hayabusa's symbol embedded on it. He had long bright yellow hair and brown skin and standing next to him was a shinobi garbed in a black ninja kimono with a black head mask and a long black scarf hanging from his neck. On his back were 9 katanas strapped like a peacock's tail on his back.

"We are the village leaders of the Hayabusa Clan, I am Gouki." The man with the bright yellow hair and the flag on his back said staring down at me as Phantom and Jamie phased in landing on either side of me.

"And I am Hajime." The black cloaked ninja with the nine swords replied with his arms crossed.

"Are you of any relation to a young girl with hair as bright yellow as yours?" I asked with a straight face.

" Konoha! She is my daughter..." He said with a concerned face.

" She was once your daughter...now she remains dead within the Lotus Jungle." I said pointing behind me, not three seconds had passed before the man was standing in my face. He had cleared miles in only seconds having appeared just infront of me with two ninjato blades held in a cross to my neck.

"Interesting." I said with a straight face. "You cleared so much land in so little time...you just may be worth my time."

"You killed my Konoha, you will recieve no mercy from me or my clan!" He shouted.

"Soru." I said phasing out and appearing behind him placing my palm on his back. "You are the ones who will recieve no mercy...Plasma." I said with that a ball of dark purplish energy erupted from my palm colliding with the kage's back sending him flying off from the tall stone fence. "I'll handle this guy, you two get the one with all those swords." I said walking to the edge of the stone wall and phasing out.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE: **

**Plasma: A Buster Mage spell that is much like the attack Cero from Bleach, all Buster Magic is in the form of a powerful beam or a guided laser. Plasma is a one handed buster spell that comes out as a dark purplish type beam. If hit directly this beam causes the temporary status effect Blind. Other than causing blind it is quite devastating, it can take down an entire building even after passing through it's target. **

* * *

Gouki flipped in mid air landing down and sliding on the ground as he looked up at me flying down towards me. I kept my hands in my pockets as I tried a side kick from left to right but Gouki leaned back dodging the kick while puffing up his cheeks. "Ninpo: Firaga Heki no Jutsu!" With that he spat from his mouth a huge gust of flames, I held up my forearms to block and jumped away quickly before the flames could consume me.

I landed on the ground and slid on the dirt about six feet. "Hmm...Soru." I said quickly phasing out at the same time as Gouki. We appeared in a vortex of speed and blurred images. He had both of his swords drawn with an attempt to gore me with both of them at the same time. I dodged to the side and punched him in his right jaw causing him to spin around and kick me in my jaw with his left foot.

I went spinning in mid air and Gouki ran towards me kicking me in my side. I went flying off abit holding my side and seeing Gouki run straight after me while doing handseals as a green aura appeared around his body. "This is the end for you boy! Hayabusa Ougi: Aeroga Kizu no Jutsu!" He shouted pulling a huge fan from his back and swiping it to the side causing oversized green air blades to go flying directly at me.

I slid back with my hand leg trying to brake the sliding speed, the whole time I was watching the blades in slow motion come towards me. I held up my right hand towards the five air waves summoning up magic power quick. "Plasma!" I said shooting the blast from my palm, it connected with the blades just inches before touching me and with that it exploded directly infront of me.

BOOOM!!

When the dust and sand cleared from the air I was down on one knee with my upper crimson red suit coat blown off revealing my black button up, red tie and red vest. There were acouple of small bruises on my face and cloths. I stood up and dusted my shoulder off. "Impossible...you should be dead!" Gouki shouted.

"I would have been if I hadn't used Plasma to lessen the amount of damage I was suppose to have taken." I said. Appearing behind my right shoulder flapping upward was a black angel's wing casting afew black feathers into the air. "Congradulations...I shall use you to test the extent of my abilities." I said holding up my right palm with that it turned night black and grew long and bigger into a huge demonic like claw that was about as long as I was. On the forearm hand of it was a crimson red cross.

I held up my left hand and appearing in it was a long crimson red Buster Sword with a black cross on the body of the blade and a broken chain hanging from the hilt. With that I pointed at Gouki with my right Invoked arm and teleported out of a puff of feathers appearing behind him. Gouki's eyes widened as he turned around holding up both of his ninjato blades. I slash from right to left and the second our blades collided, his ninjato swords had broken like glass.

With that Gouki let go of the broken swords and started to perform quick handseals. I reached forward with my invoked arm grabbing hold of Gouki's whole head then held him up and slammed him on the ground head first. I picked him up and slammed him two more times and tossed him aside like he was due for the garbage heap. Gouki stood up with blood all over his face attempting to perform more seals.

I disappeared once again behind a flock of black feathers appearing just infront of Gouki slashing my blade upward cutting Gouki up the right side of his chest. He went floating up abit with dilated eyes. I reached forward as my arm grew bigger and grabbed his torso. With that his magical aura was beginning to drain into my dark invoked arm the cross on the back of the arm was glowing brighter and brighter storing his magical power.

"GUUUUUUAAAAHHHH!!" He screamed as beads of blood was casted into the air.

With that I pulled my right arm away from him leaving him standing limply. I raised up my left hand and slammed the sword down causing an upheaval of the ground and rubble to fly his way casting him back and hitting the ground. With that my dark innocence invoked right arm disappeared turning back to normal and the red buster sword in my left had disappeared as well into dark particles.

"Ehh...(cough)...(cough)...I mustn't...give up...for the...Hayabusa..for...Konoha." The man said standing up weakly holding a broken Ninjato.

"A warrior like you deserves an honorable death..." I said stepping down one with my left hand as my black wing flapped upward as if stretching, a black aura consumed me as a seal appeared under my feet. "HI OUGI: Land of a Thousand Swords." I said calmly and appeared stuck in the ground around the entire area we were in was over one thousand different black swords. Katanas, Broadswords, Rapiers, Schimitars, Sabers etc. They all had black blades and silver hilts with a purple jewel at the end of the hilt.

"Each of these swords are an extension of both my intellectual and phsyical power." I said reaching forward and pulling up a broadsword.

"Curaga." Gouki shouted healing some of his wounds. I phased out and appeared just before him, he held up the broken Ninjato and I slashed straight through it cutting him directly across his chest. With that the broadsword I held had broken apart and disappeared into dark particles. Gouki held his chest while stepping back.

"With every sword that breaks, all of the rest raise in cutting and attack power." I said grabbing a schimitar and slashing diagonally upward. This gash was so deep in Gouki that his eyes widened and blood gushed from the gash on his shoulder and chest. "By the time I will have reached my thousandth sword..." I explained as the schimitar shattered into particles and I picked up a saber slashing him horizontally now. "...I will be able to cut through any type of defense. Magical or Physical."

"KONOHA!!" Gouki screamed the name of his daughter.

"This HI OUGI represents my true potential." I said with a straight face as the saber broke in my palms and disappeared into particles. "I've used only three swords already which raises my attack power to fifteen hundred." I grabbing a black rapier and holding it up. "After I've cut you with this one my attack power will have raised to two thousand." I explained. " I still have 996 swords left to go and being that my attack power is already at fifteen hundred. I would say that there isn't a mage alive that can stand up to the intensity of this spell."

Gouki dropped to his knees and just as I was about to slice his head clean off of his shoulders his eyes dilated and his heart stopped my blade stopped at his neck cutting only alittle of the flesh and watching the blood run. I canceled the HI OUGI and placed my hands in my pockets watching all of the swords disappear into dark particles around me.

My dark wing disappeared and I turned to face Hayabusa village watching it fall to the ground as Jamie and Phantom came walking out of the front gates seemingly unharmed.

* * *

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE: **

**Ninpo "Firaga Heki no Jutsu": or Ninja Art Firaga Burst Technique in english, this ninjutsu is a close range one. The Ninja conjures up fire in his or her mouth and bursts it out in one big fire ball that burns just infront of the user. This technique is used to clear enemies from your path when you are being swormed. **

**Hayabusa Ougi "Aeroga Kizu no Jutsu": or Hayabusa Secret Technique Aeroga Cut Technique in english, this Hayabusa exclusive technique can only be done with Gouki's ninja fan which is about as big and wide as his body which he wears on his back. It is a magical fan that can cause huge gusts of wind by only acouple of swings. Using the fan's high wind gusts and mixed with the spell Aeroga the spell comes out as extremely sharp and explosive blades. This technique is powerful enough to kill any mage at first strike. One Hit KO Ougi. **

**HI OUGI "Land of a Thousand Swords": Potentially one of the most powerful HI OUGI's seen in the series. This technique is perfected by Aeon, he first summons over one thousand swords and depletes his own MP and Atk power merging them both with the swords around him. He then attacks his opponent using one sword at a time, with every sword he uses weither it hits, misses or gets blocked the blade will break apart like glass and disappear raising his Atk and Int by 500 every time. All of the swords he uses disappear and raises his Atk and Int by 500 except the final sword left on the field that sword stays until he dispells or cancels the HI OUGI. (A/N: The Last Sword he picks up no matter what it is katana, broadsword or whatever it automatically transforms into the Dark Dragon Sword from Ninja Gaiden Sigma.) **

* * *

"Well our business here is done gentlemen, c'mon we're headed to Gustall." I said with that we all jumped.

* * *

Stumbling through the Lotus Forest was Konoha, her white hakama drenched in blood and her bright yellow hair messy she dragged herself through the forest with a new scar across her chest. "I must...warn everyone..." She cried stumbling along. She got through the final clearing that led to Hayabusa village only to see beyond the great first fence her father down on his knees dead and the village completely destroyed. Her eyes watered as she dropped down to her knees. "AHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed aloud.

* * *

**Author's Note: Really sorry Konoha chan, anyway she's gonna suit up in a sweet yet sexy kunoichi outfit and set off to find Aeon for some 'avenge the clan' fight. But instead of finding Aeon, she finds Kel whom she thinks is Aeon with short dreads. She'll think Aeon tried to avoid her by cutting his hair alittle. And that's how Kel gets another weird girl to follow him around.**

**Aw now come on those who want to fucking hate on Aeon's HI OUGI you can suck a cock cuz, that shit is awesome. I was originally gonna make this move for Kel but it sounded alittle too overpowering so I gave it to Aeon. Anyway Aeon's form that he beat Gouki in he had a Red Buster sword in his left hand, a Allen Walker's Innocence on his right arm and the whole black wing teleport thing WHICH IS A FUCKING RIP OFF MOVE SEPHIROTH DOES IN KINGDOM HEARTS 1 AND 2!! I SWEAR WHEN I FIRST FOUGHT SEPHIROTH AND HE DID THAT SHIT I WAS LIKE...O.O WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! ESPECIALLY ON KINGDOM HEARTS 2, HE ALREADY DOES LIKE A THOUSAND HIT COMBO ON YOUR ASS WHEN YOUR IN HIS FACE, HE JUST FUCKING APPEARS BEHIND YOU AND STARTS TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! WHOELSE HERE IS WITH ME ON THAT?! AND OH BOY PLAY KINGDOM HEARTS 2 FINAL MIX AND PLAY AGAINST SEPHIROTH IN CRITICAL MODE WITH JUST THE KINGDOM KEY...OMFG NO! IT WILL TEST YOUR FUCKING PATIENCE TRUST ME! Wait...why am I talking about KH and Sephiroth? O.o?**

**Anyway lets get to the trivia! **

**Exactly WHY DOES SEPHIROTH PISS ME OFF IN KINGDOM HEARTS 2?!**

**A.) BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID TELEPORTING THING!!**

**B.) BECAUSE HE THROWS FUCKING METEORS AT YOU THAT FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE! I MEAN IN KH ONE IT WASN'T EVEN THAT BAD! **

**C.) BECAUSE IT'S ON CRITICAL MODE AND ALL I HAVE IS THE KINGDOM KEY!!**

**D.) I'M AS PISSED OFF ABOUT PLAYING THIS THAN NINJA GAIDEN SIGMA...SERIOUSLY NINJA GAIDEN SIGMA IS A HARD ASS GAME. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOUR JAPANESE AND YOU CLAIM YOUR THE BEST SHIT PLAYING VIDEO GAMES SINCE G4, NINJA GAIDEN SIGMA MAKES EVEN HARDCORE MASTER VETERAN GAMERS CRY! AND ANYBODY WHO HAS PLAYSTATION 3 OR AN XBOX360 KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT!! THAT'S JAPAN, AUSTRALIA, AFRICA, UK, CANADA AROUND THE FUCKING WORLD OK?! IT'S HARD TO EVERYONE AROUND THE FUCKING WORLD! FUCK YOU TEAM NINJA! FUCK YOU FOR MAKING THAT GAME SO ASSRAPING HARD EVEN ON FUCKING NORMAL MODE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THE FUCKING ASSHOLES WHOSE NNEEEEVEEERRR PLAYED THE GAME COME ALONG SAYING "OH YOU CAN'T PLAY THAT SHIT LOOKS EASY"...MOTHERFUCKER IT LOOKS EASY...IT LOOOOOKSSS EASY YA FUCKING ANTI POON, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT HOW SOMETHING LOOKS I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE SPITTING UP DOGSHIT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SIZE ELEVENS BITCH! AS FOR THE FUCKTARDS WHO PLAYED IT ON EASY MODE AND WANNA MAKE A NAME FOR YOURSELF...BITCH LOOK AT THE STATS WHEN THE PS3 SAVES IT TELLS YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING GAME SO EEEASSSYYY POPS RIGHT UP YOU FUCKING MORONS ON YOUTUBE!! FUCKING DUMBASS SAY YOU BEAT IT ON MASTER NINJA MODE AND THE SHIT SAYS EASY ON THE SCREEN YOU FUCKING LIAR I WOULD FIND YOU LITERALLY KICK YOUR FUCKING PLAYSTATION OUT OF THE WINDOW AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA YOU UNTIL YOU GET THE FUCKING BALLS TO REPLAY THE SHIT ON MASTER NINJA MODE IF YOUR FUCK ASS PS3 STILL PLAYS AFTER ME KICKING IT OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN WINDOW YOU MOTHERFUCKER! **

**

* * *

****  
URGENT GUILD MEMBER BUSINESS  
**

******Sorry about the weird Chapter Trivia just alittle pissed off at something. Anyway I wanted to talk to acouple of you about progression with the Guild. I'll be changing the name from Kel's Guild of Author's to K Entertainment. And we'll start expansion out of the Final Fantasy genre and more into anime and other games.**

Why?

**Because Final Fantasy is getting abit old to me and it's time we prove that we really are a group of authors and not final fantasy obsessed dickwads. So we'll start our first expansion with Naruto. It'll be a Bleach crossover in the Naruto section. **

**Title: Heat the Ninja's Soul  
Release Date: As early as tomorrow!**

**Yeah we're gonna START TO EXPAND! MORE FICS MORE GENRES MORE FUN! HAHA!! **


	66. Dark Chapter: Episode 10

_**Dark Chapter**_

**_Episode 10: Rozzaria Republic_**

_Gustall, Capital of Rozarria. _

Sitting around a round table were abunch of elderly men with long goatees that touched the edge of the table in blue and golden priest like clothing. They had been gathered because of the recent news in the land had passed already about the Hayabusa clan's destruction. Since the main source of Rozzaria's spying agents have been dismembered the government is in a state of silent panic.

"It is Archadia I know it...that Ghramis is not to be trusted!" A senator shouted slamming his palm down on the table. " This is a declaration of war!"

"A declaration of war?" Another senator opposed. "Sending in spies back and forth overseas is a declaration of war."

" IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF IVALICE! GHRAMIS IS NOTHING BUT A FILTHY DICTATOR...This land would be much better off without a war hardend country such as Archadia." A senator roared.

" War hardened? War hardened you say? What of those atrocious suits Annabelle Currie designed? Those things are harbingers of the very war we are trying to prevent!" Another senator argued.

" Those suits were designed to protect Rozzaria!" A senator added.

"No they were designed to kill. Those things...I've seen what they are capable of...they're...they're demons. Senator Veergo, how could you...how could you allow that young woman to build such hellish things?" A senator asked looking across at Senator Veergo whom was a short man with a long black beard and crimson red eyes with a scar across his forehead.

"I only thought of Rozzaria." Veergo replied with a straight face.

"Hm...are you sure you weren't thinking of war Veergo?" A senator asked.

The old senator looked down staring at the table with an infuriated look on his face.

* * *

**Aeon's POV**

Standing outside of the 30 foot high stone fence was Tiamat, Martina, Jamie, Phantom and myself. "Man Rozzaria's capital is more well guarded than Archades." Martina said looking around. There was an octagon shaped fence with sentries on every corner ontop of the fence and below it guarding by constantly scanning the area. We weren't allowed in without the proper passport.

The city much like Archades is large with lots of hover crafts and up to date technology. But unlike Archades both the poor and the rich share the wealth, it is truly a kingdom that is for it's people.

We were loitering outside of the castle walls by a tall tree in the shade staring at the front doors. "So what's the plan oh fearless leader?" Martina asked as I was slipping on my suit coat and putting on my red tophat. I fixed my hands behind me like a gentlemen and stared forward at the gate.

"It's quite simple really, we'll split up into two teams. The infiltration team and the diversion team. One will go into the city and retrieve one of the Hydrogear Suits while the other strike the attention of Rozzaria." I said taking afew steps forward. "Jamie and Phantom you both will make up the Diversion squad...any objections?" I asked looking back at everyone. Jamie merely stood there staring at me, Phantom nodded, Martina fixed her hands behind her head lazily and Tiamat was sitting on the grass playing with a small flower. I could do nothing but smirk, why was I teamed with such incompetents?

"The operation will commence in ten minutes, Jamie and Phantom you both will attack the front gates attracting attention. And from the east side of the gate Martina, Tiamat and I will enter. I'll cast a spell to let you know when we've enter the facility. Once you have that signal retreat immediately." I ordered with that Jamie and Phantom phased out.

Tiamat stood up on all fours like a wild animal and Martina leaned up as well. "Come." I said taking a step down and running off towards the eastern side of the gate. We were running along the bushes as to be unseen by the guards. As soon as we circled around the southeast corner we came to a stop at the eastern side of the gate. I stood with my hands in my pockets amongst the bush staring at the gate waiting for the chance of it being unguarded to attack.

"Hey Aeon, tell me somethin'." Martina started. "Have we met once before or something? I swear you look so familiar to me."

"...Impossible. I was created two days ago." I replied and completely banished the question from my mind.

"Oh yeah that's right." Martina said scratching the side of her head.

BOOM!!

From the southern most side of the gate a large explosion erupted. With that the soldiers guarding the eastern gate turned towards the commotion and ran off to assist. With that Martina, Tiamat and I jumped out of the bushes and straight towards the wall. "Rankyaku." I said calmly kicking my foot upward sending a blue wave flying straight towards the gate. It slammed against the wall bursting a hole through it's thick layer.

Tiamat hopped in first like a frog and Martina climbed in second. They both managed to get through the hole and land down in Gustall, I jumped through last finding myself in a back alley with Tiamat and Martina. It was quite dark and the only thing I could see was the sunlight at the end of the alley. We made for that piece of sunlight and found ourselves amongst a huge crowd of trafficing people.

Rozzarian soldiers were pushing through the crowds heading straight for the southern gate. "So where are the Hydro suit thingies?" Martina asked.

"They're being held underground in Rozzaria's research facility." I said pointing my eyes towards a tall spire like building at the end of the city.

"Ok so we just bust in there and take em?" She asked again.

"No, we must use stealth." I replied. " If we attack using force they will mobilize and that will call for us to retreat."

" Retreat? Their just armored suits we can handle them." Martina said obviously expressing her ignorance of the target.

"These suits have the destructive power to destroy mages of almost any level. If one were to mobilize I believe there is a chance we can defeat it but if several were to at once then we're as good as dead." I replied with that I started to walk casually towards the tall spire. Tiamat and Martina started to walk along with me.

"Are those things really THAT powerful?" Martina asked. "You can't even stop them?"

"Yes and No." I replied.

"Damn if you can't even beat them I don't even stand a snowballs chance in hell." Martina said kneeling down drawing circles in the ground with her finger and a rather depressing aura surrounding her.

"Martina come, I won't let you die on this mission." I said looking back at her with that she sort of looked up at me surprised. She blushed just alittle and stood up coughing.

"Ahem...who said I was afraid of dying?!" She screamed all of a sudden.

"There were signs." I replied walking off towards the tower again. Tiamat merely stared at the both of us like she was a child who didn't understand. The three of us walked down the streets of Rozzaria beside a moat like river that ran all the way through it. As we got closer and closer to the spire the count of civilians and soldiers went down. We kept walking to the point where there were no longer any people or soldiers around.

The Spire we stood infront of was tallest thing I had ever seen and the door was also about 20 feet above surface. Around the building was a series of forest trees and gardens along with a tiled floor that surrounded the entire facility. The moment I stepped into this area I had an uneasy feeling. My eyebrows formed a V and I could feel my eyes narrowing.

Suddenly Tiamat began to growl like a wild animal and her nails grew out digging into the tiles of the ground. Martina drew her gun as well feeling the tension in the air.

"Heh...I knew it was all a trick!" A voice said loud in the air.

Appearing before us were three mages. The one standing in the middle was male he had long black loose hair with crimson red eyes and a scar over his right eye. He wore a black kimono with a silver dragon emblazed down the left leg and a long spine sword on his back. Beside him on his right was a woman with long darkbrown hair in a leather top and black shorts revealing her long legs and to the far left was a man with long lavendar hair wearing a white coat with the shoulder regions concealed in metal guards.

" The capital is so stupid sometimes. I told them that it was all just a diversion for some other team somewhere...there are only two mages attacking the front gate...it's so kindergarden." The woman said slapping her forehead and nodding.

"Whatever the case may be, we've caught them." The one in the kimono said reaching for the spine hilt of his blade.

"You guys haven't caught shit." Martina said pulling out both of her revolvers. "If you think your just gonna take us without a fight then you've seriously got shit for brains."

I phased out and appeared kicking the black kimono mage back sending him flying off towards the Spire and slamming through the front doors. The man in the white coat pulled up his Desert Eagle and pointed it to my head and the girl standing to the right pulled out a diamond carved whip. Before he could fire and she could swing, I shoved my foot into the male's chest and uppercutted the female sending them both flying away from me.

Just as I was about to begin walking the Reaper Mage dropped down slamming his zanpaktou into the ground just before me causing the earth to rise up and for me to slide back avoiding the quake. I put my hands in my pockets and merely stared at him. "Seems like your not a complete disappointment." I said with a straight face.

**Author's Note: OKAY!! Those three guys infront of the research lab are Xamtt, Gylis and Cameilla...I know Xamtt and Gylis belong to Shadow and Gale but I completely forgot who Came belongs to.**

**Sorry no Trivia today, I'm so fucking pissed off I can't even write straight got dammit!I won't be updating the NarutoxBleach cross over today sorry about that too but I'm really stressed which explains the length of this episode. **


	67. Dark Chapter: Episode 11

_****_

Dark Chapter

Episode 11: Ambience

"Your kinda rushin' it abit aren't you?" The reaper shinigami mage said pointing his Zanpaktou at me, the sword was shaped like an oversized kitchen knife but the hilt and spine of the sword looked like it was actually made from a spine bone. "Camiella, Gylis take care of the brat and the blonde." The shinigami said and with that his two assistants whom were stumbling to their feet after my quick attack stood straight up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about him. I got him..." The reaper mage said grasping his Zanpaktou with both hands.

"Alright...Camiella, I'll take this beauty here. You get the wild girl." Gylis said easing around me and slowly making his way over to Martina.

Martina smirked and nodded her head. "Great I got the weakling to fight."

"Heh...weakling babe don't even..."Gylis started before Martina cut him off.

"Yeah your a weakling all right, Aeon here managed to get just in between you and your bitchy buddy over there without you guys even seeing him. But I had my eyes on him the whole time. He took both of you out with one hit...Tch atleast I stood a chance against him." Martina replied.

"Bitch!" Gylis pulled out his compact tactical pistol and pointed it at Martina with no hesitation he pulled the trigger shooting the gun at Martina at point blank. Martina held up her right hand grabbing the bullet wit high speed like it was just a single bead in her way.

"Hm a USP45CT, a gun like this won't shoot decent magic bullets." She said dropping the bullet infront of her.

"Martina, take your bout someplace else. Tiamat, the same." I said looking back at the both of them. "Once your finished meet me back here."

"Whatever." Martina said with a shrug. "Well c'mon hotshot let's see whatchya got."

With that Martina jumped high up like some sort of demon woman landing down on a roof top three stories up from my current position. With that Gylis grasped his handgun and jumped up onto three street lights before landing atop the building where Martina was. Tiamat like a wild cat took off running down an alleyway and Camiella ran after her using her metal whip as something of a swinging vine.

"Heh here I thought we'd never get a chance to fight." The shinigami said slamming his zanpaktou into the ground.

"What is your name?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Hm? Whaddaya wanna know that for?" He asked easing towards me with abit of a slide movement.

"I would just like to know the name of someone I'm going to defeat." I said with a straight face. Usually I can tell when I was going to have a fight on my hands and other times I can tell when all I have to do is take my time and the opponent will defeat themselves.

"Heh you certainly are full of yourself aren't you?" He asked taking one crushing step forward and dashing towards me phasing out a number of times as to intimidate me. He held his left palm up. "Waterga!" He casted and appearing in a blue seal under me was his rising waterga spell. I lightly took afew steps back watching as an oversized water geyser exploded from the ground just infront of me.

The reaper mage sliced through the geyser and came flying straight at me, he swung downward vertically once and I took a step back and dodging the downward strike. He then attempted to stab me and I stepped to the right dodging that poke attack. With that he swung horizontally and widely, I pressed off the ground and flipped directly over him landing acouple feet off.

"You won't defeat me. I suggest you give up." I replied facing the research facility. With that the reaper took off flying towards me slashing in a melee in all different directions. Using Kami-e, I dodged around, under and beside his strikes. I raised my left hand grabbing his blade with my palm. "That isn't going to work." I said glaring at him, I swung the sword from my end but he hung onto the hilt hard causing him to go flying off with the sword towards an alleyway.

The shinigami walked out of the alley glaring at me while keeping his zanpaktou gripped in one of his hands. "Seems like your not really all talk pal." He said as his body glen with a magical aura. "Well then, let me cut your ego down afew levels before you think of me as too much of a weakling." His magical aura was a cerulean blue color and rising up around him like geysers.

"Impressive." I managed to get out but that's all it was. Just a light show, there was no real potency in his aura that was truly frightening. The ground began to rumble with and pebbles along with water beads from the flowing river began to rise around us. "HI OUGI" He shouted placing his left palm over the edge of his blade, with that the blade of the zanpaktou began to slowly turn transparent and ghostly.

With that he dashed towards me picking up speed while his body was infused with magical aura. He was so high on it that his eyes had even glen a cerulean blue. As he was running towards me I took one step forward. "Soru!" I phased out and appeared just infront of him, he paniced.

"SOUL REND!" He shouted swinging down at me, but I was seeing it like it was in slow motion.

"Shigan." I said as my left index finger stabbed him directly in the center of his chest. The shinigami took a step back as his aura slowly but surely subsided. I stood triumphantly with my hands folded behind me. The shinigami took more steps back placing his left palm over his chest. "Rankyaku." I said kicking my right foot up lashing a blue aura wave from my foot that bashed the shinigami in the chest sending him flying directly towards the research facility. He slammed straight through the doors.

I started up the stairs leading to the research facility with my hands in my pockets now, for some reason that I myself could not explain, I had a calm position about myself as I entered the facility. As soon as I made my way in there was nothing but a spiralling staircase down a seemingly long tower and the ceiling was surpringly small not that high.

I jumped in the center of the tower and started to fall all the way down landing in the center of the large stairwell. This was the same floor the research facility was on, the interior of this level was all metal and with lights and a transparent floor that looked like glass. It was obviously a high tech lab, as I was taking afew seconds to admire and perhaps take some important intel, there was a great stomp and twisting activation sound coming from a long tunnel leading to the lab.

Suddenly a large crimson red mana laser was flying towards me, as it travelled the entire underground of the levels below was shaking and rumbling. It was moving far too quick and was near impossible to avoid. I merely watched as it made contact...

BOOOM!!

As the entire facility underground rumbled I was pushed back against a wall while down on one knee, swept over me like a sheet of protection was my black wing, it was falling apart bleeding as the feathers started to fall off revealing my wing bones and flesh along with blood. My white button up and vest were completely blown off, the only pieces of attire I had on were my red slacks and my dress shoes. My body was covered in bruises.

I stood up straight with abit of a stumble only to see standing before me was a metallic suit with round metal shoulderguards and a round metal head. It's body was completely covered in steel and it's back had an extra storage system with a mounted gun on it's back. It was pointed directly at me and I merely stood there glaring at it, this was the target. One of Annabelle Currie's Hydrosuits. Already mobilized...

"Heh...you don't look so full of yourself now." The sound of the shinigami's voice roared out of the metal suit.

The mounted photon gun on it's right shoulder pointed straight at me as the tip of the barrel began to glow a mana colored red. I clapped my hands as a dark seal appeared under me, I pressed my left palm on the ground infront of me and rising up just infront of me from black electricity was a wall of metal. "Soru." I phased out appearing in mid air. While in mid air I started to jump off of the air using Geppou several times to keep me levelled in mid air while watched the Hydrosuit fire another laser beam at the alchemic wall I made breaking right through it like glass.

The suit for it's heavy weight is quite fast, it's armor neutralizes any form of magic but it's only weapon is that mounted photon gun on it's back. Besides that he had no means of long ranged combat. "Soru." I phased out and appeared just acouple of feet over the Hydrosuit's head. I slammed my right heel down on the gun hard as a loud crunching sound filled the air. With that I reached up and grabbed the gun with both hands and pulled it from his shoulder flipping back and landing down behind it.

The suit turned around quick with a heavy right kick. His metal foot slammed directly into my right shoulder sending me flying off and slamming into a wall. I held my side feeling afew bones cracked. "The gun...so what ya took it off...this suit plenty strong on it's own!" The shinigami shouted jumping straight towards me. I stood up straight, "Tekkai!" I said hardening my body.

With that the suit punched me directly in my chest and my body lifted off of the ground as my vision grew blurry fast. I flew back hitting the wall once again. I was throwing up blood along the floors.

No form of magic works not even defensive magic...

"I'm gonna enjoy crushing your cranium." The suit stomped towards me.

The suit repells all types of magic power but what if I can get under the...That's it...I stood to my feet while holding my chest and coughing up blood.

"No attack works on this suit, not physical or magical...it's ultimate suit." The shinigami said raising his fists.

"That is where your wrong, there is one such technique that will work." I said bending my knees alittle.

"And I suppose you know this...technique?" The suit began to stomp towards me.

"It's the strongest technique available to those whom've mastered Rokushiki." I said phasing out and appearing just infront of him. "HI OUGI: Rokuougan!" I shouted with that there was a loud bell like whisping sound. The Hydrosuit raised off of it's feet as a beam of air passed straight through it. When the attack passed the Hydrosuit landed on it's feet as he began to take rapid steps back, blood was beginning to leak through the mouth guard of the round mask.

"Wha...what was..." With that the shinigami threw up blood while dropping to his hands and knees.

"Rokuougan, the Six King Gun is the strongest Rokushiki technique. It attacks the user's insides not their out, so the attack passed straight through the armor." I said holding my side.

"What!? That's impossible the suit...it repels all magic spells!" The shinigami said trying to stand but found himself unable.

"Rokushiki isn't magic it's martial arts enhanced by using Magical Aura. The magic was charged into my fists and released in a wave of pressure that moved like a beam through your body." I explained. "Rokuougan is potentially the only attack that can get through this armor." The armor laid flat and the back began to slowly open up releasing pressure and steam. Jumping out of the armor was the shinigami with his zanpaktou drawn, before I could make a move he stabbed me directly in my chest and I was thrusted back just acouple of feet.

I felt my vision blurring as I took a step foreward. " Shigan!" I said shooting my palm forward and stabbing the shinigami in the center of his forehead just before falling down on my back. I merely stared up at the ceiling of the long stairwell feeling my breath slow down and my vision blur into darkness.

**Author's Note: This is the end of the Dark Chapter and the end of Aeon's story. Don't worry he's not dead, he's been saved by Martina just seconds before dying and they all managed to get the Hydro suit back the Archadia. DAMN I SPOILED IT...aww who cares.**

**Anyway I'm gonna leave this story like it is. And start SEASON 3...sometime later while I write WORLD DOMINATION SIGMA BITCHES! SWEAR THAT SHIT IS GONNA BE OFF THE FUCKING HOOK! It's a combination of Man Eater and World Domination.**

**Sorry but, The End...for now.**


	68. SATAN BLACK SUMMARY

_****_

SATAN CHAPTER  
(Man Eater Saga)

SUMMARY:

Satan Chapter is the fifth arc in the Million Magister Kel series. Kel and the gang had managed to subdue, Annabelle Currie's insane experiments and get into her lab. They meet Anna only to learn that as is she cannot seal Kel's darkness without a sample from the Crystal Grande in Giruvegan. Kel and the gang along with Anna embarks on a new journey...to Giruvegan. Along the way the MAGI group stops in Rabanastre where multiple mages are being eaten by some type of monster that feeds from their magic. Montblanc head of Clan Centurio is the main victim for the mages in his guild are disappearing bit by bit. With that the moogle leader goes to Kel for help. Can MAGI clean up this deadly case or will they become dinner?


	69. Satan Chapter: Episode 1

**Satan Chapter  
Episode 1: Blackjaw  
**  
It was a cold night in Rabanastre, the street torches were bent warming the night air as soldiers went on their nightly patrols of the city. Princess Ashe stood out on the balcony looking over her grand city that she would one day come to rule then turned away retiring for bed. Walking in the city streets was a young couple.

A girl with long lavender hair and a black mage's hat with striped stockings and a black witch's skirt. Beside her was a young strapping man wearing a wizard's overcoat with the hood up. He carried his oak staff tapping it along the floors as he walked. "Tonight is just beautiful...it's great to get out of the guild every once in awhile." The young mage girl said as they both stopped at the center fountain near the three gates of Rabanastre.

"Yeah I know what you mean." The boy replied looking up at the many stars.

" Hey do you think it's even safe to be out here with...ya know...those incidents that have been happening lately." The girl asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." The boy replied pulling her closer. They both stared into one another's eyes and came together with a gentle kiss. Staring off at the young couple from a distance was a 7 foot tall being with a long rippled crimson red coat with a black fur collar. Under his long coat was a black leather suit covered in multiple belts.

The dark figured grinned showing his night black teeth as he peered down at the young couple. The young male sensed a darkness in the air and while kissing his girl he was summoning magical power in his left hand as aura began to grown and intensify with his silent casting. The second his spell was complete he whipped around and held up his left hand blasting a Firaga spell off in the direction the presence stood in. The belt covered figure opened his mouth to about the length of a crocodile's mouth and the fireball flew straight into his mouth. Like a fiery donut he took a chomp out of the fireball with heat and smoke rising from his mouth.

"Ah...wha-what is th..."

Before the girl could finish her sentence the dark figure was standing tall before her, with a single swipe he slapped the girl's head clean off of her shoulders casting a geyser of blood into the air. "LILY!" The male mage said starting to cast another spell. "YOU BASTARD I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" The mage screamed before the tall creature turned to him and stabbed his entire fist into his chest.

The tall figure grinned.

* * *

**(Kel POV)**  
"Hey Kel, what do you call a fish that can play the piano?" Chopchop asked jumping up out of nowhere.

I jumped up beside Chopchop. "I dunno Chop what DO you call a fish that can play the piano?"

"A TUNA...FISH!" Chopchop said. "CHOP JOKE!"

"CHOP JOKE!" I yelled with him.

"Will you two idiots keep it down back there." Annabelle said walking at the head of the group. She seemed alittle exhausted seeing as we had to walk all the way from the Ogir Yensa Sandsea. It didn't too much bother me though, anyway welcome back peeps to the new adventures of Million Magister Kel. I'm Kel of course and in the last couple of episodes, I did something stupid and forgot to put a seal over myself so the Dark Energy in my body wouldn't spread.

Well it did and it sorta turned me into a monster, I was sent to Annabelle Currie by the elder Herald D.Rothschild for a permanent seal but it turns out Anna can't do it without abit of crystal material from the Grande in Giruvegan. So we're setting out there now to get to Giruvegan and clear this mess up. And once I have my magic back I can get to Archadia and beat the pants off of em.

"Aww man we've been walking in this desert for nearly 2 days now...where the hell is Rabanastre already?" Mizu said getting testy, hey he's a water mage he's not really used to the dryness of the desert. Come to think of it Ryoko is looking kinda ragged out too.

"Hey Ryoko." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me with abit of a distant and fainty gaze.

"You don't look so good. How ya holdin' up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah after spending so much time out here I'm still not used to this heat desu." She said looking down with sort of droopy baggy eyes. I tugged on her shoulder alittle and she paused abit to look at me. With that I picked her up like a bride. She looked like she wanted to gasp.

"Way to go Abraham..." Baku said as he floated past me.

"One of the stupidest things you've ever done." Mizu said walking past me as well.

"Hmmm be prepared." Richter said quickly speed walking past me.

"Let us go Nayu, for it appears that Kel-sama has done something imputent shishishishishi." Chopchop said pushing Nayu past me.

"Whaddaya guys talkin' about?" I asked watching them as they climbed a dune hill. With that I felt a dark presence in the air and I couldn't help but to turn around. "Danger..." I said with wide eyes looking back. Kamui was gripping her wooden katana's hilt with such force I could swear I seen cracks and Kristine was enshrouded in a blue depressing aura with little wisps flying around her.

"Kel san." Ryoko started and I looked down at her in my arms. Her short spikey blue hair and beautiful pale skin almost glew in the sunlight, she rested her head on my chest and simply said. "Thank you for carrying me, desu."

"PLEASE DOTH MOVE THOU HIDE YOUNG MASTER!" Kamui said poking me violently with her wooden sword. "WE MUSTN'T DILLY DADDLE! WE MUST HURRY TO RABANASTRE SO RYOKO CAN RESTH HER FEET."

"Oh there's no need to rush desu." Ryoko said rubbing her hand on my chest.

"MOVE IT!" Kamui shouted poking me hard with her sword in the back, I felt like one more and she was gonna stab me.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT DAMN!" I said carrying Ryoko up the dune hill. Kristine dragged her feet in the depressing blue aura while Kamui found it quite convienent to practice her sword swinging near my head.

After clearing the dune hill we found ourselves standing at the West Gate leading the Rabanastre. There were alot of civilians of almost all races standing around and conversing with one another. Viera, Seeq, Bangaa, Moogle, Hume you name it. There were so many people and we haven't even entered the city yet.

"Man it's about time we got here." Mizu said plopping down on his bottom and leaning against the left wall near the Aerodrome. He set down the oversized Guilotine sword beside him.

"That's why your always the first to complain about walking, that big sword...you should just throw it away." Anna said with a shrug.

"No, this sword was a gift from the Goddess. I won't abandon a sword she gave me...ever." Mizu said staring angrily at Anna, whom merely took a step back from him.

"Ok...that was creepy. Shishishishishishi!" Chopchop laughed. " I won't abandon a sword she gave me...ever. Have you ever heard anything more jacked up in your life than that?"

"Shut your mouth skeleton." Mizu said quickly grabbing his sword and pointing it at Chopchop. He actually stood up and pointed the damn thing inches from Chop's head.

"Don't you dare point a sword at my servent you fool." Nayu said looking series and standing her little body infront of Chop's.

"Nayu chan..." Chop said sounding as if he were about to cry.

"You want some? You can get it too." Mizu said grasping his sword with both hands and raised his sword. Nayu and Chop were both startled, Richter was off near the gate talking to the guards, Kamui and Kristine were talking amonst themselves, Baku was simply staring at the entire scene and Anna was by herself near the wall sitting and fooling around with some gadgets. I took one step down and quickly dashed infront of Nayu and Chop with my arms held out wide.

"MIZU STOP!" I screamed but it was too late, the next thing I knew I was falling down face first with a large gash across my chest. I dropped to one knee then quickly picked myself up feeling immense pain as blood ran down my vest and pants. "Mizu what's your problem?" I said with blood running from my mouth now. That gash on my chest is what caught everyone's attention. Even the civilians stopped to stare at the situation.

"Kel samaaaa!!" Chop said jumping on his feet with his hands on his head.

"You..." Nayu said looking up at me with surprise.

Mizu was simply standing there having just sheathed his sword again. "You knew Chop was only goofin' why...why'd you try to hurt em?" I asked. He merely put his hands in his pockets and attempted to walk away but I reached up and grasped his arm before he go leave. "Yo-You're not even gonna apologize?"

"No..." Mizu said pulling away from me. "It's obvious that time you defeating me was nothing more than a fluke."

"What?!" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I once respected you and your power, but now...I don't know what to think. I no longer know why I'm still traveling with you...I'm heading back to Aqua Bark. When you've gotten your magical powers back I'd like a rematch." Mizu said walking off further into the city of Rabanastre.

My vision blurred abit and I fell back landing on my butt with everyone sort of gathering around me. "What happened?" Richter asked turning back to look at Mizu whom just casually walked through the gate and into the city.

"Just a misunderstandin'." I replied.

"Why?" Nayu asked walking up behind me.

"Huh?"

"Why did you jump out infront of me like that and take the hit?" Nayu asked again her face was still straight void of any emotion but her voice seemed alittle concerned.

"Despite who you were in the past, right now your in a 10 year olds body. There isn't a 10 year old I know that can take a sword swipe from a blade that big...it could have potentially killed you." I said leaning back. "Now...please does anybody know white magic...uh...lost too much blood...everything's goin' black guh..."

* * *

Sitting down at his desk was Clan Centurio's Montblanc. The small moogle was puzzled as he reviewed some reports that had fallen on unto his desk. Two more mages from the clan had been murdered already. As of lately all of Clan Centurio's mages have been falling every night for the past month by a darkness that plagues Rabanastre's streets at night. After acouple of murders Montblanc was saddened but he moved on thinking that it was just the way of Centurio. But when the number of deaths counted up he started to worry.

"Leader...this threat ain't normal...not only have our mages been disappearin' but the count of guardians have also hit the bucket list." A bangaa whom was standing in his office said.

"I know." Montblanc said jumping out of his seat and landing on his desk with his hands behind his head. "The worst thing is after all this time we still don't know what we're dealing with..."

"Well we do know it's strong. We sent our best mages after it and they returned with missing limbs." The bangaa added.

"Hmm...we're gonna need a miracle." Montblanc said rubbing his furry little chin.

Bursting into the room all of a sudden was a Viera girl with silver hair and silver body armor with a bow on her back. "Leader" She said rushing in taking in gasps of air.

" What is it?" Montblanc replied. "Has the enemy struck in broad daylight now?"

"No sir...In town there were many who seen...the mage who saved Aqua Bark has come here. The Million Magister and his companions." The viera girl said waving her hands around in an anime kind of style.

O.o-Montblanc

"A Million Magister? Could this be the miracle you spoke of?" The bangaa said happily.

"Where are they?" Montblanc asked dropping down off of his desk. "I'm going to them personally."

* * *

**  
CHOP TRIVIA!**

**Shishishishishishishishishi! I'M BACK BASTARDS!**

**It is a pleasure to be back!**

**To comemorate my return I'd like you all to have this... -gives everyone a stuffed squirrel-**

**Anyway now onto the trivia!**

**Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?**

**A.) A Monkey?  
B.) A Fireman?  
C.) Some weird guy whom loves cookies?  
or  
D.) A cookie eating monster?**


	70. Satan Chapter: Episode 2

**Satan Chapter**

**Episode 2: The Man Eating Job**

**(KEL'S POV)**

My eyes opened all of a sudden from a scene of darkness to see a wooden ceiling over my head. I leaned up to feel a white bandage across my chest, looking around I spotted Richter standing in the corner with his arms crossed. It looked alittle creepy on how he was staring at me though. "Richter? Where the hell are we?" I asked looking around."An inn...we brought you here after your treatment." He replied.

"Oh..." I responded looking out the window. It was still morning and afew birds flocked past the window.

" What happened with Mizu? Why'd he attack you?" Richter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he wasn't attacking me." I replied with a shrug. "Mizu was never really our ally it seems...I never thought he'd hold onto that match we had in Aqua Bark." I placed my hands behind my head and leaned back on my pillows looking up at the ceiling.

"Anyway where is everyone else?"

"Ryoko, Kamui and Kristine all went out to find Mizu. Hoping to avenge you or something like that they said...Currie is downstairs still messing around with her gadgets and as for the two Chop and Nayu they are at the Sandsea bar. Said they wanted to grab something to eat for you." Richter explained.

I flipped out of my bed feeling no pain whatsoever from my wound and dropped down at the foot of my bed. I ran over to the coat hanger and slipped on my blue button up and vest without buttoning up either of them then grabbed my dress shoes and put them on as well. "Where are you going?" Richter asked.

"FOOD! I'm starved!" I shouted back at him. I pulled the door open and standing there at the doorstep was a moogle in a green suit with golden gauntlets. "Hey Richter? Did you order room service?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The moogle fell over anime style as if I just insulted him in someway. "He's not roomservice." Baku said floating out from behind the Moogle.

"Baku! Where the hell have you been?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"WHERE EVER THE HELL I WANT!" He replied.

"Ok...geez ya don't have to YEEELLL!!" I screamed at him.

" Ahem...Million Magister Kel is it?" The moogle started. "My name is Montblanc it is a great honor to meet you."

O.o-ME "You can talk?"

* * *

Several minutes later we were all at the sandsea bar sitting around a table eating. It was me, Richter, Montblanc, Baku, Chopchop and Nayu. I was eating a huge tub of fried meat, some noodles-n-soup, fried rice, dragon's tail, steak, sausage and even some ribs. I was eating and whipping through almost all of the food, along with Baku and Chopchop beside me. I was eating large ass cockatrice legs, Chopchop was chomping through the fried rice and steak while Baku was eating the ribs and dragon tail, we all had barbaque sauce all over our faces.

O.o-Montblanc "How can that book eat things? And how...how can that...skeleton..." Montblanc couldn't even finish his sentence, he was simply astounded.

"Don't uhhhhhhh...think about it uhhhh...too hard." Nayu said in her usual boring voice.

Montblanc's eyes got wider and he simply shook the feeling off. "Um anyway...I've asked you here today to..." Montblanc started.

"OK GUYS SOUND OFF!!" I shouted all of a sudden with a chicken bone in my hand.

All at once we all burped so loud the entire building started to shake. "AHHHH!! AN EARTHQUAKE!" Some of the people downstairs took off running out of the building.

O.o-Montblanc "What on..."

T.T-Nayu and Richter "We're used to it...continue sir."

At the last minute Chopchop farted and a stench so horrible invaded the air, it caused me and Baku to fall back out of our seats. "Ahhh man...that's nasty..." I said fanning the air. Nayu pulled out a cloth and covered her mouth and nose and Richter dug his nose into the collar of his coat. "Good Lord!" Montblanc said coughing as if he were about to die.

When the stench passed Baku and jumped back into our seats. "Nice work..." I said slapping Chopchop's shoulder.

"I aim to please, shishsihishishishishi!" He laughed.

And with that we all started to eat again, shoving huge chicken thighs and fried rice clumps down our throats.

O.o-Montblanc "And your going to still eat after that horrible affair?"

T.T- Nayu and Richter " We're used to it...continue sir."

"Are you really Million Magister Kel?! The mage whom liberated Aqua Bark and defeated so many of Archadia's ARCANE 6?!" Montblanc asked staring at me as if he were about to cry.

"Uh...hmmm" I said eating a chunk of meat off of a cockatrice thigh. "I beat acouple of ARCANE 6 guys and I didn't liberate anything...I tried to help but I failed." I said grabbing a cup of sweet wine and pouring it down my throat...tasted like kool aid.

" I see...well it seems that lies have fed your legend then." Montblanc said looking down.

"Do you need something from me? Some help or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but I'm not sure now if your the one we can count on." Montblanc replied and with that Richter and Nayu both looked at me.

"Hmm well I can't really change how you feel but I promise I can hear you out and perhaps help in some kinda way." I replied.

Montblanc stared at me for awhile then sighed. "Fine...I am the leader of Clan Centurio, a hunters guild and for awhile now I've been recruiting more and more warriors and mages." He explained while I nodded with a bowl of rice in my face as I scooping huge chunks into my mouth with chopsticks. "As of a month ago for some mysterious reasons my mages will disappear for a day and when they are found there is nothing left of them but afew body parts...we had some of our finest white mages check into the wounds and injuries."

"And?" Nayu asked.

"And we found that...something is eating them alive. It happens everynight for a month, my guild is now void of mages and now these creatures are trying to devour my warriors as well..." Montblanc said slamming his fists down on the table. "Some man-eating THING is out there and it's devouring all of my nakama! I've sent my strongest after whatever this thing is but alas...they never return."

"I see...so you wanted me to go and take care of this man eating thing right?" I asked putting down the bowl with rice specks all over my mouth.

"Yes..." Montblanc asked.

"Well what's in it for me?" I asked holding a toothpick and picking in between my teeth.

O.o-Montblanc "Hmm...is it not enough that I'm paying for this meal?"

"Nope." Baku, Chopchop and I replied all at once turning our backs on him.

It wasn't until then that Montblanc seen me fixing my shirt and vest. "I see...you have a fine eye for formal wear...how about I buy you a brand new suit if you happen to complete this job for me."

"New suit you say?!" I said rubbing my chin. "And a top hat?!"

"Top hat, cuplinks, bowtie whatever accessory you want with it." Montblanc said with a grin.

"I'LL TAKE THE CASE!" I shouted stomping my foot on the table. "Oh but you have to provide a tie for my Sacred Tome too."

"Done." Montblanc nodded.

"WE'LL TAKE THE CASE!" Baku and I shouted at the same time.

"Good thank you Million Magister." Montblanc said with a smile.

"Alright guys we've got lots of planning to do, Nayu, Richter you guys go and get the girls. Chopchop, Baku let's head back to the Inn and set up the place for a meeting." I said ordering everybody. Nayu and Richter both stood up and walked out of the bar, Baku and Chopchop both jumped saying. "AYE AYE!"

"AYE AYE?! WE'RE NOT PIRATES!" I shouted.

"YEAH WELL WE CAN PRETEND TO BE!" Baku and Chopchop said at the same time.

* * *

Sitting down in a big room with over 7 beds lined up along in a row was me, Baku, Nayu, Richter, Chopchop, Kristine, Kamui, Annabelle and Ryoko. Me, Baku, Nayu, Annabelle, Baku and Kristine sat at the table. Richter was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed holding his katana in his left hand, Ryoko was sitting on a bed with her feet crossed, Kamui was sitting on the bed across from Ryoko on her knees japanese styled.

"So some monster is running around eating mages? Desu." Ryoko asked with wide eyes.

"Yup...and we've gotta stop it." I said punching into my palm.

"Hm." Annabelle sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and her eyes closed as if thinking.

"So we're gonna fight some monster that EATS mages? Uh...aren't we all mages here!" Chopchop said raising a finger.

"Yeah but all of the victims that we were eaten were alone so, whatever we have a bigger number." I said pointing at myself.

" There ARE strength in numbers." Richter said in the back.

" No matter what the danger I shall follow thy young master anywhere." Kamui said with a nod.

" Mmmmm..." Kristine looked down with a blue face clapping her hands together.

"Krissy is somethin wrong?" I asked looking over at her.

"I...I know what these creatures are." Kristine replied.

O.o-Everyone

"Huh? You know what they are?" I asked.

"Man Eaters is what they are called." Annabelle replied for her. "Creatures whom look human but feast upon those with magical potential. They live off of the magic power they consume from their victims. I've had the pleasure of researching these powerful creatures myself..."

"Whoa, so they eat mages just for their magical power? Desu." Ryoko asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, about 75years they were once known as the Anphiles race, but their names were changed to Man Eater once they began to feast on humans." Annabelle said slapping her research book closed."Their powers are beyond that of normal, they have super rough and durable skin, not only that but they can utilize Hell Magic."

* * *

**SACRED TOME MAGIC GUIDE:**

**Hell Magic: A dark magic that only demons and other inhuman like creatures can utilize. Hell Magic uses demonic energy to transform spells making them more deadly and status infectious. Hell Magic isn't as powerful as human Spirit Magic but it does get the job done alot quicker.**

**

* * *

**

Kristine got up from the table and walked out of the room and onto the balcony of the inn room. She stood there for awhile looking over Rabanastre's bustling streets. I jumped up from the table. "Just asec guys, uh continue with the planning." I said walking around the table and over to the balcony, I cleared the curtains and found Kristine standing there, sobbing.

"Kris." I said walking up behind her. "Somethin'...somethin' wrong?"

"M-My parents were k-k-killed by...a Man Eater." Kristine said. "I-I-It happened on my n-n-n-ninth birthday...my mum and dad w-w-w-we were so happy..."

"..." I only stood there to listen.

"M-M-My...mum and dad w-w-w-were strong air mages...and they protected me with their l-l-lives. But it wasn't e-e-enough...they were killed and eaten by Man-Eater. I'll n-n-n-never forget his face." Kristine said starting to shiver. I walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. Kristine looked over at me. "Kel...Kel I can't fight...I-I-I'm too scared...please...please I don't..."

"Hey hey hey..." I said squeezing her hand gently. "Nobody here is forcing you to fight...you don't have to come along with us if you don't want too." With that she reached forward and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. I grasped onto her as well. I looked off to the right to see Kamui standing there with her wooden sword in upright position ready slam it over our heads.

"HEY HEY HEY!! KAMUI WATCH IT!!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: The next episode MAGI vs. Bloodstreak. The man eaters that Kel has with him are Dark Eve, Lost and Pan all three of them are from the Man Eater series.**

**CHOP TRIVIA!**

**Last time in Chop Trivia I asked you...who stole the cookie from the cookie jar...and the answer was A!! A Monkey did! Whazzat? Monkies don't eat cookies?! OF COURSE YOU MORON! I said who STOLE the cookie from the cookie jar...not WHO ATE THEM!**

**Anyway if you got it right then I love you -gives you a cookie-**

**And if you didn't then I HATE! -throws a banana pie at whoever got it wrong then unleashes a pack of savage hungry monkies whom haven't eaten in over a week on you-**

**CHOP JOKE!! shishishishishishi! I'm just joking the monkies have only been starved for three days! Be careful or they'll rip off your face. SHISHISHISHISHISHI!**

**Now onto the trivia!**

**Exactly who's parent's were killed by Man Eaters?**

**A.) Ryoko  
B.) Kristine  
C.) Annabelle  
D.) Me  
F.) Nayu chan...oh she's so cute! Cute wittle Nayu chan!**


	71. Satan Chapter: Episode 3

**Satan Chapter**

**Episode 3: Million Magister Tenryuu**

It was a brisk night in Rabanastre, standing around the town square near the entrance to the Clan Centurio building was me, Baku, Ryoko, Kamui, Chopchop, Nayu and Richter. We were all standing outside, the moon was high in the air and the stars were bright and scattered across the skies. Annabelle wasn't here she doesn't really do hand to hand or actual fighting, so she stayed back with Kristine whom didn't wanna go.

"Ok from here we'll split up into two groups, Baku, Ryoko, Kamui and I will take this part of the city...Chopchop, Nayu and Richter you guys take the south end near the gates. We'll split up in the town plaza near the Lowtown gate in an hour." I said resting my hands on my shoulders. Everyone gave a suggestive nod and with that Richter, Nayu and Chopchop took off walking towards the southern inn.

We all watched as they got smaller and smaller on the horizon. "Well...you guys ready?" I asked turning to Kamui and Ryoko.

"Yes, I be'th ready to lay my life on the line for you." Kamui replied bowing her head.

"Kiss up...desu." Ryoko said with her arms crossed and with that Kamui sort of fell over abit.

We all began trailing through the city now near the northern end. There wasn't any sign of anything so far, just some old flames lightening the streets and some Rabanastre soldiers walking about on their daily patrols. "Everything seems normal enough..." Baku said looking around as I was walking with my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, you think Montblanc was makin' the whole thing up?" I asked.

"I doubt Lord Montblanc would jest on such a serious matter." Kamui replied before anyone else.

"What?" I said looking back at her.

"Um grammer grammer grammer.Curse thy dialect!" Kamui said pulling out a 'How to speak normal' hand book and flipping through the pages.

"She said, she doubt Montblanc would fool around about something so serious...desu." Ryoko replied with a shrug. "But you seriously do need to learn how to speak...desu."

"And what place have you to judge thee on thy dialogue...desu woman!" Kamui said standing up and pointing her wooden sword at Ryoko.

"Get your stupid stick outta my face or else samurai chick...desu!" Ryoko said forming a kunai out of pure water.

"Whoa whoa whoa ladies hold it." I said jumping in between the both of them. "HELLO! We're here to solve a case remember? Let's try to figure out this Man Eater thing first then kill each?"

"Hmm as you wish young master." Kamui said lowering her wooden katana and bowing her head to me.

"Ok...desu." Ryoko replied. "As soon as this is over we're gonna settle the score."

"Fine by me, my water obessed companion." Kamui snapped with a cocky grin.

"Oh boy." Baku and I said at the same time rolling our eyes.

We all continued walking through the northern region of Rabanastre until we got to the Muthru Bazaar, it wasn't until we ran into this alley did I feel a dark presence which was weird because I couldn't usually feel power. Without my magical power I'm just another human...or so I thought. Ryoko and Kamui along with Baku sensed it as well and I could tell by the look on their faces.

They all glared at me and I looked back at each of them and gave a silent nod as if to say. 'We found em.' With that we all walked carefully into the alleyway of tents and about halfway through it there was a loud SMASH sound! Ryoko quickly formed two water kunai in her palms and held them like daggers, Kamui quickly pointed her wooden katana in that direction, I raised my fists up and finally Baku hid behind me peeking over my shoulder.

There was a dark shadow in the distance with the broken and ripped in tent, it was about 5'5 and with it's glowing poisonous eyes it looked over at us for a quick second before taking off. It jumped through the air like a bat outta hell, it flew nearly 30 to 35 feet through the air landing on the side of a building and quickly creeping over it's edges. I glared up and lowered my fists abit. "What the hell was that?" Baku asked looking at me.

"I uh..." I said raising an eyebrow.

BOOM!!

Slamming down behind us destroying yet another tent was an oversized black sphere. I raised my forearm up as debris and dust filled the air casting stones into the air. When the dust cleared there was a single figure standing in a crater with glowing crimson red eyes. When the moonlight hit her, it revealed she had long silver hair with red eyes and pale skin. She wore a black dominatrix type of outfit with a miniskirt and leather sport's bra with long thighhigh boots.

"I can smell it in the air...delicious magical power." She said with a grin showing her vampiric teeth.

"Are you the monster that's been devouring mages around here?" I asked angrily.

"I'm afraid not...the one whose been eatin' most of the mages around here...is me." A voice said and with that I looked up to see standing in the moonlight atop a building was a being with a long crimson red rippled coat like Bankai Ichigo, a black bodysuit covered in belts. His face was also covered in belts, he had spikey milk colored hair that sort of stuck up like Sasuke's from Naruto. His teeth were as black as the night.

"Will you get a wiff of that magical power?!" Baku said aloud with wide eyes.

"Heh..." The man eater grinned showing his black teeth.

"Er..who the hell are you?!" I said pointing at him.

"My name...it's Satan Black." He replied. Hearing the name 'Satan' already made my heart drop for some reason. He dropped down landing beside his beautiful man-eating companion and now that he was abit closer I could see that there were three trianglur configured 6's on his head. He was also about 7 feet tall, his palms were covered in black belts with razor sharp claws at the point of his fingers. And on his feet were two demon hook shaped boots.

"666!" Baku said. "Kel...I think we should get outta here and regroup or something!"

"Too late for that now Baku." I said standing my ground. "Kamui, Ryoko...you guys cover that chick...I'm goin for that Satan guy."

"Goin' for that Satan guy? Kid...you have no idea how strong I am do you?" Satan said with a wide grin showing his black teeth.

"Same goes for you..." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I suddenly widened my eyes again and dashed at him, I spun around with a high right kick slamming my heel straight into his blocking forearm.

"Pathetic...seriously that was a misquito bite at best." Satan laughed aloud. "Get lost..." Satan slammed his left backhand across my face sending me flying through three different tents and flew straight into the side of a building. He hit me so hard my entire body felt it, I was sitting back against the wall with my mouth wide open and my eyes losing vision.

Are you kidding me...one hit?

I raised my head pathetically to see Kamui and Ryoko already laid out. Kamui had a series of cuts all over her body as she leaned against a wall near a broken down stand and Ryoko laid on her back with her skirt up revealing her striped panties, they were both knocked out with trails of blood running form their bodies. My eyes widened..."N-N-Noway." I said and with that I felt a sharp tug on my collar.

Pulling me up to my feet was Satan Black who merely grinned in my face. "Neh heh heh heh heh...This was too easy. You practically came looking for us...trying to erase us and instead you get done in yourself. Lost and Pan should be finishing off those other three about now." He said. "Well kid...you had a...horrible run. But don't fret though...you'll live on...as apart of my flesh and magical power." Satan laughed evilly as his left fingers turned into long bladed knives.

"Unhand him." A voice said aloud.

With that Satan Black's eyes veered off to the area behind me. "Ikaruga Tenryuu." Satan said dropping me down on my back. I got up alittle and turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair held back into a ponytail, she had light purplish eyes and wore a pink yukata worn loosely so that her left thigh was showing. Floating behind her was an oversized scroll with eyes like Baku? "Million Magister...Tenryuu."

"What? Million Magister?" I said turning around completely while holding my side.

"Satan Black...your evil knows no bounds." The woman said. She was just as tall as Satan Black, 7 feet and her skin was as a beautiful tanned color. She held in her left hand a katana with a pink hilt and a white hilt with a golden shield and a red rope hanging from the back of the hilt.

"Same goes for your annoying intrusions all the time." Satan replied stretching his fingers some more. "Dark Eve...nevermind these weaklings...get Ikaruga now!"

With that Dark Eve dashed towards Ikaruga whom merely stood there staring at Satan Black. Dark Eve got within three meters of Ikaruga and out of a nowhere an invisible barrier all of a sudden jolted a blue lightening bolt through the air and blasted Dark Eve straight out of the air. With that a spiral of cherry blossoms spiralled the air as she was gone. "Gone!" I said with wide eyes then looked down at Satan Black to see this woman was standing just infront of him with her hand on the hilt of her katana. With that she slashed diagonally upward slashing Satan across his chest spilling blood into three different directions.

"GAAAHHH!!" Satan roared with dark blood running from his mouth. With that he quickly grabbed Dark Eve and hopped off into the distance. "This isn't over!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok everyone got their asses handed to them big time. Now this is were things get sort of interesting, Ikaruga is gonna teach Kel how to use magical power without actually using HIS magical power. And that's to draw on the power of summoned monsters. Kel has over 77 summoned monsters. They are all mixes of Naruto summons, Final Fantasy summons, Dragon Quest beasts, Golden Sun summons and most are OC Summons. How Kel will draw on their powers is by making pacts with them which is actually abit of a lengthy process.**

**Kel's summoned monsters all have a will of their own, some of them are just plain rude and others are surprisingly nice. He has to go to the worlds within the Sacred Tome and come face to face with these summoned creatures for a pact. This adventure is one full filler itself so going that far out the way it's kinda weird.**

**During this time everyone else is training to become stronger.**

**CHOP TRIVIA!**

**Now that the serious crap is out of the way...it's time to answer the last question from last time's update!**

**The answer was D...ME!! My parents were once eaten by Man Eaters...WAAAAHHH!! Now I'm over it...shishsihshishshishishishishi!**

**-pushes all who got the answer wrong into a tank full of sharks with frickin lasers attached to their frickin heads!-**

**-takes all who got the answer correct to an amusement park-**

**Now time for the next CHOP TRIVIA QUESTION! SHISHISHISHISHI!**

**What is the new Million Magister's...last name?**

**A.) Tenryuu  
B.) Tneyruu  
C.) Ryuuten  
D.) Ikaruga**


	72. Satan Chapter: Episode 4

**Satan Chapter**

**Episode 4: Million Magister Tenryuu 2**

I was standing against a stone wall holding my left shoulder staring down at the floor, at this point I had no idea what came over me. It was as if I got a major epiphany or something by seeing that lady fight. "Do you need help?" The voice asked and I sort of looked up at her, she was so much taller than me it was almost unreal. A single beam of light from a lit torch above our heads beamed down over the two of us.

"Help..." I repeated.

"Yes help, Million Magister Kel." She said placing her palm on my left shoulder and suddenly the pain was lifted. She pulled me to my feet and dusted me off abit. "We have much to talk about."

"We do?" I asked it didn't surprise me one bit that she knew my name.

"Yes." She turned her back to me and stepped over to Kamui and Ryoko whom were both knocked out. She clapped her hands together and a wind blowing pink energy like cherry blossoms into the air had started up out of nowhere sweeping over Kamui and Ryoko's damaged bodies and healing their wounds. Baku floated up beside me as we both stared at the woman.

"Another Million Magister...it's like I'm meeting some distant relative or something." I said looking over at Baku.

"The feeling's mutual trust me." Baku said staring at the oversized scroll floating around with her.

Watching Ryoko and Kamui get healed immediately reminded me of Nayu, Richter and Chopchop, my eyes widened and as if she were reading my mind. "Don't worry about the others, I returned them to your inn shortly after helping them." She said and with that my shoulders relaxed and my face straightened.

"Ikaruga, SB called you right?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied after making sure Ryoko and Kamui were well again.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They'll be fine they just need alittle rest." She said standing up and raising her hands slightly. A pink aura outlined Ryoko and Kamui's body as they floated up in mid air abit.In a snap they both disappeared in a pink light.

"What the!" I started.

"Do not concern yourself with them, they have been safely teleported back to the inn where you once reside." Her sacred tome spoke in a rough and heavy big guy kind of tone. Baku and I just stared at the large scroll, it was about as big as a coffin and way thicker. He had those triangle anime like eyes like he was always made, like Baku basically. "Oh excuse me...my name is Shibuki...I am Ikaruga's Sacred Tome...it is quite an honor to meet a fellow tome."

"Whatever..." Baku replied with a straight face while looking up at Shibuki.

"Do you like shrimp?" Shibuki asked.

"No." Baku replied with a straight face again.

"Looks like they're getting along..." Ikaruga giggled abit as she walked up to me. "So...anyway, your Kelvis huh? I've heard ALOT about you..."

"Huh? Really?" I chimed abit rubbing behind my head.

"Mhm...Mostly of your current predicament." She said turning her back to me and walking along through the Muthru Bazaar, I stepped along through the destroyed Bazaar walking along side her. When I caught up to her she continued explaining. "You've transformed into a Dark Mage through having not sealed the darkness. The contamination has now poisoned your central magical network."

"Ok now that's just too much information...how in the hell could you know all this?" I asked.

"Forte is the one who told me about it...and he sent me to help you get back on your feet as a mage." Ikaruga answered stopping and facing me completely, stopped before a fountain in the center of some plaza.

"Forte?"

"You've met him once before..." Ikaruga replied.

"Hm? Is he a Million Magister too?" I asked.

" Yes and he's already mastered over 50 percent of his Sacred Tome already...I haven't even gotten that far yet." She answered and with that my heart dropped. 50 percent is five hundred thousand spells.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shouted.

" No he's mastered over 50 percent, Million Magisters are known to many other mage classes as prodigies or chosen ones...but in truth we are the same as the others with a human lifespand, we may learn spells slightly faster but we're all the same...but Forte...I believe that guy is what a prodigy really is...He's only 19 years old and he's mastered over 50 percent...most Million Magisters don't live long enough to reach even 10 percent." Ikaruga explained with a smile on her face.

"Errr..."I gritted my teeth feeling anger and jealousy all at the same time...I felt as if I were being left out of something. "Dammit...why...I'm WASTING SO MUCH TIME!" I shouted punching over a gargoyle statue which cracked and fell over into the fountain with a splash. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" I cursed gritting my teeth even more.

" You are angered because you simply cannot learn spells right away?" Ikaruga asked raising an eyebrows like she didn't understand.

"Heh...I've only been goofing off this whole time and learning spells only to get me through a fight...but never had I just started picking up spells to learn them just for the hell of it..." I said with a grin. "Damn that's exciting isn't it?! To just LEARN spells and gain more knowledge and intellegence..."

"Ahmhmhmhmhmhmh...Kelvis, you only now just find the thrill of it?" Ikaruga giggled placing one of her yukata sleeves over her mouth.

"Yeah I'm gonna try to learn every spell in the Sacred Tome before my time in this world is up!" I said slamming my fist into my palm. It wasn't until then that I remembered that my magic power was sealed, I looked down and started to mope again.

"You worried about your sealed magic aren't you?" Ikaruga said with a smile and I nodded. "Well don't...remember...Forte sent me here to get you back on your feet as a mage. After careful planning he's figured out a way for you to use magic without disrupting your magical system."

O.o-Me "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yes...here..." She dug into her Yukata through the blouse and pulled out a small golden ring. She offered and I took it from her staring at the little carvings on the ring, it had little flames carved on it and the gold was so shiny I could see myself in it. "That Ring is a very special accessory that belonged to Forte but he thought it would be best in your hands..."

"Uh...what does it do?" I asked slipping it onto my right index finger.

"It's called the Stellar Ring and it has the power to allow the wearer to summon monsters without using MP." She explained.

"Summon is that all?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's more to it than just summoning, in summoning is how you'll be able to use your magic again...let me explain...through making a pact with acouple of monsters or creatures or animals, the summoned spirit will then merge with your body and create an alternate energy source called Spirit Power or SP. Substituting SP for MP you won't have much access to your old spells but your summoned spirits will teach you new spells to add to your overall spell count." She explained as I nodded along with her.

"I see...and I can summon too?" I asked.

"Yes, and there is list of summoned spirits in your Sacred Tome. Each Million Magister has 77 different summoned spirits and all 77 are different within every tomb." Ikaruga said sitting down on the fountain's edge.

"HEY BAKU!!" I shouted waving my hand and he floated over to me right along with Shibuki. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YA SAY WE HAD SUMMONED SPIRITS?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YA ASK!?" Baku screamed back.

"Whatever!" I grabbed him by the spin and opened him flipping through some pages. After looking through the table of contents I found that the summoned spirit section started on page 583. In each entry there was a picture and alittle discription of what they can do, what their weak against and what their personalities were. "Wow...I can...summon these guys?"

" Pretty impressive list." Ikaruga said looking over my shoulder.

"HEY!" I said spinning around quick being surprised by her sudden appearance. "Uh...earlier you said something about forming a pact...how do I do that?"

"Your going to have to go to the Summoned Spirit world of Celestia." She grinned. "And form a pact on your own with a summoned spirit..."

**Author's Note: And I'm gonna cut it off right here. Next up is the Frog** **Yakuza Filler, it's about Kel's journey to acquire his first summoned spirit, Don Jirai the Boss Frog. About Crisis Core being the hype in Australia and stuff...that's pretty FUCKED UP you guys get so late. I mean damn I thought I was bitchin' when I heard it came out in March but...woo...I'd damn sure hate to see when FF13 comes out for you guys.**

Anyway so the hype is CC for you guys right now but in America it's METAL GEAR SOLID 4: Guns of the Patriots SHAZAAA!! That's probably the greatest game I've ever played in my entire life. (Big fan of the Metal Gear series) 

**CHOP TRIVIA:-sitting down reading a porn- **

**Uh...no trivia for today...Leave me alone. **


	73. Frog Boss Finale

**Boss Frog Finale Chapter**

**SUMMARY:**

**After being teleported through his Sacred Tome and into the world of Celestia by Ikaruga, Kel wakes up in the company of the Mizu Mafia which is a gang of huge sword swinging, gun slinging and magic using frogs with sunglasses. This is the final Chapter of Million Magister Kel: Final Fantasy XII **


	74. Frog Boss Finale Episode

_**Boss Frog Filler**_

_**Episode 1: The Truth**_

_"Hey how come I've never heard of this Celestia place?"_

_"Probably because you never asked." _

_"..."_

_"Hm, at any rate are you ready to depart?" _

_"I guess so..."_

_"You will teleport through your Sacred Tome so Baku won't be going with you."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Don't panic, you can take care of yourself." _

_"..."_

_"C'mon don't be a baby...get your ass to Celestia so we can beat the living shit outta that Satan Black guy." _

_"Alright Alright...But before I go...Ikaruga, exactly why does Forte wanna help me so much?"_

_"...I could tell you...but I think it's best you find out on your own." _

My eyes opened to darkness and I could feel my body flat on a solid surface. I leaned up completely to see that I was laying on a pedestal like column that was an island in the center of a wide bed of water. Beyond the water and the small island pedestal I stood on was a series of other columns something like an old temple.

(CROAK)

(CROAK)

I heard the croaking of a frog in my ears and the sound echoed through the empty corridors. I looked left and right and up and down yet I couldn't see any frogs until I seen a grand shadow cast over my figure. I spun around quickly to stand face to face with an enormous frog. It was about my height and resting on all fours with it's bent legs down at his sides. He was a blue frog with red eyes and wore a black haori and a white sash that held a japanese wood carved knife. It's red horizontal eyes gazed at me awhile. It croaked once again filling it's neck with air to make it seem as if he had a balloon in his throat.

"Uh..."

O.o- Me

T.T- The Frog

Without warning it reached forward with incredible speed and punched me so hard in the jaw I could swear I almost lost consciousness. I flew back off of the pillar and skipping along the clear water until I hit another pillar and fell back in. I saw up to the surface with abit of a small bruise on my left cheek, I glared at the blue frog as it jumped towards me, it was hopping off of pure water towards me while croaking.

I slammed both of my fists on the surface of the water launching myself up out of the liquidy abyss and into the air abit, as the frog was drawing close I swung my right foot up in a cresent kick slamming the toe of my dressshoe into the frog's chin it went flying up abit and I spun around with my left foot kicking the frog in the side of the head sending him flying off to the side, he hit the water causing a grand splash.

When I fell back into the water I quickly swam back over to the island and pulled myself out. "Geh..." I gasped for air pulling myself out and laying down on my back. I rolled over on my stomach and the second I did, two swords crossed at each of my wrists trapping my hands down, I felt a foot stamp onto my back. An axe at my neck and three spears pointed at the back of my head.

I turned my head on one side and looked up with my left eye to see several human sized frogs with weapons, there were about five of them. Five had spears and swords and the other five kept their distance holding hand and machine guns. They all wore the same black japanese haori with a white sash around their waists.

"What is this? A human? In the Don's Sacred Temple?" A roaring voice commanded like thunder that shook the entire underground causing spickets of sand to trickle down from the stone ceiling. Suddenly the building began to rumble and tumble more as a huge bullet of water began to rise. Splashing up was a frog the size of Mt. Rushmore, this frog was as big as a mountain. It's skin was a pepper red with lots of black stripes and swiggles all over his body something like a Tiger Frog. It's lips were black and it's eyes were a golden horizontal pupil. He also wore a black haori with a huge skyscraper sized katana strapped to the sash on his belt.

The frog stared down at me with judging eyes as the rest of the frogs stepped back hopping into the water and only revealing their heads to stare up at this frog god. " I am Don Jirai, Don of the Mizu Yakuza...who are you? State your purpose here human." The mountain frog said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I came here for a summoned spirit...and I've decided that summoned spirit to be you." I said pointing at him. What the hell am I doing!?

" WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?" The Don asked me again in a more demanding yet convincing way. He asked again because it's obvious he wanted confirmation on what I said.

I closed my eyes swallowed hard and peered up at the mountain frog. I had quelled the fear within me and clenched my teeth, if this thing was gonna crush me then it's just gonna crush me. "I came here for you Don Jirai...I'm a Million Magister and I'm seeking a summoned spirit...and I want you as my first summoned beast." I replied looking up at the Don.

The Don Frog reached into his huge cloth haori and pulled out a cigar the size of a tower and lit it with an oversized lighter as well. He blew out a smog of smoke that filled the ceiling and looked down at me sticking the cigar back into his mouth. "HUMAN YOU DARE STEP BEFORE DON JIRAI AND DEMAND I BE YOUR PET!?" He shouted causing the building to rumble. It shook with so much furosity that I dropped to one knee and the water clashed over the pedestal I was standing on slapping against the back of my feet.

" I have the right piece of mind to trample you beneath my powerful feet." The Don snapped at me.

I dropped down to my hands and knees. "PLEASE!!" I screamed looking up at him.

And with that the Don's eyes widened along with the eyes of the other soldier frogs. "I don't have any other options...my magical power has been sealed...I feel so powerless...you don't understand. My friends need me to be there for them but I can't...I can't not like this...I need help, I need your power Don. Help me...give me strength...I swear I'll pay you back anyway I know how...I'm not asking you to join me as a pet, I'm asking you to join me as a partner." I pleaded. It was the lowest I had ever gone...my pride and all of my straightforwardness was in shambles.

"HMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHM!!" The Don laughed staring down at me.

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"WHAT MAGICAL POWER?" He asked.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked.

"I SENSE NOT A TRACE OF MAGIC WITHIN YOU...NOT EVEN A SPARK...YOU SAY YOUR POWERS HAVE BEEN SEALED? EVEN IN A SEALED STATE I CANNOT FIND A GLIMMER OF MAGIC WITHIN YOU." The Don replied.

With that I raised an eyebrow. "T-That...my powers were sealed...th-that's why you can't sense anything." I said standing to my feet.

"AS I'VE SAID...EVEN IN A SEALED STATE I CAN TELL EXACTLY HOW STRONG A HUMAN IS...YOU...HAVE NO MAGICAL POWER...NONE AT ALL." The Don explained and with that I almost threw up completely.

"Wh-what are you talking about...no magic power? LIAR!! LIAR!! LOOK FOR YOURSELF!" I shouted holding up my right palm. It may mean me transforming into a Dark Mage but...I have to show these guys that I have guts! I clenched my forearm and tightened my muscules. "FIRAGA!" I screamed but there was no blast that shot from my palm nor even a glimmer of aura. "FIRAGA!" I screamed again and yet nothing... I decided to try once more. "FIRAGA!" Another dud. I dropped to my knees in confusion and sadness...

"...YOU HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER...NOTHING TO GIVE...YOU MAY HAVE BEEN A MAGE AT ONE POINT BUT RIGHT NOW...YOU ARE JUST A HUMAN." The Don stated and I dropped to both my hands and knees out of verbal agony.

"I don't have any magic power? How?" I asked.

" THAT MARK ON YOUR CHEST, IT IS THE CAUSE..." The Don replied and with that my eyes widened. I placed my hand over the left side of my chest and looked up at the Don.

"But this is the seal...it's protecting me from turning into a Dark Mage." I said.

"WRONG, IT IS A HEX SEAL...CREATED TO BREAK DOWN AND DESTROY YOUR MAGICAL MIGHT." The Don replied narrowing his eyes at me.

**SACRED TOME SEALING GUIDE:**

**Hex Seal: A Hex seal is a proxy type spell that breaks down and destroys whatever it has been casted upon over a fixed amount of time. **

"THAT HEX THAT WAS CASTED ON YOUR BODY IS NOT TO HOLD BACK DARK POWER BUT TO DESTROY IT ALONG WITH YOUR ORIGINAL MAGIC POWER." The Don explained. "DARK MAGES ONLY MANIFEST ONCE AND ONCE THAT POWER HAS BEEN QUELLED SOMEHOW, IT WILL BE FILTERED BY YOUR OVERALL MP BUILD UP SO THAT THE TRANSFORMATION WILL NOT HAPPEN SPANTANEOUSLY...BOY WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED TO SURPRESS YOUR POWER?"

O.o- Me "Wait asec...all this time...I've been fine?! I've been alright all this time?!" I screamed clenching my fists. "Herald , the greatest mage in Ivalice...why...why would he lie to me?! Why would he destroy my magic power?"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I UNDERSTAND NOW...ROTHSCHILD DID THIS TO YOU EH?" The Don spoke sucking in a large amout of smoke from his cigar and exhaling it in a smog.

" Whaddaya mean? Rothschild is a nice guy...he wouldn't..." I started before the Don cut me off.

"ROTHSCHILD IS A HERETIC...HE IS NOT ONE TO BE TRUSTED." The Done replied and with that I felt my heart drop. "SOME ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO ROTHSCHILD USED TO BE APART OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL AS ONE OF IT'S CHAIRMEN. AS WELL AS BEING A CHAIRMEN HE WAS ALSO THE FOLLOWER OF ZEREK, A MAGE GOD WITH UNFATHOMABLE POWERS. ZEREK SAUGHT CONTROL OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL FOR IT'S POWER AND CONTROL OVER THE MAGICAL WORLD...ZEREK WANTED THAT WORLD TO MAKE IT HIS OWN AND RECREATE IVALICE TO HIS WISHES. ZEREK AND ROTSHCHILD, ONCE AQUIRING ENOUGH FOLLOWERS HAD JOINED FORCES IN A STRIKE AGAINST THE MAGIC COUNCIL...THEY OVERPOWERED THE SYSTEM AND JUST WHEN DOMINATION WAS WITHIN THEIR GRASPS THEY WERE STOPPED..."

"Uh...stopped...by what?" I asked sitting down with my legs crossed.

" A MILLION MAGISTER...MILLION MAGISTER DUVAL, DUVAL WAS A MILLION SAGE, ONE WHOM HAVE MASTERED OVER A MILLION SPELLS. HE DEFEATED ROTHSCHILD AND USING HIS LAST LINE OF LIFE SEALED THE MAGE GOD ZEREK." The Don explained as I sat back on my bottom and crossed my legs like a kindergardener.

" But...even if what your saying is true...why did Rothschild get rid of my powers?" I asked.

" Duval was a Million Magister and Rothschild was a higher Holy Mage...ever since his defeat I suppose he had somewhat of a phobia for Million Magisters. He eliminated you from the equation to stop you from meddling in his future affairs perhaps." The Don replied.

**SACRED TOME MAGE GUILD**

**Holy Mage: Holy Mages are often mistaken for scions or chosen people from the gods. They utilize the Light element and has the ability to mix the light attribute with other spells of different elements. Most of their magic consists of healing and protection but on the other hand can project powerful offensive spells.**

"Who the hell are you anyway?! How do you know all of this Don Frog guy?" I asked jumping to my feet quickly.

"Because I was once Duval's summoned beast. He was one man I wasn't afraid to actually call my master." The Don said looking down on me once again.

"...is this...really true." I said looking down.

"As a boss frog I cannot tell a lie...Rothschild has decieved you boy." He announced. " I truly thought that man to be dead...but it seems he is very well alive. Since he is alive there is no doubt in my mind that he is seeking a way to rejuvenate his old master...Zerek."

"How bad is this Zerek guy I mean...what's the deal with him anyway?" I asked with a shrug.

"Zerek was the first mage to ever transform into a Dark Mage and keep his soul and consciousness intact...using his Dark Power he casted one of the 6, Forbidden spells." The Don explained.

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:**

**The 6 Forbidden Spells: 6 Powerful and Unforgiveable Spells that the Magic Council has dubbed unusuable by any mage or magic user. These 6 Spells are said to cast true magical damnation and bring about the end of the magic world. Should a mage so much as casts one of these spells he or she will be put to death, accident or not.**

" The Forbidden Spell Zerek used was No.4, Darkness Fall."

**SACRED TOME SPELL GUIDE:**

**Forbidden Spell No.4, Darkness Falls: An unavoidable Dark Spell that casts blind over the entire planet plundging the world itself into darkness. **

"It was known as the great blackout, the entire world along with the Magic Council was completely blind as Zerek and Rothschild along with their army of darklings murdered them all." The Don said. " Zerek was an immortal with unlimited MP...defeating him is no small task even for an Elder...without Duval I'm afraid if Zerek reawakens Ivalice will be finished."

"Well how do I get my magic power back?! I'll beat the shit outta Rothschild before he awakens Zerek!" I shouted clenching my fist.

"Even with your full magic power restored boy you wouldn't stand a chance against Rothschild. As you are you couldn't stack up to one 1/10 of Rothschild's magic power." The Don explained.

"Dammit!" I shouted clenching my fists. "How do you know when you never sensed my power to begin with?!"

"Witnessing your fight against one of my minions earlier gave me all the evidence I needed." The Don said smoking his cigar.

"Damn is there nothing I can do at all?" I asked clenching my teeth angrily.

"There is..." The Don said looking down at me. "Get stronger..."

"But there is no time!" I said spreading my hands out.

" There are alot of magical worlds out there that travel on a different scale of time than this one. Go to one of those worlds and get stronger then when you have mastered the arts of wizardry and magic...return here. Only then will I allow myself to be partnered with you." The Don said blowing down a heep of smoke at me.

"Well my first question is how do I get my magic power back?" I asked but before I could get an answer the Don leaned down and placed his big frog hand over my body his hand was so huge it was about the size of a roof to a house. A sprinkling blue aura rained down over me like raindrops suddenly I felt the seal on my chest lift and I felt somewhat lighter. "There I have dispelled the Hex on your chest...so now your magic power will rebuild and begin to form itself. You will slowly recover your magic power in perhaps afew days."

"Eh...even if I'm getting it back I'm still no match for an Elder. So how do I get to one of those worlds you were talking about." I asked patting my chest. "There is no way I'm gonna let Rothschild and the Empire get away with this. But I'm not strong enough...I wanna get stronger so I can beat both their asses!"

"Heh heh...now that's how you're suppose to say it kid. Alright...I'll conjure up a spell that will take you to a random world. But know this boy..." The Don said glaring down at me. "Once I've teleported you there, the way back is for you to figure out. You must have gotten strong enough to teleport yourself back to this world by then. The world I will teleport you to is the world known as Gaia. There you will see that there is alot of room for growth. For every hour that passes by here 5 days passes in that world. So the times are alittle off but you will be given ample time to train and grow."

I nodded. "Ok but I've got one last question." I said raising a finger.

"What is it?" The Don asked as his palm began to glow with a bright light.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"You remind me of a young Duval. He was right around your age when he came to me seeking power for a reason. Just as you are now...Well...are you ready?" The Don asked hovering his hand over my body.

"Yeah." I said to myself. '_Everyone I'm sorry I have to go so suddenly, I promise I'll be back...I'll be back even stronger and I'll protect everyone."_

With that the Don slammed his hand on my body.

**(line)**

My eyes opened to a bright light in my face....I leaned up alittle finding myself in a white bed with acouple of sheets over my body. I looked around me to see a woman sitting in chair staring at me. "Whoa!" I was startled by her sudden appearance.

"My name is Quistis Trepe how are you?" She said tipping up her glasses.

"Uh...fine I guess...uh...where am I?" I asked looking around.

"This is Balamb Garden the Magical Academy for aspiring mages." She replied.

O.o-Me "What?!"

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
